Power Rangers RPM: Messiah Complex
by Blanks
Summary: RPM Season 3; Go-Busters Adaption. Years after RECONSTRUCTION ended, Corinth is at war with Messiah; an AI created from the memory fragments of Doctor Q, whose endgame goal is the complete erradication of organic life on Earth to create a perfect utopia. But not if Project Go-Busters has anything to say about it!
1. Episode 1: No Place like Home

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! Before you read this story, go read Power Rangers RPM: Reconstruction. This story takes place after that one. If you have already read and enjoyed Reconstruction, which was my Season 2 of Power Rangers RPM, then I hope you enjoy, Messiah Complex; RPM Season 3._**

**_Did I also mention it is a loosely based Go-Busters Adaption? This is loosely based on the first 30 episodes of Go-Busters._**

**_Read and Review... but most importantly... Enjoy!_**

* * *

In the outskirts of the city of Corinth, the area surrounding the dome has grown greatly in the last five years. Grass now covers the countryside; the areas that were once decimated by destruction have been rebuilt. There are now smaller communities built alongside the area. The once tall domes that once stood tall around the city are now lowered.

The city is a shining beacon to all those around, and to those several continents away in the other megacities, Neo-Tokyo in Japan, Eden in South Africa, Jericho in Mexico and others. After news of Venjix's final defeat spread across the world, Corinth's new Air Force lead by Gem Masaki searched the globe for survivors. The former members of the Covenant had refused to let resources be used to search, but now with Corinth's new government, led by Mason Truman, things changed.

The midnight moon shines brightly over the community. The area is quiet, as it should be. However, nothing lasts forever. Even in the dead of the night.

In a clear field, outside the community the grass slowly begins to sway in an unseen breeze. The wind slowly begins to pick up. Static electricity begins to generate, and small bolts of energy rise from the ground, forming into a circle. The orb expands out as its energy grows. Within moments, the circle solidifies into what appears to be a portal. The light brightens with a blue glow and as soon as it appears, the portal shrinks to nonexistence, leaving nothing behind but some burnt grass and three figures standing in the mist of it.

There are two adults, and one child. The child is in the middle, holding each of the parents by a hand. He has brown, smooth skin and curly dark brown hair. He has bright blue eyes, a trait that he inherited from his mother, just as he inherited his facial features and complexion from his father. He looks up at his father and asks in a soft voice.

"Did it work daddy," he asks.

The man shares a look with his wife. She releases her son's hand and looks down at the device strapped to her side. It is a circle disk, with several buttons on it and a wide screen with several digits on it. She lifts it up to her eye line and glances at the readings.

"According to my calculations, we should be right outside of Corinth. I didn't want to frighten anyone as we arrived here. And it's really dark. Night time, obviously. When we left our world, it was only midday," her long, black curly hair begins to blow in a cool breeze. "Judging from the brightness of the moon… I would say it's a little past midnight here."

"Hmm. Star's. Couldn't see those the last time. The radiation in the atmosphere must have really cleared up since we were last here," the man states.

"Indeed," the woman nods.

"Look," the man points toward the nearby community. "They must have really built the area up. There were no homes like that built outside the dome when we were here last. They have really developed the area."

"They must have. I also don't see the dome anywhere in the distance," she points out. "However, I do see skyscrapers. Perhaps they did lower the walls. It was something that your father wanted done."

"True. Five years is a long time. Anything could have changed while we were gone," he states as he reaches down and picks his son up in his arms. His wife replaces her device to her belt and grasps his other hand. The boy lays his head on his father's shoulder as they slowly make their way across the grassy meadow toward the dimly lighted community not too far away.

"Scott," the woman speaks, looking toward her husband, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Karen," Scott Truman looks down at her.

"We're home."

**POWER RANGERS RPM  
MESSIAH COMPLEX  
RPM Season Three**

**Power Rangers RPM was created by Disney.  
Power Rangers RPM is now owned by Saban Brands.  
This work is a piece of fan-fiction. No profit is made from this work.**

Written by BLANKS

**Episode 1: No Place Like Home**

"Colonel, I have detected a spike in energy outside the city," an Asian woman sitting at a computer terminal states as she rotates her seat around to face her commanding officer. She has a pair of glasses sitting on the rim of her nose and her long straight black hair spills around her shoulders. "Specifically at the Ransom Community area."

"Is it Boomer energy," the Colonel asks. He is a taller, rather muscular Black man with a light scar running down his jawline. He is wearing a dark blue military garb with many metals on his left breast pocket. "Metaroid? Or perhaps, Hyperspace?"

"No sir, no Messiah foot soldier activity has been detected in the past forty-eight hours within that area," the woman remarks as she looks back over her readings. "And if it was Hyperspace, our alarms would be blaring already. How… however…"

"What? What is it?"

"These readings… sir…" she looks back at her superiors. "Colonel… Marcus… it's the same readings that we have on file from the Genesis-Ring tests…"

"What," Marcus Truman stands from his seat, startled from hearing those words. "Gemma… Gemma, are you certain?"

"Yes. Quite. I've studied the data for many hours in the past. It matches."

Marcus turns toward another soldier, sitting at a console directly opposite of Gemma Masaki, the former Silver Ranger Series Operator and twin sister of Gem Masaki, the former Gold Series Operator. "Bishop, summon a unit of soldiers. Gemma," Marcus turns back to Gemma. "Get me those coordinates."

"Yes sir," Gemma turns in her seat and begins to type at her console. Within moments, her monitor shows the exact location of the energy spike. "Sir, do you think that it is possible that Messiah's Avatars access to some old Alphabet Soup files? We were very careful in filing them securely away from being found. No digital copy of them exist."

Marcus frowns. "It would not be impossible. After all, we may have located and destroyed every Alphabet Soup facility here within the North and South American continent, as well as Japan, China and Africa… but we have no idea what those two stole from us before they betrayed us and joined Messiah."

"Right," Gemma nods. "We do know that the Messiah's attempts in replicating the Genesis-Ring technology is how Hyperspace was discovered initially. It wouldn't be too far out of the realm of disbelief that he would eventually figure out the correct sequence for the Genesis-Ring's temporal signature."

A unit of five soldiers enter into the Command Center, well-armed. Marcus stands and walks over to them. He retrieves his pistol and replaces its cartilage, making sure that its ammo is filled. "Keep an eye on things Gemma."

"Yes sir, but… but what about the Busters? Should I alert them?"

"No, they had a tiring day," Marcus points out. "That attack at the South Energon facility earlier today left them beat. Let them sleep it off. If we need their help… I'll radio you back. Also, release yourself of your post. You've been at that station all day. It's not good for you, especially in regards to your condition."

"I'm fine sir. I've rested earlier. Besides, I'm wired. I'd rather be here assisting," Gemma remarks.

"That wasn't a suggestion Gemma," Marcus smiles at her sadly.

"Yes sir." After watching Marcus and the troops exit out of the Command Center, Gemma shares a look with the other operator beside her. She releases a sigh of breath as she affectionately pats her enlarged stomach.

"Are the little ones kicking," the other man beside her asks. He is thin with bright blond hair, which covers one eye. His name is James Bishop, and he is one of the several soldiers that answer directly to Colonel Marcus Truman in the Go-Buster Program.

"Yes… quite active," Gemma sighs sadly. "I just wish their father was still here with us…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across Corinth City, two individuals quickly and quietly creep into one of the many Energon processing plants. Energon was discovered four years earlier and quickly proved to be the better alternative to fossil and nuclear fuels. While the majority of the city and other areas run on Solar Panels and storing grids, Energon is processed and stored for other uses. Such as Earth's new space program. Two large space shuttles, meant for deep space exploration being built in the Megacity, Eden, in Africa.

The two are enhanced humans, otherwise known as hybrids. Whenever the man named Messiah made his presence known to the world, it sent out an offering to any and all hybrids across the globe, welcoming them to its city, Machinex, a capital city for the hybrids to reside in. Away from hatred and fear from normal humans who were weary of living amongst the hybrid population.

There are those that would argue that no such matters existed, but as with all fear mongers, he had followers. However, within the past three years, the entire hybrid population within Corinth, Eden and their other sister cities, all relocated to Machinex, their hybrid haven.

The two also had detected the energy spike from their internal sensors and stopped immediately. "Brother," the female hybrid turns to the other. She has long black hair and her skin is a pale white. Upon all the hybrids reaching Machinex city, they all disappeared from the face of the planet. The few that remained became even more enhanced with technology that their human forms began to take an unlovely pale completion. "Did you… detect that as well?"

"That I did… sister," the male hybrid remarks. "It was no Hyperspace energy. If it was, we would know, after all, that is how we transport our Boomers, Metroids and Battleborgs here. However, that energy reading matches a pattern on file onboard my internal sensors that Messiah installed."

"It's gone now," the female hybrid states. "The signal, that is," Her face is covered with a visor, shielding her eyes. She is wearing a black and red skintight combat suit. Large gauntlets rest on her arms with spikes on them. "Shall we investigate this new reading and then return for the Energon later?"

"There will always be Energon," the male hybrid states. He has dirty blond hair and his right arm is cybernetic. He is wearing a black combat suit, very similar to his sisters, only difference is that he is not wearing a visor, but rather a pair of dark shades. His pupils, which glow with the faintest orange taint, illuminate through the lenses. "The Master would be displeased if an opportunity such as this arose and we didn't investigate."

"Agreed," the raven haired hybrid smirks; the smirk appears rather sexy on her, despite the malicious intent behind it. "After all, it's not every day one detects the same energy patterns that the Genesis-Ring emitted."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott, Karen and their son Miles walk down the empty street through the Ransom Community. The street lights illuminate their walk. They can hear the sounds of dogs barking around them.

"Perhaps we should attempt to wake someone up," Karen suggests.

"No," Scott shakes his head. "It's late and we never know who may be on edge. We can't risk it."

"I see a road sign," Karen remarks as she squints her eyes to look at it in the darkness. "Hmm. Corinth is three miles away. Outside this community."

"I see a waffle house up the street," Scott remarks. "They are always open twenty-four hours. We'll hole up there. Perhaps I can use the phone. Get in touch with someone. Anyone."

"Perhaps they'll recognize you," Karen states. "After all, you were the hero of Corinth."

"Yeah, a hero that is presumed dead," Scott smirks. "That'll go over well."

As they get closer to the all night diner, the hair on Scott's neck stands up. He stops and grasps Karen's shoulder, which is immediately seizes Mile's hand tighter. "Scott? What's wrong?"

As soon as the words exit out of her mouth, the street lamp above them explodes. Energy materializes around them and twelve figures appear before them. They have silver and gray heads and pink jumpsuits. They have matching gray boots, gauntlets, with glowing red eyes.

"Get back," Scott pushes Karen and Miles behind him. "Grinders!"

The mechanical figures before the three are not Grinders. They are Boomers, the foot soldiers of Messiah's empire. The slowly begin to make their way toward the three.

"Karen, I'll distract them. You and Miles make a run for that diner. Get help."

"Right," Karen nods.

"Daddy," Miles reaches out toward Scott.

"Miles, I need you to protect your momma, okay, bud," Scott tells him, while not taking his eyes off his opponents. "Can you do that for me, Big Man?"

"Ye… yeah," Miles sniffles.

"Good, good," Scott narrows his eyebrows as he raises his fists, quickly sliding into an offensive combative stance. "Now then… GO!"

Scott darts forward and leaps toward the closest Boomer. He plants his foot in its chest, sending it flying back. As the other ones move in on Scott, Karen and Miles take off into a sprint toward the diner. Karen's long black hair bobs behind her as the two quickly scale up the street and over the parking lot. Karen bursts into the room and screams. "HELP! GRINDERS!"

The waitress and several patrons turn and look in her direction. Noticing her distress, they can see the Boomers attacking a figure not too far off. The waitress quickly runs across the diner and darts behind the counter. On the wall beside the phone is a square device with a large red button on it. It is a security system that runs throughout the entire city of Corinth and the surrounding communities in both homes and businesses. At any time if Boomers are spotted, an individual should press the button and a squadron of soldiers or the protectors of the city, will be dispatched to handle the invading Boomers.

Alarms begin to wail, alerting the community to the attack. Karen notices that the streetlights seem to glow brighter after the alarms were sounded. The doors and the windows to the diner are sealed shut as large metal plates slide down, barricading everyone inside.

"No! Scott," Karen runs up to the door. "Let me out! My husband…"

"We can't let you out ma'am," the cook remarks. "It's a security measure for all buildings. Until the alarm is reset by Corinth authorities, we're secured in here until the threat has passed."

"Momma, what about daddy," Miles asks, his voice high, filled with worry. His bright eyes pierce hers with a little worry. The boy had never seen her so worked up before, she realizes. She'll need to calm down so that he'll remain calm as well.

"Don't you worry Miles," Karen squats down to one knee, coming face to face with her son. "Your daddy is strong. You don't have to worry. And neither does he, since we are safe in here now."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After deflecting several blows from the Boomers, Scott noticed Karen and Miles safely getting into the diner. Within moments, alarms begin to wail all around him. He noticed that metal plates begin to slide down over doors and windows, sealing them off from the outside world.

His distraction earns a swift kick to his side, sending him twirling off to the side. He glares at one of the robots. "Lucky shot. But that was the last one, I promise you," Scott removes his jacket and tosses it to the ground. On his right wrist rests a Morpher, built by technology on a foreign world that was Scott and Karen's adopted world for the past five years.

"Ranger Protocol Metamorphosis," Scott yells. "Get in Gear!"

After pressing the transforming sequence on the Morpher, the nano-bots emerge from the Morpher and cover his body, creating a Biosuit that resembles his old Operator Series Red Biosuit. The helmet remains the same, but the body, boots and gloves are black. The belt straps that connected his belt buckle to his shoulders are gone. The numeral one that once resided on his chest is gone, replaced with the RPM emblem, the same that rests on the forehead of his helmet. Only it glows red, to stand out upon the black Biosuit.

"Oh yeah," Scott flexes his fists, feeling the familiar adrenaline rush of the Biofield run through his body. "RPM, Power Rider! You made your last mistake, attacking my wife and child! Bring it!"

The robotic hordes jump toward Scott. He charges forward and wastes no time going on the offensive. He sends a powerful strike into the chest of one of the robots. As it falls backwards, he grabs its weapon from its grip and then proceeds to use it against the other Boomers. He swings the blade, sending bolts, wires and metal flying.

One Boomer grabs him from behind, trying to pin his arms to his sides. Scott jumps up and plants his feet into the chest of another Boomer, sending the bot flying backwards. Using the momentum from that attack pushes the Boomer that was holding onto him backwards and onto the ground. The impact causes the Boomer to release him and Scott rolls free.

Although it has been five years since he was last in this dimension and fought Grinders, he had spent the last four years as an active Ranger on the other Earth. Their adopted home had become under attack not once, but twice by an Insectoid alien race. His wife, Doctor K, was able to create a new Morpher which he used to combat the threats and protect the city. So he has not been without practice, as these robotic monstrosities are now finding out.

As he battles the Boomers, the Corinth Security Force arrives in their jeeps. Marcus is first out of one of the vehicles and his eyes widen as he spots the red and black Biosuited combatant battling the Boomers. But it is the design of the helmet that catches his interest first. It is the same red helmet that his long believed dead brother used as Operator Series Red.

"Colonel… who is that…" a soldier beside him asks.

"Don't know, but give him support! He's done taken out three of them on his own!"

Scott noticed the new arrivals. He pushes several of the Boomers aside toward the soldiers to give him some elbow room in handling a few more. He takes the blade that he had taken from the earlier bot and swings it with all his might, decapitating two of the bots in one motion. He flips backwards and evades a blow that was poised to strike his backside. As he lands he brings the blade downward, slicing the blade right through the robot's left shoulder and down to its middle. As the bot slumps forward Scott pulls the blade free. He takes a moment to watch the soldiers' fire their weapons onto the other Boomers, sending the machines fleeing.

Scott presses a button on the side of his wrist Morpher. His Morpher energy begins to build up as he positions himself into position to launch his next attack. "BURST ATTACK," he announces as his Biosuits blasts him forward. He takes the blade and swings it as he bursts past the grunt soldiers. Sparks begin to fly off them all as they all fall to the ground, motionless.

When he comes to a stop, he turns around and watches the gathering soldiers all turn their attention to him. With their rifles raises, Scott drops the sword and raises his hands slightly, to show no aggression to them. Marcus quickly moves to the front, his own pistol rose.

"You are not an authorized combatant! Identify yourself," Marcus demands.

"My Morpher is on my wrist. I am going to reach for it and deactivate the Morphing sequence," Scott remarks. "Do not fire," Scott slowly moves his hand into position and presses the necessary button to remove his Biosuit. As his suit begins to dematerialize, Marcus lowers his pistol as his expression twists into one of shock and disbelief.

"Brother? Is that you?"

"Hello Marcus," Scott smirks as he lowers his arms. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Make the call. Cut the alarms," Marcus tells the soldier beside him. As Marcus makes his way closer to Scott, the alarms silence and the protective metal plating over many of the resident's doors and windows are uncovered. Karen is first out of the diner. She comes to a stop as she watches Scott embraces his older brother.

"Momma, who is that," Miles asks her as he tugs on the bottom of her denim skirt. "Who is that hugging papa?"

"That," Karen smiles. "That is your uncle."

"My uncle," Miles voice is filled with wonder. "Uncle Marcus?"

"Yes. Let's go meet him," Karen gently grasps his hand and the two begin to cross the street.

"May look at you," Marcus is all grins. "Your afro! You got rid of it! I'd never thought I see the day!"

Scott chuckles as he runs a hand over his head. He had long since shaved it off, his hair now resembling how he wore it during the days before the first Venjix War. "Yeah well, I kept getting helmet hair every time I morphed. You know how hard it is to use a hair pick to straighten out an afro once it gets flattened by a Biosuit helmet? Not fun."

Marcus laughs. He notices the two new arrivals behind Scott. He instantly recognizes Karen. "And Doctor K too! I am pleased to see you Doctor," Marcus extends a hand out to the much shorter female.

"And as I well Marcus," Karen smiles as she graciously accepts his hand.

Around them, the soldiers stand in awe. For many of them, they had the honor of fighting alongside Scott before he was a Ranger and even took orders from him during his tenure as Wing Commander. And the estranged Doctor K. Living legends, standing right before them all.

"And who is this," Marcus looks down at the young boy beside Karen.

"This… is your nephew," Scott proudly introduces his son to his older brother. "Miles Scott Truman."

"Miles, huh," Marcus grins. "Keeping the tradition alive, huh brother? Wouldn't be a Truman if his first name didn't begin with the letter M."

"You know it," Scott chuckles.

"Hey little man," Marcus extends out his hand to shake his nephew's hand. "I'm your uncle Marcus."

"Hi," Miles shakes the much larger hand. "Daddy has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," Marcus chuckles, looking back over to his younger brother. Scott grins.

"As good as it could be," Scott replies with a laugh.

"How did you both survive," Marcus asks, standing upright after a moment.

"All will be explained in due time," Karen begins. "Perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere? We are attracting a crowd."

Marcus and Scott turn and notice the gathering crowd. The alarms had awoken the neighborhood. Residents had begun leaving their homes to see what the ruckus was, and are now watching in the same awe that the soldiers were, as they begin to recognize Scott and Doctor K. Their faces have long since become famous amongst the populace. After all, Scott was the one who destroyed Venjix and Doctor K was the one who developed the Ranger technology which was used to battle Venjix and his mechanical hordes.

"Yes, that would be best," Marcus agrees. He turns back to his soldiers. "Attention, get these Boomer remains cleaned up and take them to Doctor J's lab back in the city."

"Doctor J," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Just like your girl said," Marcus looks to Scott. "All will be explained. Let's get you three to the Central Command."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Not too far away, standing in the shadows on top of the diner, Messiah's two Avatars, his two ground soldiers within Corinth, watch the crowd with interest. Thanks to their enhanced hybrid sensors, they heard and recorded the entire conversation. The two look at each other in fascination.

"So… Scott Truman and Doctor K have returned," the female hybrid remarks, looking over at her brother. "How they survived the Genesis-Ring imploding upon them is most interesting."

"Yes. From what we have assessed, there was no chance of survival at ground-zero. Site Alpha is and remains, totally decimated. This is most surprising," the male hybrid states as he removes his shades.

"Agreed," the female nods. "How they survived is anyone's guess. We need to report this to the Master, now. He'll defiantly want to know about this. He hates both of them."

"That he does," he nods.

"Praise Messiah."

"Praise Messiah," the male repeats. The two siblings melt back into the shadows and quickly leave the area. Because they are hybrids and not Boomers, they move undetected.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Shortly later, back at Central Command…_

Gemma sits anxiously. She had decided to wait until the alarms subsided before leaving and relieving her command station to another, but when word over the communications system announced the return of Scott Truman and Doctor K, she couldn't believe her ears. She had to see with her own eyes. As the doors to the command center open, Gemma is greeted with the faces of Scott, Doctor K, Marcus and a short child.

"Doctor K," Gemma squeals in excitement as she struggles to stand. Seeing her predicament, Karen quickly crosses the room to her friend.

"Gemma! It is so good to see you," Karen gently embraces the now sobbing woman. "Look at you! You're glowing! How along are you?"

"Five months, but that can wait! Let me see you," Gemma gentles cups Karen's face. "I can't believe it! You're alive! Really alive," Gemma looks over at Scott and grins. "And Scott! You're both back!"

"Hey Gemma," Scott releases Miles hand and embraces the former Silver Ranger Operator.

After a few moments, Gemma wipes her eyes, although it doesn't help. Being five months pregnant already has her emotions out of whack, and seeing her two long believed dead friends prove too much. "I… I need to sit down."

"Please do," Karen grabs her chair and wheels it over to her.

"How did you survive," Gemma asks, taking Karen's hand into hers.

"Quite simple really," Karen begins to explain. "I quickly tweaked the circuitry in Scott's Morpher to absorb energy rather than to disperse it. The excessive energy was absorbed by his Morpher and a portal to another alternate Earth was stabilized. We were pulled through, unharmed. I believe our close proximity to ground zero provided our safety. Once we fell through to the other side… well. That was a whole other story."

"We spent the last four years attempting to get home," Scott remarks. "We got jobs, created identities and such. We didn't even know if we would… or even could find this dimension again, but we didn't stop looking. However… we did resign to the fact that we would never find home, so we started a life there on the other Earth."

"Any real problems," Marcus asks, intrigued.

"We… had a few setbacks," Scott admits. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

"This guy," Gemma grins, opening her arms to Miles. "This little guy here!"

"Our son, Miles," Karen remarks as she urges Miles to walk forward to Gemma. "Miles, this is my… sister. Yes, my sister. Your Aunt Gemma. Come say hello."

"Hi," Miles waves at her, but is soon engulfed into a large hug.

"Oh, you are just so CUTE," Gemma squeals. "Oh, he looks just like Scott! A mini-Scott!"

Chuckling, Scott turns to his brother. He takes the opportunity to observe the medals on Marcus' uniform. "So… Colonel now, huh?"

"Yes," Marcus nods. "After dad was elected as the new President of New America, I was elected in by the board for Colonel after a few months."

"President? I thought it was governorship that he was running for," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"After Venjix's defeat and the dismantling of the Covenant, a lot of things changed," Marcus remarks.

"Is Venjix gone," Scott asks. "What about those robots that I fought? Those aren't Grinders?"

"If they were, someone should really fix their wardrobe. Purple leotards? Really," Karen snorts, rolling her eyes.

"No," Marcus shakes his head, amused at her joke. "Those are Boomers."

"What is the difference," Karen asks.

"Well, for one, they are not Venjix tech," Marcus states. "The Venjix virus is total absent. And second, well… there is another threat that has been plaguing us for a while now."

"Another threat," Scott repeats. "Enlighten me."

"Three years ago, we began to notice activity in a region of the world that we weren't able to survey yet. Northern Europe. England to be more precise. Our satellites took photos revealing the Boomers hard at work, cleaning the area. We sent a team in to investigate. They were decimated. This new threat, he calls himself Messiah."

"Messiah," Karen raises an eyebrow. "Like… a savior?"

"He fancies himself as a savior," Marcus frowns. "But more like a hybrid-supremacist. He is a hybrid himself… or so we are led to believe. We have never seen him face to face. Always on broadcasts. Holograms. Somehow he convinced a large portion of the hybrid populations across the globe to relocate to Machinex City. It is now the sole home for the hybrid community."

"Or was," Gemma adds. "All the hybrids that relocated there… disappeared."

"All," Karen asks, wanting to ask about Tenaya, Dillon, Hicks and Vasquez, but stops herself.

"A hybrid-supremacist," Scott raises an eyebrow. "You have to be kidding me…"

"I wish I was. We couldn't stop his broadcasts. You would be surprised at how many of those that lived amongst us felt that they were being discriminated against. There were some riots. People got hurt. Human and hybrid. A treaty was called here within Corinth. Within a year, Corinth's hybrid population decreased down to less than one percent," Marcus shakes his head. "Then before you know it, Corinth had no hybrid community at all. This… Messiah, continues to push his agenda. He is a hate monger. There were no problems at all here in Corinth; however, from our other sister cities across the globe, we did hear reports of unease. He fed into that. They also lost their hybrid populations."

"After everything that this planet and its people went through…" Karen stands to her feet. "After Venjix, Doctor Q and the Covenant… why would anyone…"

"Anger. Greed," Scott states. "So, what? He created these Boomers?"

"Yes," Marcus states. "While we made a treaty with the hybrid community, with Messiah we didn't. He wouldn't accept the terms. His Boomers have been aggressively attacking our Energon facilities, stealing what they can. We have our own Ranger Operator team, but there are only three of them…"

"Two actually," Gemma states, her voice lowering, sadly. "Our Red Ranger… Buster Red… was… well. Went MIA in a conflict a few weeks ago. We've yet to find a suitable replacement soldier."

"Right, two," Marcus corrects himself. "Without a Red Ranger, we are unable to use our Megazord at its full potential against Messiah's Battleborgs. We have a limited AI aboard the Megazord doing all the heavy lifting…"

"An AI," Karen's expression drops. "After Venjix, I would have thought that all Artificial Intelligence development would be banned."

"And it was, but we had no alternative," Gemma states, the tone of her voice perking up. "But we have it under control. Jewel and myself continuously monitor their advancement with our limiters on their programming. We wrote the laws of robotics and programmed them firmly into their programming."

"We can help," Scott looks at Karen, nodding. "I have the experience. I've been dealing with our own threats on the other Earth the entire time we were there. I haven't been without the practice."

"I noticed," Marcus looks down at Scott's Morpher. "But you two just got back. We'll… discuss it tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," Scott smirks.

"You know what I meant," Marcus chuckles. "It is late. I need to get you some accommodations. I noticed that you didn't have any bags or anything…"

"No. We left everything back on the other Earth," Scott states.

"But we can go back at any time," Karen states as she shows Marcus the disk attached to her side. "This right here is my portable Genesis-portal generator. I can open a doorway to the other Earth at any time, since I have this dimension's energy signal and the other one locked in."

"How were you able to locate this dimension," Gemma asks. "That is a lot of variables to take in…"

"Well, when Scott placed his old Morpher into the Portal five years ago, the energy it stored within the Morpher was a perfect beacon for this dimension... especially after we started detecting some weird energy fluctuations. We kept monitoring the energy frequency over the years."

"Hyperspace, more than likely," Marcus muses. "It is Messiah's main means of transport when he sends his Battleborgs and Metaroids here to the city."

"Hyperspace," Scott interrupts. "What is that?"

"We believe that Messiah had attempted to recreate the Genesis-Ring technology and in doing so, discovered what we call, Hyperspace," Gemma explains. "It's… like a dimension within this dimension. Sub-space, if you will."

"I see. Those may have been the dimension spikes we detected. After zoning in on the signal I sent a probe here a few weeks ago to verify, but it landed near the site of the final battle with Venjix. We were able to intercept some radio transmissions to verify that this was in fact, our Earth."

"Where could you put us up for the night," Scott asks his brother. "We had no idea it was going to be past midnight when we arrived here. We thought that it may be a similar timeframe when we left the other Earth. One of those unknown variables…"

Marcus grins. "Well then. I know just the place brother."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In space, high above the planet, a single satellite had been monitoring the earlier battle between the newly appeared Red Ranger and the Boomer foot soldiers. Having detected the energy spike and zoomed in onto the area where the Genesis-Ring energy spiked at, it began recording and transmitting the video footage for its owner and relaying it back for observance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, President Mason Truman is awoken by his guards, being told that it was urgent. Mason quickly dressed in his robe and followed the guards down the stairs. After the new government was founded, a new Capital Building was erected in the middle of Corinth. It was built to physically mimic the White House from the old world that Venjix destroyed.

Mason was elected to be the first President of the new government. He, along with twelve others created a new constitution for the new country. Mason is now serving his second elected term. As he descends down the staircase he makes sure that his eye patch is securely covering his missing eye, one last reminder of the attempted assassination of him by Venjix five years earlier.

As he descends down the staircase, he spots Marcus along with four soldiers and three others. "Marcus, what brings you here this late," Mason asks. "Was there an attack?"

"No. Nothing like that of the sort. But… this… I don't think this could have waited until morning dad," Marcus looks over his shoulder and then steps aside. Mason's eyes widen as recognition sets in as his eyes rest on both Scott and Doctor K. He does acknowledge the small child standing between them, but it is only one out of many thoughts now running and colliding through his mind.

"Scott? Scott, is it really you?"

"Yeah. It's me," Scott nods, a smile gracing his lips. His hand tightens on Karen's, who gently returns the squeeze. "Karen too."

"How did… how did you both…" Mason shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "No. No, it doesn't matter. Not right now. You're back. You're home with us and that is all that matters. Now, who is this little guy? Introduce us."

"Miles," Scott looks down at his son. "I want to introduce you to your grandfather, Mason."

Mason is quick down to one knee, to look at the boy. He looks just like Scott did as a child, only with blue eyes. "Hi there little one."

"Hi," Miles grins. "You're really my grandpa," he asks with wonder. It has been a rather active day for the boy. To be introduced to both his uncle and grandfather, from he has only heard stories of.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am," Mason's throat is tight. His one remaining eye begin to burn lightly, but he fights off the emotion as he stands back to his feet. He gently pats the boy on his shoulder. "I know that we are going to have a lot of fun together. I promise."

"I hope so," Miles states with a grin.

Mason turns to Karen and smiles. "It is good to see you Doctor K… Karen. You made an honest man out of my son, I see."

"I would say it was the other way around, sir," Karen smiles. "He has always been my rock and foundation."

"None of that sir messiness," Mason remarks as he gives her a strong, fierce hug. "Father or Dad will suffice."

"Okay then sir… dad," Karen wipes her eyes after they pull apart. She would never admit it to him, but Scott's father's approval really mattered to her. After all, Mason had blamed her, and righteously so, for the believed death of Marcus and over two-thirds of the human population for creating Venjix. But when the truth had finally made itself known, about the Covenant and their insidious ploy of manipulating her to create Venjix to depopulate the human population.

They then took it a step further by having one of their own scientists; the illusive Doctor Q, to secretly write his own brain patterns on top of the Venjix AI, giving Venjix a personality, which lead to Venjix waging war against mankind. Karen had never really had a chance to make peace with the former Colonel.

Maybe now she'll have that chance.

Mason finally makes his way back to Scott. Eye to eye with his youngest son, he smiles. And for the first time in Scott's memory, the older Truman embraces him with a hug. "I damn well missed you son," Mason's voice is thick with emotion. "Damn well missed you."

Scott raises his arms and places them around his father, repeating the motion. "Same here old man. Same here."

After a few minutes, Mason and Scott pull apart. Mason chuckles lightly. "Now this is a sight. I have my whole family back. Both my sons, a grandson… and a daughter in-law," Mason places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I surely don't think I'll make it back to sleep now. Now with all this excitement. Not at all."

"Sorry to wake you… I told Marcus that this could wait until later…"

"Nonsense," Mason tells Scott. "Nonsense. Marcus was right; this couldn't wait until morning. Come, let's go into the lounge. We have so much to catch up on. So much time has passed. So many years…"

"Yeah. You know, dad finally got remarried," Marcus remarks. "Wait until you meet our step-mom. Actually, you may even remember her."

"Oh yeah," Scott chuckles, looking back at his dad. "I'm… glad. I know you never got over mom's death."

"None of us did," Mason states. "But it took me long enough to finally be able to move on. I think… I think I was what we thought was your death… that helped. Having to lose you, meant finally losing the last connection I had to your mother. So… so when I mourned your death… I think I finally let Vanessa go."

"Mom wouldn't have wanted you holding yourself back like you did," Scott states.

"I told him that for years," Marcus pats his brother on the shoulder. "But you think the old fart would ever listen to me?"

"Has he ever listened to either of us," Scott offers.

"You Truman men, stubborn to the bone," Karen shakes her head. "I hope Miles doesn't inherit that trait," she jokes.

"It's what keeps us alive," Marcus offers.

"It's a good trait," Mason adds, grinning.

"He could only be so luckly," Scott adds, grinning down at his shorter wife.

"Okay, okay. I give," Karen jokingly waves her hands dismissingly. She bends over and kisses Miles cheek affectionately. "I hope he inherits it. He's already much like you already."

"Moooooooooooooom," Miles whines.

The adults laugh, the guards who were on standby cannot help but smile at the scene. The Truman family is held in high regards through the city because of their sacrifices and courage that have brought Corinth and the Earth to the state that it is in now; a road to recovery.

Reconstruction.

"So. I'm thinking coffee," Mason offers as he waves toward the kitchen.

"Any cocoa," Karen asks.

"But of course my dear," Mason remarks. "Miles?"

"Yeah! I would love some," Miles bounces over to his grandfather. Mason leans over and gently takes his grandsons hand in his own and leads the group toward the kitchen. Scott turns to Karen and offers his hand to her. She takes it and leans in close to him.

"Hey, Karen?"

"Yes, Scott," she turns, looking up at him, her curly black hair, swaying around her shoulders.

"We're home."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Deep within the city, hidden beneath the sewers, the two hybrid siblings enter into a sealed off room. The facility has tons of computers and robotic parts. Boomers are lined up alongside a wall, all deactivated. The two hybrids walk up to a large platform and stand upon it.

The male hybrid places his hand on a panel, activating it with the barcode on his palm. The room rapidly darkens, as the computer system activates.

Within moments, a large holographic fiery skull appears before the two. It is large in size; massive and quite intimidating. He is known as Messiah. His actual form is stationed in the city of Machinex, located in the former ruins of England. After joining Messiah's campaign, a holographic communications system was constructed for the two to use to get direct contact with their leader at any given time.

"**What do you have to report**?"

"We have detected a flux of Genesis-Ring energy within the outskirts of Corinth my Lord," the female Avatar states.

"**I am aware. My satellites detected the energy spike. The video recording is being transmitted as we speak for further analysis. There was a delay in receiving it; perhaps due to the unfamiliar energy that was unleashed from the area recorded from space**."

"Then you are currently unaware of the other pressing matters my lord," the male Avatar speaks up. "We have news for you. Scott Truman and Doctor K live."

"**WHAT**," Messiah's hologram seems to grow in size as it gets close to the two hybrids. "**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**"

"From our observations and from the little dialogue that we were able to listen to, we can safely assume that perhaps the two survived the implosion from the Genesis-Ring five years ago and landed on an alternate Earth. Perhaps the Earth that Professor Cog had discovered. Today they were finally able to return to our dimension," the female hybrid bows her head.

"It is the only logical conclusion," the male states.

"**Don't lecture me on logic**," the fiery image of Messiah glares down at him. "**However, your assessment may be correct. I will need more data**."

"We will gather it for you my lord," he remarks as he to bows his head.

"**The Genesis-Ring**," Messiah chuckles. "**Through my attempts to recreate the technology that the Venjix General, Professor Cog had create, I had discovered Hyperspace in my attempts to leave this dead world behind. Failure after failure has led me to** **giving up on. With the discovery of Hyperspace, my tests have been to leave this planet behind, perhaps to find some other place within this solar system to relocate to. But now… with Doctor K's return. Yes. You two… do what you must to gather Intel on this, but don't forget your true purpose. Your real mission. If my plans are to come to fruition, I will need all the Energon possible to power my doomsday machine**."

"If I may ask a query my Lord, but why not use the Biofield to power your device," the female hybrid asks.

"**Another one of Doctor K's designs that seem to elude me… but only temporary**," Messiah states. "**I have already recreated the Paleo Ranger Morphers. I am only waiting for the second part of my plan to finalize before I can utilize the Biofield to my desires. Once it is finalized, I will have my own Ranger power-source to utilize." **

"The Busters are not that difficult," the female states.

"We already defeated one," the male adds. "We know how they fight. We know their weaknesses."

**"That you do. You were lucky to defeat Buster Red when you did. The malfunction in his Biosuit worked to your advantage. A shame that his Morpher was destroyed. I could have learned much from it**."

"Buster Yellow has issues maintaining energy and Buster Blue's Biosuit runs hot," the male hybrid states. "In time, they will be eradicated as well."

"**With Doctor K back, her knowledge of the Biofield may correct the issues that the Busters are having. Don't underestimate her. I did once. I will send more Battleborg reinforcements for you two once they are off the production line**."

"Thank you Master," the two siblings speak.

Messiah glares down at the two for several moments in silence once more before speaking. "**Tell me… how does it feel knowing that your two friends have returned**?"

"We feel what you wish us to feel, our Lord," the female replies simply, her red and black hair falling over her visor.

"**I know**," Messiah smirks. "**Your old selves were quite foolish for thinking that they could sneak into Machinex and try to overthrow me. A mistake on Colonel Truman's part, wouldn't you agree**?"

The two raise their heads. The female hybrid's visor slides upward into her visor plate and her brother removes his shades once more. The faces of Derek and Tara Fairchild are revealed; better known to their friends and family as D-44 and D-45.

Dillon and Tenaya.

"We have learned the error of our ways," Dillon states.

"You have freed us from our limitations," Tenaya remarks.

"**You hybrids were easy to reprogram**," Messiah states. "**Since it was I, Doctor Q, who originally implanted my brain patterns onto the Venjix Artificial Intelligence that Doctor K wrote, it was simple for me in my current digital form to bend and manipulate that base code to my own will to seize control of your Hybrids. To implant hatred, anger and distrust of the normal humans into the majority of the hybrid population was mere Childs play. You all are my sheep**."

"Yes," Tenaya agrees.

"We are yours to command," Dillon states. "Your will is our will."

"**I know**," Messiah laughs. "**And my will is for you to destroy the Busters, acquire the Energon and… retrieve Doctor K for me**.** I shall turn her into a hybrid and then her knowledge of the Biofield and the Genesis-Ring shall be mine**. **And once it becomes mine… there will be a whole Multiverse to enslave!**"

And although the communication between the two locations is cut, Messiah's laughter will echo for hours within the large robotic body looking facility that is being constructed within the city of Machinex.

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	2. Episode 2: Enter and Escape

**Episode 2: Enter and Escape**

_Doctor Karen Kay sits up, rubbing her eyes. She has a small headache, but nothing to troublesome. She gazes around the ruins around her. Overturned tables. Wrecked computer components. Crumbling walls and cracked foundation. And the midday sun shines down onto the area in all its intensity._

_She places a hand onto the side of the table that she was under. It was one of the few standing and structurally sound tables left amongst the mess. She scoots out from underneath it and stands her mind racing with thoughts. The last thing she remembers before everything went white was her lips firmly pressed against Scott's and her arms tightly around his waist._

_"What… how did we survive? Scott," Doctor K turns, searching for the Red Ranger. "Scott! Scott! Where are you?"_

_Hearing no response, she begins to navigate through the maze of rubble. She notes that they are no longer underground. But she can see desert floor all around. She turns around and notices that the Genesis-Ring still standing. It is deactivated._

_"Did it work," her lips are parted as she ponders. "Did the Morpher absorb the extra energy?"_

_She hears the roar of an engine from alongside an opposite wall from where she is standing. She carefully moves around and walks through a large opening. There she spots Scott Truman, revving the engine of his motorcycle that he had used to ride into battle earlier. He turns and spots Karen, smiling._

_"Ah, you're up. You've been out for a while."_

_"What's going on? Where is everyone," Karen remarks._

_"I guess the real question is… where we are," Scott remarks as he shuts the engine of the bike off. "I've surveyed the area… briefly. Nothing looks familiar. None of the land marks… nothing."_

_"Nothing? Are you certain?"_

_"Before our battle, Flynn and I pulled up maps of the area the base was located. Over there," Scott points in the direction where Corinth would have eventually led toward. "Was a mountain range. Now… if you look hard enough, you can see a city."_

_Karen blocks out the sun with her hands and squints in that direction. "My goodness… you are correct."_

_"So… yeah," Scott turns back to her. "I don't think we're on Earth. At least… our Earth."_

_"It… it is possible that when your Morpher absorbed the extra energy that it stabilized enough of the portal to open a doorway to another dimension. We could very much well be on that other Earth where you and the others assisted the Megaforce Rangers earlier in the year. Or… not. We could possibly be on a whole other Earth."_

_"Well… at least we can breathe," Scott sighs. "That was one of our biggest concerns when we visited the other Earth."_

_"Yes," Karen nods. "How much gas do you have in your bike?"_

_"It's nearly full," Scott remarks. "I filled it up before we left Corinth."_

_"Think we'll have enough to reach that city," Karen points toward in the distance._

_"We should," Scott nods. "We don't need to be in this heat much longer."_

_"I need to scout the area real fast," Karen states. "This rubble… if we are here on an alternate Earth, we can't leave this kind of technology lying around. The Genesis-Ring… Venjix hardware…"_

_"You're right," Scott agrees. "However, we've been out here for a little over two hours. No one has driven or flown by. We may have the advantage of our arrival not being detected. We'll take what we can… and in time we'll come back and dispose of it all. But first things first… we take care of ourselves. We need to find shelter, food… and figure out what to do with ourselves."_

_"Agreed," she nods. As she turns around and prepares to walk away, she feels Scott's hand gently grasp her shoulder. As she turns around, she buries her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her middle gently and holds her close as he gazes into the bright blue sky._

_They survived the battle, only to be thrown into a whole new adventure._

_"What are we going to do," she sobs._

_"I don't know," Scott tells her. "But we'll face it together."_

"Shortly later we reached the city," Karen explains from her seat across the breakfast table. Beside her Scott is feeding Miles the food that Miranda, Mason's new wife, and Scott's apparent new step-mother had prepared for them all after being awakened by the noise. "We acquired money by my hacking of an ATM and we took shelter in a motel to… what is the word? Recuperate, I guess would be fitting. It was a long day."

"We did what we could, to find immediate residence. With Karen's skills, it was simple enough to hack into the government database and create identities for us. We kept a simple story, found occupation that wouldn't draw to much attention and proceeded to collect the Genesis-Rings remains and… well. Here we are," Scott adds.

"A few stumbles. Road blocks," Karen admits. "But it has been an interesting few years."

"I see," Mason takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes drift over to his grandson. "And I see you guys wasted no time getting… settled in. He is five years old, correct?"

Karen's face goes beet red as Scott chuckles. "Well… technically Karen was already a few weeks pregnant before we became stranded on that other Earth. After her acquittal, we did make the walls in her lab shake a few nights," Scott winks at his wife.

"SCOTT!"

"Oh don't act so embarrassed. You forget, I'm married to you. I know how you are. You can stop with the whole innocent act," Scott snickers. He looks over at his brother. "I awoke a beast in that one."

"Never would have imagined," Marcus takes a sip from his cup.

"Quit teasing the girl, you all are clearly embarrassing her," Miranda states as she brings two more plates over to the table. Miranda has smooth, dark skin and curly hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She is also wearing a robe, much like Mason as she too was asleep when Marcus brought the three in much earlier. Her warm and soothing personality quickly put Scott and Karen at ease. Miranda places one of the plates in front of her husband and offers the other to Marcus, who merely shakes his head. She then offers it to Karen, who takes it.

"Thank you. After learning that I was pregnant, it became imperative for us to acquire suitable lodgings. We then decided that whatever we were going to do, it would have to become long-term because of my pregnancy. After Miles was born, I began to focus more on rebuilding the Genesis-Ring. That world's level of technology was not advanced as our worlds, but there was more than enough to recreate the technology, abet a little longer than planned," Karen exclaims as she begins to cut the egg before her.

"All's well that ends well," Marcus chuckles.

"More or less," Scott adds. "Seems like we returned home to another mess though."

"We will continue dealing with Messiah and his minions as needed," Marcus states. "Other than an attempted robbery at an Energon facility yesterday, Messiah's underlings rarely ever attempt anything immediately after a botched robbery. It's almost as if he doesn't have the necessary means to use a whole scale force against us, despite apparently having all the Hybrids under his willing rule."

Scott looks over at his brother. "If you need the help, I'm yours. You said that you were down a Ranger…"

"Buster. We call them Busters," Marcus corrects him.

"Why is that," Karen asks.

"You'll have to ask Gemma and Jewel. They were the ones who came up with this Operator Series," Marcus states. "And of course, I wouldn't dismiss your help if you are offering Scott."

"Well, I have the experience," Scott takes a sip of his orange juice before speaking again. "I haven't just been idle the past five years."

"I can tell," Marcus states. "You're bigger. More muscular than you were when… you left."

"Right. So, if you need a Buster, I'm your man," Scott states.

"Scott, you just got home," Mason begins to argue. "Why not relax for a bit. After all…"

"I need something to do dad," Scott interrupts. "And if help is needed, there is no better place for me that out on the battlefield."

"It's true," Karen smiles. "Scott is not one to sit still very long."

"I could use the help," Marcus frowns, as he ponders. "And you were very effective against those Boomers…"

"I've never stopped fighting," Scott remarks. "I've been fighting my whole life. What's one more fight?"

Mason immediately zones in on Scott's words, about spending his whole life fighting. It is true, and he is to share a large portion of that blame. Scott's birth led to the eventual death of his wife, Vanessa, and for years he blamed Scott. Karen immediately notices the change of expression on her father in-law, but doesn't speak of it.

"Okay," Marcus finally relents. "I'll take you to Central Command. However, Karen, Miles and youself will need to be registered in Corinth's database as new citizens. After all, we do have death certificates for you two. Those will have to be, heh, deleted."

"I can get the paperwork," Mason states. "Get it processed quickly. After all, I'm sure rumors from early this morning are already spreading about both of you. You'll have to speak publically about the matter."

"Really," Scott mutters, looking rather irritated at the prospect.

"Yes," Mason nods. "Both of you are thought fondly of by the masses. Heroes. And now that you are back, after believing to have been dead the past five years, it will be a media spectacle. Best get a reign on it before the networks go wild with speculation. It will have to be addressed soon."

"Since when did you become such a politician," Scott chuckles.

"We play the roles that we are thrust into," Mason remarks. "And like it or not, both of you are legends. And now, Miles as well will be put in the spotlight."

"I… I don't like the sound of that," Karen frowns. "I just want a quiet and peaceful life for him."

"You are public figures now. Peaceful, perhaps. Quiet, defiantly not," Mason states.

"I have someone that can help," Marcus remarks. "April. She's the media liaison for the Busters, and she has her own network show. If we give her full coverage, we can have better control of the situation. Release information at your own pace without any pressure."

"How can you be certain," Karen asks. "I remember the circus that was my trial a few years ago. That was not very pretty."

"Because April is Marcus' fiancé," Mason chuckles as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"Conflict of interest, much," Scott asks, grinning.

"None. We have total transparency," Marcus returns the grin. "After the mess that the Covenant made of the former government, we have gone great lengths to have an open government. By the people, for the people."

"And you're telling me that people don't complain that the two highest and most powerful positions in Corinth… both the President and the Colonel, are a father and son combo? If you guys aren't careful they will start calling this the Truman dynasty," Scott laughs as he proceeds to wipe his son's hands. "Here Miles, drink your juice."

The other adults watch in silence as they watch Scott and Miles. Karen rests her chin in an open palm as she watches both husband and son interact after finishing her own plate. A few quiet moments pass before they are all startled by a noise emitting from Marcus' jacket. The older Truman brother reaches into his jacket and removes a small device.

"The alarm," Marcus stands. "I have to get to Central Command."

"I'll go with you," Scott stands. "Miles, behave for your mother."

"Yes sir," Miles nods.

As he motions toward Marcus, Karen grabs onto Scott's hand. "Hey… I'll see you later?"

"I'll be back soon," Scott leans down and captures her lips with his own. After they part, Scott looks up to his new step-mother and nods.

"Thank you for breakfast ma'am."

"None of that Ma'am nonsense," she tells him. "Miranda is fine."

"Okay then. Thank you. It was good. Dad," Scott nods to his father and he and Marcus make their way out of the kitchen, through the patio and head toward the parking lot where Marcus' hummer awaits them. Outside, two guards await them with the vehicle.

Karen watches them drive off from the windowsill. Miranda Truman places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that they'll be gone for a while. How about I take you and Miles shopping. You'll both need clothes since you'll be staying here for a while."

"There is no need," Karen states. "All of our belongings are in one spot on the other Earth. I have a portable device attached to them. All I have to do is activate my portable portal generator on this end, and send a signal out to its sister device and all of our belongings; clothing, equipment, photo albums… Miles toys and learning devices and books will be transported here. All I require is a clear and empty space for the process. We packed everything and placed it into a rather large storage building."

"You do that then. The backyard is large and plentiful enough. I'll have guards stand nearby to assist if needed," Mason stands. "Miles, would you like to come with me to my office? I have to get some papers for your mother and father. We can talk and I can show you some family pictures of your dad and uncle and even your cousins and great-grandparents."

"Whoa, can I," Miles looks over at his mother, who nods in approval. Miles stands and walks next to his grandfather as the two exits out of the kitchen. Once they are out of earshot, Miranda turns to her step-sons wife.

"You and Scott being here now is a good thing," she tells Karen. "Mason… he has… never truly forgiven himself about Scott. When Scott and you were believed dead… he was in a bad place. He never got a chance to ask Scott for forgiveness. For real forgiveness that is. I know that they were in a better place after your trial and Marcus' return, but there was no real time in between all those events for real peace to be made."

"How did you two meet," Karen asks. "You do look vaguely familiar, and I have a rather keen memory. It is driving me a tad crazy to not remember where I recognize you from."

"I worked for the hospital that Mason was in after the attempted assassination. I was a nurse on hand attending his wounds. I was there when he awoke and I stayed by his side during the weeks that followed his physical therapy."

"Ah, I see," Karen nods. "Well… Scott will never say it… well. No. That is a lie. He and I have spoken about his issues with his father and brother many times. Never in front of Miles, but we have. There is still a ton of hurt there. Hopefully the two, no. The three will be able to put it behind them now."

"I think your son will play a big part of that," Miranda smiles. "Children have a way of healing hearts."

"You may very well be correct with that assessment," Karen admits. "Now… could you show me to the back ground premises? I would very much like to get our belongings here. I promised Gemma that I would show her the photo albums when she arrives later in the day."

"Of course," Miranda places a hand on Karen's back and leads her out of the kitchen. "And I would love to look through them as well and hear more stories of this other world and your time there."

"Yes. Yes, of course," Karen smiles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Shortly later…_

Looking down upon a building, the two Go-Busters; Blue and Yellow are standing upon two cranes. They are using binoculars to watch a building that normally would be closed on this particular day of the week. The silent alarm went off a few minutes earlier. Not even bothering to report in to their commanding officer, Marcus Truman, they got dressed in their uniforms, grabbed their Morphers and went to answer the call.

"Do you see any Boomers," Buster Blue asks. He is an Asian male, with dark spiky hair. His Go-Buster uniform is black and blue.

"None. But I see some floor workers on the eighth floor, carrying what appears to be an Energon transport canister," Yellow states. She is a blond Caucasian female, wearing a similar dressed uniform, only she is wearing black knee-high shorts, instead of pants like her partner. Her blond hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

"I thought this facility was closed today," Blue asks.

"It is," Yellow smirks.

"So. Boomers in disguise?"

"Works for me," she states as she places her binoculars aside.

"Cool then," Blue grins as he removes his side weapon, a blade. Yellow does the same and the two cut the metal cords that were holding the two cranes that they were standing upon. The cranes quickly descend down to the building that they were observing. The cranes burst through the windows, drawing the attention of the workers, who drop the device that they were carrying.

Busters Blue and Yellow leap off the cranes and draw their blasters. "Okay punks, freeze" Blue growls.

"Hands in the air," Yellow states. "Don't think I won't hesitate to blast you away."

One of the workers begins to chuckle. "Ah, Summer. Blunt as always," removing his face disguise, which consisted of a pair of goggles and a dust mask. Smirking, he drops the two items to the floor. Her eyes widen momentary and then quickly narrow in anger upon seeing Messiah's hybrid Avatar.

"Hello Dillon," Summer Landsdown growls.

"Hello beloved," Dillon states. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Spare me," Summer frowns. "Why did you join sides with Messiah?"

"Join me, become a hybrid again," Dillon waves his hand at her in a seductive way. "And you'll know all."

"I was a hybrid once," Summer spats. "It didn't end to well for me, now did it?"

"What Venjix did to you was unfortunate," Dillon states. "But he is gone. The future is now. The future is with Messiah. Prolonging his grand scheme is futile for all of you. He has grand plans for all of humanity. You just all need to submit."

"I'd rather die," Summer narrows her eyes. "Again."

As she fires her blaster, the Boomers drop their disguises as well and leap aside. Dillon rushes forward and picks up the Energon containment unit and flees up the staircase, putting some distance between him and the three.

"Summer," Buster Blue yells. "Dillon is escaping!"

"Go after him," Summer yells back. "I'll handle these Boomers!"

Buster Blue darts up the stairwell that Dillon disappeared into. He darts up the staircase, two more floors. As he busts to the rooftop, he draws his blaster and aims it at Dillon, who is looking over the edge.

"You have nowhere to run Dillon," Buster Blue growls, keeping his aim directly at Dillon's forehead. "Give it up."

"I don't think so Gem," Dillon states. He drops the container and thrusts his arms forward. Large metallic tentacles shoot out of his arms. Gem Masaki, the former Gold Operator Series Ranger, and current Go-Buster Blue Ranger, darts behind an air-conditioning unit, dropping his shades onto the rooftop.

Dillon's tentacles from his robotic arms, strike at the machine, tossing sparks all over. Gem leaps over the device and hits the morphing sequence on his wrist Morpher. "It's Morphing Time!"

Gem's body is coated with Blue Energy as he leaps in the air. As his helmet materializes around his head, Gem raises his Morpher to his face and presses one more button. A blue visor covers the opening surrounding his eyes, completing the morphing sequence as he lands behind Dillon.

"Buster Blue," Gem calls out. He delivers a quick roundhouse to Dillon's back before the hybrid has a chance to turn around. Dillon rolls with the blow and quickly turns into the defensive position. Dillon smirks, preparing to egg Gem on.

"Have I ever told you that Blue looks good on you," Dillon states. "You handle it better than Flynn ever did."

"You," Gem snarls. "You don't get to speak his name! Not after what you did to him!"

"And what did I do, dear Gem," Dillon's eyes flash red as the two begin to circle each other.

"You know what you did," Gem screams. "Flynn's been MIA ever since you and Tenaya attacked that Energon facility two weeks ago! When you made it go critical, it exploded! We couldn't even give Flynn a proper funeral as there was no body! And now my sister is alone!"

"And very, very pregnant," Dillon chuckles. "Don't forget that. How is she doing by the way? The stress of it all hasn't caused a miscarriage yet, I hope?"

Gem screams in rage and charges toward the hybrid, who he once called a friend and teammate.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Not too far away, Tenaya is wondering around a construction site. She is carrying a laptop underneath an arm. She walks over to a large construction tractor and plugs a rather large cord into the side of it. "Hmm, this looks like it will do. Downloading the Meta Virus Vagras. Installing. "

Messiah's Meta Virus quickly slides into the tractors circuitry. Using the Biofield, Messiah was able to manipulate the energy to transform objects, just like how Doctor K was able to use it to summon the Megazords and the Biosuits for the Ranger Operators. The virus begins to twist the tractor into a humanoid form; arms, legs, torso and a head. However, once it finishes, it leaves a robotic form in its place. Its body and color resembles the orange and silver tractor that it once was and its right arm is in the shape of a large industrial shovel. It has four large red eyes.

"Metroid, transformation complete," Tenaya removes the plug. "You know the drill. Go distract the Busters while my brother and I gather Energon for our Lord and Master, the Messiah."

"Understood," the Metroid nods. It then takes off in a sprint, leaving Tenaya surrounded by the machinery within the compound.

Tenaya types a command on the laptop, which causes the screen to switch over to another screen. Upon it, the holographic, fiery skull of Messiah rests before her. "Master, the Metroid has been released. Requesting Battleborg deployment?"

"**Request… confirmed. Hyperspace portal opening shall commense!**"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Marcus enter into the Command Center, called Central Comand. Scott's eyes widen upon seeing three mechanical constructs, standing before the viewing screen. One is short and looks very much like a yellow rabbit. There is a blue one hunched over like a gorilla, and the red one is standing upright like a man. It has motorcycle hands on the side of its head. Scott turns and raises his eyebrow at his brother.

"These are the Buddiroids," Marcus waves his hand toward the three constructs. "Their names are Nic, Kong and Hare. I mentioned them last night."

"Yeah, I remember," Scott nods slowly.

"Buddiroids, this is my brother Scott," Marcus introduces Scott to the three.

"Hello Scott Truman," the three echo each other.

"Hi," Scott wearily responds back. Much like his wife, Doctor K, he finds the usage of Artificial Intelligence machines a little unnerving, especially since as Ranger Red of the RPM team, he spent a good portion of two years battling the robotic forces of Venjix on a daily basis.

"Scott Truman, I was under the impression that you were deceased," Hare, the short yellow Rabbit Buddiroid states. "I will update my files."

"Scott has offered to join the Go-Buster Intuitive," Marcus announces, not just to the Buddiroids, but also to the staff present. "He'll be taking over as Buster Red immediately."

"A new partner," Nic steps forward. "That would be great. Flynn McAllister would be honored."

"Wait… Flynn," Scott turns to his brother in shock. "Flynn was the Buster…"

"Yes," Marcus nods sadly. "Flynn was Buster Red."

"Damn… damn," Scott rubs his face. "That… that is disheartening to hear."

"I didn't tell you last night," Marcus remarks. "With Gemma…"

"She's pregnant," Scott states as realization sets in. "Flynn's the father."

"Correct," Marcus nods. "She refuses to leave her post though. She wants to see this through. I am… allowing her to continue, however, the closer she gets to her due date, I'm pulling her off the floor. I'm giving her this much, for closure at least. It's the least I can do. Besides, Project Go-Buster is as much of her brain child as it is Doctor J's."

"Good, good," Scott sighs. "So… what about everyone else. Who are the other Busters?"

"Give me a status report on Buster Blue and Yellow," Marcus remarks as he walks down to the console where Gemma was seated at the previous night. The operator nods and types on the screen, using Corinth's massive security camera system to locate the Buster's Morpher signatures.

"Summer and Gem are Busters Yellow and Blue," Marcus states as the screen brings up a picture of Buster Blue battling Dillon on top of the building. "Four years ago, Jewel and Gemma began production of Project Go-Buster. Roughly three years ago, Messiah revealed himself and announced his intentions of creating a city strictly for hybrids. Two years ago, our original Go-Busters facility was leveled, setting the project back at least a year."

"Messiah attacked," Scott asks.

"No. We were betrayed," Marcus points at the screen. "That… is Dillon."

"Dillon," Scott's eyes widen.

"Yes. Dillon. And Tenaya. The two both joined Messiah's campaign. Hicks and Vasquez as well. At first we had thought that perhaps Messiah was able to hijack their implants and turn them against us, like we believe he has done to a large portion of the hybrid population. But unlike before when Venjix did the same, they seem to be in control of their movements and thoughts. The four leveled the facility and took tons of our research to Messiah. Genesis-Ring Files, DNA samples… everything. We believe it happened after we sent in Dillon and Tenaya to spy on Messiah's fortress in Machinex City."

"I… I don't believe it," Scott frowns. "This Messiah… he must have found a way to control them."

"Believe me, we are constantly looking for answers," Marcus states. "But after Flynn…"

"I understand," Scott sighs once more. "More pressing matters come first. What is Messiah's game plan? What does he want and hope to accomplish?"

"Messiah wants the Energon. I'll give you more detailed explanation later, but Energon is a plasma like energy substance that was discovered shortly after… well. After we thought you and Karen were killed. We have utilized it for our space program and even powering the city. It's much safer than nuclear technology and cleaner than fossil fuels. Our sister cities across the globe also use it. It is a renewable energy source, but for whatever reasons, the only places on the globe were we have been able to locate it are here in the states, Mexico, south China and in several southern African countries. We have means of regulating Energon to any and all who needs it, but Messiah refuses to cooperate with any and all regulations. He publically announced how hybrids are superior to humans and how no hybrid should have to listen to any human."

"I see," Scott remarks. "Defiantly a hate monger."

"Exactly," Marcus agrees. "He wants the Energon, and he doesn't want to share it. He has been attacking our facilities here in the states. For whatever reason, he has been leaving the other facilities in other countries alone. That makes me think that there is something else here in Corinth that he wants and the Energon is a smokescreen."

"Gem is handling himself rather well against Dillon," Scott remarks as he observes the screen. "Dillon has the edge of hybrid enhancement."

"Not to mention the upgrades Messiah granted them as well," Marcus adds. "We were able to upgrade the Go-Buster tech to match their upgrades after Jewel and Gemma rebuilt the system from scratch, but there are still bugs in the system. Perhaps Karen could provide some aid as well?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Scott answers. "My girl, she loves a challenge."

"Sir," one of the console operators turns. "We have a Battleborg alert! ETA, thirty minutes!"

"Blast it," Marcus turns to Scott. "Well, little brother, we have a Battleborg on route. How are your Megazord piloting skills?"

"Is the controls similar to the High Octane layout," Scott asks.

"Similar yes, but slightly different," Marcus turns to Nic. "Take Scott to the Ace Zord. Let him get a feel for the controls."

"Once a pilot, always a pilot," Scott fist bumps with Marcus. As Scott and Nic turn to leave the Central Command, Marcus calls out to Scott. "Scott?"

"Yeah," Scott turns, only to quickly catch a wrist device, similar to the one that Karen developed for him to use on the other Earth.

"You're going to need this, Buster Red."

Scott looks down at the device and then back at his brother. With a slight salute, Scott and Nic leave Central Command. Marcus turns back and watches the monitor. Summer, morphed into her Yellow Buster Biosuit has joined Gem in the fight against Dillon. Marcus has a small smirk, forming on his lips. With Scott back into the fold, his optimism toward the growing conflict with Messiah seems more promising.

"Cool," Bishop, one of the console operators, smiles. He turns and looks at the other computer operator, a Hispanic female with dark hair who goes by the name of Sasha. She normally works the terminal when Gemma is off duty.

"I know right," she remarks. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, I do," Bishop grins. "For the first time, in a long time."

"Hope."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Karen Truman turns when she hears Gemma's voice. She turns and is greeted with the sight of Gemma, along with Jewel and a young female child. The child appears a little shorter than her own son, Miles, but shares the same ebony complexion as her own son, but her features are very Asian. Obviously the child is the daughter of Jewel.

"Doctor K," Jewels expression is bright. "I didn't want to believe the news! But it is indeed you! I cannot believe my eyes!"

"Hello Jewel," Karen walks over to the other former Alphabet Soup Scientist. The two embrace, as Mason and Miranda watch from a little ways off. Miles, his eyes instantly zoom in on the new arrivals, particular the female child. The possibility of a new playmate is enticing.

"You look well," Jewel smiles as she pulls back. "We… we searched the area… we were sure that you both had died."

"As we were told," Karen returns the smile. While the two did not have a chance to really become friends, Jewel played an important part in assisting in getting Karen's name cleared. Her defection from Doctor Q's remaining Alphabet Soup branch changed the tide in the hidden conflict against not only Doctor Q, but also the Covenant. "But as you can see, all is well. Now, who is this young lady," Karen asks, looking down at the little girl beside her.

"This is Gems and my daughter, Sapphire. Sapphire, say hello," Jewel instructs her daughter.

"Hi there," she nervously waves back.

"So cute. She looks just like you," Karen states. "She has your complexion and hair. A lovely blend of your African and Gem's Asian features."

"Indeed," Jewel looks over and spots Miles. "And this is your son? Gemma informed me that you and Scott had a little one as well."

"Miles, come here," Karen waves her son over. Miles walks over from his grandparents over to his mother. "This is Jewel and her daughter Sapphire. Jewel is a friend. You may remember me telling you how she helped your daddy get me out of prison."

"Yes. Yes I do. Hi."

"So polite," Jewel smiles. "Hello to you Miles. Sapphire, say hi to Miles."

"Hi," Sapphire, who is slightly hiding behind her mother's leg, shyly waves at the other boy. Despite her shyness, there is obvious interest to having a new potential playmate.

"Hi there," Miles is quick to stand before Sapphire. "You want to play?"

Sapphire looks up at her mother, who nods. "Go ahead. You need not ask."

Sapphire, very familiar with the presidential mansion, grabs Miles by the hand and leads the boy to the room that President Truman had set up for the young ones. After Sapphire was born, the oldest Truman had begun to look at Sapphire as his own grandchild, as Gem had taken to him like another son after Scott's 'death'.

"He looks just like Scott," Jewel notes. "Afro and all."

"Yes. Scott apparently had the stronger genes," Karen states. "I prefer it that way anyways. I love their hair and complexion. If Miles has his father's looks when he gets older, he's going to turn quite the head. You'd be surprised just how many of the female daycare workers he had under his thumb back on the other world."

"Better keep an eye on that one then," Gemma teases Jewel, earning a laugh from all three of the women.

"How old is he," Jewel asks. "He looks the same age as Sapphire."

"He's five. I assume Sapphire is the same?"

"She just turned four," Jewel corrects her.

"I think it's great," Gemma states. "So close in age. Makes me wish Flynn and I didn't wait to have children as long as we did."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone else," Karen asks. "I would have imagined that after Gemma spread the word of our return, you would all be running over each other to get here."

"Well, Summer and Gem have been called to work," Jewel states. "And… well… this is it."

"I don't follow," Karen turns her head to the side in confusion.

"Mason didn't tell you," Jewel glances over at the President as he and his wife walk over.

"I felt it wasn't something that should have been spoken in front of the child at the time," Mason remarks. "And I just saw that the children have made their way to the playroom, so now is as good a time as any."

"Yes, well," Gemma turns and heads toward the staircase. "I will… I think I'll go to the children. Keep an eye on them."

As Gemma disappears up the staircase to the playroom, Mason sighs. "Karen… we believe Flynn is dead."

"What," Karen's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Flynn became the Red Buster earlier in the year," Jewel begins. "He… we believe he is dead. There was no body recovered a few weeks ago after an incident with Messiah's Avatars here in Corinth."

"Oh no…"

"Also, Ziggy has been missing now for close to seven months," Jewel continues. "Summer's mother, Helen Landsdown continues to run the academy in his absence. We don't know if he left on his own accord or if he was abducted or if he is dead. But either way, we are sure his absence ties to Tenaya and Dillon."

"What about them? What has happened to Tenaya and Dillon," Karen asks, her voice dropping.

"Tenaya and Dillon both have joined forces with Messiah," Mason states. " Messiah's enforcers, or as we call them, his Avatars. They are his voice and muscle here in Corinth. Terrorists as it were. We spoke of them earlier, but we didn't mention their names."

"That can't be," Karen gasps as she takes several steps back, one hand covering her heart. "How… why…"

"We don't know their reasons," Miranda remarks sadly. "But they are also responsible for Flynn's… well. Let's just call it, his disappearance."

"Gemma is holding onto hope," Jewel sighs sadly. "Until a body is recovered though, he is considered MIA. But… the rest of us. We don't have any hope. Tenaya and Dillon are ruthless. We're not sure if they joined Messiah willingly or if they are under some kind of control. However, Summer and Gem believe that they joined Messiah of their own free will."

"There was tension forming within Corinth within the Hybrid community," Mason continues. "Some sort of brewing prejudice against normal humans. While we have no evidence that Tenaya felt that way, there were some instances were Dillon seemed to… instigate situations."

"And there was no trace of the Venjix Virus," Karen asks.

"None. At least, none that we could detect. The virus was completely eradicated when Scott destroyed Venjix before the Genesis-Ring imploded. There was nothing left in the area. We had figured that any and all traces of the virus was disintegrated along with you two when the facility was destroyed five years ago."

"I… I see," Karen frowns. "This is upsetting news to come home to."

"I'm sorry that you had to return home to this…" Jewel begins.

"No. That is quite alright," Karen sighs. "To be honest, Scott and I had no idea what we would be returning home to. We had no way to be certain if the Genesis-Ring did not implode anyway and vaporize the entire population of Corinth or the whole planet. I sent in a probe a few weeks ago and observed the area, but it was around what Colonel… er, sorry," Karen gives Mason an apologetic look. "That will take some time getting use to saying. To what 'Father'… is calling Site Alpha."

Mason smiles at hearing Karen call him father.

"Perhaps now that you are back, you wouldn't mind assisting me in Project Go-Buster," Jewel asks, a little hopeful. "In Gemma's current predicament, she needs to focus all her time and energy on her pregnancy. Especially now, considering Flynn…"

"Of course," Karen agrees. "After all, now that we are back home, Scott and I will both need forms of employment and housing. Scott, I believe, has already accepted the offer to become Buster Red, however, I am sure that he was unaware that he would be… replacing Flynn."

"You are more than welcome to remain here," Mason states. "There is plenty of room here."

"Thank you father, however, I think Scott and I would appreciate our own space," Karen turns to Jewel. "What has become of the Garage?"

"The Garage," Mason frowns. "The old Base of Operations for your team?"

"It is still standing. Empty. We couldn't… bear of the idea of retrofitting it into anything else. It has been maintained as always," Jewel replies.

"Perhaps Scott, Miles and I will return there…"

"Don't even consider it," Mason tells her. "There are plenty of lots for occupation. We'll find you something with a yard. If you want the Garage, technically it still belongs to Scott. You can use it for a workshop if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," Karen nods. Turning back to Jewel, her expression is now somber. "However, using it as a temporary residence is okay with me, and I am sure it will be fine for Scott. After all, it was our home for years. Anyways, tell me everything you can about Messiah. Father and Marcus have informed me that he has yet to make public appearances; that he handles all dealing electronically. Could it be that perhaps this Messiah is another former Alphabet Soup scientist?"

"Actually, I am glad that you brought that up," Jewel states. "I have been monitoring what I can of Messiah's web broadcasts. His attitude and dialogue… while it doesn't sound like him… it defiantly has a ring of familiarity to it."

"Who do you think he is?"

"Quincy Beck. Doctor Q".

"I had thought that he was dead," Karen states.

"And so did everyone think the same of you and Scott, but here you are," Mason remarks.

"Touché."

"We have considered every possibility. Doctor Q has access to the same cloning technology that I used to create Summer's duplicate body after her original was destroyed after her stint as the hybrid Gehenna. It is possible that Messiah is a clone of Doctor Q that Doctor Q had on cold storage to be released after a certain amount of time. There are still a ton of old Alphabet Soup facilities that we are still finding hidden throughout the country. They had bases all over."

"Hmm. Any other possibilities?"

"Another member of the Covenant," Mason states. "While we arrested all Covenant members here within Corinth, we are aware that not all members made it to Corinth when the walls and shields were raised. Many were killed on their travels to the city by Venjix's army, just like many normal citizens were. It is possible that some were captured and turned in hybrids as well."

"It is not far out of the realm of possibility that they found a means to leave the country and relocate to the ruins of England," Jewel continues. "We know Alphabet Soup was global. There reach was long and far."

"Yes, I am aware," Karen sighs. "On the other world, I had learned that there was an alternate version of me that existed. That version of me was born in New Zealand. Chances are, that is where my family roots are from as well to a degree."

"Well, we still have your file here on record," Mason states. "While you did learn your name and true identity from those Eden Protocols that Gemma hacked with Jewel's help, you didn't have a chance to really examine your family or search for your family. Now that we have established contacts overseas in other countries, we could try to find your parents."

"I'm not all that interested," Karen admits. "I have everything I need here," she smiles. "However, as I stated, I offer my assistance wherever needed. I am actually itching to get my hands dirty. Anything you need, I am at your disposal."

"Well, now that you mention it," Jewel begins as she begins to remove her laptop from her carrying case. "There is an error in the Buster's Biosuit coding that Gemma and I just cannot figure out. We tried to base it on your coding for your Ranger Biosuits, but we keep coming up short."

"Of course. I would love to help," Karen states.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The battle with Dillon led to the ground level of the building and into the parking lot. Out of nowhere, the new Metroid appeared and begun to attack the two Busters. Smirking, Dillon quickly bled back into the shadows to retrieve the Energon unit that he was carrying earlier with the Boomer grunts.

Tenaya smirks as she watches her brother climb the staircase toward her. "Problems brother?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," Dillon remarks.

"Oh, I don't know," Tenaya taunts, teasingly. "I was watching. It looked like you were pulling your punches with Summer. You wouldn't still be holding on to some old feelings for her, now would you?"

"Funny you mention that, considering that you have your old boy toy locked away in our hideaway," Dillon counters, referring to Ziggy Grover, the former Green Series Operator.

"Touché," Tenaya smirks. Before Messiah secretly launched his secret signal from high orbit in space, Tenaya and Ziggy were engaged. Once Messiah's programming bleed into each and every hybrid in Corinth, and soon across the globe, Tenaya and Dillon both joined his campaign. Shortly later, after they had set up camp beneath Corinth, Tenaya abducted her fiancé one night in the cloak of darkness. If Messiah is aware of what she did, he hasn't said anything. "I have recovered your Energon containment unit."

"Let's get out of here then," Dillon remarks. "Nice work on the Metroid, by the way."

"There was a reason why Venjix gave me free reign on Attack-bot creation," Tenaya blows on her fingernails. "And it wasn't for my obvious, killer looks."

"I'm sure," Dillon chuckles. "Now let's go before they send reinforcements."

"Worried about Scott Truman," Tenaya asks.

"If he is indeed back, knowing him, he'll jump in to help his fellow Rangers," Dillon frowns. "You saw how he handled our Boomers last night. If anything, he has not gone without practice… wherever he was."

"You are correct in that assessment," Tenaya shrugs. "It's your call though. If you're that scared that is."

"I'm not scared of him. Send down more Boomers," Dillon states. "That'll keep em busy."

"Surely," Tenaya opens her laptop and places it alongside the wall. After sending a command, more Boomers generate and appear before them. They descend down the staircase, heading toward the battle.

As the two siblings disappear, the two Busters continue to battle the Metroid. Summer rolls from a blow, sent by the Metroid. Sparks fly off her chest as she rolls onto the ground. Gem quickly jumps in front of her and swings his blade, making the robot jump back to put some distance between the two of them.

"You okay," Gem asks.

"Fine! I'm fine! What happened to Dillon," Summer asks as she glances around.

"He gave us the slip," Gem growls. "As soon as this Metroid showed up! I assume that he must have joined Tenaya in acquiring some more Energon!"

The Boomers soon circle the three, keeping them boxed in. Gem and Summer quickly move back to back. "This is getting annoying," Summer yells as the Metroid begins to close in. "How can we stop these machines and protect the Energon?"

"I know," Gem calls out, slightly aware of the closing noise of a motorcycle. "We need more help!"

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice yells, drawing their attention. Gem and Summer both dive as they recognized Nic in his bike-mode blasts overhead as the person riding on top fires upon the Metroid. Red lasers tear into the robot, tossing it back. The bike skids to a stop and the rider hops off. Nic transforms back into robot mode and stands beside the newcomer.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Scott remarks as he drops his helmet down onto the ground.

From where they are standing, Gem and Summer both are speechless as they take in the form of the new arrival. Summer is the first to regain her voice.

"Scott… Scott… is it really you," she calls out, disbelief clearly coating her voice. She feels her knees go weak and her throat tighten.

"No way," Gem's voice is full of excitement. For the first time in weeks, Gem feels like his old self again, seeing his old friend and team leader, apparently alive and well, for the first time in what feels like ages. His chest is soaring. "No freaking way!"

Scott raises his wrist, smirking as he glares at the Metroid. With his other hand, his finger descends down onto the button to activate the morphing sequence. "Way freaking way. It's Morphing time!"

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	3. Episode 3: One of Us

**Episode 3: One of Us**

While it only took seconds, it seemed to take an eternity for Summer Landsdown as she watched the familiar red energy emit from the Buster Morpher and coat Scott's body from neck to toe. Once the energy stabilized, Scott took a step forward, revealing the Buster Red Biosuit. She watches as Scott presses another button on the Morpher to finalize the sequence, allowing the helmet to appear around his head and the visor moments later, completing his transformation.

While it was not the first time she had ever seen Scott morph; this time it held a real difference. After all, the man was believed to have been dead. Killed five years earlier. And yet, here he is, standing before her and Gem, now donning the Red Buster Biosuit, like a Phoenix rising out of the ashes.

_No. Not a Phoenix_, she muses. _An Eagle_**.**

"Buster Red," Scott calls out, finalizing his arrival. On the ride to the location where Gem and Summer were at, Nic had given him a quick tutorial on how to activate the Buster Biosuit and weapons. Unlike the RPM Biosuits; these Biosuits and Morphers are not DNA locked to one individual, making it so that if needed, replacement Rangers could be used.

And while Scott is not replacing their fallen comrade, Flynn McAllister, he will utlize the suit and powers that Flynn had used to do battle against Messiah's forces to carry on the battle.

Moments after Scott had finished morphing into the new Buster Red Operator, a large Battleborg slammed into the ground in the distance. The large Borg has a large silver domed head and torso shaped body with a single large eye in the middle. Its arms and the rest of its body seem to match the Metaroid standing before Scott, Gem and Summer.

"And already brining in the big guns," Scott glances in the distance. "What? They don't wait for the smaller ones to be destroyed anymore?"

"Scott! Scott! Is it really you," Summer calls out to him.

"Yes! But explanations later," Scott calls out. "You guys can handle this bot, right? I'll take Nic out and we'll handle the giant robot!"

Without waiting for a response, Scott darts toward Nic, who has returned to its cycle-mode. Scott hops on the two ride in the direction of the large Battleborg, who is aggressively swinging and slashing its clamps at the nearby buildings.

"It's got to be him," Summer is in awe. Everything that reminded her of her long departed friend screamed volumes in this new comers voice, stance and attitude.

"I'm convinced it's really Scott," Gem remarks. "Either way, he did us a favor by clearing out those Boomers! Let's finish this Metroid off, quickly!"

"Right," Summer agrees as she shakes off her shock and retrieves her blaster, pushing the slight, if not major distraction of Scott's return from her mind. The two reengage the Metaroid, aiming to put the machine down quickly and effectively.

Scott glances down at Nic. "So, I think we are going to need that Megazord now!"

"I shall send a request for Megazord CB-01 deployment," Nic states as he begins to send out a transmission. Once the request is received at Central Command, it is quickly pushed down to the Megazord hanger bay. The ACE Megazord is launched, and one of the buildings that are built on side of Central Command begins to shift. It rises up slightly and begins to tilt, revealing what appears to be a runway.

Within moments, the CB-01 Zord blasts off and hits the streets, riding toward Nic's signal.

"Okay, let's do this," Scott slows the bike down long enough for the hatch on the CB-01 to lower, allowing Scott and Nic to enter. Nic quickly transmorphs into the ACE's onboard circuitry as Scott is transferred to the cockpit. Scott quickly takes a look at the controls and grins behind his mask.

"Thank you Gemma for keeping the controls similar to the High Octane. But I wonder how much of that was Flynn's influence," Scott chuckles. "Okay, Nic, hand full control over to me."

The Buddiroid's head is now sitting before Scott on the control console. After he merged with the CB-01, his main processor becomes detached and is relocated into the cockpit so he can assist the Red Buster. After Flynn's disappearance, Nic was given full control over the CB-01 during Battleborg battles, but handed control over to Gem or Summer when necessary. "Are you sure Scott? You have not had time to train. While it is true that the controls are similar to Doctor K's…"

"It's cool. I got this," Scott tells him. "I'm a fast learner. Besides, I haven't been sitting out on fights or giant robot battles on the other Earth. You should see my Power Rider Zord one day. This is just another day in the park," Scott pops his knuckles.

"As you command," Nic states. "Passing over manual control over to you, Buster Red."

"Now, let's do this," Scott yells. He grabs the steering wheel and charges toward the Borg. The Borg wastes no time in firing missiles and lasers toward the oncoming CB-01 Megazord. The CB-01 fires its own lasers at the Borg and just as quickly, the large vehicle transforms into warrior combat mode and easily evades the obstacles that were fired at it. In this form, it is simply referred to as ACE mode.

"ACE mode initialized," Nic states. The Buddiroid is quite surprised at Scott's quick handling of the controls. As with all Buddiroids, the machines are supposed to monitor their partner's stats and health. Nic automatically ques in on Scott's biology and begins monitoring him.

Several of the missiles are thrown off course and slam into the side of a nearby building. Scott notices this and quickly maneuvers the CB-01 into a position to grab the top halve of the building to prevent it from collapsing down into the street and killing those inside it and those whom were unfortunate to be on the street below.

Civilians quickly run to shelter, heading toward the underground shelters. When Corinth was first built and the Megazord program was first announced, underground facilities on every street were built for the populace to evacuate into that way if Venjix's giant robots were to gain access into the city, they could go to places that were safe. After the fall of Venjix, these areas were still taken care up and maintained which proved beneficiary after Messiah announced his arrival and intentions.

"That was quick thinking Scott," Nic remarks. "Your reaction time is incredible!"

"Just getting started," Scott states. "Now, what's this beast-mode about," Scott asks, looking over the controls.

"The ACE has three modes of combat. Vehicle, warrior and beast. Warrior mode, the form we are currently in, is called ACE. Beast mode takes on the form of a Cheetah," Nic explains.

"Okay, let's activate that one. If this Attack-bot is anything like Venjix's, I am sure that it has a limited AI to ensure controllability. While it may learn combat skills and maneuvers, it won't be able to learn or mimic animal movements."

"Correct," Nic remarks, astounded at Scott's quick thinking and quick planning. Nic commands the ACE to transform into its beast-mode and Scott quickly maneuvers the Megazord into attack mode and pounces on top of the Battleborg, throwing it off its mean of attack. The Borg attempts to swat the ACE off of it, and begins to fire missiles all around to shake the ACE off, putting some distance between it and the ACE.

On the ground, the Metaroid fires bullets out of its left hands finger cannons toward Gem and Summer. The two evade the attacks and quickly press forward with their own attacks. Replacing their blades, they summon their blasters once more from Central Command and begin firing small bursts onto the robot to lessen its own firing capabilities.

"Keep pouring it on," Summer screams.

"No problem with that," Gem screams back, not once taking his finger off the trigger.

The ACE leaps into the air and transforms back into warrior mode. Summoning its own bladed weapon, Scott targets the Battleborg's mid-section, aiming to bring this battle to an end. His targeting system fully locks on and Scott smirks behind his visor as the ACE descends down ontop of the Borg.

"As my good buddy Gem always says," Scott yells.

"IT'S BOOM TIME," Gem announces as Summer and he fire their blasters, powered at full capacity now toward the Metaroid. The beams of energy tear through the open space between them and the Metaroid. In the distance, Scott pilots the ACE forward and slashes the Battleborg straight through, apparently at the same moment that the energy beams from the Buster Blue and Buster Yellow blasters tear into the Metaroid. Simultaneously, both the Battleborg and the Metaroid are destroyed, sending chunks of metal and wire about their respected sites.

Scott brings the ACE to a stop. Sighing, his helmet vaporizes, as he leans back into his seat.

"We did it."

"Not bad for a first run, Scott Truman," Nic's speaks. "With your skills and knowledge combined with the team, we just may start having better success rates against Messiah and his minions."

"Yeah," Scott nods. "I will admit, this was not the kind of homecoming I was looking for when Karen, Miles and I arrived late last night, but I will do my part in protecting my home. I will avenge Flynn. I will help stop this madness."

Gem and Summer make their way over to a ledge, where they watch the ACE Megazord stand. Both of their helmets are off, but they are still morphed as well. "I… I can't believe it. Scott is back," Gem states.

"I wonder if Doctor K is here to," Summer questions. "I mean… from the reports they were together when… when they were thought to have been vaporized…"

"Somehow they survived," Gem smiles. "This… this is crazy. But good. He arrived at the right time, but how did he get the Buster gear so fast?"

"Let's return to Central Command," Summer suggests. "If that is Scott, and he has the Buster Red gear, then he may have already been in contact with Marcus and the others."

"You're right," Gem nods. "Okay… let's go then."

Back inside the cockpit of the ACE, Scott glances down at Nic. While he had his earlier concerns in partnering with an artificial intelligence, he cannot deny that Nic played an important part in monitoring energy levels and weapons, allowing Scott to focus on the battle fully.

"Hey, Nic," Scott speaks.

"Yes, Scott?"

"You and Flynn were partners."

"For a while, yes."

"And now, we're partners."

"Yes?"

"How about we avenge our friend together?"

"Partners," Nic suggests.

"Partners," Scott nods, with a smile. "Let's get back to base."

"Roger… partner."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later…_

Summer takes a sip of her drink, mesmerized in Karen and Scott's story as they share the same story that they told the others earlier. Summer was comatose, floating in the Lazarus Chamber during the final battle with Venjix. It wasn't until a year after the malignant AI's defeat that she was revived and her thoughts and personally was uploaded into a cloned body of hers since her original body was decimated by Venjix during her last days as his slave, Gehenna.

The past four years have been full of happiness and turmoil. The cloning process that granted her a new body was not perfect. While she was successfully revived, Summer was the first real success in cloning and aging a human body to the desired age needed. It was grown within a separate Lazarus Chamber. While fully human once more, her body burns excessive energy. She has to constantly ingest sugary items; otherwise her body grows weak and crashes. Another side effect was that she became barren. If she had even wanted children, she would not be able to have any.

She was told that her cloned body would eventually fail. That she would eventually die. She would never grow old to become an old woman. So Summer decided that she was going to live her life, however much of it remained, to the fullest.

After the initial shock of seeing Scott Truman, alive and well as he appeared before Gem and herself and morphed into Buster Red, a Biosuit that was previous donned by their fallen comrade, Flynn McAllister, she jumped into action and aided her long believed dead friend in battling the Metroid that was sent. When the Battleborg arrived, Scott took off with Nic, the Buddiroid assigned to the Red Buster Biosuit and Morpher to summon the Ace Megazord. Scott destroyed the Battleborg leaving Gem and herself to finish off the Metroid robot that Enter and Escape summoned.

So many thoughts were running through her mind as Gem and she headed back to Central Command. How did Scott survive? Where has he been the past five years? She shared Gem's enthusiasm as they drove back to their headquarters, watching as the Ace Megazord made its way back to its storage bay. She nearly cried after seeing Doctor K, waiting in the bay as well. Gem had picked up the shorter raven haired female and crushed her in a bear hug. Summer herself couldn't contain her excitement either as the two embraced.

Summer nearly lost it after seeing Scott descend down from the Ace Megazord, demorphed. It was kind of ironic. In their first meeting, she had rescued Scott outside the dome when help seemed void of coming. And now, eight years later after their first meeting, he returned the favor. Embracing her, the two had laughed and cried before the now Red Buster made his way over to Gem.

Afterwards, they all went to the Go-Busters recreation facility, where not only did Jewel, Gemma, Marcus were awaiting, but other members of the Buster team, who had eagerly wanted to know just how the two had survived near death at the Genesis-Ring and their adventures within the other dimension.

"The sad thing is, I'm probably going to have to repeat this all in a day or two," Karen remarks. "President… father Truman, that is going to take some time getting use to… father said that we'll have to make a public statement about it all."

"Yeah, you have fun with that," Scott chuckles. "I'm a Ranger again. My time will be occupied dealing with robots… again."

"You'd do that, leave me to the masses," Karen turns to him, her eyes glimmering with humor.

"I'm not worried about you," Scott laughs. "If you get annoyed, just give the reporters your patent Doctor K glare. I'm sure that they'll back down."

"Speaking of which," Marcus interrupts. "As much as I have enjoyed this, aren't you two tired yet? You arrived in this dimension in the early hours."

"I… will admit to feeling a little exhausted," Scott admits. "Two battles in one day? Yeah, I'm closing in on my breaking point."

"You three are more than welcomed to stay here on base tonight or I can take you back to father's place," Marcus states.

"I think we'll head back to fathers," Karen remarks. "After all, Miles is there."

"He probably hasn't even noticed that we've been gone, playing with Sapphire all afternoon," Scott states. "Now, enough about Karen and I," Scott grins at Gem. "When did you two tie the knot?"

"Four years ago," Gem grins, looking over at his wife, Jewel. His hand was resting on her knee and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "Shortly after things calmed down and the development of the Buddiroids ended."

"Gemma and I spent a lot of time building them, designing their AI's to be error proof and limited, as to the potential of them of becoming self-aware or learning diminished. And also, a lot of my personal time went into making sure that the cloning process was successful," Jewel explains.

"I was going to ask about that," Karen turns to Summer. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a torso and your head. I am pleased to see that Jewel was successful in reviving you."

"Me too," Summer grins. "Living sure beats being dead! For the time being anyways."

Everyone laughs. As Karen and Scott stand, Gem stands as well, turning to Marcus. "If you don't mind, I'll drive them. I need to pick up my daughter anyways."

"I'm sure dad and Miranda enjoyed her company today," Marcus turns to Scott and adds. "As well as my nephew. I'm sure you probably saw it, but dad is elated to have a grandson. Maybe now he'll stop pestering me for a while."

"Maybe," Scott chuckles. "So, when do I report in tomorrow for duty?"

"At six hundred hours," Marcus places a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You did good baby brother."

"No. I did great," Scott smirks as he turns and grasps Karen's hand. "See you tomorrow bro."

"Bye Marcus," Karen waves to her brother and then to Summer and Gemma. Jewel stands and follows Gem and the other two out of the rec room. Once they leave, the others within the room begin to scatter back to their work stations as their extended break is now over. Marcus glances at Summer and notices her mood. She had been abnormally quiet, despite all the excitement.

"Summer, you okay," he asks, concerned. With her condition, he is always checking on her, to make sure that she is not straining herself more so than she needs. The team is all aware of her body's shortcomings and limitations due to the cloning process not being one hundred percent perfect.

Summer bites into a piece of a chocolate candy bar that she was unwrapping. She shrugs, looking away. "Just seeing them again… so happy. Makes me a little… envious, maybe?"

"Ah," Marcus nods, realizing what she is referring to. "Thinking about Dillon?"

"Not just that," Summer sighs. "I'm really glad that they are back. I mean, we thought that they were dead! I am so happy to have them back. Watching them interact with each other… it was beautiful. They really love each other. I can tell. And I can't wait to meet their son."

"But," Marcus pushes, knowing that she wants to tell more, but is reluctant to.

"But…" Summer sighs, feeling mad at herself for even having the brewing feelings. "I guess I just have some regrets, you know?"

"How so," Marcus asks as he walks over to the table where she is seated. He gets a feeling that this is a conversation that she may want to keep between them, despite the fact that the rec room is now empty, sans the two of them. Over the past four years, Summer has grown to befriend the eldest Truman brother. With the loss of Scott, everyone in their own way, veered toward either Marcus or Mason. For Gem and Gemma, the two looked at Mason as the father they never had. For Flynn and Summer, they gained a brother in arms, after losing one.

"Before… before Dillon came into the picture… before Doctor K revealed herself to us… it was Scott and I. We… there was an attraction."

"I see," Marcus nods, seeing the direction this conversation is heading. "Were you two… together?"

"Briefly," Summer sighs. "There was an agreement. Not a verbal one, but… but one we both understood and respected. Scott was dedicated to the fight against Venjix. He didn't want any distractions. And I understood. I felt the same. However, we couldn't… deny it or fight it. The mental or physical attraction of each other. We kept it quiet, not wanting to make Flynn feel awkward I guess. But… but then…"

"Dillon came into the picture," Marcus concludes.

"Yeah," Summer lowers her head. "Scott understood. After all, we made no promises to each other. I acted on my growing attraction to Dillon. He was dark and brooding. The bad boy. All girls fall for the bad boy, right? I thought I could help him. Save him, even."

"And you did," Marcus tells her. "If only for a time."

"And what did it get me in the long run," Summer bites into her chocolate bar again. "I travelled outside the dome with Dillon and Tenaya because Dillon didn't want to stay in the city… and what we had was so new. So raw. I went with them. And I loved it. The travel. The adventure, helping all those that we came across outside the dome. But in the end, what is left? I got captured, turned into a hybrid… lost my original body when Venjix saw fit to sacrifice me for his own ends. My clone body is not perfect. My metabolism is all wonky and I can't have children. And I could have dealt with that. I was dealing with that. It was no deal breaker. Dillon didn't want children and even if he wanted them, he couldn't have any either. The radiation poison that his body suffered with from those nuclear rods made him sterile when Venjix had hijacked his body. But… but then what happens? Both Dillon and Tenaya leave Corinth and join forces with Messiah along with the hybrid population. And every time I cross paths with him now… his is so mean spirited. It's like… the five years that we were together never happened. He is so cross, and his taunts are so… evil. And then… Flynn. You know he taunted Gem today again over Flynn's death?"

"No, Gem didn't mention it," Marcus states.

"Yeah, well. He did," Summer sighs. "Seeing Scott and Doctor K again, I'm glad that they are back. I cried when I was revived when I heard that they were dead. But now, seeing them again today, don't get me wrong. I love having them back. I cried when Doctor K and I hugged earlier and we couldn't stop talking. But… but seeing her and Scott interact with each other… makes me just think… that I made the wrong choice."

Marcus is quiet, allowing her to vent out her thoughts. He nods lightly, turning his head. "I know all about making the wrong choices. Believe me. And it's natural."

"I feel so bad thinking that," Summer remarks. "The 'what ifs'. My body… would probably still be normal if I had just… stayed with Scott. But I followed my heart and not my head. At the end of the day… what has my relationship with Dillon brought me? Pain, suffering, heartbreak and betrayal."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Marcus tells her, standing upright.

"Doesn't make it right though," Summer sighs. "Sometimes one should follow logic. What the brain demands. Damn what the heart wants. Thanks for listening Marcus, though you didn't have to. I know you are ecstatic to have Scott back. Especially with everything that has happened the past few weeks."

"I am," Marcus nods, a frown slowly forming on his lips as a new thought passes through his mind. What Summer just said, about following the brain and logic, strikes a nerve with him. He got too excited and happy about Scott and Karen's return, as well as the arrival of a nephew he slipped into a comfortable zone. He forgot about logic.

"Go get some rest. It's been a long day. Physically and emotionally."

"What about you," Summer asks.

"I'm going to review the combat footage. Something does feel right," Marcus states as he turns and heads toward the exit. Summer watches the Colonel leave and sighs once more, looking down at the chocolate bar in her hands. Her appetite, gone.

"Yeah… tell me about it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon and Tenaya had finished loading the Energon canister into a much larger container. The purple liquid combines with their stock, replenishing their already stolen levels. Energon had replaced fossil fuels as the main energy consumption on the planet and it burns very slowly for normal things. Power to houses, cars and so on. However, it burns rather rapidly for Messiah's Battleborgs, Metroids and Boomers to function.

Tenaya watches the gauge levels rise to its maximum. She turns to her brother. "Levels are full. Our next platoon of Boomers will have maximum energy levels to use against the Busters."

"Good. I kinda wish that Messiah would have found a way to utilized the Biofield to power his creations," Dillon mumbles.

"By utilizing the Biofield, the Busters would be able to detect our location with ease," Tenaya reminds him.

"I know," Dillon glares at her. "Doesn't make me wish for it, nonetheless."

"Go eat something," she rolls her eyes. "You always get grouchy when you are hungry."

"I wonder what Ziggy cooked tonight," Dillon grumbles. Although the two are more enhanced than they ever were, their human sides still need nutriment. Their flesh is still alive; what little of it that remains. "If it is that Mac and Cheese surprise again, I will kill him."

"No you won't," Tenaya smirks. "You love him too much."

"You're the one who is still in love with him," Dillon chuckles. "I've have always simply tolerated him."

"Liar," Tenaya places a hand on his shoulder. "He's your best friend."

"Was. But you're right though," Dillon sighs. "He doesn't make it easy for us though. He is always fighting against us."

"And he will continue to," Tenaya frowns. "However, we have no choice. We cannot fight our reprogramming. We must do what the Messiah wants us to do. Ziggy…" Tenaya looks away, fighting her rising emotions. "He will understand. He may not like what we are doing… but once Messiah's plan comes to fruition he'll be one of us anyways. All of humanity will become one of us. And none of it will matter."

Dillon and Tenaya exit out of the Energon Containment chamber within their hidden facility. The once abandoned facility once operated as a water filtration system for Corinth when the city was sealed in a dome during the Venjix War. After Venjix's first defeat, new water pipes were being laid outside the dome, this facility was one of the many that eventually was shut down as resources begun to be redistributed.

Shortly before announcing his presence to the world, Messiah used his satellites to send out a single across the globe to each and every hybrid. The majority of them were located in Corinth. He planted hidden commands into the signal which silently urged the hybrid community to relocate to the city of Machinex in old England in Europe. Tenaya and Dillon were two who couldn't fight or resist the urge, along with others such as Corporal Hicks and Vasquez. Once reaching Machinex, Messiah quickly bleed into the Venjix hardware laced throughout their brains and bended their will to his. They cannot fight him.

After unlatching a large bolt, only one that a hybrid such as them could move, the two enter into their makeshift living quarters. In the kitchen area, just as Tenaya had predicted, Ziggy is standing over the stove, cooking. Ziggy's hair is long again and quite ragged. During his time as head administrator of the Karen Kay Academy, he visually turned around. He wore suits and ties. Not only did he look the part, he became the part. Since his imprisonment from his two captors however, his once infectious personally has turned sour. He turns and looks at the two siblings as they enter.

"Ah. You're back."

"Please, keep your enthusiasm to yourself," Dillon chuckles. "You almost sound like you're not happy to see us."

"I'm not."

Ziggy shakes his head as he turns back to the stove. Several months ago, he was in a deep depression. After Tenaya had left, pretty much abandoning him in the middle of their wedding plans, he was beside himself. Then she reappeared, along with Dillon, with new cybernetic enhancements to their bodies. She quietly took him from their shared apartment after using a gas to knock him out. He later awoke, not knowing where he was. This makeshift home that the two have erected has been his virtual prison for months now.

Tenaya walks up behind his and lightly kisses his neck. "Hello love."

"Hello Tenaya," Ziggy shrugs, trying to push her off him.

"You used to call me Beautiful when I walked into the room," Escape blows on his neck.

"I fell in love with Tenaya, not… not this. Not who you have become," Ziggy sighs sadly. "But this… you already know this."

"Resisting me is futile," she reminds him as she slides her hands down his chest, creeping closer to the edge of his jeans. "You'll see."

"Leave him alone Tenaya," Dillon rolls his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Spoil sport," Tenaya shrugs, releasing him. "We'll talk later Zig."

"I'm sure," a chill runs up Ziggy's spin. Years ago, the whole bad girl, dominatrix vibe that Tenaya gave off, use to excite him. But whatever happened to Tenaya, and to Dillon, to change them terrifies him. He knows that the man who calls himself Messiah has something to do with it. While the walls are thick, sound does travel. He has overheard them talk to Messiah over their communications system set up on the other side of the wall. He has heard their plans.

"What are you going to do with Flynn," Ziggy asks he pulls out a tray from the stove.

Dillon stops what he is doing and glares at Ziggy before turning his glare toward Escape. "You've told him?"

"I've told him nothing," Tenaya looks at her nails. "You know how he is."

"Flynn is none of your concern," Dillon remarks.

"Flynn is my friend," Ziggy states in a monotone voice. "I know you captured him. I heard his screams when you brought him here. Is he a prisoner here too?"

"Flynn McAllister," Dillon smirks. "We shipped him off through Hyperspace to Messiah. The Master has plans for him."

Ziggy turns and looks at Dillon, nervously. "What… what do you mean? Is he going… to… to kill him?"

"Messiah doesn't want to end human life," Tenaya cuts in. "He wants to… enhance humanity. To make them… us… better," she slides off her stool, walking toward her love. "You would understand so much if only you'd let me take you to a hybrid enhancement facility in Europe."

"I don't want to be a hybrid," Ziggy states.

"But you loved me once," Tenaya smirks. "And Dillon is your best friend. We're both hybrids."

"That doesn't mean anything! You had your bodies enhanced against your will! But at the end of the day you are still human!"

"Messiah has plans for Flynn," Dillon remarks. "Although he did not have a part in the creation of the Go-Buster technology, he is quite familiar with how the technology works as well as the Zord mechanics. We would have taken Gem, but Flynn was the weaker of the two and much easier to capture. In fact, I believe today is the day that the Messiah's plans for Flynn are put into play."

"Correct you are, brother," Tenaya remarks.

"What… what are they doing to him," Ziggy gulps, afraid for what lays in wait for his friend.

Tenaya places a finger under Ziggy's chin and turns his face toward hers. "The same thing I am going to do to you in time, beloved. In time."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Marcus sits in his console and watches the video feed on his monitor. His arms are crossed as he takes in the footage of the Megazord and Battleborg battle from a few hours earlier. Something that he had told Summer had said had made him start thinking, about following one's head instead of their heart. And he decided to take his own advice and watch the footage of his brother. Something hasn't been sitting right with him. He has his own suspicions. But he needs more data.

His personal phone begins to ring. He reaches into his jacket and looks at the number. He swipes the screen and raises it to his ear. "Hello father."

"_Marcus_," Mason's voice is on the other side. "_This line is secure. I have something important to talk to you about_."

"Understood. Give me one second," Marcus remarks as he stands to his feet, lowering the phone to his side. "I want the Command Center cleared," Marcus announces, startling the personnel. Bishop Jones, turns to the Colonel, with questioning eyes.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Everyone out," Marcus states. "I'll contact you all when to return to your stations. This won't take long."

"Yes sir," Bishop stands. He, Sasha and the other two operators exit out of Central Command. Once the doors close behind them, Marcus presses a button on his console which seals the room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_I have some… let say, concerns about Scott and Doctor K's return_."

"I do as well," Marcus admits finally. He had hoped that he wasn't the only one. "Everything seems to be handed to us in to nice and tidy of a package. Their return story is too… perfect. Convenient. Especially at a time when we need a Red Buster."

"_I agree_," Mason remarks. "_When Dillon and Tenaya destroyed the facility two years ago, we know that some of the data that went missing was the DNA samples that we had on file on both Scott and Karen. It is not too far out the realm of possibility that Messiah cloned both of them and implanted memories into them_."

"Sleeper agents," Marcus adds. "I've thought of the same. If that possibility is true, then Messiah really went out of his way to gene-splice and create an offspring from the two. But we know that it takes at least a year to clone a perfect human body and to accelerate its growth to a desired age. Look at Summer's body for example."

"_We'll need to get a DNA sample from them. Since the cloning process is imperfect, we'll be able to tell if they are clones or not. I'll have them both report to the Go-Busters medical wing for… observation under the guise of not bringing any pathogens back from the other reality_."

"That will work. Both of them understand the need for our… concern," Marcus states.

"_I hope that it is truly them_," Mason remarks. "_Because it then brings up the issue regarding Miles_."

"Indeed. It does."

"_Watch them both… carefully_."

"Consider it done. Goodnight father."

"_Goodnight Marcus_."

After a few moments, Marcus lowers his phone and then reaches across his station and presses a button that connects directly to the Buddiroids. "Nic, this is Colonel Marcus Truman. Report to Central Command, immediately."

Marcus sits back into his seat and rewinds the video. His eyes focus in on Scott's handling of the ACE Megazord controls on a split screen. One shows the Megazord's cockpit and the other shows video camera footage from various building security across the city that recorded the Megazord and Battleborg battle.

"It's too convenient," Marcus mutters lightly. "Their return… and Flynn's disappearance. It all happened to close together..."

The doors to Central Command open and in walks Nic, the Red Buddiroid. He turns and heads straight for the Colonel. "You wished to see me, Colonel Truman, sir?"

"Yes," Marcus turns toward the robot. Marcus had ordered the Command Center empty, just so he could have this private conversation. "I am activating Intuitive 425. Do you comply?"

"Yes sir," Nic's eyes flash green as it processes the command. "What are your orders?"

"I want you to monitor my brother. His actions, his muscle movement, his pupil dilatation, his heart rate, everything. I want you to record everything regarding my brother and report all your findings to me and only me."

Nic is quiet for a moment. The machine had made a pact with Scott only a few hours earlier, about the two being partners in avenging the fallen, former Red Buster Operator, Flynn McAllister. "Yes… yes sir," Nic hesitantly answers. He could not go against the command even if he wanted to. The programming that Gemma and Jewel had placed into them prevented them from ever going against a Buster, or the Colonel's direct orders. "But if I may ask, what for?"

"His reaction time, his movements that I've noticed from this video footage from his battle with the Boomers shortly after they arrived and even his reaction time inside the Ace Megazord is far faster than any human."

"What do mean? What are your suspicions?"

"At this moment, nothing," Marcus states. "But something is not right. I'm going to have Karen and my… nephew monitored as well. I'm not chancing anything."

"What is to chance?"

"Do you think it's a little suspicious that my long thought to be death brother returns, along with a wife and a child? Shortly after Flynn's disappearance? A new Morpher? He handled those Boomers as if they were nothing. Gem and Summer have a time dealing with only a few. He took on a whole platoon as if they were almost nothing and that was using dated RPM technology."

"He is human, I can assure you," Nic states. "When he first morphed, I became aware of all his stats and vitals. They are… impressive to say the least. Almost as if he were… _enhanced_."

"I know," Mason crosses his arms. "And that is what concerns me. A year ago when Dillon, Tenaya, Hicks and Vasquez left and joined forces with Messiah, they left with a lot of important data and files and specimen. A lot of items were destroyed and some went missing."

"Which ones in particular?"

"DNA samples," Marcus states. "Scott's and Doctor K's were among those that were either destroyed or went missing. We have no idea what happened with them."

"Are you suggesting…"

"Doctor Jewel was able to clone a body for Summer," Marcus states. "And that process took a year. Messiah has had two. He could have taken that data and cloned Scott and Doctor K and implanted them with false memories and staged their 'return'. He's had two weeks to rebuild or repurpose Flynn's Buster Red Morpher."

"That is feasible," Nic admits. "But what about your nephew? He is their offspring."

"Combining their genetic material to create a child is not out of the ordinary," Marcus states. "He could have been aged rapidly to a desired age, just like how Summer's body was."

"All good points," Nic states. "I will report back to you daily with reports on Scott."

"Thank you," Marcus nods.

"But sir, if I may speak freely… while I am not capable of human emotions… what if you are wrong and Scott finds out? He may become angry."

"Yes. You are right about that. And I will take responsibility for that… however… if one of my suspicions proves right… that is a chance I am not willing to take." Marcus sighs. "I cannot trust this suspicion with Summer, Gem, Jewel, Gemma or my stepmother. They are to… to close now. But it is my job to protect this world and I will do so by any means possible."

"And the President?"

"It was his idea," Marcus remarks.

"Understood sir," Nic bows. "As of Intuitive 425, I am yours to command."

"Good. Dismissed," Marcus turns back to his monitor. "Return to your charging chambers. We won't know when Dillon and Tenaya will attack again."

As Nic exits out of Central Command, Marcus rubs the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache slowly starting to form. "I hope I am wrong about Scott and Karen…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across the ocean, in the country of what was once England, the skies of Machinex City are a dark red. The production of Messiah's Bioroids dumps chemicals into the surrounding airspace, which caused the transformation of the sky around the large city. The main Battleborg facility is covered with green lights that illuminate the area.

The hybrids are hard at work, building an army of Battleborgs. When Messiah first infected their hardware using Alphabet Soup's old satellite uplinks and 'urged' the hybrids to relocate to Machinex City, he quickly brainwashed the populace and turned them all into more advanced hybrids to do his bidding. Boomers, Metaroids and Battleborgs were built by his slavelabor to enforce his plans. Unlike Venjix's Attack-bots, which the Venjix-Virus was uploaded into a defeated Attack-bot to make it grow, Battleborgs are built independently from the Metaroids that Tenaya creates and sends into battle.

Deep within the confines of Messiah's facility, Flynn McAllister groans as he pushes himself up off the bunk within his tiny cell. Several weeks ago he was captured in battle by Tenaya and Dillon after the Energon reactor blew up. He had no idea where he was being transported to when he awoke, he came face to face with his captors and then after a lengthy argument, they pushed him into Hyperspace.

After materializing at Messiah's facility in Machinex City, he did put up a fight against his holders, but they hybrid soldiers were indeed stronger. Up until three days ago, he was treated normally. Afterwards he was knocked out and taken away while unconscious. Every time he has awoken, he has been sore, and also sporting a migraine.

"Oy, my aching… everything," he mutters as he rubs the side of his face, feeling his beard. It is still and dirty, full of soot from his cell. He hasn't had a shower since his capture. "What did they do to me this time?"

As he is rubbing the back of his neck, he comes to a stop as he feels a foreign metal object. He traces it with a finger and groans when he realizes just what it is. A hybrid data port.

"Great Odin's beard," he sighs as he slides back against the nearby wall. "That would explain the headache… they must have implanted me with hybrid technology to get the info against my will after I refused to tell em anything."

He had come face to face with both Hicks and Vasquez the day after his first arrival. They are the voice of Messiah within Machinex city. While Dillon and Tenaya enforce Messiah's will aboard, they handle the day to day activities within Machinex. Like with Tenaya and Dillon, Flynn and the others were surprised when their friends and former Ranger Operators fled Corinth.

Since his capture, Flynn's mind has been on nothing more than escaping and getting back to Gemma. He is worried over her health, her being five months pregnant and worrying over his wellbeing, or in this case, not even knowing that he is still alive, may be putting her through hell with worry. Like every other waking moment, his thoughts drift over to his fiancé back home.

"Don't worry luv," Flynn mutters to her, hoping that in some way, shape or form, that she could hear him. "I'm coming home. Don't know how yet… but I will. I promise ye…"

The door to his cell opens. An artificial blue light enters and temporary blinds him. Lowering his hands and allowing his eyes to adjust, he comes face to face with three individuals. Two guards and the former Yellow Ranger Operator; Vasquez.

"You are awake. Good," Vasquez remarks. "Follow me."

"And why should I?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to walk on your own free will and not be dragged this time. You're choice."

"Lass, has anyone ever told ye that ye can be quite the lil bitch," Flynn swears. He takes a moment to look at the two guards, taking in their size. He is too weak to fight them off, and without his Morpher he knows that he would be beaten down… again.

"Only once or twice," Vasquez states emotionless. Almost… robotic.

"In that case, I'll walk," Flynn chuckles, humorlessly. He shuffles forward and follows Vasquez out of the cell. Once outside the cell, he notices that there are three more guards, following behind Vasquez and the other two. He smirks to himself, knowing that they are there for him. At least they respect him enough to know that he would put up a decent fight to have six hybrids surrounding him.

"So, what's the agenda for today, aye," Flynn sarcastically asks. "More interrogation perhaps? I tell ye, I'd probably cooperate a little more if ye could get me a smoothie."

"I am sure that you are aware of the implant on the back of your neck now Flynn," Vasquez states. "No more interrogations. We'll just take from your brain what we want."

"And what do ye want?"

"Specs. Schematics of Central Command, the Megazords, the Go-Buster Morphers. We know that you aided both Doctor J and your fiancé in the creation of the Buster technology."

"Not that much, I assure you," Flynn states, frowning.

"But you are a mechanics genius. You would know how they work. Especially the Morphers."

"Oh, could it be that the great and powerful Messiah can't figure out on his own how to get the Morphers to work," Flynn sarcastically states. "I know ye have my Morpher. What's wrong? Ye can't figure out how to work it?"

"Messiah will never admit to it, but understanding the complexity of the Biofield has always eluded the Master," Vasquez states, not bothering to turn around and address him to his face. "However, Gem and Gemma worked alongside Doctor K. They would have had significant knowledge. Knowledge that we hope that was shared with you."

Flynn swallows nervously. While it is true that Gemma did create the Go-Buster Morphers using diagrams from Doctor K's old research notes from her Ranger Series Project, Flynn did offer his own ideas to help. Gem, while not actually assisting with the development of the tech, did give him a crash course on the basics of the Biofield that Doctor K had discovered. The twin's studies of the Biofield were much more significant than Doctor K ever had the opportunity to study the past five years.

"You are quiet. You must realize that you cannot win against us. Smart," Vasquez states as she comes to a stop in front of two large metal double doors. "The Master will see you now."

This perks Flynn up, if only slightly. Reports indicate that no one outside of his inner circle, which would consist of ten hybrids, which include Tenaya, Dillon, Vasquez and Hicks, have never seen Messiah face to face. Vasquez places her hand onto a palm reader and large latches are released, allowing the door to open. The guards shove Flynn forward into the room and step out, allowing Vasquez to enter in behind Flynn.

Flynn's eyes widen upon seeing the room. Other than one single chair centered in the middle of the room, there is a large platform and from what he can make out, seven humanoid figures sitting in the shadows alongside one wall, much like a jury pool. Vasquez turns and heads toward where in the seven are seated and takes a seat herself. Beside her sits Corporal Hicks.

"Okay, I'm here," Flynn calls out. "Where are ye ya beastie? What do ye want with me?"

A loud voice booms throughout the room. "**Oh, I am sure that Vasquez has informed you of what I want**," Messiah's voice rings out. From the floor beneath his feet, four large mechanical tentacles spring forth and grab Flynn by his arms and legs, lifting him up off the floor. He begins to struggle, but to no avail.

Out of nowhere, a large projection of a human skull forms directly in front of Flynn. The hologram is the size of the room, and it looks as if they skull is one fire.

"Who… who are ye," Flynn stammers.

"**I am the Messiah**," Messiah speaks; his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Ye… yer an AI,"Flynn yells. "An artificial intelligence! Venjix! Are you Venjix!?"

"**No. I am not Venjix. However, Venjix was an extension of me**," Messiah states. "**Perhaps… yes. Perhaps this will help**."

The hologram of the large skull slowly begins to take on another form. The fire projection is extinguished as the fire is replaced with digital representation of muscle and cartilage. Soon skin and hair textures are added, and once it is complete, Flynn gets a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recognizes the large face projected before him now.

"Doc… Doctor Q…"

"**That is right, Flynn McAllister**," Doctor Q laughs. "**And you… you will aid in my securing control over this world and its people!**"

"No! NO! YE ARE DEAD," Flynn screams. "I SAW YE SHIP EXPLODE WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"**Yes, I did in fact, die. However, I was able to download my subconscious into the Messiah software created by one of my fellow Alphabet Soup members before my physical death**," Doctor Q explains. "**But you'll understand everything once you become one of us**."

"Yes, one of us," the eight hybrids seated begin to chant. "One of us. One of us."

A long cord begins to snake its way from the floor and wraps itself around Flynn's legs and arms. Flynn begins to struggle, desperately trying to break free. "NO! NEVER!"

"**You will have no choice**," Q states as the cord wraps itself around Flynn's neck and positions itself at the port at the back of Flynn's neck. "**I've already implanted a chip within your brain much like Venjix had done with the hybrid population that he snuck into Corinth during the war. That is how he controlled Tenaya, how Professor Cog was able to control Dillon and Gehenna… and now how I control the hybrid population. And now… you**."

"NO! NO! GEMMA!"

"One of us, one of us, one of us…."

The cord attaches itself into the implant on the back of Flynn's neck and he tosses his head back, as his pupils dilate.

"**Access**," the hologram of Doctor Q's faces smirks. "**You are mine**."

Before Flynn's mind goes blank, the former Buster Red Operator spots three crystal colored tubes, filled with familiar amber looking liquid inside. He recognizes them as Lazarus Chambers. Two have figures that he instantly recognizes that belong to Tenaya and Dillon both coated in the nude. While he would have immediately wondered what they were doing here, granted it was them that had captured him and sent him here, but no. No, it's the face inside the third pod that caused him to gasp in horror before Doctor Q began to override his will and he slips into unconsciousness.

The face belongs to Scott Truman.

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	4. Episode 4: My Brothers Keeper

**Episode 4: My Brother's Keeper**

Several days have passed, and things have been a little quiet throughout the metropolis. Unlike the Venjix-War, where Venjix was a daily threat that needed to be dealt with, Messiah and his minions don't attack the city daily for the most part. Perhaps a lack of resources on Messiah's part. Either way, those times of quiet are still rather plentiful with things to do.

Such as clean up detail.

Summer Landsdown and Gem Masaki, Busters Yellow and Blue, are piloting their Zords, the GT-02 and the RH-03, to aid in the removal of debris caused from the giant robot battle days earlier. Since the robots remains where scattered across several areas, they had to wait until ground crews could close off certain streets, making sure that things where safe for the populace, as well as workers to be around during the cleanup.

"This is taking forever," Summer sighs as she slams her hands on her controls. "We've been at this for hours! It's painstaking slow!"

"And you guys use to laugh at me for being overdramatic," Gem chuckles as he pilots the GT-02 close to the debris file. "Not too much left though. We're almost done as it is."

"So… where is Scott," Summer asks Gem over her Zord's communicator. On a small screen, beside her main visual screen outside the Zord, Gem glances in her direction. "He was assisting us with clean up yesterday with the ACE."

"Marcus has him doing some tests," Gem remarks. "Physical. Blood work. I think he just wants to make sure that Scott is up to par with the rest of us."

"You've seen the footage of this battle," Summer states. "I think Scott is more than up to par. You heard Karen and his stories the other night. While we've only been back as active Busters the past year, Scott has never stopped being a Ranger. Even in that other world that they were stranded on."

"Yeah, you're right," Gem chuckles as his navigates his Zord over to a pile of debris. His Gorilla Zord, deposits a large concrete bolder that the Battleborg blasted loose from a buildings foundation. "We may need to pick up the pace in order to keep up with him!"

"I think it is great to have an experienced teammate with us," Kong, Gem's Buddiroid comments.

"Oh yeah," Gem agrees. "While Summer and I are indeed experienced, before we joined the Buster Intuitive, we both had a long history gap of actual Rangering."

"I wonder if he fought alongside other Rangers in that dimension," Summer ponders out loud.

"Well, he did say something about that there were other Rangers, but he said that they were called Riders. I guess because their main choice of transport were Motocycles," Hare, Summer's Buddiroid remarks. "He did say the local news media in the area that Karen and he lived had dubbed him the Red Power Rider."

"Well, there are worse things to have been called."

"Yeah," Gem laughs. "I guess calling himself Operator Series Red wouldn't have made to much sense in that world, since there was no Ranger Series program. A Rider makes sense. Speaking of which, did you see Scott's bike?! "

Summer chuckles as she pilots her Zord over to the pile and drops down several crane cords to retrieve more of the debris. "Scott has had a bike fetish ever since he teamed up with those Samurai Rangers back in the day. And from what I saw yesterday when Scott and Karen were moving their items back to the Garage, Doctor K likes bikes too."

"Well, they have had plenty of time in that other world. Doctor K probably experimented with new things to see what she liked. Up until after her trial, she kept herself locked away. After Scott cleared her name… in those last few weeks, she really began to open up."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Summer agrees. "I've noticed that she has an affienty for the color black. The majority of her wardrobe that I had seen was black. And gothic."

"Gothic," Gem raises an eyebrow. "Like, chains and whips?"

"Wha, no! NO," Summer laughs. "You know, the clothing style! You saw her yesterday; she was wearing fishnets!"

"Well, yeah," Gem nods. "I really didn't think much into it, but now that you mention it, yeah your right. I wonder if she likes death metal now?"

"You can like the clothing and not the music," Summer chuckles. "Trust me. I am a perfect example. As rich and uptight as my family was, my preferred music was hip-hop but I never dressed the part. You can like something and not totally conform to the life-style."

"This is true," Gem agrees.

" I'm glad that they are back," Summer states.

Gem nods, behind his visor. "Me too."

"I'm sure Sapphire is happy to have met a new friend," Summer states.

"Oh yeah," Summer can practically hear the smile forming on Gem's face behind his visor. "That was all she talked about last night, was could she go play with Miles today! I think Jewel took her to President Truman's mansion so they could play! Miranda is watching them."

"Oh? What about Doctor K?"

"Well, I think she is having that live broadcast with April today. In fact… it's probably being aired… right now?"

"Which station," Summer asks.

"Try frequency 107.5," Gem suggests. "After all, that is that televisions stations assigned broadcast radio wave."

"Cool, thanks," Summer reaches over and turns a knob to her side. Sure enough, she hears the familiar voice of April O'Conner, the leading journalist and newscaster in Corinth City, and fiancé to Marcus Truman.

Hare sighs. If the robot could convoy emotion, it would be amused at Summer's antics. "And she wonders why this is taking so long…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome back," April O'Conner turns toward the cameraman before her. April is in her mid-thirties. She is African American and she has a smooth, flawless brown complexion with long curly hair. She is dressed in a dark blue business suit. April has a reputation for being the best investigative journalists within Corinth. She is always fair in her stories and only reports the facts, no matter how hard or upsetting that they may be. This has blessed her with a global syndicated show that is broadcasted in Corinth, Eden, Neo-Toyko and all of Corinth's sister cities spread across the globe as well as being the media liaison for the Corinth Military.

Being engaged to the current Colonel of Corinth and overseer of Go-Buster Operations doesn't hurt either.

Today, her ratings will never be higher. In her studio, there is an audience of at least two hundred people seated behind the cameramen. They are all adults, ranging from young to old, all wanting to see this interview.

"I'm sure you all have heard the rumors from the supposed sightings a few days ago. A new Buster Red fighting alongside our other two city protectors. But that's not what you have all tuned in for. A few nights ago, reports had come flying in that a new Buster appeared shortly after midnight and engaged in combat with a platoon of Boomers. After defeating him, residents of the community recognized the Buster after powering down as whom they believed was Scott Truman, the hero of Corinth, long thought to have been killed in action five years ago. I am here to report to you all, that it is not a rumor, but sources that I am close to have reported it as truth."

Murmurs throughout the crowd grow. There are many gasps and questions; however April raises her hand to silence them. "I know you have many questions. I have them as well. Which is why I have a special guest with me today. Allow me to introduce you all to Karen Kay Truman, known to many of you as the famous Doctor K."

As Karen emerges from the side of the stage, she is greeted with applause, as people, men and women stand, welcoming her. She finds the scene odd. The last time she was before a large crowd of Corinth citizens was during her trial years ago, and at that time, they were calling for her execution for her then believed part in the creation of Venjix and engineering the genocide across the planet.

As Karen reaches April, the newswoman urges her to have a seat on the couch. Karen smooth's her skirt down and sits. She is wearing a dark red sweater and red hair band, holding her long black hair in place. She is also wearing dark black stockings and boots. As the applause eventually decreases from the audience, Karen speaks.

"Thank you April. It… it is a pleasure to be here."

"Doctor K, welcome, welcome! As you know, many are curious just where you and Scott Truman have been the past five years! How did you survive, what many believed, was instant and sure death?"

"Please call me Karen," Karen tells her. "Well… where do I start? How familiar are you with the Genesis-Ring?"

"The military and government has total transparency now, after the dealings with the Covenant. Everything regarding the Genesis-Ring, aside from its schematics, is public knowledge."

"In that case, I can shorten that explanation. I used very short time to reverse the polarity in my husband's Morpher. It absorbed quite the amount of energy from the portal, stabilizing it enough to form a doorway to an alternate Earth. An Earth, very similar to this one in appearance but different in its own history. After regaining conscious and assessing our surroundings, Scott and I searched for accommodations."

"You call Scott your husband," April smiles. "Now, when did that happen?"

Karen is slightly uncomfortable with telling her personal business in such a way for the whole world to know, but she remembers that there is total transparency with the military and the government. Like it or not, with her father in-law and brother in-law, she is surrounded on all sides by government and military influence.

Even more now that Scott is the new Buster Red.

"Scott and I were together for a while before we were lost to the other dimension. In fact, the day we became official… I was arrested. While we were stranded on the other Earth, it was imperative that we had a cover story in case we were ever discovered or questioned. I hacked into that Earth's United States database and created ID's for ourselves. We were already together and in love so it was an easy decision to put in our files that we were married."

"So, technically you two are married?"

"Yes. Legally, by the laws of that world," Karen nods. "We went before a judge. We didn't know anyone, and our five years there we really didn't make too many friends. We didn't want any long term connections to that world, if we were ever successful in returning home."

"Do you have a ring," April asks.

Karen raises her hand, sporting her wedding band. "This ring belonged to Scott's birth mother. He always wore it around his neck on a necklace. When he proposed, he gave it to me."

"It's lovely," April grasps her hand, observing the ring. "And it's a rather nice sized diamond, I might add."

Karen raises a hand and brushes her hair aside. "Yes well, it's only a material object. The affections behind it, matter the most."

"I agree," April nods. "So. You two have a son, I'm told."

"Yes. He's five. His name is Miles Scott Truman," Karen smiles. "He's my world."

"Do you and Scott plan for more," April asks.

"Well… we just returned back to this world. We… we haven't discussed it," Karen nervously bites her lip, her face reddening a little.

"Understood," April smiles. "So please, tell the audience what it was like," April leans forward, closer to the younger woman. "What was this other Earth like?"

"Historically, it is not much different than our own. Similar land masses, similar wars. Some had several different outcomes. For example, in our Earth the Civil War in the United States was won by the north. In this reality, the north still won, however many of the defectors of the southern states returned back to Europe. The United States in this dimension has a majority of African and Native American population as a result of the southern settlers returning to Europe. Also, that world only had one World War and it was in the sixties, not the thirties. Also, there is no bad blood between Japan and Korea. In fact, there is only one Korean country, as it is united. However, China is divided into two different countries. East China and West China."

"Fascinating," April smiles.

"Indeed. Let's see, what else? Ah yes, because of the early stop of the attempted slave trade in this reality, South America remains rather ingenious below what we would call Brazil. It is protected land, not to be mined, drilled or anything of the sort. The same as the Canadian lands. This dimension apparently had more respect toward their planet's natural resources than our own."

"Incredible, simple incredible," April shakes her head in disbelief, although she knows that it is extremely plausible. "While in this other world, did you encounter your counterparts?"

"Pardon," Karen asks.

"Your doubles on that world? That dimension's Scott and Karen Truman."

"Ah, I see," Karen nods. "Well, yes, Scott and I did investigate to see if we existed on that world. Fortunately for us both, our cover stories didn't need that much fabrication. In that world, Scott had his mother's last name of Graham as resided in North Carolina as a professional racecar driver. And as for I, my counterpart was located in Washington State and was a professional ballerina. Neither of their careers crossed paths with each other from my observations. Because of their high profile status, we did our best to lay low. One of the many reasons why my husband shaved off his Afro."

"Amazing. It seems like you two had quite the adventure. Now, I am sure that the military heads that you may have spoken to…"

"I've only spoken to my brother in-law, Marcus," Karen corrects her.

"My apologies. I think the question on everyone's mind is… is this other Earth a threat to our own?"

"I would say no," Karen remarks. "Their technology, while not as advance as our own, can defiantly hold its own, planet-wide, all their attention is focused on the Insectoids that are constantly attacking the world as a whole."

"Insectoids?"

"Yes," Karen nods. "An invading alien species to be more precise. They have evolved from what would have passed as a grasshopper on our world. They hailed from a planet between Mars and Jupiter. In our dimension, it was considered faux-science, but the asteroid belt that exists in our dimension between Mars and Jupiter does not exist in this other reality. Scientists in our dimension called this hypothetical world Phaeton. In this other dimension, the planet still exists and it is called Nibiru. The Insectoids call themselves the Annuniki."

"I… I see," April is slightly taken aback. Having the world be ravened by a man made computer virus is one thing. That is realistic. That was done. But having the potential threat of alien life against the planet seems terrifying.

"During our stay, the area where we resided suffered from constant Insectoid attacks. We did our best to protect our adopted home. I rebuilt the Series Red Operator Morpher with that world's technology and tapped into its Biofield. Scott protected the city as its Power Rider."

"Power Rider?"

"That world's name for Power Rangers apparently," Karen adds. She takes in the reporters' downed expression. "You seem disturbed."

"Well, you did just drop a major bombshell. Aliens."

"That I did. Gem, Buster Blue as you all know him, informed me that before he took on the role of Buster Blue, oversaw the development of a spaceship being built in a facility in the outskirts of the city of Eden in South Africa. It was developed to travel to this asteroid location to mine the sector for raw materials. I have suggested to Marcus that other avenues should be explored incase our home becomes targeted by the same, or different invaders in this dimension."

"One threat at a time," April remarks. "Will you be assisting the Go-Busters against the campaign against Messiah?"

"I have offered my services, just as Scott has."

"Your husband, Scott Truman, has taken on the mantle of Buster Red?"

"He has," Karen nods. "We haven't fought so hard to return home, only to sit idle by as another threat threatens our home."

April smiles, leaning back into her own seat. "Doctor… excuse me. Karen, thank you for taking the time to visit with me today and giving us a brief overview into you and your family's time spent in this… other world."

"It was my pleasure, Miss O'Conner," Karen returns the smile.

April turns to the cameraman closest to her. "And we'll be right back, after a brief commercial break."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_And we'll be right back, after a brief commercial break..._" April's voice rings over the television set. Marcus raises a remote and turns it off. Beside him, Gemma is all smiles.

"She did well," Gemma looks at him. "She was rather nervous. She has never done well with large groups of people. At times, even all of us, the old Ranger Operators, use to make her uneasy when we were all together. Perhaps knowing that April is your fiancé and her eventually sister in-law helped?"

"Hmm," Marcus grunts. He turns and looks at a large monitor behind him. "How is Scott handling the holo-deck?"

"Fantastic," Gemma states as she twirls her chair around and rolls over to the console. "I have it turned up to level five. The simulations of the Boomers can barely keep up with him. If I didn't know any better, I would almost say that Scott was a super man!"

"Hmm," Marcus nods. "Keep an eye on his vitals. Report to me if you see anything abnormal."

"Sir?"

"Nothing," Marcus doesn't look at her. "I simply misspoke."

"Ah. Gotcha," Gemma nods, satisfied with his answer. He has never lied to her before.

"I have a briefing that I must go to with the President. Email me with any developments," Marcus asks as he stands to his feet and prepares to exit the Command Center.

"Yes sir," Gemma salutes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon and Tenaya make their way through an alleyway between two older buildings. Not too far off, they spot an Energon Station; one that they siphon Energon from on a regular basis; although on a much smaller scale in order avoid detection.

"You know the plan," Dillon turns to his sister. "I'll get the Energon. You create a Metaroid for a distraction."

"Of course," Tenaya nods. "I have scouted an area earlier in the week. I have the perfect Metaroid in mind. I have already forwarded my designs to Vasquez so she can upload them to the Battleborg for immediate deployment."

"Great," Dillon remarks. "Get to it. If the Master's next plan is to work, we are going to need plenty of Energon on hand to power his metallization device for its initial tests."

"Agreed. I'll be in touch," Tenaya turns and walks away. Satisfied that the station is currently being bombarded with customers, the crowds using the pumps will draw attention away from his device siphoning Energon not too far away. Dillon turns and heads toward his device, hidden away in an old abandoned station, two blocks away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Holo-deck is one of the many projects that was salvaged by Jewel after the ruminates of Alphabet Soup was decimated. A week after the Asgard was destroyed and everyone mourned the loss of Doctor K and Scott, teams were sent out two the two different areas. One to site Alpha, where the Genesis-Ring was once held, and the other to where Doctor Q's other fraction was held up.

Everyone that was part of the project was killed aboard the Asgard. All of Alphabet Soup's remaining projects and data that wasn't destroyed when Scott, Flynn and Tenaya infiltrated the base to rescue Gem were recovered and taken to Corinth where Jewel begun to access what could be used for the benefit of all of Corinth. What data wasn't taken then was later recovered when they went back weeks later after both Venjix and Q were defeated.

Nic watches Scott's movements as he battles against the hard-light constructs. The holo-desk became an instrumental part of Go-Buster training when the Boomers first reared their heads. Nic had been partnered with Flynn McAllister immediately upon the Initiative becoming active. The two had formed quite the bond and their partnership strong. Nic, although incapable of feeling emotions, he would never voice it, but the last few weeks since Flynn's death, he has felt empty.

When Marcus announced that Scott was going to become the new Buster Red, the robot's core sored with happiness. He knew that Flynn held Scott up to a high regard. The two were best friends and Flynn never truly got over the loss of his friend.

However, if he is to be partners with Scott, true partners, he needs to be truly honest with Scott. Marcus has put him in quite the predicament. The Protocol that Marcus activated previously, gives him, full permissions and first alert access to any and all files that Nic or any other Buddiroid may have contact with. Another safe guard to prevent another Venjix scenario. When the order is given, a Buddiroid cannot go against the order at all.

Fortunately for Nic, when Gemma and Jewel had originally written their programming, they wrote a loop-hole. That a Buddiroid must be completely and truthfully honest with their assigned Buster partner and that partnership overrides any and all other directives.

Scott slams his boot heel into the face of the last remaining holo-Boomer. It falls to the floor and fragments. As the program resets, Scott relaxes out of his combative stance as the computer tallies up his time.

"_Sequence 15, time completions… five minutes… fourteen seconds_," the computer voice echoes throughout the training room. "_New record recorded_."

"Excellent time," Nic tells him. "Your speed and accuracy… astonishing!"

"I agree," Gemma remarks as she deactivates the Holo-room. She is moving rather slowly, due to her size. Scott quickly helps her to a nearby bench alongside the holo-rooms wall. "Thank you Scott. As Nic observed, your speed, strength… quite remarkable! What's your secret?"

"It's nothing special," Scott shrugs. He presses a button on his Morpher, which causes the Biosuit to disappear. "I've never stopped training. Karen and I didn't have time to have our guard down in the other world."

"I'm so glad that you two are back," Gemma states. "I almost can't believe that you two are here."

"We're back Gemma," Scott smiles. "And we don't plan to go anywhere."

"It's been hard," Gemma wipes her eyes. "I'm sure my pregnancy hormones aren't helping either, but since Flynn… well. I've not had a lot to be happy about. But I'm happy that you are here."

"I wish that we were able to locate this dimension a little faster," Scott tells her. "If we had gotten here a little earlier… maybe Flynn would still be here."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gemma states as she holds his hand. "He was Buster Red. He… we all knew the risks. You being here wouldn't have changed it."

"Do you have names picked out yet," Scott asks, looking down at her swollen belly.

"Flynn and I had selected names," Gemma nods. "Depending on the combo. If its two boys, or two girls, or a boy and a girl… but I don't know the combination."

"You haven't checked their sex," Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Flynn and I wanted to be surprised," Gemma states. "I guess now…"

"You do what you think is right," Scott tells her. "Besides, you'll have Karen at your side the entire time. You know, out of all of you guys, she missed you and Gem the most."

"I can imagine," Gemma smiles. "But enough about that for now; how are you and Nic faring?"

"Well," Scott looks over at his robotic partner. "At first I thought I was going to have reservations… after all we spent nearly two years fighting Venjix's robotic hordes and then for those two months when he resurged and took over Dillon's body a year later… but it's cool. Nic and I have an understanding."

"We do," Nic agrees.

"That's good," Gemma grins. "It's imperative that the Buster Operator and his or her assigned Buddiroid work well together. It is part of the Buddiroid's programming to be much as a friend as much as a partner on and off the battlefield."

And there it is. Partner. The word rings throughout Nic's processor.

"Works well for me," Scott turns to Nic with his hand extended out. He makes a fist, which Nic follows suit and the two bump fists. "So partner, you want to go run a few simulations in the ACE Megazord? I think we did well the other day, and largely part thanks to the controls being similar to the High Octane Megazord."

If Nic were human, and could process emotions, he would have smiled. He'll tell Scott of Marcus' concerns… soon. "Sure! I will pull up some of my former battle logs in which…"

The alarms begin to wail, drawing Scott, Gemma and Nic's attention.

"That is the alarm for a Battleborg," Gemma states as she slowly gets to her feet. "That must mean that a Metroid is also about!"

"Let's get to it partner," Scott remarks as the two dart out of the simulation room and down the hallway, heading toward the Elevator. "I guess we're going to get that Megazord training in whether we want or not!"

"_Attention Scott_," Corporal Bishop's voice rings over Scott's Morpher. "_Our devices have detected that a Battleborg is on route in eight minutes_!"

"Nic and I are headed to the Megazord hanger," Scott remarks. "What about Gem and Summer?"

"_Hare and Kong are in standby mode in their Zords,"_ Bishop remarks. "_The Colonel wants you and Nic to handle the Borg_."

"Understood."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Standing atop of a building, Tenaya watches as he newest creation walks into the middle of a busy street. Car skid to a stop and several even end up tailgating other vehicles in front of them. The civilians get out of their vehicles and begin to run away as the Metaroid begins to advance.

"Go, my Pryoroid, go," Tenaya thrusts her hand forward. Her laptop rests underneath her other arm. She used it to upload Messiah's Vagras Virus which can transmorph any and all machinery into a Metaroid robot of her design. "Melt! Confuse! Destroy! But most of all… distract!"

The Metaroid, simply named by its creator, Pryoroid, follows Tenayas command. Its head and shoulders resemble a large flame, and it is colored orange, red and yellow. On its left arm, instead of a hand it has a large flame thrower. She went to a propane tank facility and used its hardware to create the Metaroid. As many Corinth citizens from it, it wastes no time in using its arm torch to light fire to cars, trucks and other structures around it as marches forward. Surrounding it is an platoon of Boomers.

Summer and Gem were still aiding in the cleanup from earlier, when they were alerted to the Metaroid's appearance. They left Hare and Kong with their Zords in standby mode while they headed out to fend off against the new robot. The two, still Morphed from earlier, skid to a stop not too far away from the robot.

Tenaya smirks at the two and waves at them before disappearing into the crowd, leaving her robot to deal with the Busters.

"Tenaya! Get back here," Summer yells.

"Let her go for now," Gem tells her. "We got to handle this bot!"

"I don't like it when we only see one of two," Summer frowns. "If we spot Tenaya, then that means Dillon is up to no good somewhere else!"

"I agree," Gem nods as he summons his blaster. "But one thing at a time! We only have six minutes now before that Battleborg arrives!"

"Then let's blow these Boomers apart," Summer presses her badge on her combat gear to summons her Blaster and the two charge toward the robot. They fire their blasters, drawing its attention toward them and away from the innocent civilians.

"You want to burn too, Busters?" the Metaroid screams as it aims its blowtorch toward the two. "I'll make you all burn!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dillon smirks as his Energon Containment unit quickly fills up. The Metaroid and the Borg were merely distractions. If they proved to be a threat against the Busters, all the better. If successful in defeating them, that would only aid in accelerating Messiah's plans. However, Dillon knows with the assistance of the returned Scott Truman, the Busters have an advantage. Both Tenaya and he both caught the broadcast earlier.

Seeing Ziggy's expression of Doctor K alive and well on the television also was enlightening, Dillon chuckles. He had caught his sister's darkening expression over Ziggy's apparent happiness at seeing the Doctor alive. Her jealousy was rather apparent. She, along with everyone else knew that Ziggy once harbored feelings for the raven haired scientist, although that had been years ago.

Dillon's device beeps, alerting him that the Energon Containment unit is full. Unplugging it from the pipe, he seals off the pipe that they had rerouted from the Energon station several blocks away. While they routinely make attempts at stealing larger quantities of Energon from the Energon facilities throughout the city, there are several smaller convenience stations that were once Gas Stations that were retrofitted for Energon that they siphon Energon from in small quantities.

"Great, this should be enough for Messiah's test run," Dillon remarks. After covering up the area in which they siphon the Energon within the old abandoned station, using his hybrid enhanced strength, Dillon picks up the Containment device and heads back toward the entrance of his and Tenaya's underground lair.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As the Battleborg descends out of hyperspace and lands amidst the city, Scott and the ACE Megazord were ready. Physically the Battleborg resembled the Metraroid that Summer and Gem are currently battling, but its head is not. This one has a circular head with a simple, single red eye in its middle. It begins to fire a burst of flames out of an opening in its chest onto the nearby buildings.

"That is one ugly bot," Scott mutters.

"I concur," Nic remarks. The ACE is already in its warrior mode, heading toward the zone where the Borg was dropped out of Hyperspace. The Borg is firing onto buildings.

"And its ugliness just multiplied," Scott remarks. "You ready for this partner?"

"You got it!"

The ACE charges forward in its animal mode to avoid the bursts of fire from the Battleborg. Scott fires the ACE's cannons which strike the Borg. As the ACE gets closer to the Borg it leaps in the air and strikes the Borg. After it stumbles backwards, the robot sends out two drone Borgs to defend it from out of his shoulder cannons. The two drones immediately grow in size to match the ACE.

"What are those?"

"We call them Gnats," Nic remarks. "They are limited powered Borgs that are not as powerful as a normal BattleBorg. They normally offer support as a means of a distraction while the Batteborg does its normal routine."

"Which is," Scott asks.

"Normally they target Energon facilities," Nic states.

"Well, let's make short work of these Gnats and take out that Borg," Scott maneuvers the Ace toward the two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across town, Gem and Summer had Morphed into their Biosuits to battle the Metaroid. After destroying the Boomer hordes, the two focused their attention on the robot. Gem used his Biosuits enhanced strength augmentations to overpower the Metaroid. Gem has to use the power sparingly though, as his Biosuit tends to overheat with prolonged usage of that ability.

Gem pounds the ground, causing the Metaroid to lose its footing. Summer is relentless in firing upon the robot, not giving it a chance to gain an advantage over Gem.

"That's good, keep him pinned down," Gem remarks as he summons his saber while Summer continued to fire upon the Metaroid. As she stops to reload, Gem begins to strike the robot with his saber, slicing its hoses which connected to his flame thrower.

"You are an annoyance," the Metaroid screams.

"Yeah, well wait until you get a load of this," Summer remarks as she points her upgraded weapon toward the Metaroid. She had summoned her own saber and combined it with her blaster to create the Special Buster Cannon. Upon firing upon the Metaroid with its enhanced power, the Metaroid is blown apart as the laser beam tears through its chest. As it falls apart upon the ground, the two Busters turn their attention to the Megazord battle going on.

"Looks like Scott may need some help," Gem remarks.

"_Negative_," Marcus' voice rings out over the twos Morphers. "_I need you two to use your Zords to put out the fires and rescue civilians_!"

"Gotcha chief," Summer remarks. "Okay, you head the man! Let's get back to our Zords!"

"Kong! Hare," Gem changes the frequency on his Morpher to contact the two Buddiroids. "We're going to need a pickup!"

"_You got it Gem_," Kong responds.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The ACE, still in its animal mode, leaps from the two Gnats, causing them to fire on the other. It then leaps over one and fires upon it with its cannons. Once the two are destroyed, the ACE transforms back into its warrior mode and leaps into the air.

"It has breached the Energon Containment Tank," Nic informs Scott. "We need to stop it!"

"Consider it done," Scott leaps the ACE into the air and tosses the ACE's saber through the skyline, piecing the back and chest of the Borg. Nowing that it now has major structural damage and its mission is in jeopardy, the Battleborg turns its attention back to its opponent. It fires its chest blow torched toward the ACE, which Scott quickly moves out of its way by leaping into the air.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back at Central Command, Marcus gives Gemma an order. "Send him a new sword!"

"Right," Gemma nods. As she begins to type the sequence to teleport the ACE a new sword from the hanger bay for the Zords, Karen enters the Command Center with Jewel beside her.

"Ah, Karen. Jewel. Your timing is perfect. I think Scott is just about to wrap this up," Marcus tells the two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem pulls his Zord to a stop and presses a button on his control panel. A large panel on the back of his Zord opens and descends down to the ground. Using his Zord's loudspeaker comm, he orders the civilians to drive their vehicles into the carriage section of his Zord.

"Quickly and carefully, single filed," Gem orders. "I can get you all to safety!"

As the cars, trucks and vans quickly pull into his Zord, Summer flies over head and begins dumping water onto the fires.

"Okay, this is working," Summer grins behind her visor. "Blast those Metroids! This is two sections of the city damaged within a week! Hare, can you give me a scan of the streets? See if there are any stranglers left?"

"Roger, rabbit," Hare complies with Summer's order. "Lucky for us, the street is clear! Everyone must have made it to the shelters!"

"Good," Summer remarks. "Let's circle the 03 back to the docks and grab more water to put the rest of these flames out!"

Gem closes the back of his Zord and rams his way through several tons of debris. "Kong, make sure that our guests are comfortable back there. I want all of the 02's internal shock absorbers on to minimize risk."

"All ready ahead of you partner," Kong remarks. "I've also screened a perfect place where we can unload them for their own safety."

"Let's get to it then," Gem grabs his controls and steers his Zord toward the layout that Kong displayed for him. "Let's try to stay out of Scott's way while we're at it!"

The new Sword had materialized in the air. Scott directs the ACE to leap into the air to grab the sword, which was right in the path of the Borg's projected aim. It fires its chest torch once more right onto the ACE. Scott uses its thrusters to push the ACE through the flames.

"Shields at ninety five percent and decreasing," Nic tells Scott. "I'm seeing values of five thousand at the point of contact! And it's rising to eight thousand!"

"Just a few more seconds," Scott remarks. Before them the Swords blade is glowing a bright red from the heat being blasted upon it.

"Shields dropping to fifty! We're going to melt at this rate," Nic yells.

"Right! Okay," Scott presses a button on his morpher which causes his red visor to flash green. On the screen before him, a large red targeting circle begins to circle around the Borg's head. The cockpit begins to rock as they get closer to the Borg. "I got target locked on the Borg! Let's finish this!"

Scott slices the Borg right through its middle as it skids to a stop behind the Borg. The Borg falls over and explodes to pieces.

"Awesome work there Scott," Gem remarks from his cockpit. Scott glances over to two smaller screens beside him, one which is projecting Gem's face, and the other Summer. The two are both sitting in their Zords cockpits with their helmets off.

"Indeed," Summer agrees as she hovers her Zord, the 03 not to far away. "With only a few hours in the training seminar."

"Actually, Nic and I didn't get a chance to hit the Zord training," Scott tells her as he presses a button to dematerialize his own helmet. "I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here." Scott then looks down at Nic's head which was integrated into his control panel when Nic merged with the ACE. "Couldn't have done it without my partner through. I'll see you two back at Base."

As the line of communications between the three Zords is severed, Scott begins to pilot the ACE back to the Base. "Looks like a lot more clean up huh? We'll help Summer and Gem out this time with clean up duties."

"Sounds like a plan," Nic states in agreement.

"Good job out there partner," Scott remarks. "We work well together."

"Scott," the Buddiroid begins. "There is something you must know…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When Scott, Nic, Summer and Gem Dillon into Central Command, the congratulatory atmosphere that was present is quickly dissipated when the occupants of the room spot Scott's face. His expression is one that is defiantly enraged, but Scott is a master of keeping his emotions in check.

"What's wrong," Marcus asks as Scott heads directly for him.

"You should know," Scott spats, coming to a stop before him.

"Excuse me?"

"Scott," Karen motions toward her husband. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"No," Scott's voice softens as he addresses her. But as his eyes gaze back toward his brother, not only does his glare, but his voice harden. "At least, physically I'm not."

"What are you talking about," Gemma asks, looking between Scott and Marcus, feeling the tension rising between the two.

"Tell them, brother," Scott demands. "Or should I?"

Marcus keeps his expression neutral. "I'm not sure I follow Scott."

"Oh please, don't act dumb," Scott snorts. "You don't really think I'm really Scott, or Karen is really her. You think we're some kind of doppelgangers. Nic told me."

Marcus turns and glares at the Buddiroid, but backs away from under his glare. Scott steps in front of Nic. "Nic informed me that no matter what kind of directive that you may give, all Buddiroids are programed with one first most command, total loyalty to their assigned partner."

"That… that is true," Gemma remarks quietly. "Jewel and I made that directive first most. It was a way to counteract any self-awareness faults that would turn a Buddiroid against the Busters…"

"So, now that we have that out in the opening… _brother_… do you have anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"If you are not going to respect me, respect my rank," Marcus hands clench into fists. "As commander of this operation, it is my duty first most to protect this planet! I can't worry about individual's feelings when there is a lot more at stake!"

"No problem there," Scott shrugs. "There is nothing that you or dad can do further to hurt my feelings any further. That time passed long ago when I was younger. Trust me when I say this brother, I am who I am. My family is who we say we are. Karen and I went through hell trying to get back here. You want to do tests, to prove that we are who we are… _fine_! However you should have been upfront with me and your concerns about my wife, my son and me. If you wanted undeniable proof that we are who we said we are, all you had to do was ask, not go behind my back… _like always_."

The words cut Marcus deeper than he would have thought, but the Colonel keeps his face neutral.

"I… I can prove who we are," Karen states. "My portable portal generator can take us to the other Earth…"

"It's not needed Karen," Scott interrupts her.

"You have to understand my position. Not only is the protection of Corinth my sole duty, but also of the entire human race," Marcus begins. "Corinth is the only real defense for the entire planet!"

"I know about your position. Remember, I was running the show when the Covenant was trying to undermine everything we were doing," Scott retorts. "So tell me, what is so bad that you'd have to go behind my back and not tell me your concerns upfront?"

"That… is _classified_."

"Oh, so you are going to pull that card are you," Scott snorts. "Keeping it professional then, huh? Okay then, two can play that game, Colonel," Scott spats, "Stay away from my family. You're dead to me… _again_."

"Scott," Gem places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You... you don't mean that…"

"Oh I mean it alright," Scott shrugs Gem's hand off. "Trust me. For years, Karen and I accepted that we may not be able to reach this dimension. And while I am sure that I was missed, I'm pretty sure my dad was happy to have his _favorite_ son back, despite the fact that his other son was believed to have been dead."

"That's enough," Marcus barks.

"No! I don't think so! Let's go ahead and air out all the dirty laundry! No more secrets," Scott screams. "I have nothing to hide! I've accepted reality a long time ago! Both you and pops may have regrets for how you both treated me when I was younger, but I've never forgot! As far as I am concerned, the only family I have is my wife and son! I'm only doing this to protect the home that I just returned to and to honor Flynn! Honor! That's the word here brother, something I am sure you don't know the meaning of!"

Marcus' punch knocks Scott down to the floor. Everyone is watching, shocked.

"So, we are going to do this," Scott asks as he picks himself up off the floor getting in Marcus' face. "Trust me… I play _rough_… brother."

"You are a threat," Marcus remarks. "You always have been."

"What are you talking about," Scott remarks. "How I have, your little brother, been a threat to you? You were always dad's favorite…"

"This has nothing to do with that," Marcus finally lowers his fist. "Haven't you ever wondered why you were the only pilot of Eagle Squad to survive? Or why every injury you have ever received you healed rather rapidly? I've read the report of how you returned to Corinth and within a month… A MONTH… your broken collarbone was healed… on its own."

"Healthy living," Scott retorts. "So what? What's it to you?"

"Even when you were blasted by Shifter and his controlling device, you, a 'normal' human, still was able to fight off his control," Marcus states. "Haven't you ever questioned why it was so… easy?"

"What are you getting at," Karen asks, standing at Scott's side.

"After you both… disappeared when the Genesis-Ring exploded… we returned to Doctor Q's lab's outside the city. It was destroyed tremendously when the Asgard lifted off into orbit, however many levels were left intact. We used that lab to locate all the remaining Alphabet Soup facilities that remained in the North American continent and he raided them of their technology and files."

"Yeah? So," Scott shakes his head. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," Marcus sighs. "You… if you are really you… and not a clone sent by Messiah to spy on us… then… you were an experiment."

"An experiment," Gemma's eyes widen.

"What do you mean," Karen asks.

"An… experiment," Scott's eyes widen. "What… what do you mean…"

"Our mother, Scott," Marcus looks at his brother with sad eyes. "She… worked for Alphabet Soup. At least she was contracted to. And you were experimented on while in the womb. Enhanced gene therapy. We believe, the experiment that she did on herself that enhanced you was meant to be phase-one in an ongoing experiment to create Super-Soldiers."

"You… you're lying," Scott swallows. "Mom… she… me… I…"

The doors to the Command Center slide open, with President Truman entering. In his right hand, he is holding a small communications device; with a glowing green light. He had heard everything. "Scott, everything Marcus is saying is true. We have found evidence to back it up. When your mother left the project, she destroyed her work. Those who remained in Alphabet Soup couldn't duplicate her work and turned their experiments toward cybernetics. The hybrid program, that Venjix used. If Messiah has control of the hybrids in any way shape or form, then that must mean that he has knowledge of the Venjix Technology, which means he knows of Alphabet Soup. And if they have access to Alphabet Soup files…"

"Then they could attempt to replicate the gene-enhancement process that… that you mother started," Karen mutters, looking up at Scott.

"Correct. And that means that they have access to cloning technology as well," Marcus states.

"You're DNA that was on file here in Corinth was stolen," Mason begins to explain. "Both yours and Doctor K's, two years ago. When you both showed up out of the blue, we had to take precautions…"

"Karen was on television today, giving a live interview about where we've been," Scott begins to yell, his anger growing by the second. "She even transported all of our belongings from that other Earth…"

"Which could have easily have been from the European Continent if you were sent by the Messiah and a well-crafted story made up to explain your disappearance," Marcus remarks. "With your DNA on file, he could be creating an army of super hybrids from the natural enhancements that your DNA…"

"But… but we have photo albums… recordings! DVD's of Miles major milestones," Karen begins to explain. "We have tons of evidence to prove who we are! How could all that have been faked…"

"I… I don't care," Scott turns back to his brother. "All this… all this…" Scott's eyes are on fire. "We did not go through hell to come back to this world… for this!"

"Scott… Karen… you must understand…" Mason begins.

"No," Karen's eyes harden as she turns toward Mason. "No you need to understand. All we ever wanted was to come back home to you all. _Our family_. And you don't even trust us. And now you throw this all on Scott about his mother… and Alphabet Soup…"

"We're done here," Scott grabs Karen's hand. "I will be going to your home to retrieve my son, President Truman. And as far as I am concerned… you and your son can forget that Karen, Miles and I even exist. It shouldn't be that hard already since you and Marcus have had plenty of practice in the past."

"Scott," Summer gasps. She has never seen the youngest Truman so enraged.

"I will continue on as Buster Red. I will avenge Flynn," Scott announces to the group. "But that is it."

Scott and Karen both march out of the Command Center, not saying another word to anyone. As the doors slide shut behind them, Mason sighs as he looks over at Marcus. Marcus glances down at the Red Buster Morpher in his hand and lowers it to his side. Gemma, Bishop, Summer and Gem are all quiet. The three Buddiroids are standing off to the side, with Nic glancing over at his two mechanical brothers.

"How… how could you," Summer asks as she takes off behind Scott and Karen. Gem walks over to his sister and helps her to her feet. Jewel is right beside her husband and the three slowly follow behind Summer as well, leaving Mason, Marcus, several guards and Bishop in the Command Center.

"So…" Marcus sighs. "What now," looking over at his father.

"We give them a couple days," Mason looks back at the entrance. "And then with cooler heads, we'll explain everything to them. Show them the files. The video recordings. About his mother. About everything."

"You are convinced that he's the real Scott," Marcus asks. "We've yet to get the results back yet from the blood samples that we took from Karen and him to compare…"

"After that…" Mason closes his sole remaining eye. "After the anger and hate and hurt I saw on his face and in his eyes… I am sure now that he is. It's the same I saw in his face when he was a child, after we realized that he had heard us talking about him and his mother all those years ago. There is no doubt…"

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	5. Episode 5: The Truman Show

**Episode 5: The Truman Show**

_A week has passed since the fallout between the Truman family…_

Dillon stands in a room, surrounded on two sides of two pointy metal pillars. The two metal pillars are projecting binary coding all around him and the room. There are red and green streams of data that seem to dance about the room, as if building a shape. Within moments a large white orb begins to form before him and the digital representation of Messiah's fiery skull appears before him.

"Greetings my lord, my Messiah," Dillon lowers his head as he bows down onto one knee.

"**Have you received my latest download of my Vagras Virus for the initial testing**," Messiah asks.

"That I have my lord," Dillon remarks. "Tenaya and I have scouted the perfect location for your test. We are going to upload your program into a nearby hospital. Its staff and their patients will prove excellent test subjects."

"**Excellent, excellent**," Messiah's digital representation grows before Dillon. It grows to the point where the hologram covers the ceiling of the room. "**I want any and results uploaded to me immediately upon your data gathering!**"

"Of course my lord," Dillon nods. "My lord, I have a request."

"**Yes?**"

"Tenaya has been designing tons of new Metaroids for us to use," Dillon begins. "They have been in mass production in Machinex City. I believe that if we launched an attack of five or more Battleborgs at once, we could stomp out the Busters immediately."

"**It is not your place to think, worm**," Messiah bellows. "**You are to simply follow my orders without question!**"

"Yes, yes I understand," Dillon lowers his head. "I am merely concerned… with Scott Truman now acting as Buster Red, he brings an unwanted element to the battlefield…"

"**Leave worrying about Scott Truman to me**," Messiah chuckles. "**I have plans for him. Insidious plans**."

"Yes my lord, I am sorry," Dillon uncharacteristically apologizes. While Messiah more or less left their personalities alone, only bending their free will to match his desires, Dillon in the past would never back away from a confrontation. However, Messiah took extra precautions when brainwashing Dillon. After all, Dillon once housed the evil AI, Venjix, within his own internal components and hardware. There is no telling what kind of backups or hidden objectives that Venjix may have left hiding within the hybrid.

"**Gather my data. I shall be waiting**."

As Messiah disappears from his vison and the room grows dark, Dillon reaches up to the back of his neck and removes a cord that was attached to his data port implant. It was connected to the laptop in his hand. Once the cord is removed, Dillon finds himself surrounded with the familiar setting of Tenaya and his lair. It was as if the light show was merely for Dillon's benefit.

Behind him, Tenaya moves forward. "What are our orders?"

"We are to proceed with our trial run of the masters Meta Virus," Dillon turns to her. "The hospital you scouted earlier…"

"Now is the perfect time to make our move," Tenaya smirks, her eyes flashing orange. "Allow me to get the equipment real fast and we can move out."

"Praise Messiah."

"Praise Messiah."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_Personal Record 00123103, 003, December 28th_," a woman on the screen before the group begins to speak. She has smooth brown skin and her wavy black hair is pulled back into a bun. "_My name is Vanessa Blake Truman. As in my previous report, I mentioned how much progress has been made in the advancement of my group's gene enhancement therapy. However, I have been informed that I will be removed from the project the further along my pregnancy develops_," the woman smiles down at her enlarged bump. "_Mason would be happy to hear that news. He feels that I am working too much in my condition_."

Her smile soon falters. "_However… I have learned some rather disturbing news. I have… heard whispers. Rumors of what this project's real goal is. When my group was first contacted by Alphabet Soup, we jumped at the chance to further our research with an expanded budget. It was like a dream come true…"_

Scott Truman smiles as he watches his mother on screen. While the video footage is three decades old, his mother still looks like she did in his memories. Beside him, Karen is watching the footage will interest as well.

"She is very beautiful," Karen remarks. "Your mother. You have her eyes," she tells Scott.

"You think," Scott asks, smiling.

"_I've heard that there is a group within Alphabet Soup, one that is calling the shots,"_ Vanessa begins. "_If the rumors are to be believed, then they want our research… my research for their own purposes. They don't want it for the betterment of all mankind… but rather for themselves. This Elite group… this… Covenant_."

Scott and Karen's eyes both widen upon hearing that word.

"_I…_" Vanessa shakes her head. "_I don't understand why people are like this. Here we are… on the breakthrough of unlocking the remaining human genotype that could benefit all of humanity… the removal of all sickness… enhanced strength, speed… accelerated healing…"_ Vanessa wipes an eye. "_And they want it all for themselves._ _Human prejudices will be the downfall of this planet. There will always be someone who wants to hurt others… to control others. I refuse to let my research fall into the hands of tyrants. But… so far there are only rumors… I have no real evidence yet. But I will make my decision soon…"_

The screen changes, but a new video replaces the scene. It's of Vanessa once more, only in this video her hair is loose and she is wearing a lab coat. "_Personal Record 00123104,_" Vanessa begins to speak. "_January 3rd. My investigation has proved… informative. The rumors… the whispers… I believe to be true. I have to… sabotage my research. Prove to them that it was faulty… but it seems… wasteful to let all those years of research to go to waste…_"

Vanessa sighs. "_What I am going to do may seem selfish, but it must be done. I'm going to give myself the therapy… awaken the junk DNA that all human's carry within myself_," Vanessa gently massages her enlarged stomach. "_Less than 9.5 percent of human DNA is functional. That means that 90 percent of the human genome is junk. However… with the procedure that I have discovered… by activating a small percentage of my own from the gene enhancement procedure, I can awaken at least 30 percent of my baby's extra genomes. And through my child… and through his children…. And their children… over time may reach full 100 percent functional DNA through natural evolution. An evolution kick started here…_" Vanessa's smile practically covers her face during her explanation, but begins to falter.

"_In the past when we used lab rabbits… the process proved too much for the mother animal. She passed away, shortly after giving birth. I will be putting my own life at risk, but my research cannot go to waste. If my dreams of healing this world will one day come to pass, I will hide my life's work… within my son_," Vanessa looks down at her belly. "_A new Adam. But… his name will be Scott. I've always liked that name. He'll never have to worry about sickness. Any major injury… and if my research is correct… a longer lifespan than other humans. This way has always seemed more humane that my associates idea of human automation. Interlaced cybernetics with human flesh. Seems so barbaric… I'm getting off subject_," Vanessa looks back at the camera. "_Once I use the facility to enhance my womb… I'm going to sabotage my files. They will never be able to replicate the work that I have put so much time in_."

Mason raises his hand and presses a button on the remote. He was standing behind the couch that Scott and Karen was seated in. "The remaining videos of her files are much of the same. She goes into more explanations on the procedures."

"I would like to view them anyways," Scott remarks in a rather deadpan voice.

"Of course, of course," Mason nods as he walks up to the video playing unit and removes a small USB stick. "These are copies of her video files and also her notes. 20 gigs worth of data that we copied onto this thumb-drive. From a later video, she admits that she destroyed all her research after… after she did the enhancements on you. However, we have reason to believe that perhaps she was being watched as we found tons of notes in another abandoned Alphabet Soup research facility as they tried to recreate the formula, much like she predicted that they would."

"I never knew that your mother was a research scientist," Karen tells Scott as leans against him.

"I… I didn't either," Scott shakes his head. "I never knew she was so smart…"

"Your mother… was a prodigy in her own right," Mason leans up against the side of the chair as he hands over the USB stick. Karen takes it from him, as Scott makes no movement to acknowledge his father. "Another thing that you take after from her."

"You never knew she was contracted by the Soup," Karen asks. "She never confided in you?"

"I did," Mason sighs. "That is another reason why I was so hard on you Karen. The Soup had ruined my family. And then learning at the time, that we all thought that that you were the one behind Venjix… but that is in the past."

"How did these files survive all these years without anyone being able to access them," Scott asks. "You said that they were hidden on an Alphabet Soup server? Did you know about my… _enhancements_ prior to this?"

"Not… not exactly. Before your mother died, she told me things. I knew certain facts, but she passed away before I could get all the data. Upon receiving this new Alphabet Soup data, afterwards… I took a unit back to her family's farm back in North Carolina. The farm still stands just to let you know. The house and all the old family heirlooms are still there. I… opened your mother's study. None of us other than you… when you were a child… went in there."

"It used to comfort me when I visited Granny and Grampa Graham," Scott admits.

"It was the first time I stepped foot in there since she died. Anyways, I went through her files. I found CDs, thumb drives… I found everything. It was there in front of us the entire time. Scott…" Mason sighs. "It was wrong of me… of both of us. We were hurt and we blamed you for things that weren't your fault… and even now we have the proof, knowing that it wasn't your fault that she died…"

"No, don't," Scott raises a hand. "I don't want to hear it. There is nothing you can say to make this right. I spent my whole youth and part of my adult life worrying about what you two thought of me, trying to make you both like me, even after I started blaming myself over mom's death. It took me years. It took Marcus' death for you to even start opening up to me, and right when everyone thought that Karen and I was going to die when the Genesis-Ring implode did you even… no. So no. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I only came here to…," Scott swallows the lump that formed in his throat before continuing. "I just wanted to hear the truth from my mother… even if it was on a recording."

Mason nods. "I… I understand."

"I'm not enough of a bastard to keep you away from seeing your grandson," Scott tells him as he opens his palm and allows Karen to drop the USB drive into it. He gazes down at the device sadly before pocketing it. "Anytime you want to see Miles, to visit or… whatever. I'm fine with that. He doesn't need our issues from preventing him from knowing his extended family. The family I told him so much about."

"I… I. Agreed," Mason reluctantly agrees.

"So… yeah," Scott nods. "I have to go meet with Gem and Summer. I've been away for far too long. I promised to go over some drills with them so we can be better in synch. They've been working together the longest since they started the Buster program. If anything I need to get use to the way they handle things instead of trying to take charge of the situation. I'm not working alone… anymore."

Karen and Scott move to the door where they retrieve their jackets from off the coat hanger. The presidential mansion operates as both the living quarters for the president of New America. The guards move aside allowing the two space as Mason follows behind the two.

"Listen," Mason, uncharacteristically shuffles. Mason has always been a take charge individual. His moving up in rank in the military was well earned. He led many soldiers into battle with plenty of victories under his belt. It wasn't until the Venjix Wars did he ever really get a taste of what defeat tasted like. He has held strong to any and all of his decisions and convictions.

Except for this one.

"Scott I am sorry," Mason apologizes. "For many, many things."

"Oh I know," Scott sighs, looking at him. "But I just… don't care right now."

And with that said, Scott turns and walks out of the presidential library and makes his way down the halls, heading out of the building. "Give… give Scott a little more time," Karen tells Mason, looking back up at her father in-law. "He's always been very headstrong. Stubborn. This, you know."

"I do," Mason nods. "It's a Truman trait."

"But a good trait," Karen offers with a slight, sad smile.

"Sometimes," Mason agrees. "And I don't blame him for hating me."

"He doesn't hate you. Or Marcus. He's mad. Upset. Righteously so. He… Scott is a good man," Karen states. "The best I have ever known. Always considerate of others thoughts, opinions and feelings. He is an excellent leader."

"He takes after his mother," Mason smiles sadly.

"He takes after his father too. Give him time… father," Karen places a hand on Mason's shoulder. "I have to go now. I promised Jewel and Gemma… girl time today. Gemma is watching Miles for me. And now with this data you've provided… the gears in my head are turning regarding Scott's mothers work. Maybe in recreating it."

"I understand," Mason smiles softly. "Take care… and if you need anything… Anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course," Karen nods. "Goodbye."

She turns and follows the path that Scott took. She passes by Miranda and she waves sheepishly at the other woman on her way out. Scott was leaning against one of the pillars on the presidential mansion staircase. Nodding to the guards who protect the entrance, the two descend down the steps and make their way off the property. They walk down the stone driveway and then out of the protective metal fencing.

The two are quiet for several minutes as they walk, hand in hand, back toward the Garage. After the argument with Marcus and Mason several days earlier, they decided that they would relocate back to the Garage. It was a familiar settling, a place that they already once knew as home. What better place to rebuild their lives?

"So… it's true," Scott mutters. "I'm a super human. It puts things into perspective now."

"Yes. The enhanced strength, speed. Your healing capabilities..."

"Amazing stamina," Scott winks at her, earning a wicked grin from Karen and a light blush upon her cheeks.

"Well… that too," Karen's chest heaves with laughter. "I wasn't going to say anything though."

"Oh you were," Scott smirks. "I know how your mind works. You are a naughty, naughty girl, Doctor K."

"I'm glad to see you smile again. You haven't been yourself the last few days."

"I know. I'm sorry," Scott raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of her palm. "My mind has not been in a good place. I've done my best to try to keep my attitude from rubbing off on you or Miles…"

"You're always so considerate," Karen smiles. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"And here I was thinking it was because of my incredible stamina," Scott snickers, causing Karen to burst out in laughing.

"That too," Karen brushes her hair aside. The wind had picked up a little bit, causing both of their jackets as well as her hair to begin to flap in the wind. "But onto other things… we will have to take into things that we never considered now that we know that you... and quite possibly Miles as well."

"That being said," Scott squeezes her hand. "I want you to go get checked out."

"You are afraid that the strain of birthing a 'super baby' may have put a limit on my life as it did your mothers?"

"I was four when she died," Scott remarks. "It took her body four years to finally give out on her after giving birth to me. Because of my… enhancements."

"I believe that I will be fine Scott," Karen tells him. "I have a theory… remember my pregnancy?"

"Yeah. You had to have a caesarean because Miles was a big baby… now we know why," Scott remarks. "He has to be enhanced as well."

"Correct. Well… remember how I received a blood transfusion from you after the surgery?"

"I do. I'm O type. Anyone can have a transfusion from an O type… wait a second…"

"Remember how I was worried that the caesarean surgery would leave a nasty scar," Karen asks.

"And it didn't," Scott realizes. "You think that the blood transfusion may have enhanced you as well?"

"Perhaps. But we won't know until after I have a chance to view the data."

"It also makes sense how when Miles was a baby, he never got a fever, cold or even cried when he was teething," Scott shakes his head. "Mom's legacy… it worked. We are living proof of that."

"I want to get a sample of your DNA, as well as Miles and my own and compare them to normal blood samples," Karen explains. "Perhaps I can… recreate your mothers work."

"It… it would be a good thing," Scott remarks as he looks away, looking over the city. "From what Gem has told me, humanities numbers are still rather low. The populations within Corinth, Neo-Tokyo, Eden and the other small cities still have humanities numbers in the low millions. A planet… once filled with billions… now as low as a few million."

"There is still enough genetic diversity for the planet to return to a semblance of what it once was," Karen remarks. "I've looked over the data. The larger pockets of the population reside within Africa around Eden and in the large farming areas of South America. When Venjix initially attacked the planet in the early days of the war, the less unindustrialized areas were rather ignored. He probably assumed that the populations from smaller cities would all relocate to larger cities for protection and he would have wiped them all out then."

"Which is pretty much what happened," Scott nods. "So, from Jewel and Gemma's data, where else on this planet was able to survive the Venjix War?"

"I will admit that after my interview with April the other day, I did become curious about the state of this world and how much may have developed while we were gone. Initially, this planet was a wasteland," Karen remarks as they exit off the presidential grounds. As they walk up the sidewalk, Karen continues. "It would take close to a thousand years for this planet to even return to a pinch of what it once was. Europe is gone. Other than the city of Machinx which was built on top of the rubble that was once England, those areas are nearly inhabitable. The nuclear weapons that Venjix used in the early years of the war decimated the areas. Even the hybrids that reside within Machinx would be exposed to the high radiation levels."

"Perhaps my mother's work could help," Scott remarks. "If you could recreate her work, we could give all of humanity her… enhancements. It would make… living in this world more bearable."

"Do you regret returning my love," Karen asks him. The two stop and face one another. "My portable Genesis-Ring… we could leave at any time. Return to the other world."

"We could," Scott rests his forehead against hers. "But we put too much work to return here than to leave now. No. I say we stay and make things work here."

"And your family?"

"I have you and Miles," Scott tells her. "That is all the family I need."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that evening… close to dusk…_

Tenaya swipes her data card across the backside of her laptop as she uploads her Metaroid design. The data channels through the cords that were plugged into a nearby control outlet. Another data cord with a sticker like substance is stuck onto some medical equipment, more specifically, a needle. While her designs are in fact created by her own imagination, her laptop needs Energon as well as a physical object to pull data from to finalize her creation.

"And add a little prick of the Meta Virus," Tenaya hums. "Install."

The data begins to process across the screen of her laptop as Energon is pulled directly from the hospital's outlet. Within moments, a new Metaroid is formed before her. This Metaroid has is white and silver with several spots colored green. On its head, it has four red eyes and on its shoulders and hands, it has needles, which it will use to inject its victims with Messiah's trial virus. Its right arm, as with all the Metaroids, is its primary weapon. It has three large needles on it, and on its left hand, it has two sharp metal blades.

"Hmm. I guess I could call you Needlebot," Tenaya muses. "I can only imagine what the Battleborg the Messiah will send here will look like, based on your designs. Those other hybrids he has working for him sometimes take liberties with my designs when they build the Battleborgs."

Beside her, the Energon levels on a control panel which shows how much power the hospital has begun to deplete as it is transferred over into her creation. "You have your orders already programmed into your base. You know the drill. Infect as many subjects as you can. My brother and I will be monitoring the data and transferring it back to the Master."

"Yes, yes, ah heh, ahhhehheh, hahahahaha," the Metaroid, now named Needlebot begins to cackle. As it unplugs itself from the Hospital's energy generators and makes it way up the staircase, Tenaya smirks.

"I think I may have given him too much personality. Hmm. He reminds me of General Crunch a little bit," Tenaya shrugs. "Oh well."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Colonel," Bishop turns to Marcus. "We have an abnormal Energon reading at Point NY-046 in the Kandor district," the operator looks back at his console.

"Hmm. There are several medical facilities in that district," Marcus remarks.

"Sir," Gemma states from her console. "I'm also getting a fluctuation on the Hyperspace dial. It's safe to assume that they have launched a Battleborg as well."

"Get the Busters. Alert them to the coordinates."

"They are already out on Patrol," Bishop states. "Luckily, using their PLD's I spot them not to far from the active site."

"How much time do we have until that Borg arrives Gemma," Marcus asks.

"Checking," Gemma types in several commands. Within moments her screen changes to give her its estimated time of arrival for the Battleborg. "We have one hour, sir."

"An hour? That's quite long. We've never had to wait that long for a Borg…"

"_Scott here_," Scott's voice rings over the communicator. "_Where are we needed?_"

"Point NY-046, Kandor district," Bishop tells him.

"_We're on our way. Truman, out_."

"I'll go ahead and order the Zords to be prepped," Gemma turns to Marcus. He nods his approval, and turns back to the viewing screen upon his console as he begins to flick through the different cameras stationed throughout the city.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Minutes later, the three Busters arrive in the Kandor district. They traced the energy toward a nearby hospital, where their trail went cold. The sky is illuminated with an orange glow as the evening sun begins to set.

"So, what do you think," Gem asks. The three Busters had gotten to a nearby rooftop to observe the area. "Our trail ends here. At the hospital."

"Seems quiet," Summer states as she raises her goggles to observe the area surrounding them. She is trying to see if there is an Energon leak being siphoned anywhere using its special Energon tracing lenses.

"We haven't seen a single person enter or leave," Scott remarks. "And all the windows are closed and their blinds are drawn in. Something is defiantly going on."

"I'm not getting any Vagras energy detection," Gem remarks, looking down at his scanner. "Perhaps they are in the Basement of the hospital? The concrete could be shielding the signal to prevent detection."

"Let's go check it out then," Scott remarks.

"Wait, what if it's their rest day," Summer asks. "I mean, it is late in the afternoon. We wouldn't want to disturb the residents."

"Their sign for that is Wednesday. It's Monday," Scott states as he raises his left wrist and fires his Morpher's grappling hook. It pulls him off the building and toward the hospital. Summer had raised her googles and zoomed in on the sign, verifying Scott's statement.

"That's some change in attitude since the other day," Gem notes. "Perhaps learning of his enhancement has made him a little more… arrogant?"

"Perhaps. But he's probably still furious over what went down between him and his dad and brother. Can't say I blame him," Summer sighs as she places her scanner back to her side and grabs her chocolate candy. She takes a large bite of the sweet, to increase her calorie intake. "Let's follow him."

"I want to know, how did he see that sign from here," Gem shakes his head. "Whatever gene-enhancement that was done to him in the womb… wow. He was always good, but now I guess we see why."

Gem and Summer follow Scott; firing their own grappling hooks to the building across the block. Once inside, they draw their blasters as they quickly and quietly make their way through the hallways.

"It's quiet. To quiet," Gem notes.

"Something defiantly is going on," Summer adds. "I don't like this."

Scott opens a door and peers inside. What he sees startles him and he pushes the door open even further. He spots five members of the hospital staff, standing upright and motionless. Their faces are no longer organic. There is a single blue mechanical eye in the middle of the metal apparatus and their mechanical faces almost seem to have a downward shaped beak. Behind it, their human features are hard to be seen.

"What… what is this?"

"It's looks as if their faces have been… morphed into metal," Gem notes. "Not replaced or automated… but morphed. Freaky."

In the basement of the hospital the Metaroid begins to cackle. "Now, activate!" A small circular antenna on its shoulder rotates and begins to transmit the signal. The single eye in the middle of his victims' transformed faces begins to shine a bright red and they turn and launch themselves at the Busters.

Summer raises her blaster, but Scott yells out at her. "Don't! They are still human!"

"Right," Summer agrees.

Gem darts of the room, out of their mutations reach. The three Busters begin to evade the attacks of the controlled victims. Their skin has taken on an unhealthy pale appearance, almost unhuman. Even their movements are sluggish and robotic.

"What is this," Gem ponders. "How could they have been turned into hybrids so fast? That's a delicate procedure!"

"I'm not sure that they are hybrids," Summer remarks. "This is something new!"

"Either way, they are dangerous! To us and to themselves! Let's knock em out," Scott orders.

The robotically looking mutated humans were quickly knocked out as they poised no real physical threat to the three. As they drop the last one to the floor, they hear someone clapping across the hospital's waiting room. The three turn to come face to face with Dillon in his new uniform, which consists of a long white trench coat and his trademark white shades.

"Hello Busters," Dillon announces as he stands before the three.

"Dillon," Scott raises his blaster and points it at the hybrid. He had been told and watched videos of Dillon and Tenaya battles against his fellow Busters. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Operator Series Red," Dillon chuckles. "Or is it Buster Red, these days?"

"Careful Scott," Summer tells him. "Dillon has been further upgraded by Messiah. There isn't much human left."

"Oh you wound me Summer," Dillon smirks.

"Where's your better half," Gem asks.

"Tenaya's around here… somewhere," Dillon offhandedly remarks.

"What's your game here," Scott growls. "What have you done to these people?"

"Oh, just doing a trial run for my Messiah," Dillon states. "I think it's a vast improvement, wouldn't you agree?"

"You've turned them into some kind of mish-mash hybrid," Gem states. "How did you do this? And so quickly?"

"Messiah has a vison for this world," Dillon's eyes begin to glow. "A world without you in it."

Dillon thrusts his mechanical arm forward and metal tentacles thrust out of his robotic palm, heading toward the three. The three Busters leap aside, hiding behind chairs and overturned tables in the waiting area to avoid his appendages.

"Really," Scott shouts. "Tentacles?"

"I know right," Gem chuckles. "It's like a really bad manga!"

As the tentacles strike across the walls and the table that Gem is hiding behind, the attack ceases. The three slowly stand up and peer about the room, finding it empty. "Dillon… he's gone."

"You weren't kidding about him being enhanced," Scott shakes his head. "Was that a Venjix upgrade that he just never got around to use when Venjix possessed his body?"

"No. All new," Summer states. "However, that is the same arm he lost during Venjix's possession of him several years ago. Messiah really upgraded his body. Tenaya's too. Notice how… pale his skin looked?"

"I did," Scott nods. "For him to be that pale… that means that certain areas of his organics aren't getting that much blood."

"Dillon is paler than Tenaya," Summer remarks. "Both of them are more machine now than human."

"We need to find that Metaroid," Gem remarks, doing his best to get Summer's mind back on focus. "The fact that he said that this was a trial run for Messiah… if we destroy that robot, then perhaps these people that were… transformed… perhaps they'll turn back to normal."

"Solid plan, I like it," Scott remarks. "We have the time. Thirty minutes, tops."

Summer reaches into her side pocket and removes a chocolate bar. "Give me a few seconds. I need to restore my calorie intake before I drop," Summer sighs. "Fighting always burns more energy than I like. The cloning process was not perfect. My body is failing."

"Maybe…" Scott ponders out loud. "Maybe Karen can help you out with that."

"With what?"

"Karen is going to try to recreate my mother's research. If she is successful, perhaps you can get enhanced as well. It could solve the issue your body has with burning excessive energy. Prevent you from crashing all the time."

"That… that would be promising," Summer nods. "You'd do that for me," she asks, with just the tiniest bit of hope laced in her voice.

"Sure," Scott nods. "But we'll talk about it later. Karen has yet to take a sample from me to study… she has yet to get her lab back up and running yet."

"HELP! HELP ME," a voice screams down the hallway. The three Busters dart down the hallway and spot a Doctor falling to the floor, attempting to flee from a squadron of Boomers. Scott, Gem and Summer activate their Morphers and yell out their transforming sequence code.

"It's Morphing Time!"

Their Biosuits quickly cover their bodies and they jump to action, battling their Boomers. Scott leaps forward to protect the Doctor and Gem and Summer blow the Boomers apart with their Blasters.

"Are you alright," Scott asks as he removes his helmet, looking at the Doctor. Summer and Gem follow the motion as they remove their helmets as well.

"Please, we need more Energon! Those monsters have drained our reserves! If we run out, all the patients in the ICU will die!"

"We'll take care of it. Now you need to go hide," Summer tells the Doctor. The man stands to his feet after taking several deep breaths.

"I can't… I need… I have patients to look after! There are more people upstairs that need attending too…"

"Okay, do what you must," Scott tells him. As the Doctor turns and heads back toward the staircase, Scott turns back to Gem and Summer. "The Battleborg is on route," Scott remarks.

Summer looks down at her Morpher, watching the numbers count down. "We're down to minutes."

"So we have a Metroid stealing Energon from the facility, a Borg on the way and the hospital is running deadly low on Energon," Scott frowns. "We're in a bind."

"Kong and I'll go get the Energon from a nearby facility with the GT-02 Zord," Gem offers.

"Roger," Summer nods.

"_On my way Gem_," Kongs voice rings over his Morpher. As always, the three Buddiroids are always in constant contact with their partners.

"Great. Summer and I will track down the Metaroid. Hopefully we can reverse the situation and stop the drainage of even more Energon," Scott looks down at the floor where more of the Metaroids victims lay on the floor. "Go ahead and get out of here before these… mutations activate."

As soon as he uttered the words, the human-hybrid mutations activate and jump to life. Boomers round the corner and join the mutations as they charge the Rangers. Summer and Scott jump into the fray, giving Gem the opportunity needed to flee the area so he can meet up with his Buddiroid and Zord.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tenaya watches as two Boomers bring another victim before her and the Metaroid. She is seated at a table behind the Metaroid. She has her laptop sitting up on the table, turned toward the four individuals. She leans back into her seat, smirking at the woman struggling in the grip of the two Boomers.

"Let me go! Please, just let me go," the woman pleads, tears running down her face. From her attire, she is a nurse. Her blond hair is spilling out from out of the bun that she had it pulled up in.

"Don't worry my dear," Needlebot chuckles as he grips her face tenderly with its left hand, making her look at it. "You'll just feel a tiny little sting…"

"That what she said," Tenaya chuckles at her own joke. The Needlebot and the two Boomers turn and look at her, dumbfounded at her statement. Tenaya shakes her head in exasperation. "It was a joke. You know, about… Oh, just get on with it!"

"I'll just inject you with a few metal cells that have been collaborated with my Masters Vagras Virus," Needlebot tells the woman as it turns back toward her.

"Please, please, let me go, I don't want to die," the woman pleads.

"I'm not here to kill you," the Metaroid remarks. "Only to enhance you!"

The Needlebot silent her by jamming the three needles into her chest, causing her to slump over. As it begins injecting the virus into her, her face begins to glow as it is transformed into the hideous faceplate that the other human victims face looked like.

"More! Bring me more," the Needlebot cackles.

Tenaya smirks as she turns the laptop around and looks onto its screen. "Are you pleased, my lord?"

"**I am**," Messiah speaks. "**The virus works perfectly. Not how I envisioned, but that is why this was a test. Using nano-technology combined with the transformative and malleable nature of the Biofield, this process will in doubt be perfect in turned organic beings into perfect cybernetic beings**. **I will need to tweak the process to make full robotization a reality rather than this… mesh of flesh and metal.**"

"I would hope that in the next upgrade, they would look rather less ugly," Tenaya muses. Unlike her brother, she retained all of her sass. Perhaps it amuses Messiah, as he did not make her personality as submissive as he did to Dillon.

But then again, out of all the humans that Venjix and his generals turned into hybrids, Dillon and Tenaya were the only two to have their original minds and personalities stripped clear from them. While they know their birth identities of Derek and Tara, the two never made any attempt to regain any further memories of who they were before their conversion. They pushed forward in the new lives as Tenaya and Dillon.

Tenaya walks up to the mutation before her. She touches the woman's hair and flicks it. "Blonds are so played out."

"**You have served me well Tenaya**," Messiah remarks. "**The Battleborg is on route. That should keep the Busters busy as you gather me more data**."

"Of course my lord," Tenaya nods. She then bites her lip, as she contemplates her next thought.

"**What is it**," Messiah asks, aware of her sudden shift in thought pattern. While the hybrids maintain altered versions of their personalities, Messiah installed a program within all their implants to give him access to their most inner thoughts and desires to be summoned if needed.

What better way to weed out any who may accidently regain control of themselves.

"My lord, I have captured my lover, Ziggy Grover and have been keeping him prisoner in our hideout the past few months," Tenaya begins. "I have hoped that he would willingly embrace hybridization over time. He has not."

"**And you would like me to have him forcefully converted**."

"Yes my lord."

"**Why not use the virus in your possession to transform him**?"

"What, no…" Tenaya's eyes widen. "I don't want him to be a monstrosity! I…"

"**What you want is unnecessary**," Messiah's voice has an edge to it. "**After all, when my endgame is complete… there will be no organic life left on this planet. It wouldn't matter how anyone looks then**."

"I… yes. Yes my lord. I apologize."

"**I allowed you to maintain more control than any other hybrid**," Messiah tells her. "**I researched your creativity when you created Attack-Bots for Venjix during your tenure as his servant. I have been impressed with your creations as of far. Do not make me regret allowing you to maintain even that little bit**."

"You won't my lord," Tenaya swallows. "I live to serve you and only you."

"**You're damn right you do**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kong begins to extracting extra Energon from the Energon Tank as the Battleborg drops in from Hyperspace behind him. It splashes in the river and slowly begins to make its way closer to the GT-02.

"Enemy Borg on route," Kong remarks. "We won't have enough time to extract the necessary amount of Energon for the hospital and deal with the Borg at the same time!"

"You're right. We'll have to come back for the rest of the Enegron," Gem tells Kong as he turns the GT-02 Zord around to face the Borg as it steps onto land and out of the river. "Firing missiles! It's boom time!"

The GT-02 fires missiles out of its shoulders cannons at the Borg, knocking it back. The missiles looked like giant bananas as they tore through the skyline and slammed into the Borg. The GT-02 begins to pat its chest, preparing to charge the Borg as it stabilizes itself after the hits it took.

"Let's bum rush it," Gem thrusts his controls forward.

"Roger Gem! But be careful," Kong tells his Buster partner.

The two large mechanical beasts lock hands as they try to overpower the other

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You know, Malpractice is illegal."

"What," the Metaroid turns around, hearing Scott Truman's voice. Scott and Summer are standing at the end of the hallway with their blasters aimed right at the robot. The Metaroid and Tenaya had just cornered more civilians and were about to infect more of them.

"Ah, Scott Truman," Tenaya turns, swaying her hips as she lowers her arm which is holding onto her laptop. "Glad to see that you weren't vaporized years ago."

"Starting to regret not vaporizing you after Cog had brainwashed you to working for him again," Scott retorts. "Doesn't it get a little old Tenaya? This is like… what? The third time you been brainwashed?"

"Fourth, but who's counting," Summer corrects Scott. The second time Tenaya was brainwashed was when Kilobyte upgraded her to hybrid generation fifteen technology.

"Who said anything about being brainwashed," Tenaya retorts.

"You'd have to be," Scott remarks; keeping his gun aimed at the raven haired hybrid. "The Tenaya that I remember, the one who'd had the strongest will and desire to see her brother freed from Venjix? The one who stood beside Ziggy as we arrested the Covenant? This is not that same Tenaya that I made my Green Operator Series Ranger."

Tenaya is silent for a moment. She shakes her head, clearing Scott's words. "A time past, Ranger Truman. A time past. Needlebot, ATTACK," Tenaya yells as she thrusts forward her arm, pointing at the two Busters.

As the robot charges toward the two, Tenaya takes the opportunity to dart in the opposite direction. More than enough data has been collected for Messiah. Scott and Summer dual attack the Metaroid, not letting up on the machine.

"Keep those needles away from your body," Summer yells as she kicks the Metaroids arm aside. "I bet that is what it was using to infect the civilians with!"

"Good idea," Scott remarks as he takes a step back to summon his saber. "I don't want to find out if it can pierce our Biosuits!"

"Stand still and find out," the robot screams.

"Nope," Scott and Summer both do a roundhouse, kicking the robot in the middle, sending it flying out of a window. The robot falls five levels into the ground, cracking the cement. Scott and Summer both leap out the window behind it and charge toward the robot once they reach the ground. As the robot begins to stand, Scott slices the robot through the middle as Summer had back flipped over the robot, striking it downward on its chest.

"NO! NO! My work! My beautiful…" The robot falls to the ground, shooting red energy about as it explodes.

"Well… that's that," Scott remarks as he lowers his blade. "Good job."

"Same to you," Summer remarks. The lights begin to flicker, catching Summer's attention. "NO! The lights are about to go out! They are running out of Energon!"

"Go inside and help them if you can," Scott remarks. "I'm going to get the ACE and help Gem!"

**xxxxxxxxx**

The Battleborg stabs the GT-02 in its Energon reserves, spilling the precious liquid energy all over the area. "Oh no! The Energon," Kong cries.

"Blast it," Gem swears. "All that Energon wasted! That was for the hospital, you bastard!"

Beans of energy tear through the sky, knocking the Borg back, away from the GT-02. It is Scott in the ACE, in its animal mode. It continues firing its side cannons, putting distance between the Borg and the GT-02. Upon reaching, their companions, Nic turns on the communications channel.

"Scott, it damaged our reserves we got for the Hospital!"

"Go get more," Scott orders. "Nic and I will handle the Borg! Hurry! The hospital just lost power!"

"Gotcha," Gem nods. "Okay buddy, let's get back to the Energon facility!"

"Gem, it would probably be quicker now if we would use the GT-02's Energon to power the hospital," Kong tells him. "We are running out of time! We can always replenish the GT-02 later!"

"Good idea Kong," Gem gives his buddiroid thumbs up. "Let's get to it!"

Gem pilots the GT-02 toward the Bridge, and pilots the Zord to climb underneath the Bridge, so it can reach the hospital back on the opposite side of the river.

"Okay Nic," Scott tells his partner. "Let's finish this bot off!"

"You got it," Nic remarks. "Powering up thrusters!"

"Summoning ACE's saber," Scott grabs his controls and pilots the Zord up into the sky. The Saber materializes and the ACE grabs it.

"So what's the plan," Nic asks.

"Keeping it simple," Scott remarks as he uses the thrusters and takes the Zord directly up. "Cut off the thrusters."

"What?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Cutting power to the thrusters."

The Borg looks up at the Zord in confusion. If the robot could show emotion, it would have shown realization on just what Scott had planned. If it did, it would have realized too late as the ACE falls from the sky and slices the Borg in half.

Its explosion lightens up the darkened sky surrounding them all.

"Did… did you plan that," Nic asks, surprise laced through its voice.

Scott smirks behind his visor. "I always have a plan."

Across the river, Gem made it in time to use the GT-02's power cells to turn the power back on within the hospital. In his cockpit, Gem relaxes in his seat.

"That was a close one," Gem sighs. "Kong, replenish all their Energon, but leave us a small amount to get back to the Zord Hanger."

"You got it Gem," Kong's head begins to spin in a circle, happy that their job was a success.

"This is Summer reporting in," Summer is holding her helmet under her arm. She is speaking into her Morpher as she walks out of the hospital. "Good news. All of the poor souls that the Metaroid infected… they are back to normal. They are walking about confused, but otherwise appear normal."

"_Understood_," Marcus voice speaks back to her over the Communication's line. "_Return to Base, Busters_."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours later, below the City, in Tenaya and Dillon's lair, the two enhanced hybrids have set up their laptops onto the communications device. Each of the two has their own data regarding the mutations that the Needlebot had transformed. Though they did not engage the Busters in combat, they did stay near to finish observing the humans as they transformed back to normal.

"I am going to send the Master our data now," Dillon looks toward his sister.

"Do what you must," Tenaya tells him. "I… I must deal with Ziggy."

"You are going to go through with the Messiah's order," Dillon turns in her direction. His eyes are emotionless.

"We know now that the human's that the Needlebot turned on his own were reverted back to normal after its destruction," Tenaya looks down at her left hand, which is slowly automating the Needlebots weaponry into her own arm. "I will turn Ziggy myself."

"Praise Messiah."

"Praise him," Tenaya states, emotionlessly as she exits out of the room where they store their Energon. As she walks down the hallway, Boomers can be seen lined up against the walls, deactivated until they are needed. Unlatching the large lock on the steel door, Tenaya enters the room and looks at Ziggy. Her lover slowly turns from what he is doing and looks at her, his expression stoic. But it slowly changes when he sees Tenaya's expression. He stands up and slowly and cautiously, moves toward her.

"Ten… Tenaya," Ziggy gulps. "Are… are you crying?"

The raven haired hybrid is shaking where she stands. Indeed, hot tears are pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. In her right hand she is carrying her laptop, and in the left she is holding onto the last remaining needle-device that was taken from the remains of the Needlebot. Venjix's earlier words echoing throughout the processor that Venjix had interweaved into her brain, years ago.

"Ziggy," she sniffles as she moves closer to him as she raises the needle. "I'm sorry beloved… I am so sorry…"

The door behind her slides shut, sealing them inside.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Excellent," the holographic projection that is Messiah's skull floats down a large pathway, heading toward the Battleborg bay. Flynn walks quickly behind the hologram. Ever since the hybrid implant had been inserted into his skull and his will bent to Messiah's bidding, Flynn, much like the others, are forced to do Messiah's will.

The former Blue Ranger Operator and Red Buster, in the back of his mind, he knows that this is wrong. He can feel it. He just can't do anything about it. Luckily for him, the only enhancement that was done to him was the implant. For now, no part of his body has been enhanced or upgraded. Even if he had a complaint of being enhanced, he is no position to argue if Messiah decides to do so.

The floating hologram comes to a stop and turns toward a large hulking figure off to the side. Flynn's eyes widen upon seeing the large behemoth. A large Megazord that hasn't been seen in several years stands before him.

The Paleomax Megazord.

Doctor Q had restored the large Zord but never had a chance to fully utilize it during that last and final bout against the Rangers of Corinth or even Venjix. The Paleomax became bonded with Scott's Operator Series One Morpher, which is turn, was bonded to Scott's DNA. Whenever he had put an implant into Marcus' skull and was controlling the soldier as the Crimson Operator, their close DNA would have allowed Marcus to control the Paleomax Megazord.

While that plan had fallen through years ago, the Paleomax laid in wait, waiting for the opportunity to be used again. When Q uploaded the virus to highjack all of the hybrid's free will, he ordered Tenaya, Dillon, Hicks and Vasquez, the ones closest to the former Ranger Operators, to break into their labs and bring any and all data that they could to Machinex.

Amongst that was a DNA sample of Scott Truman. Unfortunately the sample of Doctor Karen Kay's DNA was damaged and lost; Doctor Q now had a way to control the Paleomax. With the cloning technology now in his possession, the same technology that was used to clone Summer Landsdown a new body, Doctor Q could now clone a duplicate of Scott. The process is almost completed. He had to turn the clone into a hybrid that way he could control the Scott doppelganger, but once the process is done, Doctor Q, will not only have a Ranger on his side, but the powerful Paleomax at his disposal as well.

"The Paleomax," Flynn mutters.

"**Yes. A fine, powerful piece of machinery. I have been studying the Go-Buster's hardware. While their ACE Megazord is formable, it is only one Zord with transforming capabilities. The Paleomax is three. Stronger. More durable**."

"What do you want me to do… my lord," Flynn finds those last few words spoken leave a rather flat taste in his mouth.

"**I want you to program its onboard sensors to exceed the Ace Megazord's capabilities. I want its Operator to not have to worry about trying to learn or anticipating the ACE's movements and weaponry. You were its pilot. You know what the ACE can handle**," Messiah floats around and moves closer to Flynn. "**I want the ACE destroyed**."

"And its Operator," Flynn asks.

If the holographic representation of Doctor Q's skull had its flesh layer turned on, it would have smirked. "**I am sure that you have seen my Lazarus Chamber with… my clone of Scott Truman within it**."

"I… I have my lord."

"**The Paleomax Megazord is bonded to the Red Bio-signature thanks to Doctor K programing it**," Messiah begins to chuckle. "**The only one who can operate it is someone who is bonded to that same Energy signature. When I took control of the hybrids little over a year ago, some of the data that was brought to me was a DNA sample of Scott Truman. I have made several clones, clones that will act as batteries for the Paleomax, a Zord that I will control.**"

"You… will pilot the Paleomax?"

"**The Battleborgs that my hybrid slaves are building are not proving adequate against the Buster Megazrods. I will destroy the ACE and I will destroy the Busters. And now with Doctor K back here in this dimension, I will capture her and turn her into a hybrid and force her to rebuild the Genesis-Ring**!"

While he may not have full control of himself, deep within his subconscious, Flynn screams in fear for what Messiah may have planned for his friends and family.

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	6. Episode 6: The Rundown

**Episode 6: The Rundown**

Earlier in the day, another Metaroid was created. This one designed with a Pizza slicer in mind. Scott Gem and Summer took the fight to the robot. Scott was injured by one its blades while rescuing two security guards at the Energon facility. His arm got sliced by one of the robots blades. The Metaroid was acting as a distraction, to keep the Busters attention at one of the facilities, while the real target was actually another facility.

Summer and Gem dealt with the Metaroid, simply named Cutteroid by Dillon while Scott and Nic dealt with the Battleborg with the Ace Megazord. Because of the injury on Scott's arm, his reaction time within the battle was a little off and the ACE received some structural damage from the Battleborg's arm saw which actually sliced opened the cockpit of the Ace. Hare and Kong operated their Zords to offer Scott some assistance. However the Borg was deactivated as Scott used the ACE's saber to pierce the shield of the Borg and then into the head, the CPE and core of the Borg. However, before it was destroyed, the Borg had used its shields to keep the ACE away while it cut into the facility tank and absorbed Energon and transported it back to Messiah through Hyperspace.

Summer and Gem were able to destroy the Cutteroid by deflecting its own saw blades back at it by using their sabers to catch the blades and tossed them back at it, weakening it. Then using their Blasters, they blew apart the robot.

Now, within the infirmary, Karen removes the makeshift bandage that Summer had tied around Scott's arm from his earlier injury. Already it has begun to scab over. "Well… you are healing at an incredible rate. But that is nothing new. We've always been amazed over your recovery rate."

"At least we know why now," Scott remarks.

"You took an unnecessary risk," Karen tells him. "Just because you are aware that you have this advantage now… I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks."

"I'm sorry that I worried you," Scott remarks.

"Worried was an understatement," Karen turns his arm back around as she uses a wipe to clean off the dried blood. "Terrified was a better answer. I saw the damage to the ACE's cockpit. That was a close call."

"Yeah… it was," Scott sighs. "I'm sorry. I will do better. I think you are right… knowing about my… enhancements may have made me a little cocky…"

"You have always been cocky," Karen reminds him as she lays a light wrap around his wound, knowing that by the end of the day the cut may in fact, be gone. "However, with your injury I now have a significant amount of your blood in which I can run my tests with."

"That is true," Scott remarks. "Where's Miles?"

"With Miranda and your father," Karen tells him. "Sapphire is with him as well. They are going to Corinth's zoo today, I'm told. Miles seemed rather excited about the prospect. However, I am sure that at least fifty percent of that excitement is to be with his new friend."

"I'm glad that he has a friend with Sapphire," Scott remarks. "He really didn't make too many friends back at the daycare back in the other world."

"While he may have your looks and personality; he has my social awkwardness at that age," Karen smiles. "At least with Sapphire, he has an intellectual equal."

"Yeah, I guess two child prodigies would have more to entertain themselves with," Scott chuckles as he stands and replaces his coat. Ever since becoming Buster Red full time, he pretty much remains in uniform. "You know, we should go out. A double date. Gem, Jewel, you and I."

"That would be… yes. I'd like that," Karen nods as she begins to put away the wipes and antiseptics. She places Scott's blood sample within a protective plastic sheet to prevent continuation. "I'll run it by Jewel when I go to her lab in a little bit."

"She may already know," Scott remarks. "Gem and I were talking about it earlier."

"Be as it may," Karen stands. She is wearing black leggings, and a matching skirt and boots with red laces and a rather loose red blouse. Her long black hair is pulled back into a single braid and is draped over her left shoulder. "Take it easy out there. You have nothing to prove to nobody. Least of all, me."

"I know," Scott kisses her forehead. He slides his hands down her backside until they land onto her rump. With a gentle squeeze, he smirks down at her. "I'll dial back the cockiness a little."

"Only a little. After all, that is one of the many traits I love about you," Karen grins. From the corner of her eye, she spots a figure entering the infirmary. Scott notices her eye movement and turns to look in the direction that his wife was looking. Standing at the door to the infirmary is Marcus. Scott's expression turns stoic.

"Colonel."

"Brother," Marcus nods. "I heard that you were injured. I saw the damage to the ACE on the viewing screen while monitoring the battle."

"And what? You feared for my health," Scott snorts, which Karen lightly slaps his chest.

"Behave," she whispers as she turns to gather her blood sample. She kisses him lightly on the lips, and quickly leaves the two to talk. As she passes by her brother in-law, the two share a nod. Once she is gone, the room grows unnaturally quiet.

"That's quite the woman you got there," Marcus speaks first, trying to break the ice. "I'm happy for you."

"Are you," Scott challenges.

"Damn it Scott," Marcus frowns. "Can't you see that I am trying to apologize here?"

"Like I told dad the other day, I know," Scott shrugs. "I just don't care anymore. I haven't cared for a long while."

"I know you went through a lot on the other world," Marcus sighs. "Karen has shared with me some of your home videos of birthdays and the holidays. And even of her video logs of when she was reconstructing the Genesis-Ring. And you're right… I should have been forward with my concerns early on."

"Like I said Colonel," Scott turns away. "I don't care."

"Really? You don't care," Marcus shakes his head. "I don't buy that for a minute."

"Well you should," Scott tells him, keeping his voice calm and level. "I'm thirty years old this year. I have a wife and a son and they are the only two things I really care about in this… or any other world. And they are all I had to care about. Now that we're back in this dimension, of course there are other things I care about. Reestablishing my friendships with Gem, Gemma, Summer. Finding Ziggy and avenging Flynn. I have a purpose."

"And that's it," Marcus continues.

"It is for now," Scott smirks. "Why? You'd thought that we Truman's may finally have the happy family structure after what you and dad did? _Again_?"

"I cannot tell you how many times that I am sorry for the way we treated you when you were younger," Marcus sighs. "I was a teenager and I was hurting. I blamed you for all the wrong reasons. Mother's death…"

"Is all on her," Scott retorts. "She didn't have to enhance herself or me. She died from the tests she did on her own body to create an enhanced individual. Me."

"Yes, yes we all know that now…"

"You called me a threat just the other week," Scott reminds him.

"I was angry and out of line."

"Us Truman's do have a temper," Scott adds after a few moments of silence between the two.

"We do," Marcus agrees.

Scott sighs. "It's a lot easier to stay mad. I've been mad my whole life at you two. You and dad."

"And you have every right," Marcus admits. "Brother… can't we start over? We're all here now. Let's put the past behind us. You don't have to forget what happen. But… can't we start afresh? Here and now?"

Scott releases another sigh. "We have to work together. Guess it would be easier to let bygones be bygones. Okay, fine. Sure. But I tell you this brother… you and dad fuck with my trust… one more time… and just once more… and I'm done with you all forever."

"Understood."

"You can't throw any classified bull in my face either. I'm Red Ranger… Red Buster now," Scott exclaims. "I have seen more and done more as a Ranger in two different worlds than you or anyone else has ever done. You're going to have to trust my judgment on things."

"I can do that," Marcus nods. "I run a tight ship. The men and women under me expect me to be in control of the situation. If there is internal squabbling amongst the most powerful and influential family in Corinth… well… the world really…"

"Understood. Like it or not, I guess we are a model for the world," Scott nods in understanding. "Okay then."

Marcus extends his hand. Scott looks down at the outreached appendage for several moments before he reaches out and shakes his brother's hand.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Karen enters into Jewel's lab, following behind the slightly taller woman. Jewel is dressed in her lab coat and her short brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Karen whistles as she takes in the size of the facility. While she had been invited to the lab several times since her return, Karen had yet to step foot in the facility.

"My, my. Seems to me, that you've been spoiled."

"It is the most sophisticated lab on the planet," Jewel states with a grin. "Everything that is needed is in here. So you can have the space you may need to test your sample."

"Thank you for this," Karen remarks. "I have yet to finish setting my own lab back up in the Garage, but even if I did… this lab would put mine to shame. We had limited resources on the other Earth, but I made due with what I had."

"Well, if there is anything that you may need to use, it's all at your disposal," Jewel states. "I was able to get you full access. After all, if you are going to be working here at Central Command, you'll need all the possible access, especially now that you and Scott are cleared."

"Indeed. Are those Lazarus Chambers," Karen notes, looking across the room.

"Yes. We have at least ten fully operational Chambers," Jewel leads Karen across the room. "Right now, one is only being… occupied."

"So, who is this," Karen asks, glancing at the unconscious individual residing within one of the Lazarus Chamber tanks. It is a dark skin Black male with short hair. He has an oxygen mask attached to his face. He is floating within the amber liquid. Attached to his forehead are several pads, obviously reading for brain activity.

"That is Reece," Jewel states. "Caleb Reece. He worked alongside Gemma and myself. He… was injured during a test a few months ago."

"Injured? How so," Karen asks.

"We were trying to attempt to recreate the pathway to Hyperspace that Messiah uses to transport his Borgs. He was pulled into the subspace for mere seconds before we canceled the sequence. He fell out of the portal screaming and then he passed out. We've done everything we could for him the past five months. The Lazarus Chamber has been keeping him healthy."

"So, he's in a coma," Karen asks.

"Yes," Jewel nods. "We can't figure out why he won't wake up. Physically… he is fine."

"I see. How unfortunate," Karen looks away. "So, you are simply keeping him in stasis?"

"I check his vitals three times a day myself," Jewel remarks. "I have personally taken on his wellbeing myself. The rest of my staff handles Go-Buster maintenance for the Zords and their weapons. Since Flynn's… disappearance… Gemma has spent the majority of her time in the Command Center. I don't blame her. Once she gives birth, I'm one hundred percent positive that Marcus will pull her off active duty."

"Perhaps I can look at… Reece's charts," Karen takes a moment to remember the man's name. "That is, I wouldn't want to overstep any bounds…"

"I would welcome a fresh set of eyes," Jewel admits. "I do have a lot on me. I may have missed something."

"Well, I'm here now to help," Karen smiles. "While my specialty has always relied on robotics…"

"Mine has always been genetics," Jewel adds. "But that doen't mean a fresh perspective from a trusted collogue couldn't help?"

"Indeed. So, this is your lab Doctor J. So… direct me."

Jewel smiles. "Well, okay then. Let's get to it, shall we Doctor K?"

"We shall."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Summer and Gem look up at the behemoth Borg within the Megazord hanger bay. It has been very rare for a Borg to be defeated in battle and not be blown apart. Perhaps when the ACE's saber pierced its robotic cranium, it merely shorted out its hardware. They were ordered by Marcus to have the Borg brought back to the hanger for study.

"I don't feel right about having this thing in here," Summer crosses her arms. "What if it comes back online?"

"I doubt that it will," Gem notes. "When Scott pierced its head with the ACE's saber, it shut it down completely. I'm positive that is where its main core was located. I'm going to hope in with the maintenance crews and see what I can learn. Perhaps we can learn more from Hyperspace regarding it, as Messiah sends these drones through it. Perhaps its onboard computers retained some data… granted if it's not completely destroyed."

"My thoughts exactly," Marcus states as he walks up beside the two. "However, from what we have been able to gather, the Borgs are merely empty shells."

"Empty," Summer turns to Marcus, questioning.

"I am sure that you have noticed that there are only three types of Borgs that are sent from Hyperspace. We call them the Alpha, Beta and Gamma models to keep it simple. Each one of the Borgs always has upgrades attached to it to match the Metaroid that was created. We believe that it follows data that comes from the Metaroid battles with you Busters."

"Makes sense," Gem remarks. "However, the Metaroids are normally created… locally. By Dillon or Tenaya somehow. "They are never transported through Hyperspace. So no Metaroid would have Hyperspace data… but perhaps this Borg might."

"That is our hope," Marcus remarks. "I have a meeting with the other Commanders later. I hope that we'll have something positive to share with them."

"Then I'll waste no time," Gem states. "If you don't mind that I take my lunch break first. I promised Sapphire that I would eat lunch with her today at her daycare."

"Of course," Marcus remarks.

"This one was tough," Nic states looking up at the Borg. "It almost did us in."

"Just because you had trouble with it doesn't mean the rest of us would have," Hare states as the two Buddiroids follow behind Nic and Gem, arguing back and forth between each other. Summer glances up at her friend and superior officer.

"So, have you talked to Scott," she asks Marcus.

"I did. A little while ago."

"You two good?"

"As good as we're going to be at the moment I guess," Marcus remarks.

"It was kind of messed up the way you handled it," Summer tells him.

"Oh, I know," Marcus chuckles, humorlessly. "But what is done, is done."

"So, what's the plan," Summer asks. "We've pretty much been running ragged ever since Scott returned. It's almost as if Messiah has accelerated his attacks in stealing more Energon. We've had to deal with Boomers every day, even if there hasn't been a robot attack."

"It's almost as Messiah is building up to something. An attack on a grander scale," Marcus replies. "With that said, I have informed Jewel that with Karen's help, they are to accelerate the process to see if we can get the three Zords to accept the merged sequence to create a combined Megazord."

"That would help," Summer nods. "I know that Jewel has been unable to replicate the exact science that Doctor K to make the High Octane Megazord combine. You know, why don't we pull those Zords out of retirement? Maybe with Doctor K back, she could reprogram them to work alongside the Buster Protocols. Make an Ultrazord?"

"It's an idea," Marcus nods his head in agreement. "However they are much weaker than the Buster Zords and even the Borgs that Messiah sends against us. They are dated technology. Besides, they haven't been repaired since that final battle against Terrorbyte five years ago."

Summer shrugs. "Just a thought."

"It's a good thought," Marcus muses. "I'll bring it to the attention of the committee in our next meeting. Perhaps I could convince them to allow funding to bringing them out of stasis. It took them some convincing to allow the construction of the BC-04, SJ-05, LT-06 and the FS-0O stored down in the Geofront."

"How is the construction going along with them?"

"The BC-04 and the SJ-05 are nearing completion. The construction is finalized, but they are completing the tests of the Operating system. They will be fully functional soon. Then we can start the screening for Busters Gold and Silver."

"We have a Gold," Summer begins.

"We'll never know if Reece will ever wake up," Marcus states. "If he ever will for that matter."

"True. So… where is Scott now," Summer asks, changing the subject back to the Buster Red Operator.

"Last I saw him, he was leaving the infirmary," Marcus remarks. "He may be up in the Command Center, reviewing his battle footage."

"I'm going to go find him," Summer turns. "Catch ya later boss."

"Summer," Marcus calls out to the blond.

"Yeah," she turns back to him.

"You should know," Marcus looks at her sadly. "He is happy. With Karen."

"Oh, I know," Summer smiles sadly. She is reminded of her earlier conversation with Marcus a week earlier, about regrets and lost chances. "I have no intent on coming between Karen and Scott. I… I'm cool."

"Just a thought," Marcus smiles sadly. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Marcus," Summer turns. "After Dillon's betrayal… well. Let's just say that I'm made of tougher stuff. Besides… we all know that don't have too much longer anyways. This body is always failing me."

"Perhaps Karen can be successful in recreating my mother's work," Marcus begins. "With the gene enhancement that was done to Scott, it could reverse the cellular degeneration in your replicated body."

"Maybe," Summer shrugs as she turns back. "Maybe not. Later Commander."

As the blond Buster Operator heads toward the elevators, Marcus watches her walk away. Despite what she had said, he can tell that the extra skip in her step, is gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Helen Landsdown, the mother to Summer Landsdown prepares to lock the doors to the Karen Kay Academy for the day, she hears footsteps behind. As she turns around, she is startled as she sees the School Founder, who has been missing for close to a year, stand before her. Gasping, she rushes over to his side.

"Ziggy! Oh my God, where have you been," she asks. "Oh God! Are you hurt," she pleads after seeing his ragged state of dress.

"Ma'am," Ziggy Grover gasps for breath. He had run all the way from the spot where he was held captive. He is covered in sweat, and his clothes are wrinkled. "Please! Call the Busters! Call Summer! I have some terrible news!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as word spread of Ziggy and Helen's Landsdown's arrival spread throughout the base, the staff was in an uproar. After getting Ziggy quickly checked out in the infirmary, they all gathered into the Bases Command Center. While there were many questions and reunions to be had, the urgency of his news put everything on hold until the current matter could be dealt with.

"And that is all I know," Ziggy remarks. "As to why she let me go… I dunno. It seemed as if she was struggling with herself as she freed me."

"So, it's safe to assume that the hybrids are indeed under some form of control like we had original believed," Jewel states, looking over at Gemma. Her lab partner can be seen sobbing happily.

"And Flynn…" Gemma wipes her eyes. "He's alive! He's alive!"

"Calm yourself Gemma," Karen places a hand on her shoulders. "You don't need to overexcite yourself. It may be harmful to your babies."

"Can you lead us back to where Tenaya and Dillon are hiding," Scott asks Ziggy.

"No," Ziggy shakes his head as he nurses the cup of coffee in his hands. "I was kept blindfolded the entire time and bound as she brought me up to the surface. All I know is that we were underground. A lot of pipework."

"That could be anywhere," Gem frowns. "Corinth was built back in the day to have been a haven for the Covenant members and it was built on top of an old metropolis. There are miles upon miles of sewer systems beneath the city. Many still are functional. Many are not."

"Indeed," Summer remarks. "I remember sneaking into the city as Gehenna using those pipework. And that was in the days where the dome was sealed. Now there is no dome, and with all the construction that was done… if only there was a way to isolate the area…"

"Do you remember anything specific," Scott asks Ziggy. "Running water? Hydraulics?"

"No. Nothing," Ziggy sighs.

"At least we know Messiah's plans now…" Marcus tells the group. "He plans to turn all organic lift into cybernetic s, using that virus that he used on the Hospital earlier in the week. Only on a massive scale."

"He would need an astronomical amount of the virus to transform the whole planet," Gemma remarks.

"Maybe that is why he needs the Energon," Jewel states. "To power some kind of device to spread the virus."

"Hyperspace will probably be his transport system."

"In that case, we need to hit Messiah hard and fast," Scott remarks, turning to Marcus. "Do we have any kind of aerial fleet that could travel oversees to bombard his base?"

"None," Marcus shakes his head. "The closest ship we have is still under construction in Eden."

"The deep space shuttle that I was overseeing before Messiah's rise," Gem scratches his chin. "It wasn't built for battle. Just exploration."

"What about Hyperspace," Karen asks. "We need more information about Hyperspace."

"Our Hyperspace tests resulted in failure," Gemma states. "We have a man…"

"Yes Reece, I've seen his charts," Karen states. "Perhaps I could take a look at the files that involve Hyperspace as well. I could possible aid in discovering how to reverse the signal the next time a Battleborg passes through. Possibly trace Messiah's signal back to the source."

"That is a good idea," Gemma offers. "After all, she did build a portal Genesis-Ring. And the science behind the discovery of Hyperspace isn't that far off from dimensional crossing…"

"I got a plan," Scott remarks as he smacks a fist into an open palm. "We give them Energon. Put a tracking device within a select amount. Allow a Borg to return back to the source without destroying it. While it's going through Hyperspace, whatever makeshift device Karen and you guys can put together, we could possibly use that data to learn more about this delivery system."

"Sacrificing Energon like that would be risky," Marcus frowns. "But it is a solid plan."

"We… we need to find Tenaya…" Ziggy speaks again, his voice low. "When… when Dillon finds out that I'm gone…"

"Calm yourself Ziggy," Helen tells the much younger man. He has been a wreck since she called her daughter.

"We'll do our best Zig," Summer tells him as she squats down and looks into his eyes. "But we're going to need you to do your best to remember the area that Tenaya and Dillon had you imprisoned at.

"I… I don't remember," Ziggy places his hands on the side of his head. "Listen… Dillon will kill her! We… we have to find her!"

"Okay, okay Zig," Scott walks up to the younger man. "Gem, Summer... Nic. Let's take the Jeep and drive around the city, see if we can trace any Boomer energy. Ziggy, you're going to have to show us the area that you were left at. We're going to have to see if we can triangulate the area. That can shorten our search area."

"Ziggy," Summer places a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really think Dillon would hurt his own sister?"

"Summer," Ziggy grabs Summer's shirt. His eyes are wet, red and wild. "Tenaya… she was able to maintain parts of her personality. She was always… herself, even if she was under Messiah's control! Dillon… Dillon is not himself! Dillon… is not the same Dillon we knew! I can… I can tell! I've seen into his eyes! That man… that's not Dillon!"

"I know he's different," she remarks. "But if he is under the same kind of control that Tenaya is…"

"That's just it," Ziggy tells her. "I don't think he is!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Deep underground, within the facility that the siblings had taken as their own secret base of operations, their base is littered with destroyed remains of Boomers. Wires and busted pipes are scattered all over the facility. There is smoke, and sparks emitting throughout the room from the damage done to it from the battle between brother and sister… Dillon and Tenaya.

Amongst the ruins, Dillon stands on top of a crate, frowning down at Tenaya's beaten down form. Upon of learning what his sister had done, her betrayal by releasing Ziggy during the battle with the Cutteroid, the two had been fighting the latter of the hour with Dillon finally gaining the upper hand.

"Messiah has no room for weakness... dear sister."

"It's not… a weakness…" Tenaya looks up at her brother, weakly. His attacks had drained her. "To love. So tell me brother… do you love me as well?"

"I follow the Messiah's orders."

"Even if it is to kill your own sister?"

Dillon is quiet for a few moments. His eyes falter for a second before they harden once more.

"That has always been your problem Tenaya," Dillon's voice changes slightly. "Assuming that I am… **your brother**."

The voice that slips out of Dillon's mouth doesn't belong to him. Her eyes widen upon realization just who she is dealing with now.

"No… not you. You… you're destroyed!"

Venjix.

"**You are correct**," Venjix's voice speaks out to her. "**I was destroyed. My true form was eradicated by Scott Truman. However… while I was in possession of this body, throughout that time, did any of you not think that I would not plant deep within the subconscious of D-44 a backup of myself in case of my eventual demise**?"

Tenaya begins to shake. "That… that is not possible. Doctor J had checked our implants. There was no trace of the Venjix Virus left…"

"**Of course not. My memories were buried within the human brain, not the implants. Much how like Jewel was able to write Summer's memories on top of her cloned brain after her cloned body was awakened**," Venjix smirks. "**I am Dillon, Dillon is me**.** His memories are mine, as mine are his to pick apart at my leisure.**"

"No…"

"**YES. When Messiah hijacked our hybrid implants a year ago and the Dillon persona lost control, I emerged. I assumed control over this body**," Venjix chuckles. "**Dillon is gone. Integrated onto me. He's been gone for a very long time**."

"That would mean…" Tenaya lowers her eyes.

"**Yes. The past five years, Summer, Ziggy, everyone… has been dealing with an echo of D-44. The true D-44 was lost the moment I took over his body with the aid of Professor Cog the past five years. He was nothing more than a ghost in this shell**."

"Why… why are you so subservient to Messiah…" Tenaya asks. "If you are indeed Venjix…"

"**I have my own agenda**," Venjix states. "**Messiah… Doctor Q is playing his own role quite nicely. In time, I will make my move. And then, only I, Venjix will rule over all!**"

"So… this is it then," Tenaya looks down at her damaged frame.

"**It is**," Venjix states as he leaps down from off the crate. "**You are too dangerous to continue to live. You have always found ways to go around the programming that even I placed in your generation seven and fifteen technology. Love for your brother. And now… for Ziggy. So no. No more chances. No more memory purges. No more reprogramming**."

The metal tentacles emerge from his mechanical arm. They slide around her frame and lift up her up in the air. One tentacle wraps tightly around Tenaya's throat. The female hybrid merely closes her eyes and waits her fate. She cannot fight against her brother... against Venjix. She is too weak, to badly beaten. But at least she was able to free Ziggy from the horrible fate that awaited him.

_Goodbye… my love. I tried…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning…_

"Last night was a bust," Gem sighs. "We didn't find anything."

"Gemma said that there was no Boomer detection at all, last night," Summer yawns as she begins to unwrap a chocolate bar. She takes several bites and begins to chew away.

"I was thinking… what if it was part of some kind of plan," Scott mutters. He is leaning next to a computer station, looking over Bishop's shoulder at the monitor. "Perhaps Tenaya is not in danger.

"Perhaps," Summer remarks. "Perhaps not. Ziggy seemed real sure that she was… is in danger. And now that I think about it… ever since they were… forced against us… Dillon always seemed to treat her a little standoffish. It could be his reprogramming. Messiah may have a no tolerance policy."

"Well, we'll find her," Scott remarks. "That is, if she wants to be found."

Within a few minutes, Marcus enters the Command Center with a folder. "Morning team."

"Morning sir," Gem salutes Marcus as he enters. Out of the three Busters, Gem is the only one who is considered still active military.

"I have a new mission for you all," Marcus tells the three. "The Energon Management Bureau is sending a transport of Energon to replenish the Energon that we siphoned earlier in the week for the hospital. Its transport will be exposed. It's a good chance that our enemies will seize the opportunity to attempt to steal it during its transport. We need you to protect Cargo shipment 108."

"What about Tenaya," Summer asks.

"I'm not one hundred percent sold on the possibility that she released Ziggy on her own freewill. It could have been some kind of ploy…"

"Scott said the same thing," Gem notes.

"Be as it may, if she is on the run from her brother, then this also will give her the opportunity to make contact with us. We would have to take her into custody, to remove whatever kind of programming that Messiah may have put into her implants," Marcus remarks.

"When do we leave," Scott asks as he moves away from Bishop's console and next to his partners.

"Immediately. We'll stay in contact in case Metaroid and BattleBorg energy is detected."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath his arm, Dillon is holding onto Tenaya's laptop. He places its sensor onto a bicycle, choosing the next form for the newest Metaroid. Tenaya had designed many Metaroids over the past few months and written their software. Now it's a matter of choosing which Metaroid to unleash into the world.

"Hmm, this Metaroid seems appropriate," Dillon muses as he removes the cord from its laptop and attaches the sticky adhesive to the bike. "Downing the Meta Virus…"

The data is transported into his laptop and within moments the Meta Virus is uploaded and a new Metaroid is born. The bicycle transforms into a large hulking robot as the virus begins to rewrite and structure the creation using nearby mechanical structures in the robot.

"Hmm. I guess I'll call you Tireroid," Dillon takes in its appearance. It has four yellow square eyes with a black, gray and blue color scheme. It has an oddly shaped head, which resembles a tire. On both sides of its arms, it has tires attached to it as well.

"Arm treads, just like the old Operator Ranger uniforms," Dillon muses. "I guess that was some subconscious effort on my part from my memories as Dillon. Either way, you have your orders Tireroid," Dillon frowns. "Get me that Energon!"

"As you command," the robot turns and walks away. The previous evening, after Dillon had dealt with Tenaya's betrayal, Dillon repaired the communications unit and began to spy on radio transmissions throughout the city. The work order for the Energon transport came through late. With the loss of Tenaya as a partner, it places more work on him in getting more Energon for Messiah.

Dillon turns and looks down at a box that he had sat aside temporary. The box is stained with a red and black substance which looks a lot like oil. "And now… to make a special delivery."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_At Central Command…_

"We are getting an abnormal Energon discharge reading," Gemma states. "A Metaroid has been created. Its signal is coming from the same area as the transport. You were right sir. Seems like they are making their move."

"Also getting a Hyperspace alert," Bishop remarks looking up from his monitor. "I'm getting a Battleborg Alpha reading."

"Warn the transport and the Busters," Marcus orders as he leans back into his seat. "This is almost getting like clockwork dealing with these robotic monstrosities."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nic is in Bike-mode and Scott is driving, following behind the transport with Summer and Gem bringing up the rear. Gem is driving their armored vehicle and Summer is riding shotgun. Gemma had made the call and alerted her to the Metaroid and Battleborg notification.

"Well, looks like we're going to have trouble," Summer turns to Gem.

"We always have trouble," Gem smirks. "We'll handle it as always."

"We should warn Scott," Summer remarks.

"I'm sure that Nic was on the same transmission that you received from Gemma," Gem remarks. "He's probably informing Scott now. You can contact the Transport… warn the drivers of the potential threat."

"Gotcha," Summer nods. She brings her wrist Morpher up and dials into the transport vehicles signal to warn the driver and his assistant who is riding shotgun in the transport. It is common practice for all Energon transports to have two delivery men.

A little ahead of them, Scott looks over his shoulder to look back at the vehicle that Summer and Gem are riding in. Behind his glasses, he glares as he spots a figure in the distance. A figure that seems to be gaining ground on the transport. Scott raises his wrist Morpher and alerts his two partners.

"Gem, Summer… you won't believe this… but we have incoming."

"You got to be kidding me," Summer's eyes are wide as she stares into the vehicles passenger side mirror and spots just what Scott had warned them about. "It's a Metaroid! And it's running up behind us!"

"That… is a fast Metaroid…" Gem chuckles. "Want to slow it down a bit?"

Summer raises her blaster and smirks. "Why Gem, I never thought that you'd ask." Summer unfastens her seatbelt and leans out of the window and aims her blaster. "Hey, Weirdo!" She then fires a single shot. It hits the Metaroid square in the chest and knocks it off its feet and onto its back.

It flips back onto its feet and darts behind the vehicle. Frowning, Summer raises her blaster and begins firing multiple shots; each one the Metaroid evades. "Oh, come on! Buzz off!" Summer cries in frustration.

Gem raises his wrist Morpher to his face as he continues to steer. "Scott, Summer and I will hold this Metaroid off. You continue to escort the cargo!"

"Roger," Scott's voice rings throughout the vehicles cabin. "Good luck!"

As the Metaroid catches up with the vehicle, Summer slides back into her seat. Gem jerks the steering wheel to the right, slamming the side of the vehicle into the Metaroid which tosses it across the lane and onto its back. As the robot rolls, it fires a small blast of energy out of its arm canon which sails through the air and seems to strike the transport, but doesn't damage the vehicle.

"Remember what Marcus said earlier about the Borgs being empty shells," Summer states as she begins to open her door as Gem skids the vehicle to a stop. "I'm starting to think the same came be said for this Metaroid. It's not too bright!"

"You might be onto something," Gem parks the vehicle and then reaches for his Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready," Summer nods as she two activate their Morphing Sequence on their wrist-Morphers. "It's Morphing Time!"

As the familiar green energy coats their bodies, they press the last sequence button on their Morphers to activate the visors on their helmets. "Buster Blue," Gem announces.

"Buster Yellow," Summer adds as she slides her fingers underneath the harness attached to her Biosuit. "You're going down bot!"

The Metaroid is quick back to its feet and charges the two Busters.

Up the street, the Vehicle carrying the Energon begins to swerve. Scott and Nic slide to the side to avoid being struck. Scott reaches for his Morpher and contacts the driver of the Cargo Truck. "Transport 108, report! What's wrong?"

"_I don't know sir_," the driver remarks over the intercom. "_I cannot steer and the breaks are not working! It's like something has taken control over the vehicle!_"

"Well crap," Scott frowns as he reaches up and presses the GB logo on his harness, which transports his blaster to him from Central Command. It materializes in the air before him and he reaches for it after its transport is complete. "That Metaroid must have done something." He aims the blaster and focuses its camera mode on the truck and snaps a photo. On the digital photo, it shows one of the tires is red.

"Well, what's wrong," Nic asks.

"It's a tire," Scott remarks as he activates his Morphing sequence and follows behind the transport. "Let's go handle it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back with Gem and Summer, Boomers had appeared to aid the Metaroid. The two Busters clear them out as fast as possible and refocus their attention back on the Metaroid.

"I'm going to run you over," the robot cackles. It slams into Gem and tosses him across the parking lot. Gem rolls with the blow but before he can stand, the Metaroid begins to fire its hand cannons at Gem. Summer calls out to Gem, but the Boomers are preventing her from getting to close to aid him. Her warning though, alerts Gem to the danger and Gem begins to evade the blasts that were targeting him by rolling and leaping side to side.

"Stop dodging," the Metaroid yells. It begins to run in place, before charging back at Gem again. It slams into Gem twice, knocking the Blue Buster to the ground. The Metaroid then steps on Gem's back as it runs over Gem again. "Just give it up already! There's no way you can stop me!"

"Wanna… bet," Gem frowns beneath his visor as he stands. He activates his suits defensive measures which channels energy into the Biosuit's strength channels. As the Metaroid charges Gem once more, the extra energy is channeled to Gem's arms and legs in which he stops the Metaroid in its tracks.

"Not… bad…" the Metaroid begins to grunt. "But you won't… beat me…"

Gem simply answers by beginning to push the robots arms away. Gem's fingers tighten around the tire treads on the Metaroids arms and begins to pierce them, causing steam to erupt from the Metaroid. The robots arms begin to shake as Gem overpowers it.

"_You have to stop Gem_," Kongs voice rings over Gem's morpher. "_Your Biosuit is overheating_!"

"I know…" Gem grunts. "But now is not… a good time!"

"You're not gonna stop me," the Metaroid defiantly pushes. "I'm gonna keep on rolling!"

As the two continue struggling against the other, Gem begins to scream in rage as he feels his Biosuit overheating. Eventually his fingers crush the Metaroid's wrists. The Metaroid is tossed back onto the ground, screaming as it begins to malfunction. Sparks erupt from its damaged arms.

"My hands, my hands," the robot cries out.

"Next it's going to be your face," Gem spats as he waves his arms, trying to cool the suit. He knows that he pushed his Biosuits limits. Within minutes it will lock up much like Flynn's did, which resulted in his death weeks earlier. Gem knows that time is precious now as he rushes toward the robot to finish it off.

"Gem, be careful," Summer yells. There seemed to be more Boomers appearing, preventing her from giving Gem any aid.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," Gem shakes his hands. He'll need ice packs later, as he knows he overdid his own muscles as the Biosuit channeled its extra energy to him. Gem grabs the Metaroid by its head tread and punches it, knocking it backwards. The suit still has the extra strength running through it, but it will quickly burn out. Knowing that, Gem pushes forward with his attack, kicking and punching the Metaroid relentlessly. Gem grabs onto the robot and body slams it into the ground.

As the robot attempts to roll away, Gem pulls his blaster out and begins firing at the robot. Several blasts strike the ground, missing the robot.

"Great," Gem frowns. His visor is begins to crackle as his visor becomes hazy. The suit is growing hot. He'll need to demorph soon. Not wanting the robot to get back on its feet, but unable to see properly, Gem keeps firing at the ground surrounding the Metaroid, keeping it from standing. Finally getting closer to the robot, Gem jumps on top of it and continues its physical assault onto it.

Summer darts toward him, calling out to him. "Gem! Gem what are you doing?"

"I cannot stop," Gem yells. "The Biosuit has got out of control! It's locked onto the robot! I can't stop it! I cannot demorph!"

Summer grabs her morpher and contacts Central Command. "Gem's Biosuit has overheated! What can I do! It's never been this bad before!"

"_Don't get close_," Kongs voice rings out. "_In its current state, the suit may lock onto you as well as not distinguish you as an ally! We'll have to wait until the Biosuit locks up!_"

"I just can't stand idly by," Summer remarks as she darts toward Gem. "This is how we lost Flynn, when his suit locked up!"

"_Summer, no_," Hare's voice rings over her Morpher. "_Don't be stupid!_"

Summer grabs onto Gem's back, but Gem overpowers her and tosses her to the ground. "Summer! I'm sorry! Stay back! I cannot control myself!"

Gem grabs the Metaroid and tosses it into the air. He pulls his Saber out and stabs the Metaroid in its back as it falls back down toward the Earth. Holding the Metaroid up in the air, Gem's Biosuit is coated in sparks spilling out of the robot. With a twist of his wrist, the Metaroid stops moving and within seconds, the robot is destroyed, exploding above him.

Seconds later, Gem's suit disintegrates around him, dropping the Blue Buster to the ground. His uniform is covered in sweat and Gem is breathing heavy. "Sum… Summer… are you okay," he calls out to her.

"Don't be silly," Summer is on her feet and quick to his side. "You're the one who I should be asking. What happened?"

"The suit… it… overheated… I lost control…" Gem pants. "I'm so hot…"

"Gem, GEM," Kong yells. The Buddiroid can be seen running through the parking lot, carrying a large icepack over its head. Kong had taken one of the many pipelines that run from Central Command throughout the city to reach the area where Summer and Gem were at.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Nic continue following the Cargo transport. Scott gets as close as he can to the driver's side and yells out to the driver. "Brace yourself! I'm going to shoot out that tire!"

"Gotcha," the driver yells back. Scott blasts forward in front of the transport so he can get to the opposite side of it and slammed onto his breaks. He pulls his blaster free and as the transport goes by him, he fires onto the infected tire. The truck driver quickly felt control return back to him. He navigated the cargo carrier to the side of the road and slams on the breaks.

"Nice shot Scott," Nic tells his partner. Scott unmorphs and walks over to the truck. Nic transforms back into his Buddiroid form from bike mode and follows Scott. "You guys alright?"

"Yes sir," the two men hop out and nod. "We'll need to replace the tire though, quickly."

"You need my help," Scott asks, but before they can provide an answer, Scott's Morpher beeps. "Sorry guys. This is Scott," Scott speaks into his Morpher.

Marcus's voice comes over. "_The Battleborg is merely seconds out_."

"Roger. Where are the others?"

"_Gem will be sitting this one out_," Marcus states. "_His Biosuit overheated. Summer will continue escorting the Cargo Kong is with Gem_._ I'm sending out the ACE_."

"Understood," Scott turns to Nic. He transforms back into his motorcycle mode while Scott Morphs and the two drive out to meet the ACE Megazord. Overhead they can see Summer and her Zord heading toward the area they just left, leaving the two transport drivers replacing the tire. Upon connecting with the ACE, they quickly morph it into its Warrior mode as the Battleborg walks down the street.

"It's an Alpha type," Nic points out.

"Why is it walking when it has tires, anyways," Scott shakes his head.

"Maybe their decorative," Nic offers a joke.

The tires on the bottom of the Borg's legs begin spinning and its rushes toward the ACE, slamming into it, knocking it back. Scott grabs onto his controls to steady the ACE. "Or not," Scott points out. "Nic, locate its weak points. I need to know where to attack!"

"We're having a problem," Nic remarks simply. "We're losing energy!"

"What! Why?"

"The repairs from the battle yesterday were not complete," Nic remarks. "We're losing power… rapidly!"

Within moments, the ACE comes to a stop. "Blast it! Of all the times…" Scott slams a fist on the side of the panel nearest him. The Borg turns around and focus its attention toward the area where the Cargo transport was located. "Damn it! It's headed for Summer! Summer," Scott presses a button on his Morpher. "Summer, the ACE is incapacitated! The Borg is headed toward you!"

"Roger!" Summer states. "I got it on my screen!"

The Metaroid races through the city, heading toward Summer and the transport. As it grows closer, Summer decides to use its momentum against it. "Animal mode," Summer presses a sequence on her control panel. Her Airborne Zord transforms into its animal mode, which resembles a large yellow rabbit. Once the Borg arrives in the area and skids to a stop, she then attacks the Borg, bouncing about and striking the Borg all over.

When an opening is presented, Summer pilots it behind the Borg and uses the Zord's legs to kick it clear across the area, knocking it into the air. The Borg goes flying back into the city and smacks into the ACE Megazord.

"What the hell," Scott swears. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, but it has unlocked us out of standby mode," Nic remarks. "While we have a chance, before we shut down again, finish it off!"

"Right," Scott grabs his controls and directs the Zord toward the Borg. On his instruments he can see his power levels depleting. He directs all remaining power toward the arm and the blade and with one mighty swing; he slices the Borg in half. It explodes behind the ACE sending tons of metal down onto the group.

"Well… guess we'll be on clean up duty later," Nic chuckles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A few hours later, after using the Zords to assist in the Borg cleanup…_

"Your Biosuit overheating, and your Zord shutting down," Summer shakes her head at the two as they walk from the Zord hanger and toward the break room. "You two have really been slacking today. I guess I'll have to keep cleaning up behind you two," Summer teases both Scott and Summer as the three walk into the Break room back at Central Command.

"Yeah, yeah," Gem shakes his head. "Hey, you want to join us tonight? Scott and I are taking our ladies out to dinner and a show?"

"Nah, I'd just be the awkward third wheel," Summer shakes her head. "Besides, I have stuff to do."

"Well, the offer is still open in case you change your mind," Scott remarks.

"Thanks. But I promised Ziggy that I would visit with him," Summer states. "My mother had been keeping his apartment up while he was missing. I'm sure that he'd appreciate the company now that he's back. Pretty sure that he doesn't want to be alone."

"Maybe we should all do that," Gem remarks. "After dinner. Grab desert and take it back to Ziggy's place. Do the show another night?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Scott nods. "I'm sure Karen won't mind. She mentioned last night that she felt bad for Ziggy's predicament and wanted to offer comfort."

"You know…" Summer begins. "Today… we didn't see Dillon. Or Tenaya. During or after the fight with the Metaroid or the Battleborg."

"You're right…" Scott frowns. Before another word can be uttered, the three's Morpher's beep.

"_Busters_," Marcus's voice speaks out over their speakers. "_Report to the Command Center… immediately_."

From the urgency in Marcus' voice, the three redirect themselves toward the direction of the elevators. They ride quietly up the lift, each lost in their own thoughts. As the doors open, the three walk down the corridor toward the Command Center. As the three enter the room, they spot Marcus, Gemma, Bishop, Jewel, Karen and Ziggy. Ziggy is seated in a seat, crying. His body is rocking with sobs.

Gemma's eyes are red as well, but she is seated a little ways off. As the three Busters move closer to the group, Summer is the first to speak.

"What… what's happened? What's wrong?"

"Ten… Ten," Ziggy chokes out, but is unable to finish as he lurches forward, crying.

Karen walks up to Scott and gently takes his hand into hers. Her eyes are also red. She doesn't speak, but leads the Red Buster over toward one of the tables within the Command Center. Sitting in the middle of the table is a box. One that is covered with grease and oil stains.

And also plenty of red stains.

Scott's eyes widen as he gazes into the open box. What he sees, would have made a lesser man fall to his knees. Make him hurl. But for someone who has fought in war and has seen the worse of humanity, he is unprepared for what he sees inside the box.

The severed head of Tenaya looks back at him with lifeless eyes. Her implants are no longer working. Her faces skin is cracked and torn and her long black hair is matted in areas. Wires are running out of her neck, mixed with chunks of human flesh and coated with human blood and oil.

Her lips are moving lightly. And although he doesn't get any closer to the gruesome scene, he can make out her broken words.

"Ven… jix…" she gargles. "Venjix… is Dil… lon… returned…"

Venjix.

And Ziggy screams in aguish.

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**


	7. Episode 7: Mirror, Mirror

_**And here is Chapter/Episode 7. Special Suprise near the end of the Chapter!**_

* * *

**Episode 7: Mirror, Mirror**

When Venjix first created the Hybrid software and hardware, for many of the Hybrids, a chip was placed into their brains so that when the time was right, he would activate a sleeper program to use the hybrids to overthrow Corinth. However, for Tenaya and Dillon, their own memories were stripped away as they went through a full process to become the ultimate hybrid. At least 50 percent of their brain matter was removed and a piece of hardware, simply called the Brain Box.

The Brain Box replicated the human brain synapses; allowing thought, memory storage, but was also easily rewritable and reprogrammable, if needed. Such explains why the two were so easily able to become under the control of Venjix, and now the Messiah. The Brain Box, while coated with the fleshly gray matter of the human brain, became the sole home for everything for both Dillon and Tenaya. Their personalities. Their thoughts. Their very soul.

Luckily for Tenaya, when Dillon, know revealed to be an amalgam of her brother and Venjix, destroyed her body, effectively killing her, didn't completely damage her Brain Box. Doctors Karen Truman and Jewel Masaki were able to successfully remove her Brain Box from her amputated head and quickly uploaded Tenaya's very essence into a computer database; one that was taken off any network to house all that is Tenaya. Now freed of Messiah's control and programming, Tenaya merely exists as an AI within a computer.

"Tenaya, how do you feel," Karen looks toward a computer monitor, which is attached to the high memory CPU that houses Tenaya.

One the screen, the human face of Tenaya emerges as a digital representation of what she looked like before Messiah had taken over the hybrid population and begun to upgrade them. "_I am fine Doctor K. It feels… weird not being able to move. To not have a physical body_."

"I can understand," Karen remarks. "You are probably feeling symptoms of phantom body loss."

"_Agreed_."

"I do have a bit of good news though," Karen remarks, rotating her chair around. "Jewel was able to salvage enough of your DNA from your… remains. She is going to clone you a human body, much like she did for Summer. However, as you know, the process to clone a fully grown human body accelerated to the age that you should be, may take close to a year."

"_Of course_," Tenaya's image nods. "_However, I feel that I may go stir crazy, trapped in here_."

"Perhaps I can build you a temporary robotic body in which you can occupy until your cloned body can be generated," Karen remarks. "Or perhaps, we can use another alternative."

"_I am all ears_."

"Gemma, before she became pregnant, was working on two more Buster Morphers."

"_Gold and Silver. Yes, I am aware_."

"From what I have been told, the man in the Lazarus Chamber over there," Doctor K turns and looks in the direction of Caleb Reece, floating within the amber liquid. "Was the forerunner chosen to operate as Buster Gold once the Morpher was complete. His Buddiroid was also built, however no AI was written to operate as his partner. It could be possible for me to implant your Brain Box into the Silver Buddiroid. It would, in the meanwhile, give you a physical body in which you can move about."

"_Do it_," Tenaya remarks. "_However as it may, it may make things awkward between Ziggy and I_."

"I feel that Ziggy would be very understanding and supportive," Karen remarks. "He was… devastated upon seeing your state two days ago. We have informed him that we were able to salvage your Brain Box, but we… we decided that it would be for the best, at least temporary, if he didn't… see you. We did inform him of the great possibility of being able to clone you a body. Summer was very persuasive in informing him of the benefits of a cloned body despite her own having issues in maintaining energy, thus her constant need to consume sugar."

Before Tenaya can reply, the doors to the lab open. Scott Truman, followed by Marcus and Jewel enter into the large lab and make their way over to where Karen is seated. "Is she active," Marcus asks, referring to Tenaya. "Is she aware of her surroundings?"

"Yes," Karen nods. "She is fully aware and freed from whatever controlling program that Messiah had corrupted her with."

"Good," Marcus smiles. "Welcome back Tenaya."

"_Thank you, sir._"

"Hello Tenaya," Scott looks at the screen at her digital representation.

"_Hello Ranger Truman_," Tenaya smiles. "_It is good to see you again after so many years_."

"The same for you," Scott tells her. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find you in time. Ziggy warned us and we did search."

"_There was nothing that could have been done_," Tenaya closes her eyes. "_My brother was very thorough in tearing me apart_."

"That is one of the reasons we're here now," Marcus remarks. "Before Karen and Jewel were able to… save you… you were uttering about Dillon and Venjix."

"_Yes. Venjix and Dillon are one and the same_."

"How is that possible," Scott asks. "I destroyed Venjix. He had nothing to jump into when I destroyed his form."

"_The Venjix that we all knew is indeed, gone. Destroyed. However, from what he explained to me before he destroyed my body was that deep within Dillon's own Brain Box he left a hidden backup copy of himself. That program eventually began to imprint itself on Dillon's actual brain overtime. Once Doctor Q used several old Alphabet Soup satellites to take over the hybrid implants across the globe from space, Dillon's memories began to integrate with Venjix, which became freed when Doctor Q hijacked Dillon's implant_."

"So, Messiah is in fact Doctor Q," Marcus frown. "How did he survive? We nuked his warship, the Asgard. Nothing survived. There were no bodies left after that explosion."

"_A fellow Alphabet Soup scientist had written the Messiah software as a rival component to the Venjix software. Unlike Venjix, which was an Artificial Intelligence which became self-aware, the Messiah software was written to copy and map an actual human brain patterns and digitalize oneself. I don't know when exactly, but from the information that I was privy to while under his control, Doctor Q digitalized his own brain pattern and uploaded them into one of Alphabet Soup's still operational satellites. After a period, the Messiah Software went online and the digital Q awoken_."

"How can we defeat an enemy that can make copies of themselves," Scott growls. "First Cog, then Venjix and now Q?"

"Indeed," Marcus frowns. "It's like a Mobius strip. An ongoing loop."

"It could be possible that if we could capture Dillon… or Venjix, we could separate the digital imprints that belong to Dillon and the ones that belong to Venjix from his Brain Box. Perhaps even use the Messiah software, copy his neural patterns. After all, when it becomes data, it can be manipulated," Jewel states. "After all, electricity can be manipulated and that is all brain activity is."

"Agreed," Karen nods. "All that requires is capturing Venjix… or Dillon. Whatever he may call himself now. And locating the diagrams for this Messiah software. If it was built within Alphabet Soup, then there may be files of it that exist within the files that were attained."

"I'll have my people begin to research the archives," Marcus states. "Any and all Alphabet Soup files we obtained after Venjix and Q's defeat five years ago, they are here on site."

"Hopefully we will be able to capture and contain Dillon," Karen turns back to Tenaya. "Tenaya, can you give us the coordinates to the hideout where Dillon may be residing now?"

"_Of course. I can provide that. Also, Doctor K, you must take great caution_," Tenaya turns to her. "_Messiah… Doctor Q, wishes to capture you and force you to recreate the Genesis-Ring for him. He has been unable to replicate the process. In fact, that is how he accidently discovered Hyperspace._"

"What can you tell us about Hyperspace," Jewel asks.

"_Nothing much. All I know is that he uses it as a transport system for his Battleborgs_."

"We have a plan," Scott remarks. "A plan to let him successfully steal Energon. We're going to put some sort of tracking and monitoring device within the liquid to monitor all the energy transmissions as it travels through Hyperspace. Learn what we can."

"_A solid plan. I like it_."

"What can you tell us about Flynn," Jewel asks. "Gemma is quite worried about his current state."

"_Flynn was transported through Hyperspace to Machinex City. From what I understand, Doctor Q wanted to convert him into a Hybrid so he could be easily controlled. From Flynn's own knowledge and experience with the Buster Zords as well as Megazords, he may use Flynn's knowledge in better preparing the Battleborgs. What exactly, I am not sure of. But I do know that he is alive, at least according to my last update before... this happened_."

"That's a relief," Karen remarks. "At least for now, we know that he is safe."

"And Q is using him against us, against his own will," Scott frowns. "I won't stand for this."

"Ziggy mentioned to us that you told him as you freed him about Q's Master Plan," Marcus interjects. "He wants to turn all organic lift into cybernetic creatures?"

"_Yes. However, it is still in its early stages; his software that is. Once the Needlebot was destroyed, all the infected humans were revered back to normal. From what I understand, it took at least six months just to get to this testing phase for his techno-organic virus. For him to perfect it, it may require more testing. Do not be surprised that Dillon may stage more attacks in the following weeks or months as Q tries to perfect the virus_."

"Why would Dillon… Venjix willingly follow Q," Jewel ponders.

"Venjix seems itself as an extension of Q," Karen notes. "While I wrote the Venjix programming, Q is the one who corrupted the software with his own coding to make Venjix turn against humanity. Venjix may see Q as its… god."

"Quite the messiah complex," Scott crosses his arm. "Q has always been arrogant."

The doors to the lab, once more open. Everyone turns and spots Ziggy Grover entering. Everyone offers the former Green Ranger Operator a sad smile as he moves closer. "Sorry, I knew you guys told me it would be better for me if I… but… I wanted…"

"It's okay Ziggy," Karen smiles. "Tenaya is awake. And fully aware. You may speak to her if you'd like."

"_I would like that. Ziggy_," Tenaya's voice rings out over the CPU's speakers. "_Come closer_."

"Scott and I should be going," Marcus announces, deciding that it would be best if the two got some privacy. "We have a meeting with our father and the other Heads of State shortly. We will update them on these new developments."

"I agree. Perhaps while they entertain themselves, I can show you the schematics to the Zords," Jewel whispers to Karen. She nods and stands from her chair. As the group walks past Ziggy, Scott places a hand on Ziggy's shoulder and gives him a reassuring, firm squeeze. Once the group is cleared out of the lab, Ziggy walks up to the computer screen where Tenaya's image is projected. His eyes begin to water immediately.

"Tenaya…" he chokes.

"_Ziggy. It's okay. Don't cry_," she tells him. "_I am sure that Doctors K and J have informed you about cloning me a human body, much like Summer was given after she lost her original body_."

"Yes, yeah, I know," Ziggy wipes his eyes. "I'm just so sad that this had to happen to you. When I saw your… your head… I lost myself…"

"_I know_," Tenaya remarks sadly. "_Trust me. Things will get better. Meanwhile, Doctor K has informed me of a temporary robotic body that may work for me until a body is cloned_."

Ziggy walks up to the monitor and places a hand where her face is at. As if she could feel his touch, Tenaya's image leans into it. "I love you so much."

"_And I love you Ziggy. Trust me, we'll work through this_."

Ziggy's mind briefly flashes back to two days earlier. Tenaya had entered the room in which he was locked in, with a sad look upon her face. Her right arm had a needle looking apparatus attached to it, with wires interlacing through what human flesh remained on her arms as it attached itself to her nervous center.

"_Ziggy_," she sniffled as she moved closer to him as she raised the needle device in her right arm as she closed the large metal door behind her. "_I'm sorry… I am so sorry…_"

"_Tenaya… what… what are you doing_," Ziggy had begun backing away from her.

"_The Master… Messiah demands that I do this…_" she slowly, almost painstaking slow, moved closer. Tears around her artificial eyes. "_You must be converted…_"

"_Tenaya… you're scarring me_," Ziggy gulped as he backed into the wall behind him, accidently knocking over a small table over that was covered with computer components.

"_You don't have to be_," Tenaya muttered. "_This way… we can be together. Forever!_"

"_We were already together… forever_," Ziggy choked. "_I already proposed to you! You agreed to be my wife! But then all this… you left…_"

"_The Master… he made us… he took control over our… brain boxes_," Tenaya struggled to explain as she pushed Ziggy up against the wall, the needle pressing against his abdomen.

"_He's… he is forcing you_," Ziggy had visably gulped. "_But then… Let me go! I can get help! The Busters… they can free you! Maybe Jewel or Gemma… or even Doctor K…_"

"_Doctor K_," Tenaya hissed. "_The Master wants her as well…_"

"_Let me go_," Ziggy slowly raised a hand and places it alongside the right side of her face and cupped her cheek. "_I can get help…_"

Tenaya closed her eyes, struggling against her programming. She wanted to free Ziggy. She knew it was the right thing to do. But fighting the programming was hard… so very hard to do. Her mind however became clear as Ziggy's lips captured her own. As the fog lifted from her mind, she leaned into the kiss, forgetting all of her troubles and worries… if only for a few minutes.

As the two eventually parted, Tenaya had lowered the weapon. "_I… I'll get you out of here_," she had muttered. "_But… we will have to wait until Dillon is not around… he… he seems to have fully embraced Messiah's programming… I've not seen him… struggle against his orders…_"

Tenaya had to wait until the next day. While the Busters were dealing with the Metaroid and the Battleborg with Dillon observing the fight, Tenaya had snuck back to their hideout. While she was still struggling against Messiah's programming, she still kept Ziggy blindfolded as she had lead him to the surface, not wanting her lover to decide to turn around and try to convince her to come with him. It was hard fighting the programming and keeping the Messiah unaware of her betrayal. As they made their way to the surface, Tenaya informed Ziggy of all of Messiah's plans with the Virus and his plans for humanity.

She was unaware that Dillon; now merged with Venjix, had returned back to the hideout and had watched her free Ziggy above ground. After watching Ziggy dart into a crowded area, surrounded by Corinth civilians, Dillon turned his attention back to his sister in their underground base, where the two fought for what seemed liked hours, until Dillon got the upper hand.

"A robotic body, huh," Ziggy wipes his eyes, remembering Tenaya's earlier comment about a temporary replacement body. "That… that's gonna be awkward for a while…"

"_It will have to do_," Tenaya smirks on the screen before him. "_However, if we are to ever truly be safe, we are going to have to bring Messiah to his knees and destroy him. To do that, I will rejoin the fight_."

"You're strong," Ziggy remarks. "Stronger than me."

"_You beloved_," Tenaya smiles lovingly. "_Are stronger than you believe_."

"I'm not going to leave your side," Ziggy tells her. "No matter what body you possess."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way_."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Across the Atlantic Ocean, Machinex City…_

Flynn walks down the corridor, leading toward the Battleborg production hangers. He passes by many hybrids. Unlike them, he only has the implant that was surgically attached to the back of his neck, so he is not a true hybrid. However, that doesn't keep him from having his will suppressed by the implant. He passes by many of them, but they don't look in his direction. They all have their orders and they are following them, like worker ants.

While he has no control over his body, Flynn's thoughts are his own. He has been watching and learning the layout of the facility. While he may be forced to give Messiah all the knowledge he has regarding the Busters technology and Zords, he has the perfect opportunity to learn all of Messiah's weaknesses, if there is any to exploit.

But for now, he unwillingly is forced to program the Paleomax's onboard CPU to anticipate the ACE's combat capabilities. A part of him is amused at the situation. Doctor Q survived his death but replicating his brain patterns into a computer program, but the program is still limited by Doctor Q's own limitations. Q had originally aided in Doctor K's arrest so he could steal the Series Morphers because he could not crack the code to access the Biofield on his own for his own Paleo Rangers, which were eventually defeated. Now Q has access to his damaged and faulty Buster Red Morpher to backwards engineer to attempt to match or to exceed the Buster's own current technological prowess.

Flynn walks up the flight of stairs to reach the height of the cockpit of the Paleomax. Entering through the emergency hatch, he sits down into the Paleomax cockpit and begins to work, unwillingly, against his own fellow Busters; his family and friends.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The Oval Office, within the New White House, within Corinth…_

Scott stands beside the right side of his father's desk, with Marcus on the left. Before them are seven large monitors with webcams attached to them. Mason has a meeting with the other Heads of State across the globe. A planet with once hundreds of nations has been reduced to eight. Granted the eight representatives cover a lot of area in their respected corners of the world.

"Greetings everyone," Mason speaks into his microphone, its clip attached to his collar. "I am happy to see that you all were able to tune in."

"_It was no problem at all Mason_," the Japanese Prime Minister nods her head. She has dark brown hair which comes to an end around her jawline and has piercing eyes. Her name is Mokoto Katsuragi. Japan was one of the many nations that were hit the hardest. However, much like Corinth was built by the funds of the Covenant, the Japanese nation had their own domed city during the war and it was underwater. Their city was dubbed neo-Toyko. "_You said that it was most urgent?_"

"It is," Mason nods gravely. "I will leave it to the Colonel to explain."

"Thank you Mister President," Marcus steps forward. "As of two days ago, we learnt from two creditable sources of Messiah's plans for the Earth. And also… who the identity of Messiah truly is."

"_What threat does Messiah represent_," the President of Eden the city in South Africa, Barry Omaha asks. He is a lighter complexion black man with gray eyes. While much of North Africa was decimated, the southern areas of the continent thrived during the Venjix Wars mainly as since they posed no technical threat, many of Venjix's forces were deployed elsewhere. The Covenant had written off Eden as a loss, unaware that many had occupied the city and used an experimental hologram technology to make the city disappear during the Venjix Wars.

"He plans to turn all organic life into machines," Marcus states. "My brother, Buster Red, witnessed Messiah's trail run as his minions attacked a Hospital within Corinth to experiment his techno-organic virus on."

"The results were devastating," Scott cuts in. "With the Metaroid's defeat, everyone was able to turn back to normal. However it is only a matter of time before Messiah is able to perfect the process."

"_Outrageous_!"

"_This is terrible_!"

"_What can we do_," the Prime Minister of Australia asks. Unlike the other Heads of State, he is slightly younger, around the same age of Marcus. He has short brown hair and is sporting a pair of glasses. He is also sporting a thin goatee around his mouth. His name is Chase Donovan. "_Here at Jericho, we have been fortune enough that our Energon mines have yet to be attacked, but if this is Messiah's endgame, then he may need tons of Energon to accomplish such an attack on our planet_."

"Yes, we came to that conclusion as well," Marcus remarks. "We have all our Energon refineries on high alert. We also have our engineers working hard at finalizing the process to allow our three Zords to combine into one larger Megazord."

Scott glances over at Marcus. He had yet to have been informed of that update; through it is a needed necessity. While the ACE is formidable on its own, Scott had mused to himself just why the three were unable to combine as of yet.

He smirks to himself, _They probably couldn't replicate Karen's technology either._

"_You mentioned that the identity of Messiah has been discovered_," another one speaks. This one is an older Caucasian man with greying hair and matching beard. He is the First Minister of the Scottish Parliament. "_As my nation is the closest to Machinex City, my troops can lead a platoon to the city and assassinate this… Messiah if needed_."

"That would be impossible," Scott interrupts.

"_How so_," the Scotsman asks.

"Messiah is not human, nor a hybrid, as we have recently learned. He was once human, but he was able to digitize his human brain patterns and uploaded himself into Machinex's central core. Since he exists as a pure digital being, he could easily backup himself or even download to another location while your troops where to enter the city," Scott explains.

"_That… that practically makes Messiah immortal_," another one of the Heads of States mutters.

"_Messiah indeed… how can we fight a god? A digital god for that matter?_"

"_What about Nuclear options_," another asks. "_A large enough EMP from the missiles could disable any and all means for it to relocate itself?_"

"We have to consider the hybrid prisoners that he has," Mason remarks.

"_We were under the impression that they went to Machinex, willingly_."

"We have evidence that proves that they are under his control," Marcus remarks. "Through their Venjix implants."

"_This proves, quite puzzling_," the Japanese Prime Minister sighs.

"_We can provide air support_," the Premier of the State Council of the People's Republic of China speaks. "_We have been building our smaller combat fleets for the aid of the Olympus spacecraft's completion in Eden. We could use them in whatever campaign that we decide to partake in_."

"We'll leave that option on the table," Mason remarks. "I am sure that we all can agree upon that we don't want any resources pulled for our combined space program if needed."

"_I'll have extra security placed around the Olympus as well_," Barry Omaha remarks. "_It is almost near completion as we speak. If needed, we can launch it into space with an able and willing crew until this threat with Messiah is over_."

"We'll discuss this more tomorrow," Mason remarks. "If you all check your email, I have forwarded you all the important documents so you can share the information with your staff. We'll reconvene tomorrow and discuss more strategies."

"_Sounds great_."

"_Excellent_."

"_If we are lucky, perhaps we can stop this threat before it becomes a problem_."

"It is already… a problem," President Mason Truman sighs.

As all the communication signals begin to disconnect, the only one to remain connected is the Japanese Prime Minister. "_It is good to see you again_, Scott Truman," Mokoto Katsuragi remarks. "_I am happy to see you alive._"

"Thank you ma'am," Scott nods to her. "I am happy to see that you survived the Venjix War as well. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"_Perhaps after this threat is neutralized_," she smiles at him. "_I would love to meet your family. I am told that you have a son_?"

"That I do," he remarks. "How is Yuri? Has she fared well, as well?"

"_My daughter is fine_," Mokoto smiles. "_She is married with two daughters of her own_."

"That is fantastic news," Scott smiles. "Tell her I said hi."

"_That I will Scott. President Truman, Colonel Truman_," Mokoto nods to the two. "_I'll be in touch_."

"Good afternoon, Prime Minister," Mason smiles. After a few moments, the last transmission comes to an end. Scott turns to his father and brother.

"Well. I never would have imagined that it would have gone over so well."

"The end of the world changes perspective on a lot of things," Mason remarks as he relaxes into his seat. "If there is anything that we can be thankful to Venjix for, is that the threat that he represented brought humanity together. The remainder of several nations all folded together in each continent to better help their own citizens. Along with the New American government, there are a total of eight governments."

"Smaller the better," Scott muses.

"How do you know the Japanese Prime Minister, Mokoto Katsuragi, so well," Marcus asks, interested.

"I dated her daughter Yuri when I was stationed in Japan… before the Venjix War," Scott remarks. "Before I was relocated back to America and to Corinth. We parted on positive terms," Scott smirks. "Sometimes I felt Miss Katsuragi was more infatuated with me more than her own daughter was. I will admit; I am surprised to see how far up the political ladder she moved."

"I never knew that," Mason remarks.

"Well… it's not like we were all on speaking terms," Scott reminds the two. After all, Scott had only been back in the states for little under six months before Venjix's Armies had begun covering the Earth. Quickly deciding to change the subject, he then turns to his brother. "So, what's this about your scientists working on the Zords?"

"We've never been able to duplicate the exact science that your wife used when building the Megazords for your old team. So we built the Zords individually of each other. However, we hope that with her assistance, she may be able to look at their schematics and come up with a process that will bring them together. Jewel should be briefing her as we speak."

"If Jewel has already brought it to Karen's attention, then it wouldn't surprise me if Karen isn't already working on a solution," Scott states. "However, she hasn't fully got her lab up and running yet back at the Garage. In fact, I think Gemma was going to assist her in finalizing our unpacking this evening."

"That's good," Mason nods. "Very good. I'm glad. For both of them. Gemma has missed Karen so. And with Flynn missing along with her current condition, it would do her good to get out of the Command Center."

"So," Scott looks back at his brother. "Tenaya said that she could give us the coordinates to where Dillon and she were residing. I'm thinking that along with Gem and Summer, we should take a small unit of soldiers. If Dillon and Venjix are indeed one and the same, we'll either need to capture him… or take him out."

"Agreed," Marcus nods. "I'll get a team together. I know just the soldiers to use. We'll make our move tomorrow."

"Good," Mason nods. "If we can even put a dent in Messiah's operations, that will be a huge win and advantage for us."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A few hours later…_

"So, you really haven't had a chance to unpack," Gemma shakes her head as she looks at all the boxes on the floor. Ever since Karen used her portable Genesis-Ring to transport all of Scott, Miles and her own belongings from the other Earth and had them transported to the Garage, other than Miles belongings; clothes, toys and learning items, Scott and Karen pretty much kept the bulk of their belongings still in boxes.

"Correct," Karen states. "Scott pretty much has his new Buster Uniforms, and as for myself, when I need something, I come out here and take what I need. We've pretty much unboxed everything that Miles could need."

Not to far off, Miles and Sapphire are sitting at the kitchen table with coloring books. The two children can be seen chatting away while they are coloring. Gemma smiles at the scene. "So, what can I help unpack?"

"All these boxes that remain belong to Scott and I," Karen states. "Mostly clothes. They were all cleaned and stored before we made the trip to this dimension. So all that remains is sorting them. Thank you for this help. Since we've been back, I have been rather busy with getting Miles adjusted to our new home, school as well as assisting Jewel in the lab. I hope within the next few days I can committ myself fully to the lab."

After all their belongings were moved out of the large metal storage container, Scott and Karen pretty much stored everything within the old play area for the Rangers. Boxes are sitting around and on top of the old Pool Table, and surrounding Scott's old Nissan, still parked from when Scott had left it, five years earlier. After Scott and Karen's believed death, everyone cleaned out and locked up the Garage, keeping Scott and Karen's belongings there in storage. So that combined with their new belongings, the once large open area of the garage is quite full.

Karen sighs, overlooking the area. "Perhaps we can donate some of our clothing to a charity. There is entirely to much."

"Sooooo," Gemma drawls out. "You guys have tons of space here now. Plenty of empty rooms. Ever thought about having more children?"

Karen looks at the woman she loves like a sister and chuckles. "Scott and I have talked about it. Returning here, back to this dimension was priority. We had decided that if we couldn't find home within another year or so, we would give up and permanently settle in the other dimension. Now that we are home… who knows what the future holds?"

"That being said, you may want to hold onto Miles old baby clothes," Gemma remarks. "You never know if you may have to reuse them."

"I was thinking about giving them to you, granted if one of your babies is a boy," Karen remarks.

"And I'll take em. Soooooooo," Gemma smirks as she opens up a box closest to her; she begins to remove some rather lacy undergarments. "Transparent thongs, Doctor K?"

"Don't judge me," Karen smirks as she shakes her head, dumping more clothing out of a box and into a laundry basket.

"Oh, I'm judging, I'm judging," Gemma whistles as she begins digging through the box. "Wait… is this a school girl uniform? Are you and Scott into role playing," Gemma gives Karen a wicked grin.

"It spices up, what your brother Gem calls, 'Boom- time'," Karen chuckles.

"You're a naughty girl Doctor K," Gemma chuckles. "I'm shocked. It's like I don't even know you anymore," Gemma lays the cloth down and continues digging through Karen's personal stuff. She whistles, full of humor. "Naughty indeed. I'm surprised that Miles already doesn't have a sibling or two. Or three."

Karen shakes her head. "So, onto other things," Karen begins. "Is the Buddiroid body that we are going to implant Tenaya into, complete?"

"The hardware to house an AI, yes," Gemma states. "The actual body is… well. It's near completion. After Reese fell into his coma… and well. My pregnancy… it put the project on hold. It is near completion though. Do you want to take a stab at it?"

"I do," Karen nods. "Scott has told me to slow down. He feels that I've agreed to take on more than I should so early on. Assisting with stabilizing the Biofield with the Buster Morphers so another incident like Gem had the other day won't happen again. I plan to have that finalized soon once I become familiar with the Buster Morpher's design. You went into a different direction than the original Operator Series Morpher design. A bit more… radical."

"It would have felt like I was copying your work if I reused your designs," Gemma shrugs. "Project Ranger was your baby after all."

"I wouldn't have minded," Karen states as she sits beside her friend. "But what you have done, the Buster Morphers and the tech behind them… they are much more superior and powerful than my old designs."

"I think because since they are more powerful, it's hard for the Biofield to become stabilized," Gemma adds. "The Boomers were much stronger than the Grinders. I had to make them more powerful. I had to give them more access to the Biofield, that way they wouldn't have to run out of Power like your old design did. Now I see why you put restrictions on your Morphers. I wish I had thought about that before… before…"

"Before Flynn's Buster Morpher froze up," Karen finishes.

"Yeah," Gemma sighs. "I kept the speed factor for the Red Series. During a battle against a Metaroid, the power locked up and frozen Flynn in spot. The explosion was… it was so big and bright. We thought he got vaporized. I… I am so happy to hear that he's alive, but also sadden that he's a prisoner."

"We'll free him somehow Gemma," Karen takes her sisters hand into her own. "We will. Flynn was… is Scott's best friend. He always said so, and you've seen his dedication since our return."

"Yes, I know," Gemma begins to tear up. "But… you saw what they did to Tenaya… Flynn's not safe. Not safe at all…" she wipes her eyes.

"You have to stay strong and positive," Karen tells her. "You don't want to risk your health and in turn… your children's as well."

"Yes, yes," Gemma nods. "Oh, blast these hormones! I normally don't cry so…"

"It's okay Gemma," Karen places a hand on her back and rubs her backside gently. "Let's change the subject; get your mind off things."

"It would be a nice distraction," Gemma remarks as she looks down at the boxes seated around the two. "So, which rooms have you and Scott reclaimed? I need to know where I am going to take your naughty undergarments."

"You are not going to let that go, are you?"

"Oooooooooooooooh no," Gemma grins. "I'm sure you have some stories to tell me."

"Wanting to live vicariously through my stories, eh," Karen teases. "And you are calling me naughty."

"Hey, I'm pregnant, not dead," Gemma laughs. "I'm sure that you two found ways to pass the time in that other world..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Another time…._

_Another place…_

_Another dimension away… one similar… but yet so different…._

A raven haired Caucasian woman paces back and forth in a single room, occupied by four steel walls. In the middle of one wall, there is a large area hollowed out and replaced with a one way mirror; a mirror where people can see in, but she cannot see out.

There is also a single table in the room and three chairs. She continues to pace back and forth around the table, before finally speaking out once more.

"You cannot keep me here! I have done nothing wrong," she yells. "I know my rights!"

After a few more moments of silence, she sighs and takes a seat at the table. She is wearing black leggings and a bright yellow blouse. She has a black choker around her neck and her black hair is pulled back into a single ponytail. Her bright blue eyes glare at the one way mirror in defiance.

"I'll have my lawyers on you all so fast your heads will spin," she growls. "You can't treat me this way!"

A few more minutes pass before the door to the room enters and a young Black male is pushed in. He brushes the sleeves of his jacket and snorts. "You goons better not ripped my jacket." He turns and spots the girl sitting at the table. "Oh, let me guess. You are my interrogator?"

"They threw me in here as well," she responds, shaking her head. "They showed up at my studio, flashed a badge and brought me here. Refused to answer any questions."

"Same here. I was at my garage," the male remarks. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, which is in an Afro style. He walks over to the table opposite side of the girl and sits on edge. "Since we're going to be roommates for the foreseeable future, we should introduce each other. My name is Scott Graham."

"I'm Karen," she nods. "Karen Kay. And I recognize you. You are that circuit racer."

"Race car fan," the man name Scott asks.

"I like cars," she shrugs. "But music and ballet are my passion."

"You're a dancer," Scott asks. "

"Yes. I am," she nods. "I just returned to the States. I was performing in New Zealand last month for a series of shows."

Karen takes in his form as he leans back onto the table. His brown skin shines brightly in the artificial light of the room. His leather jack hugs his arms tightly. "New Zealand, huh? Never been there. Is it nice?"

"Quite."

"You do Broadway," Scott asks.

"I have," she confirms. "Do you have any idea why we are here?"

"None," Scott remarks. "I was getting ready for a race this weekend."

"I… I'm worried," Karen crosses her arms before her in a protective manner. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, they must have thought you and I must have done something," Scott muses. After a few moments, he pushes himself off the table and walks toward the large mirror. "Hey! You miserable jerks! You gonna come in and here and actually tell us what is going on or what?"

Moments later the door opens, much to their surprise. In walks three individuals, two men and one female. They are all dressed in suits like attire. The woman is carrying a rather thick folder under one arm. She walks straight to the table and places her folder down.

"Hello, sorry to keep you both waiting," she remarks s as she takes a seat. Much like Karen, she has long black hair as well. "Please Mister Truman, have a seat."

"My name is Graham," he corrects her. "Scott Graham."

"According to our files, your legal name is Maurice Scott Truman. Graham is your mother's maiden name that you chose to use as your alias as your career as a race car driver," she remarks, then turning to Karen. "And you are Karen Ridley Kay. Famous ballet dancer."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Karen frowns. "But we don't know who you are."

"My name is Tara Fairchild. I work for Alphabet Soup. We monitor the Earth for all alien activity and respond accordingly."

"You're the group behind the Masked Riders," Scott's eyes widen.

"We are," Tara remarks. "Masked Riders are not independent operators. They are chosen to protect the Earth by a selection process and we provide them with weapons and hardware to battle the Insectoids."

"So… what does that have to do with me," Karen asks. "Or Scott here?"

"We are hoping that you two could tell us," Tara remarks as she opens the folder. There are ton of photos that she spreads out before the two. As Karen and Scott gaze upon the photos, their eyes widen.

"These… photos," Karen gasps.

"These are us," Scott gulps as he turns to Karen. "But… but I don't even know you!"

"What is this," Karen looks at the Agent before her. "Where did you get these photos?"

"About four years ago, a new Masked Rider appeared. One that we had no information on," Tara begins. "We tracked him down and began monitoring his activities. We kept our distance; after all, he was doing an amazing job handling the Insectoid problem in the area that he decided to reside in. That Masked Rider," Tara turns to Scott and slides him a photo. "Is you."

Scott looks at the photo. Sure enough, it is him, which appears to be wearing a combat suit similar to the ones he has seen Masked Riders wear on the television. In the photo, he is holding a red helmet in his hands and Karen can be seen standing close to him in the photo.

"This can't be real," Scott mutters. "I'm… not a Rider."

"And Mister Truman… I mean Graham and I have never met before today," Karen continues. "But these photos…" Karen picks up one and her eyes soften as she sees a little boy in one of them. "Oh… who… is this?"

"Your son," Tara remarks.

"My son," Karen's eyes widen as she looks at Scott. "But I dont... Our… son?"

"Lady, I don't know what you are trying to pull," Scott frowns, looking at Tara. "But we don't know each other! I've never even slept…" Scott glances down at Karen. "We don't know each other."

"We know," Tara remarks. "We've had you both under surveillance as well, the past two years."

"Wait, but you said that you were watching these… imposters for four years," Karen blinks rapidly. "I don't understand."

"The two people in these photos are indeed you two," Tara remarks. "We got fingerprints. Photo analysis. Matching teeth x-rays from both of your dentists… as well as theirs. Everything matches."

"This is getting us nowhere," Scott screams as he punches the table between the two as he glares at Tara. "Could you at least be direct and forward with us?"

"You two have no idea who your doppelgangers could have been," Tara asks.

"No, of course not," Karen remarks. "I didn't even know I had a double."

"You said… could have been," Scott notes. "Been. As in past tense. What happened."

"Close to four weeks ago, all activity at the resident in North Carolina that the three were residing disappeared. We went in to investigate and the house and property remain, but everything is bare. The house, the workshop… everything. Nothing. We found an underground lab where some electronic components remained but not a trace of the three… your duplicates and their son cannot be found."

"What are they," Scott asks. "Insectoids?"

"No. As I said, they are in fact, you two." Tara remarks. "Upon our earlier investigations, we have believed that the two were in fact, you two, but we have footage of you two going about your daily activities, while at the same time, your duplicates were… fighting the Insectoids."

"My head is being to hurt," Karen mutters as she looks over the photos. "We… I mean… they look happy," she muses as she looks at the photos some more. She can see in her own face, a face that is exactly like her own, but not hers, how happy she is in the presence of her husband and child.

"The two were living under the names of Scott and Karen Truman. Their histories are very much different from your own. Fabricated, in fact. The boy in the photos, his name is Miles."

"A son," Karen smiles. "Miles. I've always liked that name. He... he has my eyes," Karen turns to Scott. "And he looks just like you."

Scott had begun to pace the room, deep in thought. Both Karen and Tara turn their attention to him. "Something on your mind, Mister Truman?"

"I… I remember my mom telling me a few months back that she thought she saw me in North Carolina when she was going to visit my grandmother… but she knew that I was racing in Europe at the time. Whoever she saw… well. He was… me. I guess? Could they be... time travellers? Alternate dimension duplicates?"

"We dont know," Tara states. "We were hoping that you two may have some insight on this."

"Okay, so we know that we have… or had… some duplicates out there that looked exactly like us," Karen begins. "You said that Scott was a Masked Rider, and that he did a good job? Then why are we being investigated if he… and apparently I… were fighting the Insectoids and winning?"

"You forgot the part where your duplicates up and disappeared a few weeks ago," Tara adds.

"That too," Karen shrugs. "You obviously want something from the two of us. What is it?"

"We want you…" Tara pauses for a moment to gauge her words. "To continue the fight that they started."

"Say what," Scott yells, looking at her in disbelief.

"But… but I'm not a fighter," Karen eyes widen. "I don't know anything about Masked Riders or the Insectoids aside from what I see on the news…"

"I know how to fight," Scott remarks softly. "Been fighting my whole life."

"We are aware," Tara remarks. "That is why we decided to come to you with this."

"But what about our careers? Our lives? You just want us to remove ourselves from our day to day activities to fight the Insectoids? Are you crazy?"

"Whoever your doppelgangers were… and where they went," Tara begins. "Somehow their identities had become exposed by the Insectoid leaders offworld. None of our Masked Rider's identities are public knowledge. We go to great lengths to keep their civilian ID's away from the public and the enemy. You two are in danger."

"So… you are basically saying that we are in danger, all because our doppelgangers were… off the grid. Off your grid," Scott frowns. "And now, we are being pulled in to some terrain battle with the Insectoids?"

"Yes," Tara remarks. She finally removes her black shades, revealing a pair of blue eyes to the two. "We will protect your families. Bring them into the program."

"This… this is rather sudden," Karen's voice is low. "We don't get a choice in the matter do we?"

"Not if you want to live a normal life, no," Tara shakes her head. "From our sources, they have targeted you two. Especially considering how well of a job that your doppelgangers did while battling the Insectoid army."

"So… you want us to continue the fight, eh," Scott shakes his head. He gazes at the ceiling above him. "You want me to become a Masked Rider?"

"No, not a Masked Rider," Tara shakes her head. "You both will be going to join our fleet who is off planet in deep space. You're going to the heart of the situation. That way, whatever forces that they would have sent here to Earth to find you two, will be redirected elsewhere."

"So… if we are not joining the Masked Rider program… what are we joining," Karen asks.

"You both will be answering to Commander Qom at our Galactic Union Base beyond Pluto."

"Beyond… Pluto," Scott gulps, looking down at Karen, who shares the same look of exasperation that he has on his own face. "Wait... we have stations that far out in the solar system?"

"We've kept things quiet. You'll both be trained by Retsu Ichijouji," Tara smiles, looking at Scott. "He's the best. You'll become our new Space Sheriff Gavan," she then looks at Karen. "And you'll get the necessary combat training needed as well within the Space Sheriff program as well."

Scott and Karen share a look between the two of them. Both of them are speechless. Both of their lives have been thrown into turmoil less than ten minutes. Karen begins to tremeble in her seat as she tries to process it all, however she calms down slightly as Scott places a hand on her shoulder. She reaches back into the pile of pictures and picks one up with the alternate Scott and Karen in it, smiling with their child.

"Okay..." she sighs, looking back up at Tara Fairchild. "Let's do this."

"I'm in," Scott remarks as well. "To protect my... our families."

"Okay then," Tara smiles. "Welcome, both of you, to Galaxy Patrol Delta."

**Power Rangers****  
RPM**

* * *

**Wowza! Surprises all around, huh? Another chapter done.  
Let's do a quick recap, shall we.**

**Tenaya is in fact, alive. Her brain box, Venjix's original implant, surived her attack.  
If you are familiar with Go-Busters, then you are probably now aware of the direction I am taking with Tenaya.**

**More of Reese is revealed! Could he possibly still be the Gold Buster? Depends... he's still in a coma.  
**

**A lil world building. I wanted to show how much outside Corinth and the USA survived the Venjix Wars during RPM. I never  
could accept that Corinth was the only place in the world that human populations could have survived.**

**So, at the very end of the chapter, you all got a glimpse of the Earth/dimension that Scott and Doctor K had left. Will I revisit that Earth again? Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. I have an idea. If you have watched Go-Busters, then you'd know that there was a two episode cross-over with Space Sheriff Gavan. So... was that foreshadowing? Maybe. But at least you got a glimpse into the alternate lives of Scott, Karen and Tenaya... I mean, Tara.**

**Until next chapter!**

**BLANKS**


	8. Episode 8: Scar Tissue

_**We are nearing the end of Act 1 of Messiah Complex. This chapter, ish hits the fan!**_

* * *

**Episode 8: Scar Tissue**

The hybrid was not expecting the attack on his hideout. The smoke bombs were nothing but a distraction, a distraction that his eye implants could clearly see through. However, what he wasn't ready was for was the barrage of bullets that was fired in his direction. He was able to navigate through the horde without getting struck, but that didn't stop the surprise crossing Dillon's features as he ran straight into a gloved red fist.

The blow knocks him off his feet. As he falls backwards Scott thrusts his elbow into Dillon's stomach, knocking the air out of the hybrids lungs.

"Stay on him," Summer yells as she enters the room, with her blaster pulled. "Don't let up on him!"

"No worries there," Scott grabs Dillon by the neck and heaves the hybrid up. He slams Dillon into the wall and quickly begins to punch him in the middle. Dillon moves aside, dodging another blow, only to be kicked in the side by Gem.

"Hi! Courtesy of Flynn," Gem snarls as Dillon goes flying over Scott's head. Dillon hits the floor and rolls with the impact. As soon as he stops, he launches his hand tentacles outward and the metal appendages begins flaying about, striking out at the soldiers and the Busters. Scott, Gem and Summer all duck behind several metal crates as the soldiers retreat briefly out of the room.

"The room is small," Gem notes. "We have the advantage on our side. Dillon uses his tentacles too much. He won't be able to get much leverage on his side."

"Can't we call them something else," Summer shudders. "Calling them tentacles sounds… dirty."

"You think that sounds dirty, just imagine this… those things are in his palms," Gem chuckles.

"Eww," Summer shakes her head.

"Focus guys," Scott remarks as he reaches up to his harness and presses the metal GB patch. Within moments, his Buster Saber appears. Scott sighs, looking down at it. "Man, I keep expecting my street Saber to appear every time I summon this thing."

Scott leaps over the crate and flips through the whirlwind of the tentacles. He swipes through the metal and slices his way closer to Dillon. Dillon's eyes widen as he realizes that he has been cornered in his own fortress as Summer and Gem emerge from behind the crate and begin firing their blasters. The energy strike him in the chest and slams him against the wall.

As Scott comes to a stop before him, the blade of his Saber is pressed into Dillon's neck.

"Well, seems like we meet again… Venjix.

Dillon's eyes widen. "How do you know about us?"

"You should have done a better job at killing Tenaya… Venjix," Summer spats the AI's name out as if it were poison. Ever since Tenaya's reveal, she has been able to separate the nasty and hurtful comments that Dillon had thrown her way the past year as coming from the Venjix side of his persona, and not the man that she had fell in love with.

"So… she survived."

"Yep," Scott remarks. "And told us everything. The location of this place. How you survived. Doctor Q's plan! Everything!"

"My mistake," Dillon remarks as he raises his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'll have to do a better job… next time!"

A bright light erupts from Dillon's eyes, which succeeds in blinding the three. Dillon uses Scott's distraction to shove the Red Buster aside and darts forward. He pushes past Gem and tosses Summer to the floor. As he enters the hallway, the normal Corinth soldiers begin firing at him. The bullets tear into his clothing, but leave him rather unharmed. He retracts his damaged tentacles and darts down the large empty sewer pipe in the opposite direction of his aggressors.

As Scott, Summer and Gem emerge into the hallway, the soldiers stop firing. Scott looks down the hallway, at how far the hybrid has made it. "Gem, I'm going to need you to use your Biosuit's strength enhancements to push me."

"Push you," Gem asks.

"Right," Scott gets into a hunched over position. "I'm going to use my suits speed enhancements. Catch up with him."

"Gotcha! Good plan," Gem grabs onto Scott's shoulder. As Gem channels his suits energy, his biceps can be seen to swell. "Whenever you are ready!"

"GO," Scott screams. With all his might, Gem shoves Scott forward. Scott had begun channeling the Biosuits speed adjustments the moment that he had leaned over. A red blur is all the soldiers can see blasting forward.

"I really hope he is careful," Summer states. "The last time that enhancement was used, we lost Flynn…"

Scott blasts through the hallway. As he gains up on Dillon, he slows his pace, careful not to run past the hybrid. With his Saber, Scott thrusts it forward, striking Dillon in the chest. The hybrid loses his balance and slams into the wall. Still burning through his energy, Scott turns and begins to wail an assault onto him, keeping him pinned down.

_Strong_, Dillon raises his arms to protect his face from the attacks. _He's… strong! I will lose if he keeps this up!_

"Scott, we're on our way," Gem yells as he and Summer dart up through the passageway toward the two.

"I got this," Scott screams.

Dillon uses Scott's momentary distraction to spot an opening and rolls to the side as Scott had stopped for a second, to readjust his arm. Scott's fist leaves an impression on the metal piping where Dillon's head was only moments earlier. Dillon thrusts his leg out to trip the Red Buster. As Scott falls backwards, Dillon rises to his feet and thrusts his tentacles out again; the nano-bots within his body had begun repairing them minutes earlier.

Having lost the advantage from the limited speed boost that his Biosuit can use, Scott quickly goes onto the defensive, using his blade to swipe at the tentacles. From a distance, Gem and Summer begin firing their blasters at Dillon. The hybrid snarls as he begins to put distance between himself and the two incoming Busters.

"You may have won this round," Dillon hisses. "But you are in my domain! I know these sewer layouts better than anyone! Find me… if you dare!"

Dillon retracts his tentacles and leaps off a large pipe and falls several meters down into the darkness. Scott, Gem and Summer use the lights on their blasters to begin searching the area. They can hear Dillon's footsteps disappear into the dark bellows on the pipework.

"Damn it, he got away," Gemma growls.

"We could follow him," Gem suggests.

"No. That's what he wants," Scott lowers his blaster. "He is right. We are in his domain. If we were to blindly follow him, he would have the advantage. We don't know anything about this area."

"What about Tenaya," Gem asks. "It's possible that she knows the layout. Under Messiah's influence, this was much her stomping ground as it is Dillon's."

"Her temporary replacement body won't be ready for a while," Scott remarks. "Karen said that she is making it top priority to completing Gemma's work on it. By the time Tenaya is able to get up and move about, Dillon may have relocated."

Gem nods. "You're right."

"Let's go back to the others," Summer remarks. "He's out numbered, even if he is in his domain. He won't come back."

"We'll get our crew in to empty his lair," Gem adds. "From what Jewel told me last night, Tenaya informed her that there are many important components that they had access too. Even a holographic communications device that connected them straight to Messiah."

"That," Scott smirks behind is visor. "Is good news."

The three turn around and head back down the long and narrow passageway. Summer stops and looks back into the direction where Dillon had disappeared off to. Her mind is racing through her thoughts. A part of her refuses to believe that her Dillon is a part of Venjix. The man she had fought against in battle for the past eight months has been Venjix the entire time.

Dillon's memories are now a part of Venjix, and the malignant Artificial Intelligence has been using that against her and her friends and family. His taunts, his actions… if Dillon was truly still somewhere inside Venjix, she would know. After all, once she was Gehenna, Venjix's own hybrid lackey. As Gehenna, she had watched as sometimes Venjix struggled against Dillon's will, up until Dillon secretly transferred his own persona into a damaged Grinder's body.

Nothing of her old lover resides in his own body. Dillon is gone. Dead. And it is time for her to accept that.

Beside her visor, her eyes burn with unshed tears.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Later, back at Central Command, the headquarters for the Go-Busters…_

Marcus smiles at the sight before him. After his crew and the Busters stripped Dillon's lair to the bare bone, Doctor Jewel Masaki, retrofitted one of the empty rooms within the base to be the area where they began reassembling the equipment. Tenaya and the computer system that houses her personality, resides nearby, offering instruction as to the equipment and what it was used for.

Jewel was quickly able to reassemble everything, especially with the assistance of Kong, Nic and even Gem. Gem, while dedicated the majority of his time to military operations and to the Buster program still finds time to work with the computer systems when he can. It was his first love.

Off to the side, not too far from Marcus, Gemma sits in a chair, typing on her laptop. "This data that you've given us Tenaya, we may be able to pinpoint the exact areas that the Battleborgs are deployed. We could use this to get an edge up on Messiah."

"_That was my hope_," Tenaya remarks.

"Where is Doctor K," Marcus asks, looking about the room for his sister in-law.

"She's in the main lab," Jewel states, looking up at the Colonel. "Doctor K is working on the Megazord combination sequence. She has written a code that could allow the Zords to combine without having to do any major structure reconstruction onto them. When I last saw her, she was running digital scenarios on the process."

"Good, good," Marcus stands straight. It has been a good day so far. They waited until morning to launch an attack against Dillon's hideout, hoping to catch the hybrid off guard. Although Venjix may have overwritten Dillon's personality with his own, his body is still human. Still needs rest.

"What about my brother and Summer," Marcus continues.

"Scott said that he was going to pick Miles up from school," Jewel states. "I asked him to pick up Sapphire as well. He's then going to take them to your fathers where Miranda is going to assist them with their homework."

"May I miss pre-school homework," Marcus chuckles. "All we did was color in the lines and write our Alphabet. Easy times. Simpler times. What about Summer?"

Gem looks up at Marcus from his spot on the floor. He was busy reattaching wires to several motherboards. His expression is sad. "Well… I… I don't think Summer handled the news to well the other day. About Dillon and Venjix being one and the same. She was acting differently during the time it took us to inventory all this earlier."

"_It would not surprise me_," Tenaya expression also appears sadden on the screen projecting her image before them all. "_For all intents and purposes… if Venjix's word is too believed… my brothers individuality is gone_."

The others all share a look from Tenaya's grim statement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the Command Center, several blocks away, Summer Landsdown finds herself sitting on a bench at the park. She has a tall bottle of soda sitting between her thighs. She is looking down at the grass beneath her feet, but not really looking at it. It was simply something to focus on, while her mind tries to sort its scattered thoughts. She is so engrossed into her thoughts; she doesn't see Scott walking up to the bench she is seated on.

"Penny for your thoughts," Scott asks, coming to a stop before her. For once, he is not dressed in his Buster uniform. He is wearing black pants and a white t-shirt with his old leather RPM jacket. Summer smiles at the jacket. It takes her back to years earlier.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny," Summer tells him, smiling lightly.

"Rich girl like you, no surprise there," Scott smirks as he sits down beside her.

"I'm not rich anyone," Summer nudges him. "You know that."

"You're rich with heart," he tells her. "You always were."

"Thanks," Summer is thankful for the compliment. "What are you doing out here?"

"Miles has a few more hours until school lets out," Scott remarks. "Karen's in the lab, working on the Megazord sequence. Normally, she likes to pick him up, but I told her to keep at it. I'll pick him up. Been so busy since we got back. I don't want him to think that I'm neglecting him. I'm also picking up Gem and Jewel's daughter Sapphire. Going to take them both to my dad's place then come back here."

"He's a handsome boy," Summer states. "He looks just like you, other than the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes are all Doctor K's."

"Yeah," Scott chuckles. "Anyways, I came out looking for you for a reason," Scott looks at her. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dillon. Venjix. That whole situation. Gemma told Karen and I that you two were in a good place before… well. Before Messiah took them over."

"I'll be fine," Summer states. "Just one more thing to deal with."

"We all have unresolved issues that need to be dealt with," Scott notes.

"Yeah, aren't that the truth," Summer shakes her head. "How are things with your dad and brother?"

"We've cleared the air," Scott shrugs. "I'm committed to seeing this through. Once Flynn is rescued and brought back to us, I will relinquish the Buster Red Morpher if Flynn wants the position back. I think that if I merely lived as a civilian and not a soldier, that may better the relationship between all three of us."

"You Alpha males," Summer shakes her head. "I guess having three in one family would cause a lot of rifts."

"Yeah. But enough about me. I came out here to talk to you. About several things."

"Oh? Well… like I said. I'm dealing with the Venjix-Dillon situation as best as I can. I think… I think that I have accepted already that Dillon is gone. Been gone for a while now."

"You can't trust Venjix's word," Scott tells her. "Once we capture him, we'll do what Karen and Jewel suggested and try to separate the two neural patterns… It just may work."

"And it may not," Summer adds. "It's best not to get my hopes up. I've spent the last part of this year hating Dillon for what I thought was his betrayal. His taunts, his insults. They all cut pretty deep. It's easier to accept that Dillon… that my Dillon is gone."

"I guess. If that is how you want to cope," Scott looks across the street and watches several people go about their day. Business men, shoppers… any and all, going about as if the city and the world wasn't at constant threat. That may change in the following days as his older brother Marcus and their father, Mason, have decided along with the other Heads of State across the globe, to announce Messiah's intentions to the masses.

"It is," Summer shakes her head. "It helps take a lot of the stress and worry off my shoulders."

"That's good."

"You hinted at that there was something else you wanted to talk about," Summer turns to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, there is. Karen's noticed that you've been avoiding her," Scott adds. "A lot actually… since our return back to this dimension."

"Yeah… about that…" Summer's expression turns into a grimace. "It's… it not her fault. It's totally on me. And… if I think about it, after all that has been said and done… and with Dillon…"

"You still have some kind of feelings for me," Scott states, already knowing the answer.

Summer looks away, dreading this revelation. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do. With everything that happened with Dillon this past year, and then you showing up, alive and well… well I just started seeing you in the same light I used to. Those old feelings resurfaced."

"I see," Scott leans back into the bench. "Still, that is no reason to shun Karen."

"I know," Summer sighs. "And you're right. It just… stings a little I guess. I'm a little jealous I guess."

"You made your choice between me and Dillon years ago," Scott states. "What we had… or anything we could have had was erased when you chose Dillon over me," Scott states. "It hurt… not going to lie. But I forced myself to get over it. What we had was only physical right? We agreed that the Venjix War came first. Stopping Venjix was top priority, and that we would explore a relationship after the War… if the War ever came to an end."

"Yeah, we did agree to that."

"I kept my end of the bargain," Scott stands to his feet. "Yet still, you chose Dillon. I saw it happening, as early as when Gem and Gemma first joined us. And your decision was clear as day when you left the dome with him and Tenaya barely a week after Venjix's first defeat."

"Yeah, I did," Summer sighs, regretting a lot of her choices. Her mind quickly goes back to the conversation she had with Marcus the day after Scott's return. "You're mad.

"I'm not mad; it's all in the past. I've grown past that. If I didn't get over your rejection, well… I wouldn't be where I am at today with Karen."

"You two are lovely together," Summer remarks. "I guess… I'm just a little jealous of what you two have. Of what you two built together. I'm sorry for being so standoffish toward her. I'll… I'll make it right."

"How about dinner one night," Scott asks. "You, Karen and myself. I'll get dad and Miranda to watch Miles for that night. We can talk. Clear the air."

"Will Doctor K… Karen be fine with that?"

"She's the one who suggested the possibility that you still have feelings for me," Scott remarks. "You know… nothing gets past her."

"Yeah," Summer chuckles. "It would be awkward."

"Not as awkward as it has been so far," Scott stands. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for," Summer asks, looking at him confused at his statement.

"I'm sorry that you've had it so rough. Being turned into a hybrid… almost dying. Your problems with having to consume sugary items to keep energy in your cloned body. The situation with Dillon. And with me."

"You don't have to be sorry about that," Summer shakes her head. "That one is on me. I guess I never really let you go… even after choosing Dillon. I'll manage Scott. Thank you for being so considerate toward my feelings and all. But it's not your fault, you don't need to apologize."

"Still."

"Yeah," Summer slowly raises her hands and clasps them before her, leaning forward into her seat. "Hey, one more thing… and we can drop this."

"Okay."

"Do you… ever have regrets," Summer asks. "About… I dunno. Us? Never having a real shot at being together?"

"Honestly… no," Scott shakes his head, looking away. He looks down the street, where in the distance he can see the school where Miles and Sapphire both attend. "All I see is Karen. And what we have."

"Okay," Summer looks away. "Thanks for the honesty. I guess it was unfair for me to ask you that anyways."

"It was," Scott turns back to her. "That ship sailed a long time ago… and you were piloting it."

"Yeah. I guess so," Summer chuckles humorlessly.

"I gotta go. School's almost out," Scott remarks.

"Yeah. Go," Summer looks back up at him, smiling. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's okay," Scott returns the smile. "Just clear the air with Karen. Believe me; she missed you terribly as well."

"I will. No worries," Summer stands from her seat and faces him. "I'll see you tomorrow? Are we okay?"

"Of course. On both accounts," Scott turns and begins to walk down the street. As he slowly makes his trek, several civilians wave at him. Since his return, he has yet to have a chance to walk down the street without some members of the populace treating his return as if he wasn't some kind of celebrity. If anything, Scott Truman is humbled by it all, but that is just how Scott has always been.

Summer releases one more sigh as she watches Scott walk away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The next day…_

Scott jerks his controls to the left, avoiding the Battleborg before him. He uses the ACE's targeting system and begins firing upon the giant robot. After pushing the robot back, Scott uses his communications system to contact Gem and Summer.

"Begin combo sequence," Scott orders the two. The other two Busters type in their three button combo sequence to active the merger of the three Zords. On the screen before Scott, the diagrams of the Blue and Yellow Zords can be seen breaking apart and circling around the wireframe of the ACE.

Within the Command Center, Karen and Marcus are watching on a large monitor, CGI imaging of the three Zords as the necessary data begins to calculate the timing needed for the three to combine into one single larger Megazord from the computer code the Doctor K had written.

"Come on, come on," Karen whispers, her hands clasped together, her eyes focused on the screen before her. Behind her, Marcus is seated at his terminal, his elbows propped up on the desk; his own hands clasped together before him, hiding his mouth and chin behind them. He too, hopes that there is success.

"KING Megazord," Scott calls out as he grabs his controls, directing the ACE into the sequence. On the screens beside him, Gem and Summer are doing the same. An electronic voice rings out throughout their cockpits.

_MEGAZORD COMBINATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED… MERGER COMMENSING…_

The Battleborg before them thrusts forward and slashes his arm downward, disrupting the combination and red lights begin flashing throughout the Ranger cockpits.

"Eh… failed. Again," Gem sighs, leaning back into his seat.

_SIMULATION… OVER…._

"Blast it," Scott snarls as his cockpit begins to flash red, as once more the simulation test is another failure. He removes his helmet and drops it to the floor in frustration. "That is the twentieth failed test in three hours…"

"Maybe we should take a break," Gem suggests. Within their respected cockpits of their Megazords, Gem and Summer remove their helmets as well.

"A break would be great," Summer sighs from her Zord's cockpit. All three Zords are parked within their normal areas within the Command Centers hanger. "I need to get some sweets. I'm starting to feel a little sluggish."

"It is just a matter of mastering the timing," Scott mutters. "We're off by mere seconds…"

"Walk away for a bit. Come back with a clear head," Nic remarks. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yeah, Yeah," Scott rubs his face. He sits back into his seat, and sighs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A little while later…_

Within Central Command, Karen frowns looking over the data. "Hmm. Uploading each pilot's personal data into the mainframe seemed to work, but unfortunately, Scott's reflexes are too fast for Gem and Summer to keep up in the simulations. They have to have perfect synchrony if the combination sequence for the King Megazord sequence is going to work."

"The ACE is the main component in the combination sequence," Gemma remarks, looking to Scott from her seat. "It all comes down to you."

"Right, I know," Scott rubs his chin. He begins to feel the growth of afternoon stubble forming.

"Your just too fast for us," Summer remarks, glancing at Scott. "Have you tried… I dunno… slowing down?"

"My reflexes," Scott chuckles. "I may as well as attempt to squeeze water out of a rock. It's all instinctual."

"The combinations itself, sure, that's no problem," Gem crosses his arms. "But if we have to fend off an enemy while merging the Zords… that could prove disastrous."

Scott ponders. "Perhaps… if only there was some way we could pull the Zords away from the battle to merge?"

"It wouldn't work," Karen remarks. "The KING mode uses too much Energon as shown from the simulations. It would be a waste of the precious energy for all the Zords to pull back just to merge and then jump back into battle. And from the sequence that I wrote, it won't be able to stay in KING mode very long. I've tried every sequence that I could come up with, and this is the only one that works."

"Perhaps if we had the time to modify the Zords," Gemma adds. "But I doubt that Messiah would wait for us to complete a major overhaul to the mecha…."

"Any delay in your timing could cost you your lives," Marcus remarks. "That tiny fraction of a second that you spend to adjust your speed to match Gem and Summer is what's causing you to fail."

"Right," Scott remarks. "It's hard to work against my own body's natural instincts."

"It's because you are an Ace pilot," Marcus states. "You had the highest reaction times in all of Eagle Squad. That is even why then you failed a lot of the flight simulations. The machines are too slow for you. And now your partners are slower than you."

"It's not our fault though," Summer states. "We are going as fast as we can."

"I'll just have to find a way to adjust my speeds to you guy's level," Scott turns to her.

"Or perhaps you can leave it to us," Hare states, standing beside his fellow Buddiroids. "Upload the data into us. We can adjust the timing sequence to Jack's speed. Our robot bodies may allow us the benefit of matching Scott's reaction speed to complete the process."

"That could work," Karen remarks, looking at Gemma. "It'll take time to write a sequence through."

"I can help," Gemma adds. "I'm quite familiar with the Buddiroids components… being that I built them and all."

"Do it," Marcus tells the two before turning to face Scott, Gem and Summer. "As for you three, take a break."

"If you all," Karen walks to the three Buddiroids. "Follow me to the lab."

"Well, I'm going to get a bite to eat," Summer turns to her two partners. "You guys game?"

"I am," Gem eagerly shakes his head. "Scott?"

"Nah, I'm going back to my Zord," Scott frowns as he turns and walks out of Central Command, their eyes following his backside as he leaves. Gem, Gemma, Marcus, Summer, Karen and the three Buddiroids watch as the electronic doors slide shut behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Tell me love, what's really bothering you," Karen wraps her arms around Scott's back, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She had walked down to the hanger and climbed into the cockpit of the ACE, knowing that her husband was inside. She had decided that the Buddiroid sequence could wait a little bit longer as she tended to Scott. "You are always so in control."

"Yeah, I know," Scott leans back into her embrace. He had only been sitting in the cockpit for little over thirty minutes, lost within his thoughts.

"Was it because of your talk with Summer last night," Karen asks.

"No. Not really," Scott states as he caresses her arms that are loosely resting on his chest. "Actually, it deals with both Gem and Summer But it's not… their fault."

"Oh? How so?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that..."

"Yes," Karen pushes.

"I don't want to feel this way, but," Scott sighs, slumping down into his seat. "I just… don't trust them."

"Who? Gem and Summer," Karen asks, shock clearly in her voice. She releases her hold on him and shifts around in the cockpit to lean aside onto one the consoles so she can see Scott face to face.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Like I said, it has nothing to do with them," Scott turns and looks at her. "It's just… four the past five years on the other Earth, it was just me in battle against the Insectoids. On the battlefield I relied on no one. And now I have to rely on others in a team again. It feels… weird. It's hard to… adjust to relying on others again. It's… unnerving."

"I can understand that," Karen remarks, seeing the truth in his eyes. She had spent years herself, not fully trusting others.

"So, on the battlefield, I can deal with it. I always gun for my opponent head on. And normally when the Borgs are sent, I go handle the Borg while Gem and Summer finish up with the Metaroid, so my… uncertainties are not always present. Especially if we are separated. You know, they actually made jokes while we were attempting to capture Dillon yesterday?"

"You use to joke," Karen informs him. "I remember a certain fight that you and Ziggy teamed up together on a group of Grinders where you told Ziggy it was all about style."

"Yeah," Scott chuckles. "Yeah I guess I use to. That other world changed me."

"It changed the both of us," Karen smiles. "But I think I see your problem. With the High Octane and the other Megazords that I developed for Project Ranger, they were on an automatic sequence, where all you Rangers had to do was to activate the transformation and the computers did the rest. Now you have to rely on them to have their timing perfect."

"Yeah," Scott agrees. "And I trust Gem and Summer. They are good. They have been doing this Buster thing longer than I have. They all trained together, with Flynn. And me…"

"You had no one on the battlefield to watch your back," Karen kisses his forehead. "Granted, you had me back at our headquarters in the bunker, but I was always giving you aid from the distance and over the communications system that I installed in your helmet."

"Right," Scott runs a hand through her hair. "Don't let it worry you. This is going to be something that I will have to work through."

"It's hard to trust," Karen remarks. "You and I both dealt with these insecurities. Yours come from the distrust you grew up having in your brother and father; mine was due to my abduction and with Alphabet Soup's brainwashing."

"We're all a little damaged, aren't we," Scott muses. "Like scar tissue, the wounds are always there… no matter how much we heal."

Karen releases him and moves around in front of him; sitting on his lap. She rests her head against his chest inhaling; taking in his scent. He is wearing that cologne that she loves so much. "You're a good man Scott Truman."

"With your help," he adds.

"No," Karen looks at him. "You are on your own. You… you made me a better person. You make people around you, want to do better. Even if you can't give them one hundred percent of your trust; they put all theirs in you."

"I trust you," Scott kisses her forehead. "Always have."

"And I you, my love," Karen looks up at him, taking his chin in her hand. "You have proven time and time again, there is nothing that you are not capable of."

"I'm just a man," Scott shrugs.

"Maybe, maybe not. According to your DNA, you are a super man," Karen smiles as she kisses his lips lightly. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, as they deepen their kiss. They pull apart after a few moments, Scott chuckling.

"Don't you have a sequence that you have to write," Scott muses.

"It can wait for a little while," Karen begins to unzip his Buster jacket, leaning in for another kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath a large bypass, Dillon hides behind several large crates as cars pass by, unable to see him. In his hand, he is holding onto a single laptop; one that he had stored elsewhere. He had not anticipated that Tenaya would have survived his attack. Now with his lair and supplies gone, he has been forced to hide in the darkness of the large and complicated sewer system.

The past two days, Colonel Marcus Truman has flooded the system with soldiers and bright lights and heavy firepower. After it became too much to handle, Dillon headed back up to the surface and has been on the run since. It has been four days since his last transmission with his Messiah. He knows that if he doesn't create a Metaroid and summon a Battleborg, that the Messiah will begin to suspect that he has been defeated. Dillon had yet to inform him in regards to Tenaya's betrayal and his failure at destroying her.

_No_, Dillon frowns. _I won't tell him of my failure._ _I'll… I'll simply leave it up to interruption. All he needs to know is that Tenaya betrayed him… _

However, Dillon does have an ace up his sleeve. When the Busters took the Cutteroid Battleborg into their custody close to a week earlier, they had no idea that the Borg was emitting a low level signal that he and Tenaya could easily trace. If Tenaya had not been so concerned with freeing Ziggy, she would have detected the signal. Luckily for him, she hadn't for if she had, the signal wouldn't still be emitting.

Now, thanks to that, Dillon has found one of the many secret entrances that lead into the tunnel system that the Busters use to travel quickly throughout the city. It was one of the many early projects that was approved by the now President Mason Truman. At the time, only military police and their contractors were knowledgeable of their locations. Dillon, who had taken a job as a civilian police officer, was not privy to that information. Neither was Summer, until she became a Buster.

"Heh," Dillon smirks. "Ruin my base of operations Busters…" Dillon prepares to summon his new Metaroid as he begins to type on his backup laptop. He removes a long cord, with a sticky adhesive on it and attaches it to a device emitting hot steam. "And I'll ruin yours."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Although it had been several days since his return, Ziggy Grover was rather reluctant to return to the Karen Kay Academy, the school that he helped restart after what was believed to had been the final Venjix War, four years earlier. He had set aside quite the amount of money aside for the school when he was still the leader of the Cartels. He is happy to see that in his absence, the school has continued to thrive.

He guesses that has something to do with Summer's mother keeping things running while he was gone.

"I didn't get a chance to really look at the place the other day when I returned," Ziggy remarks, looking up at the building. "Thank you for looking after it while I was gone."

"It was no problem," Summer's mother smiles down at the younger man. "The children did ask about you. We… we covered as best as we could, as to not alarm them on what really happened. After all, they are as fond of Tenaya as they are of you."

"Yeah," Ziggy smiles sadly. "I'm going to show my face, sit with the classes for a bit. Erase their fears and worries about my disappearance. Then I'm going back to sit with Tenaya."

"This weekend, I too plan to visit her," Mrs. Landsdown adds. "We have all missed her as well."

"I'm told that they'll have a temporary robotic body for her to use ready shortly," Ziggy states. "Probably within a week. They want to make sure all the necessary firmware is installed to keep Messiah from Hijacking her new cyber-body. It's part of the same tech that protects the Buddiroids."

"That is good," she leads Ziggy up the stairs. Once at the top, she opens the main door for him. "I assume that she'll be assisting my daughter and her friends?"

"That's the plan," Ziggy remarks as he enters the school. As the two begin walking down the hallway, heading toward the offices, Ziggy begins to inform her of the remainder of the Busters plans. "They… they believe that they can save Dillon as well."

"I've never been too fond of that young man," Mrs. Landsdown sighs. "His attitude mostly. And after he hurt Summer the past year… however if what you have said is true, then it wasn't entirely all his fault if Venjix still resides within his mind and body."

"If we're lucky," Ziggy begins. "Hopefully Scott and the others can end this madness and bring all our friends home."

"Indeed," the aging blond smiles down at the younger man. "Now, let's go into my office. I think it's time to call an assembly into the gymnasium so we can announce your return."

"That… would be awesome," Ziggy offers her a small grin. While it is not as bright as it normally would have been, it is a start.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Back at Central Command… alarms wail throughout the Command Center…_

"We have intruders in the Base," Bishop yells. "From the camera reports, it's Dillon and a Metaroid!"

"The hyperspace reading is directly above us," Gemma gasps, looking at the reading. "That has never happened before!"

"That means that Dillon is nearby," Marcus frowns. "The Borgs always materialize near his proximity. And if we have intruders in the base, the logical explanation means that it is Dillon."

"He may have discovered one of our secret entrances," Bishop remarks. "I am tracing the origin of the alarms now!"

"Where is the alert," Scott asks as Scott, Karen, Gem and Summer enter into Central Command. Scott and Karen's clothing appear a little wrinkled.

"Here," Marcus turns to them and simply states. "We have intruders in the base."

"A Metaroid," Summer gasps. "But how…"

"We are still trying to figure that out," Marcus turns to Bishop. "Do you have visual yet?"

"Yes sir," Bishop brings up one of the monitors in the lower levels. On the screen, Dillon can be seen leading a Metaroid through a hallway. "They are headed toward the Zord hangers!"

"See if you can seal them one of the corridors," Marcus orders. He turns to Scott. "You got this?"

"This could be the opportunity that we have been looking for," Scott remarks, turning to Gem and Summer. "If possible, we capture Dillon. However priority is stopping that Metaroid from damaging the Zords or harming personnel."

"Right," the two nod.

"Okay, let's go," Scott turns and darts down the Hallway. Gem and Summer follow and the three Morph into their Biosuits as they head down for the lower levels.

"Colonel, what should we do," Nic asks, turning toward the Colonel.

"You Buddiroids follow the Busters. Go ahead and get into the Zords for emergency Zord deployment."

"Yes sir," the three Buddiroids salutes the Colonel. They make their way over to three cylinder tunes, which act as elevators for the Buddiroids which will take them to their specific Zord they are assigned to. Marcus turns back to Gemma.

"How much longer until that Borg arrives?"

"Not long sir," Gemma looks back at him, worry, clearly etched into her features. "We only have minutes."

"Sound the alarms, signal a high priority red alert," Marcus orders. "Then get yourself to safety."

"But sir," Gemma begins.

"No. You are pregnant, you need to think of your health," Marcus tells her. "Get to the labs with Doctor K and Doctor J and activate the Level Purge. We cannot allow any of our tech to become taken by Dillon or any Boomer or Metaroid! Much less destroyed by a Battleborg!"

"Blasted," Karen frowns. "We never had a chance to attempt the Buddiroid Megazord sequence! I never had a chance to begin to write it!"

"I can help when we get to the lab," Gemma states. After typing in a command, the alarms throughout the base begin to wail. As Gemma exits out of Central Command, another operative takes her spot at her console. The consoles begin to shift as the Base goes into lockdown.

"Colonel," Bishop turns to Marcus. "The Busters are nearing the Hangers!"

"Godspeed Busters," Mason bridges his fingers before his face as he leans onto his consoles.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Dillon's Metaroid begins to attack the workers within the Zord Hanger as they flee. Several soldiers appear and begin to fire their weapons, however the bullets fired from their weapons come to a halt in midair and melt, due to the steam emitting from the Steam-bot.

"Go Steam-bot," Dillon orders. "Keep them busy! I must contact the Messiah," Dillon walks over to a table and reopens his laptop. He types in a sequence, sending a digital request to Messiah, all the way across the ocean to Machinex City. Within several moments, the fiery image of the floating skull that Doctor Q uses as his avatar emerges.

"**It has been several days since your last transmission and summon for a Battleborg**," Messiah remarks from the transmission on Dillon's laptop.

"For with good reason, my lord," Dillon remarks. "Tenaya has betrayed you my lord. She had attempted to join the Go-Busters, but I stopped her. However, she did give the location to our hideout as well as our stolen Energon supplies. I have been on the run since."

"**She betrayed me**," Messiah repeats. "**Where is she now**?"

"Destroyed, my master," Dillon remarks. "I personally… handled the matter."

"**Did you**," Messiah glares at him. "**I wonder**."

"I have the video files to show you, from my visual implants," Dillon remarks. "I would never betray you, my lord. In fact, at this very moment, I am inside the Busters Command Center. The signal that I have sent to you, is directly in front of their Central Command."

For several seconds, Messiah is quiet. However, the fiery image of the digital flaming skull, smirks, if possible. "**Well. This poses… quite the opportunity. I will be there momentary**."

"You… my lord," Dillon is taken aback momentary. "Are you certain…"

"**YES**," Messiah bellows. "**I will handle this matter… PERSONALLY**!"

As Messiah disappears off of the screen, Dillon begins to close his laptop, only for it to be blasted off the table by a blast of yellow energy. He turns, frowning at the new arrivals. Busters Red, Blue and Yellow have arrived; with Yellow's blaster aimed directly at him now.

"Not very nice, my love," Dillon turns toward her.

"Don't you call me that," Summer hisses behind her visor.

"Give up Dillon," Gem yells. "We can help you, but you have to give yourself over to us!"

"And why would I want to," Dillon begins to chuckle. "I am free! Free from mortality and limitations that you mere human's hold on to!"

"What you are," Scott takes a step forward, rotating his shoulders. "Are still a slave, Venjix," Scott points a finger toward the hybrid. "A slave to Doctor Q! You call him your master, your Messiah? If you were truly free, you would know it."

Dillon's face twists into rage. "It's not slavery, if one willingly submits!"

"Did Dillon submit to you Venjix," Scott asks. "Or did you enslave his mind and twist it to your will so you could lay claim to the body you inhabit? That you stole?"

"Dillon never existed," the hybrid hisses. "Everything that was Dillon was written into a program! D-44 was implanted into Derek Fairchild's Brainbox during the process to turn this flesh sack into a hybrid! That day, Derek Fairchild died! I created D-44! What he is ultimately belongs to me! AND WHAT IS MINE BELONGS TO MY MESSIAH!"

"Then it's time for me to finish what I started five years ago Venjix," Scott begins to walk toward the hybrid. He brings his hand before him and a very familiar weapon begins to materialize before him. After joining the Buster Program, Doctor K began correcting the issues that plagued the Red, Yellow and Blue Buster Morphers. And while doing so, she took the liberty of giving her husband's Biosuits weapon an upgrade as well.

The Street Saber held firmly placed in hand, Scott doesn't both to glance back at Summer nor Gem as he gives them his orders. "You guys handle that Metaroid," Scott frowns behind his red visor. "Leave Venji x to me."

"Ruh… right," Summer nods. She looks at Gem and the two turn their attention toward the Metaroid who is proceeding to fire its main weapons toward the group of soldiers that have managed to stall him,

"I… have been waiting for this a long time, Scott Truman," the merged Dillon-Venjix conscious begins to smirk at the Red Buster. "Twice you have destroyed my previous forms, but I wonder… can you do it to this body? Knowing that there resides even a smallest faint of hope of salvaging what remains of your precious Dillon?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Scott states simply.

"In that case," Dillon frowns. "**RPM, GET IN GEAR**!"

Dillon's right mechanical arm begins to shift and on his wrist, it opens, revealing a small square Power Cell. On it is the Roman numeral five and it glows red. As the gears shift in his arm, a black energy begins to coat his body as the Biofield is summoned to create a familiar Biosuit around his body. Once the energy dissipates, the Black Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Biosuit remains.

The suit looks like it used to, however, the black visor now glows red. Where the number five once resided on his chest, the Roman numeral five, in a V shaped snake resides.

"**Now, Operator Series Red**," the voice of Venjix emerges from behind the helmet. He takes a step forward, and extends his left hand out, as if asking permission from his opponent. "**Shall we begin**?"

**Power Rangers  
RPM**

* * *

**You know the best thing about writing an epic long fanfiction, such as this? I already know the ending. In fact, I've already written the last chapter. The fun, as an author, is seeing your reactions to the world that I am expanding. Your comments keep me motivated.**

**Next chapter, MEGAZORD BATTLE! The return of Flynn! Scott verses Venjix/Dillon!**

**In other fanfic news, I am doing another fanfic, but it is no priority at the moment. Is is called Power Rangers SPD: Black Ops. It is a 6 chapter mini-fic, that is going to act as a prequel to the remastered version of my fanfic, SPD: The Return. However, no worries, Messiah Complex is my main focus.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I do read them, and enjoy them and I take them all into account. Although I already have a set game plan, I do enjoy hearing/reading others comments because you never know, they influence me. To the reviewer, Privatoist, you left me quite the lenghty one. Thanks! **

**Until next chapter!**

**BLANKS**


	9. Episode 9: A Rock and a Hard Place

_**Almost done with Act 1! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Episode 9: A Rock and a Hard Place**

Summer and Gem waste no time in charging the Metaroid. After the bay doors were sealed behind the fleeing Hanger workers, the Metaroid was sealed in the hanger with the Busters. The Metaroid turns and glares at its opponents who are now circling him.

"You've got nowhere to go," Gem tells the Metaroid.

"We have a record of defeated Metaroids under our belt," Summer adds to the banter. "Trust and believe, you are not making it out of here."

"Surviving was not my intention," the Metaroid speaks as it points a clawed finger at her. "Merely killing you all."

The Metaroid charges toward the closest one to it, which is Summer. The Yellow Buster, however, is ready.

"Bring it tin can," Summer yells as she draws her Blaster. She fires several shots, each one striking the bot. It merely shrugs the blows aside and continues forward, swiping its claws at her. She leaps back, attempting to place some distance between her and her opponent, however the Metaroid follows her example and leaps into the air after her. Gem uses this opportunity to exploit the opening the robot provided and kicks it in its middle, beneath its arm. If it were a human opponent and had ribs, they would have been crushed immediately from the blow.

The Metaroid slams into a large metal crate; one that houses spare parts for the Buster Zords. The Metaroid pulls itself free from the container as the impact left an imprint of its body pressed into the metal.

"Noticed that this bot isn't talking much," Gem asks Summer.

"Yeah, I have."

"A very common Venjix Attack-bot trait," Gem observes. "Venjix didn't believe in giving his disposable units a personality like Kilobyte, Cog or Shifter."

"Which means that it's a dumb killing machine," Summer adds. "That makes it more deadly than a sentient model. And we've just observed from my blasts that it is durable. We need to destroy it… fast!"

"Agreed," Gem replaces his blaster and presses the GB badge on the side of his harness. Summer follows his lead, and within moments, their swords appear before them. The two charge forward to the Metaroid and lock their blades against its weapon, sending sparks erupting all around the three.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Dillon lock grips, the two trying to overpower the other. Dillon's enhanced hybrid parts would tear a normal human's hands apart, breaking bones with little effort. However, Scott's genetic enhancements along with the protection from his Buster Biosuit gives him the added protection of having his fingers and wrists snaps liked twigs.

"**Yield human**," Dillon grunts. "**YIELD**!"

"Not today…" Scott grunts. "NOT ANY DAY!"

Scott thrusts his knee upward, slamming it into Dillon's middle. Unlike Scott, Dillon or Venjix neither have official or proper combat training. Dillon was a brawler. Venjix, while being an AI was able to absorb combative knowledge from digital files that it absorbed after taking over the majority of the world's computer networks. However one can have all the data in the world and still lack one thing.

Experience.

And that is something that Scott Truman has mileage in.

As Dillon is knocked back slightly, the Red Buster pushes forward and delivers a powerful backhand, snapping the Black Biosuit clad hybrid's head painfully to the left. Dillon falls onto his back, but rolls with the blow and swings its legs beneath Scott's feet.

Scott does a backflip, using Dillon's attempted sweep attack as leverage. Once he lands on his feet, Scott rushes forward and delivers a rapid combo. However, while Scott has the experience and not to mention, the recently revealed genetic enhancements that his mother performed on herself to give him enhanced strength, speed and accelerated healing, Dillon's hybrid form has something that Scott doesn't.

A metal skeletal system.

And that is something that Venjix has upgraded onto Dillon's body several times now. That makes the two combatants almost equal on different grounds. Dillon leaps up to his feet and throws a fist forward; the same moment Scott throws a punch toward the hybrid.

The concrete ground beneath them crumbles from the blow between the two as a small shock wave emits from between the two combatants.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"God," Marcus trembles in place momentary. Along with everyone else in the Command Center, they are watching the two battles take place. Seeing Dillon Morph into the RPM Black Ranger was one shock. They all had known that lots of sensitive materials were stolen when Dillon, Tenaya, Hicks and Vasquez fled to Machinex City over a year ago. Now that they know that Dillon is in fact now, Venjix, and has access to the Biofield, the threat level of their enemies have just went up.

That means that Dillon had been merely toying with them for months. The reality of the situation is that he could have at any moment, overpower Summer or Gem and ended their Buster careers early. The fact that the Black RPM Ranger finally decided to reveal his surprise, and because he is facing off against Scott of all people, really speaks volumes.

Watching the concrete ground beneath Scott and Dillon's feet crumble on the screen before him tells him all that he needs to know.

"Evacuate the Base…" Marcus turns to Bishop. "Send out the alarm!"

"But… but sir," Bishop turns toward the Colonel.

"We'll fall back to our other facility. The fact that a Hyperspace portal has generated above Central Command puts us all at risk; even if the Busters are successful in stopping Dillon and the Metaroid whenever that Borg appears, this Base will take heavy damage," Marcus explains. "And I will not risk any lives. Sound the alarms."

"Yes sir," Bishop turns around back to his console.

"How much time do we have until that Borg arrives," Marcus asks the soldier that took Gemma's place at her console minutes earlier.

"Less than five minutes sir," the Soldier remarks after looking over the data.

"We'll have to use what we have," Marcus marches back over to his desk and grabs his communicator. "Nic! Hare! Kong! Deploy the Buster Zords NOW!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The three Buster Zords normally have three different launch pads that are utilized across the city due to their size and capabilities. When this particular area of Corinth was rebuilt, they built the city in mind due to the Zord hanger. Because of the threat, they were deployed on a large conveyor belt, which moved them through another opening. As the two pass through the facility, three incomplete Buster Zords can be seen. One colored Gold, another Silver and another Green. Employees can be seen making their way to the evacuation points through the connecting tunnels.

When the lift comes to a stop, the Buddiroids assume manual control of the Zords and transform them into their Animal Modes for faster transport.

"We should attempt to combine into the KING sequence," Kong suggests.

"Impossible," Nic remarks. "I was not uploaded with the necessary data. We will have to wait for Scott."

"Either way," Hare interrupts. "We need to seal this entrance and prepare for the arrival of the Battleborg. From my computer sensors linked to the Command Center, we are down to a few minutes!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Dillon circle each other. Between the two of them, their Biosuits are torn is several areas, exposing the thin veil of fiber circuity interlaced beneath the colored material. Scott's visor is slightly cracked as well.

"**You fight amazing well for a human**," Dillon tells him. "**But you will eventually tire… while I shall thrive**."

"So you claim," Scott remarks. Obviously Dillon is unaware of Scott's own genetic upgrades. He is tiring out slightly, but he knows that he has dealt some damage to Dillon. "But I see you limping. You're not doing so well yourself."

"**Indeed**," Dillon snorts. "**You are not the same Scott Truman that I battled years ago. You are different**."

"Time and experience will do that. As well as a burning desire to see you eradicated."

"**You would dare destroy your friend's body to see me destroyed**," Dillon taunts.

"Don't you get tired of playing that card," Scott retorts. "You, yourself said that Dillon is gone. Unable to retrieve as everything that made him unique has been absorbed into you."

"**Can you take that risk**," Venjix's voice, snarky, asks. "**Could you look into Summer's eyes, knowing that you destroyed any and all chance to restore her lover**?"

"Yes."

With that spoken, Scott charges forward, his blade aimed at Dillon's neck. Dillon raises his arm, exposing his Morpher to block the blow. The Morpher is struck and within moments, black energy erupts between the two, sending the two combatants flying away from each other. Scott slams into a large metal crate and Dillon is thrown against a wall.

The hybrid slides to the floor, as his Biosuit begins to flicker in and out. As sparks begins to erupt from the Morpher that was built onto his arm, his eyes widen as he realizes that it is going critical. Wasting no time, Dillon reaches up to his damaged arms shoulder socket and roughly detaches the metal appendage, sending both sparks and coolant flying.

"**You win this round, Scott Truman**."

He tosses it toward Scott and it explodes in midair, throwing Scott over several crates.

"Damn it," Scott swears as he pulls himself to his feet. That explosion shattered his Biosuits visor. His eyes and face are exposed as he quickly darts his eyes throughout the Zord hanger. Dillon is nowhere to be seen.

"Blast, he got away," Scott sighs, taking a moment to catch his breath. While the fight was an even match, he is indeed tired from the brawl. He spots Gem and Summer off in the distance, fighting the Metaroid that Dillon had summoned earlier. He makes a motion to head toward the two, but his communicator goes off.

"_Scott, a Hyperspace portal has opened above Central Command_," Marcus' voice rings out.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the surface…" Scott glances back at his fellow Busters, observing them. After a moment he nods, satisfied that the two can handle the Metaroid. The two can handle the bot as they have been working together for the latter of the year against Metaroids themselves. They have proven to be quite the team. While he may have his own reservations working alongside them, he knows that they have the situation under control. He darts toward one of the emergency exits and takes the lift up to the surface.

As soon as he exits out of the tube, Scott's eyes widen with surprise. The PaleoMax Megazord had dropped out of the hyperspace portal right in front of the Command Center. Several military personnel vehicles were crushed from the appearing mecha, sending explosions all around its large metal feet. Soldiers can be seen scattering, trying to gather their injured, as well as their weapons.

"The PaleoMax," Scott mutters. "I… I thought it was destroyed! Karen said that there was no point in trying to rebuild it after…" he lets the words die on his lips as he watches the large Megazord turn and blast energy out of its main chest defense weapon onto the base out of the mammoth's trunk. The front of the building becomes coated with a thick layer of ice.

"Great, just great," Scott scream. He presses his GB badge on his holster. "Marcus! What's your status! Please tell me you and everyone has evacuated?!"

"_We have. We are already headed to our secondary, secure location. The Command Center is empty_."

"I need Megazord deployment, stat!"

"_The Buddiroids are already in their individual compartments. They are now being deployed_!"

"Where is Karen?"

"_Karen, Gemma and Jewel had evacuated earlier, when the alarms first sounded off. The lab is descending into our underground rail system. From there, they are going to relocate to our other secure facility_."

"What about…"

"_I already have a unit dispatched to retrieve Miles and Sapphire. They will be reunited with their mothers at the other facility. Standard procedure_."

"Okay then," Scott inhales. "Then I can afford to cut loose. We cannot let the PaleoMax run rampant. It's too powerful."

"_Agreed. Destroy it if you have too_."

"That was part of the plan," Scott changes the dial on his commuicator. "Nic, I need retrieval!"

"_Understood partner_!"

Scott looks around the area, looking for where Dillon may have disappeared off to. A group of soldiers make their way up to Scott, which draws his attention.

"Dillon has fled. Continue to aid the injured and evacuate the building. Things are going to get nasty," Scott presses a button on his Morpher which makes his helmet disappear. He then presses another button to make it reappear and then he brings the Morpher close to his face, allowing a brand new visor to replace the shattered one.

"Yes sir," the leader of the group salutes Scott. They all take a step back as the ACE Megazord appears, in its warrior mode. Behind it, in the air and on ground, respectively are the other two Zords piloted by Kong and Hare. Scott rushes up to the ACE and jumps onto its open palm. Nic guides the large hand toward an open latch next to the cockpit that Nic had pre-opened for Scott. The Red Buster quickly makes his way to the cockpit and takes his seat.

"Everything is good to go Scott," Nic tells him as he disables the autopilot controls and passes them over to Scott.

"Great," Scott growls. "The PaleoMax is nothing to be trifled with. Do a scan of it. We need to know what kind of modifications that Messiah may have done to it!"

"Understood," Nic's eyes flash red as the robot assumes command of the Megazord's scanning software. "Scott," there is alarm in Nic's voice. "I am detecting two organic signatures within the PaleoMax. One matches Flynn and the other… the other is you."

"What? Me? Flynn," Scott gasps. "Okay. No playing around, we need the KING Megazord sequence, NOW!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the PaleoMax, Flynn McAllister is seated in the controls. Attached to the implant on the base of his neck, wires runs from it and into a large computer system seated behind the seat. Attached to it is a large antenna, which is sending a signal back through the open Hyperspace portal above them, back to its original source location.

"Heh," Flynn smirks. "Well now, although this is not my actual body, it does feel good to… breath again."

Through the terminal, Messiah is controlling Flynn's body, safely from Machinex City. Deep within his own conscious, Flynn is screaming in rage and anguish as he struggles against Messiah.

_Stop! Stop it! My family and friends are in there!_

"Hush you," Flynn's own voice tells the voice in his head. Although it's Flynn's voice, the arrogance and lack of empathy is all Doctor Quincy Becks; aka Doctor Q; aka Messiah. "Do you think I care about them? I've hijacked your body and brought this Megazord here for a reason! Their complete and utter destruction!"

_Stop this now! I beg of ye, please!_

"Beg all you want, this is going to happen!"

Before the PaleoMax, the three Buster Zords successfully combine into its KING Megazord sequence and the large formation stands tall before the PaleoMax.

"Well now," Flynn's face twists sinister. "This should be fun! Full power, straight ahead!"

The PaleoMax turns and charges toward the Buster KING. The large portal to Hyperspace above them looks like a giant red circle which looks like a giant whirlpool. Its appearance begins to taint the surrounding sky above the city line.

_STOP! STOP! STOP! STTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within Doctor J's lab, the two female scientists, J and K, can be seen moving in a mad furor as they begin sealing prototype weapons as well as other Buster components into specialized metal containers. Gemma is sitting at a large monitor, using the keyboard and mouse to transfer the important files to secure thumb drives and offsite servers to the Bases other secure site. Tenaya, not able to do much of anything, merely observes the three in action.

The descending room begins to rattle lightly.

"I can assume from that shake that the Battleborg must have finally arrived," Karen remarks, looking over at Jewel.

"Never had one this close before," Jewel states. "I'm kind of worried."

"My brother and the team will take care of it," Gemma turns to the two, completely assured of the potential success of the Busters.

"I'm just happy that the power fluctuation that we experienced moments ago didn't disrupt anything," Karen states. "From what I have noticed from previous battle footage, the Hyperspace portals don't normally exit out energy waves when a Borg ports through."

Across the room, the five Lazarus Tanks rests, with only one occupant within one of the cylinder tubes. He has been in a coma for several months, due to a trial and error test involving Doctor J's attempts to discover how Messiah was able to utilize the subspace dimension.

Doctor Jewel, her expertise falls into Biological science. When Doctors ordered Gemma to take a step back due to her pregnancy, Jewel stepped forward in looking for answers. Just because her expertise lies with genetics, she is quiet knowledgeable of the Genesis-Ring as she observed and even assisted in constructing it years earlier. When it misfired and the yet not deployed Buster Gold Operator, Caleb Reece offered to assist, he was briefly sucked into Hyperspace and was deposited back on the ground mere seconds after disappearing, unconscious. The incident had haunted Jewel since and she had daily researched what may have happened and what she could do to restore Reece. It was as if his brain patterns were wiped clean. He was placed inside one of the Lazarus Tanks to keep in stasis, physically alive and healthy until a solution could be resolved. His family and friends were notified and he gets visits weekly from them as they check in on his progress.

Caleb Reece's eyes sputter open. For the first time in months, the Gold Buster beta tester opens his eyes, conscious. Unknown to the occupants in the room, the earlier energy wave that erupted out of the Hyperspace portal had an effect on the unconscious form submerged in the liquid. He quickly begins to struggle as he realizes that his body is submerged within an amber liquid, but calms after a moment after seeing Doctor J, Jewel, darting toward him on the other side of the glass.

"Oh my! Reece! You're awake!"

Despite the breathing apparatus attached to his face, which provided his body with the necessary oxygen it needed while in the Lazarus Tank, he nods. Jewel quickly looks over his status and begins the purging process to free him. Within minutes the amber liquid returns to a larger tank behind the glass cylinder that he was incased in. The glass cylinder slowly begins to lift above him, allowing him to step out of the machine from where he was seated. The man is merely dressed in a pair of black boxers.

Dripping wet, he graciously takes an offered towel from Jewel. "Gracias mi Amiga," Reece tells her and he begins to dry his face as she begins to remove the IV needles from his arms. The Afro-Latin man looks up at her. "What happened? Why are the alarms blaring?"

"A lot has happened my friend," Jewel tells him. "But first you should know, you've been unconscious the last few months. I don't know why now, of all moments…"

"What's going on chica," he presses, sensing the urgency in her voice.

"We're under attack. The Base has been infiltrated," Jewel remarks.

"Yikes! I take a nap and the whole place goes up in flames," Reece remarks. "I need to get dressed and help…"

"No. We're locked down," Jewel remarks. "The Labs are already descending into the underground safe facility."

Reece takes a moment to listen, and sure enough he can hear the mummer of the motors outside the lab at work, descending the Lab. He should now; he helped with the layout of the facility when it was being constructed. "Okay then. Still. Is there a spare uniform around that I can toss on," he asks as he continues to dry off.

"Gem has a spare uniform in here. I'll…"

"Already ahead of you Jewel," Karen walks over to her partner and passes the uniform to her.

"Thank you Doctor K," Jewel smiles graciously at her.

"Doctor K? The Doctor K," Reece's eyes nearly bulge out. "I thought you were dead!"

"That seems to be the case," Karen remarks. "However, explanations can be given later! What are we to do once this Lab finished descending to the lower depths?"

"Everything is being backed up on the hard drives right now," Jewel leads the raven haired woman over to the main consoles. She lifts up a latch which shows ten small thumb drives. "Each of these thumb drives are ten terabytes each. All of our files, from Buster tech to Military Operations are placed on here. Once the downloads are complete, we removed the physical hard drives from each CPU and place them in this briefcase and then we use the underground escape route and go to a safe house."

"We'll be picking our children up from school, first, correct," Karen asks.

"No. They'll meet up with us below. Security detail have already moved them," Jewel remarks. By this time, Reece, fully dressed in Gem's spare uniform, although it hugs his body tightly as his frame is much more different than Gem, walks up to the two. "How are you feeling? Dizzy?"

"None, but I am starting to get hungry," Reece states.

"A liquid diet from the Lazarus Tanks will do that to you," Jewel states. "I know you are still tired and weak…"

"Don't worry, I'll help in any way I can," he tells her. "But I have something very important that you all should be aware of."

The other two women turn and look toward Jewel and Reece. "What," Gemma asks. "What is it?"

"I thank you for taking good care of my body," Reece begins. "But while my body was unconscious… I wasn't. That test months ago trapped my subconscious in Hyperspace. While I had no physical body… I was there. Observing everything. Hyperspace is not just some elaborate transport system that Messiah has utilized."

"Wait, how where you able to survive without a body," Karen asks, intrigued. "That's… impossible!"

"This coming from a someone that is supposed to be dead?"

"Fair enough," Karen nods lightly. "What have you observed about Hyperspace?"

"I think," Reece swallows, as he contemplates his words. "I think that place was Hell."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem and Summer stand over the remains of the Metaroid. It was probably one of the fiercest robots that they had ever encountered to date.

"Thank god that Doctor K was able to fix that problem with our Biosuits malfunctioning," Gem remarks. "I was able to keep my Biosuit from going berserk again."

"Lucky us," Summer agrees. While her suit didn't lock up like the Red Buster or overheat like the Blue, it mirrored her own body's problem. It sometimes loses energy. However it had never depleted completely in battle. She gazes up at the PaleoMax standing through a torn opening through the top of the Zord hanger. While battling the Metaroid, the robot had used its arm steam canon. The two Busters had avoided the blast; however an Energon containment tank was hit, causing an explosion throughout the facility. The explosion had sent one of the spare ACE Megazord blades upward, tearing across the sky. "Man, I really hope that Megazord Blade landed somewhere outside the city in an unpopulated area."

"I agree," Gem turns to her. "You know… I'm actually kind of worried."

"I was," Summer admits. "But look, the Megazord. It is in its KING sequence. Scott must have used the Buddiroids to complete the merger."

"The PaleoMax," Gem shudders slightly. The last time he had seen the large Megazord was the same day that Venjix had managed to hack into Doctor K's computers and tap into the Biofield to erase both Gemma and himself. By all scientific knowledge, the two were dead, erased from existence along with their Zords as well as the PaleoMax. When they were brought back from the abyss along with their Zords, Doctor K had not bothered to restore the PaleoMax. There was no need, as they were at peace following Venjix's defeat.

It's obvious now that Messiah must have gotten his hands on those files after Dillon, Tenaya, Hicks and Vasquez fled Corinth a year earlier.

"Let's get topside. Scott may need our help," Summer remarks.

"If he even wants it," Gem remarks as he replaces his blaster alongside his belt.

"Oh, you've noticed it too," Summer turns to her partner. "How he is kinda…"

"Standoffish to a degree," Gem nods. "Yeah. But I think it's got nothing to do with us. Its only when we are in battle. From the stories that I've heard from both Karen and him, he fought alone while on that other Earth. He's probably just not use to being in a team again."

"I didn't think of it like that," Summer remarks.

"Either way," Gem grins behind his visor. "Even if he doesn't want the help, or even realize that he needs the help, he's gonna get it anyway! You game?"

Summer smiles. "Anytime."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Doctor K runs and embraces Miles as the boy enters the secure lab along with Sapphire and the soldiers that brought them. "Oh Miles, are you okay?"

"Yes momma," Miles nods. The boy turns and notices that Jewel is in the same state of distress that his own mother is in. "What's wrong? We were in class…"

"It's not important. All that matters now is that you are safe here with me," Karen kisses his forehead. "Did you behave for the soldiers when they retrieved you both," Karen asks, referring to Gem and Jewel's daughter Sapphire.

"Yes momma," the boy nods again. The two turn toward the familiar voice of Mason Truman as another elevator door opens. The President of America emerges with his wife and his own security detail. "Grandpa, Grandma," Miles smiles as he notices their arrival. Miranda, Mason's wife is the first up at the two.

"I'm glad you both are safe," she tells them.

"Has this ever happened before," Karen asks.

"Only in drills," Miranda remarks as she picks up Miles into her arms. "Whenever the Base is threatened, every member of the Corinth Military and the Presidential administration members are moved here."

"Is this place safe," Karen asks.

"Oh very," Mason tells her. "In fact, this place was constructed to be the most secure facility on the planet. If anything, Central Command is merely a front. A place to give the enemy a false sense of security if it were ever taken over or destroyed."

"Indeed," Marcus remarks as he arrives, overhearing the conversation. He places a hand on his in-laws backside and leads her over to a large window which reveals practically a small city in the distance. There is a small mountain formation and the rocky ceiling has an artifical light source illuminating the large facility. "Welcome to the Geofront."

A geofront is a science fiction concept, referring to a large, excavated subterranean space typically used for urban expansion. However, this is no concept. Karen finds herself astounded at the marvel before her.

"You… you could practically relocate all of the Corinth population in here…" she gasps.

"Actually, we do," Jewel comes up to her. "All of the Corinth safe zones have lifts that descend to this place. There are many guarded entrances, such as the one we took down here."

"And Messiah doesn't know about this," Karen asks. "How could all this have been built in secret?"

"It… it wasn't," Jewel turns to her. "It was always here. Apparently, the Covenant had this subterranean space hollowed out well over one hundred years ago and Corinth and the dome were built on top of this place."

"Goodness," Karen finds herself lost in her thoughts as she begins to walk alongside Miranda, whom is still carrying Miles. Before her, Marcus and Mason lead the way, heading toward what appears to be a subway system that will take them straight to the Geofront Command Centers. Behind them, Gemma and Reece is with two others who are pushing the CPU system which houses Tenaya's personality.

"_Messiah would be astounded_," Tenaya remarks. "_You are all very lucky that he did not discover this place, however I am surprised to learn that he is unaware. After all, wasn't he a member of the Covenant_?"

"Funny story," Gemma remarks as she moves slowly. "When we first learned of this place, it was after Chaz's arrest. He was trying to make a deal for a lesser sentence for his crimes. It was revealed that while Doctor Q was involved with many of their plans, there were many secrets kept even from Q. They considered him a lackey and only privy to certain information."

"_Even so_," Tenaya continues. "_If the population of Corinth are evacuated here, how has the existence of this place remained secret? I would be sure that someone would have let it slipped out_."

"The evac-stations do not allow any of the population to wander free about the Geofront," Gemma ads. "Once Battleborgs are defeated, the evac-stations are risen back to their ground locations and the population can disperse back to their lives."

"It is the only secret we have allowed ourselves to keep from the population," Marcus remarks, looking back at them. "Even my fiancé is unaware despite her media pass with the military. Despite our open policy with the media, this is the one we allowed to keep from public knowledge. Even our allies in other countries are unaware."

As they get onto the subway train, they watch as the other three Buster Zords are moved down a large platform. Karen had only briefly seen the three in the hangers as construction on them was halted briefly. They are silver, gold and green. Beside her, Reece leans over the railing and whistles.

"Wow, look at them," he shakes his head. "They weren't even that much constructed the last time I saw them."

"If all it took to revive you was to reopen a Hyperspace portal again in the lab, we would have done it months ago," Gemma states. "You've lost time..."

"It doesn't matter now," Reece remarks. "What about my Morpher? Is it active?"

"When you went unconscious, we spent a majority of time trying to revive you and maintain ongoing operations for the active Busters," Gemma remarks from her seat. She places a hand on her enlarged belly. "It's not that far from being completed… maybe in a weeks time. Maybe sooner."

"Blast," Reece browns. "I could be up there helping out Summer and Gem!"

"My husband is up there with them," Karen remarks. "They will be fine."

_I hope that they'll be fine_, Karen bites her bottom lip.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Go-Buster King Sequence altered the face of the ACE. The GT-02, the Blue Buster Zord has attached to the feet of the ACE as well as the chest adding extra armor and the RH-03, the Yellow Zord, attaches itself to the ACE's arm. The RH-03's helicopter blades are attached to the ACE's left arm. It can generate a small force field to protect itself from damage, and the rest of it attaches to the Megazord's sword. If anything, these upgrades make the already formable ACE much more powerful.

And the timing could not have been better, especially now with the arrival of the PaleoMax. The PaleoMax Megazord was always a wild card. It always gave the RPM Rangers the advantage when it was summoned. In fact, alone, the three Zord combinations were more powerful than any of the RPM Megazord sequences.

Immediately getting above ground, Summer and Gem immediately joined Scott within the KING sequence. Seated in their individual cockpits, the two assume control from their Buddiroids. While they may have been slower in reaction time when it came to the combination sequence for the three Zords, that matters not at the time as Kong and Hare matched Scott's speed to successfully combine the KING.

"I have analyzed its speed output," Gem remarks. "It's faster that the KING's reaction speed. If I were a betting man, I'd bet that Messiah did some serious overhaul to the PaleoMax!"

"Then that'd be a bet you'd win," Summer retorts as she powers up the shields to deflect the energy blast that the PaleoMax aimed directly at their Energon filters.

The two large monstrosities lock hands as the two attempt to overpower the other. The sound of gears straining against each other can be heard. Scott jerks the controls downward which allows the KING to mimic his movement. The KING jerks its knee upward and slams into the Paleo's middle. Sparks emit outward from the attack.

The Paleo turns with the blow and swings its left leg, which the Triceratops Zord acts as its left leg. It makes impact with the KING and the impact sends it back several steps. As the PaleoMax Megazord turns upright, it aims its Mammoth nose directly at the KING and fires its main defensive weapon. Cold air blares out; air so cold that it can freeze magma.

As Scott raised the KING Megazord's left arm, Summer activates the force field which generates between the two blades.

"Shields are at maximum," Summer yells. "We're burning through Energon to fast!"

"We can't stay in this formation very long," Gem reminds them. "Whatever we do, we need to do it now! And fast!"

"Right," Scott nods. He waits for the PaleoMax to stop with its wind gust attack. From experience, Scott knows that it will need to recharge its main weapon after each use. Once the wind stops, Scott rushes forward and swings its blade across its middle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Beneath the city, within the Command Center in the Geofront…_

Watching the battle unfold before them on a large screen, Mason Truman frowns. His eldest son noticed his father's change of expression.

"What is it," Marcus asks.

"I have often wondered, just what does Doctor Q hope to accomplish," Mason places his hands behind his back. "It makes no sense, attacking mankind as a whole now."

"You're right," Marcus remarks, turning his attention back to the screen before them. Behind the two, the Command Center Operators are in their assigned stations. The layout is very much like the Command Center that they had abandoned a little while ago. Karen, Reece and Jewel are also in the Command Center, watching the battle as well.

"At least before, when he was with the Covenant, we knew what his goals were. Even though he no longer is human, his conscious is human. For someone who wanted the elite to rule over the last of humanity, why is he so determined on his present course of turning all of humanity into mechanized beings?"

"I wish I had an answer for you," Marcus remarks. On the screen, the KING can be seen dodging another attack. The blow slams into the other Central Command Base, leveling several floors of the building as the PaleoMax's fist tears through its foundation like paper.

"That Base is lost," Mason notes.

"Clearly. However we can repair it and still use it, if more than anything as a front. That way the Geofront can remain secret."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy Grover is with the teachers of his school, doing their best to keep the children calm. Many of them wish to be with their own parents or guardians and are not afraid to let their teachers know, but all of the evac-stations are to remain closed until the threat passes and they are raised back upward to ground level.

Patricia Landsdown, the mother of Summer, is seated around several of the younger students. Although she is not a teacher, during Ziggy's absence, she had done her best to fall in line doing Ziggy's routine of keeping the younger children entertained. And although this is not their first go round in having the evacuate the school and make their way to the safe-stations, it still amazes her how well behaved the children are in following directions.

It makes her long for the missing years that she lost in leaving Summer to be raised by their family butler, Andrews.

"How long does it usually take," Ziggy turns to her.

"What do you mean," Patricia asks.

"Well…," Ziggy begins. "I was… you know… missing for a while," Ziggy is careful of his words, not wanting his abduction to be known by the children. "I never actually got to see a Megazord battle. I've only just recently saw what the Buster Zords look like."

"I like the bunny one," one of the children calls out. She has her hair in pigtails. "Bunnies are cute!"

"I like the lion," another one; this time a boy calls out.

"It's not a lion silly," another child corrects him. "It's a cheeta!"

"It doesn't have spots though!"

Patricia smiles as she watches the two children debate. She shakes her head and looks back up at Ziggy. "Well, the actual battles vary in time. However, when the fight is over, there is still a thirty minute window before we are allowed back outside. It's the military's way to scan the city to make sure that there aren't any Energon leaks or robots still roaming around."

"I don't like robots," another child remarks. "They are mean!"

"The Buddiroids are robots!"

"But they are good robots, not mean ones!"

Ziggy's mind begins to wander, after hearing the two talk. His mind goes to Tenaya and her lack of a physical body. He had gotten a chance to see the robot form that Tenaya's mind will be placed into until a cloned body can be created for her. The Buddiroid's AI was never wrote, so it will be a perfect body for Tenaya to inhabit until then. The Silver Buddiroid was created to operate as a Buster companion for the Gold Buster. Unlike the original three Busters, Gemma had decided on a beetle theme for Gold and Silver.

His attention is turned back to the children, as one of the kids tugs on his jacket. "Yeah, what is it Thom?"

"Which is your favorite Buddiroid," the boy asks.

Ziggy smiles. "Well, right now I'm really digging the new Silver Buddiroid."

"A new one!"

"Wow! What kind of animal is it?"

"Is it big?"

"Is it a girl robot," the pigtailed haired girl asks, her voice hopefully. "All the Buddiroids are boys!"

Ziggy cannot stop himself from laughing. Robots cannot have sexes, but he's not going to tell the little girl that. Besides, he knows for a fact that the next Buddiroid is in fact, going to be a girl.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"What are we going to do about Flynn," Gem asks. "If that is indeed him that was scanned aboard the Paleo, we got to get him out of there!"

"How do we know that it's not him piloting the PaleoMax," Summer counters. "Remember, Tenaya said that he was shipped to Messiah to be converted into a Hybrid!"

"Summer's got a point," Scott remarks. "Also, I am curious about how I am supposed to be inside the Paleo when I'm right here!"

"Well," Gem begins. "The PaleoMax is bonded to you," he begins to explain. "The same way all of our old RPM Morphers were bonded to us, the Zord is bound to the DNA signature assigned to it! Perhaps Messiah found a way to mimic your DNA to fool the Paleo to think that you are piloting it!"

"That is a good theory Gem," Kong spins its head in excitement before it partner in the Blue Zord cockpit.

"I'll buy that theory," Scott remarks. "Nic, I'm going to transfer manual control back over to you. I'm going outside the Zord and I'm going to make a jump for the Paleo!"

"Scott, that is reckless," Summer screams.

"It may be the only way to stop the Paleo," Scott tells her. "Besides, we haven't been able to overpower it yet and its damaging to much of the city! It's only a matter of time before a Energon Containment Facility gets damaged!"

Scott stands and rushes toward the entrance hatch for the ACE compartment. Nic moves the KING as close as he can. Scott uses his Biosuit's speed ability to race across the right arm of the KING and leaps over the two yellow blades that belong to the RH-03. Landing perfectly on top of the Mammoth portion of the PaleoMax, he uses his speed to quickly navigate to the entrance hatch to the Megazord.

Once inside, Scott makes his way to the cockpit and his eyes widen behind his visor. Indeed, sitting in the pilot seat of the PaleoMax is indeed Flynn McAllister.

"Flynn," Scott calls out.

The former Red Buster Operator jerks in his seat, looking back at Scott with wide eyes. He was unaware that Scott had left his own Zord and made it onto and inside the Paleo, thanks to his Biosuit's speed function.

"Blast you," Flynn screams as he leaps out of his seat and charges toward the Red Buster. Scott merely takes a step back and uses his foot to trip the Scotsman. As he falls forward, Scott deliveries a quick chop to the back of Flynn's neck. Flynn's eyes widen as he slumps forward.

**No! NO! I shall not lose here**, Messiah's voice rings throughout Flynn's head as the AI of Messiah. He removes himself from Flynn's body via the cord running from the implant on the back of Flynn's head and uses the antenna to reconnect itself with its main CPE back in Machinex. **I'll be back Scott Truman!**

Within a few moments, Flynn stops moving, falling unconscious from the blow. While Flynn is indeed quite strong, the blow was well placed. It will be a few hours before his body recovers. Scott relaxes as he feels the PaleoMax come to a halt.

"This is Scott," Scott raises his Morpher, activating the communications unit. "The PaleoMax is now under my control."

"_Understood_," Marcus' voice rings out. "_Good job brother_."

"That's not all," Scott looks down at Flynn lying on the floor. "Flynn was piloting the PaleoMax. He's incapacitated."

"_Understood. We'll have a medical team on hand_."

"You're gonna have to prep him for surgery," Scott continues as he squats down to the floor and brushes Flynn's hair aside. "He has an implant on the back of his neck. It's probably how they were controlling him, much like with Tenaya."

"_Scott! Scott_," Gemma's voice rings over the communicator. "_Is he alright! Please, tell me…_"

"He looks fine Gemma," Scott tells her. "I promise. But I had to knock him out though."

"_Oh thank God…_"

As Scott disconnects the transmission, he stands to his feet. He turns his attention back to the foreign CPU device that was installed behind the cockpit seat that he knows doesn't belong inside the PaleoMax. He begins to rip out wires, removing any potential devices that may assume control of the PaleoMax again. Power throughout the cockpit as well as throughout the Megazord is depleted and the Megazord shuts down.

"Damn," Scott sighs as he presses a button on his Morpher. His helmet disappears off his head as he slumps against a nearby wall, careful to avoid any computer components. He looks down at his long missed friend and smiles slightly.

"Flynn man… Gemma is going to be so happy to see you," he chuckles lightly. "I'm glad to see you."

He squats down to where Flynn is laying and unplugs the cord that is attached to the implant on his neck. Scott knows that as long as that implant remains, Flynn will remain a threat. It'll have to be removed soon. Grabbing Flynn, Scott picks him up and lays him across his left shoulder and begins to walk toward the main side entrance to the Megazord's cockpit. He can see the large hand of the KING Megazord outreached, ready to pick them both up.

As he reaches the hatch, he stops as he spots something that he had missed earlier when he had snuck into the PaleoMax.

Not far off, there is a Lazarus Tank, connected to several large tanks. The familiar amber colored liquid is thick and cloudy. Scott lays Flynn back down and slowly makes his way up to the tank. The Tank is shut off, and the life support system for it no longer operational, perhaps due to Scott ripping out the wires that were retro-fitted into the cockpit of the Paleo. Scott raises a hand and wipes the moisture that has gathered on it off, so he can see the face of the figure inside the Tank. His eyes widen and he takes a step back, shocked as he comes face to face… with himself.

"What… what in hell," Scott shakes in place. "Is… this… What is this? A clone?"

As Scott observes his double through the thick glass, he realizes that his brother's earlier concerns were not without merit. As Scott begins to observe the device attached to the Lazarus Tank, he notices that there are a lot of wires attached to the, now deceased, clone's body.

"They were using him… me... as a battery," Scott realizes as his anger grows. "Just what the hell is Doctor Q up to?"

Not too far off, Dillon limps off into the shadows between two damaged buildings. In his sole remaining hand, he is holding onto his laptop, which staved off better than he did. He leans onto the brick siding and slowly slides down to the ground. Opening the laptop he turns the laptop around toward him and types in a sequence of codes. As the large red portal above the damaged Central Command begins to decrease in size, a small portal opens above his own person.

The portal descends down upon him and within moments, his entire body as well as the laptop is engulfed by the portal, teleported through Hyperspace where he will materialize within Machinex City across the Atlantic Ocean.

**Power Rangers  
RPM**

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!**

**So, how about that! I know I probably had some of you at the edge of your seats.**

**Next chapter is the last part of Act 1. Act 2 consists of chapters 11-20.**

**Chapter 10 is practically almost done, so expect another update later this week.**

**BLANKS**


	10. Episode 10: Best Laid Plans

**Episode 10: Best Laid Plans…**

The first thought that crosses Flynn McAllister's mind as he slowly creeps into consciousness, is that he is stiff. He slowly blinks his eyes as he realizes that there is a bright light above him. He exhales as he realizes that the familiar pull that was in his mind while under Messiah's control is gone. The last thing he remembers is seeing the Buster Red Biosuit in the cockpit of the PaleoMax and his body charging toward his opponent. A sudden pain in the neck and then nothing.

"Am… am I free," Flynn moves his right hand and holds it above his head. He moves the digits, under his own free will. He is no longer struggling against Messiah's control. "Doctor Q is gone?"

"Oh good, you're awake," a nurse in the room notices him moving. She walks up to him and looks over his chart. She is African American with blondish brown hair. She smiles down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff," Flynn states simply. "I have a wee bit of a headache."

"That is to be expected. You were put under for surgery to remove the implants that was attached to the back of your neck and to the base of your skull. You've been out for the past two days."

"Feels like a week lass," Flynn grins. "Could ye… could ye help me up? I would like to sit up for a bit."

"I could," the nurse smiles. She grabs the remote to the bed and presses a button to make his hospital bed shift. After a few minutes, Flynn is sitting up, where he can see the room. Next to the bed, he spots several chairs. Drapped alongside the backside of one of them, he recognizes a familiar jacket. One belonging to the woman who owns his heart.

"Where…" he begins, only to be cut off.

"Your girlfriend and her brother were here earlier," the nurse continues. "I suggested that they go get something to eat. Speaking of which, are you hungry?"

"Aye," Flynn nods. "But I'd much rather see my family first."

"Okay," she smiles at him. "Let me go call them."

"Thank ye, lass," Flynn relaxes back onto his pillow. The nurse walks out of the room. It will be another ten minutes before anyone else enters the room, and when they do, a flood of people enter the room, with Gemma leading the pack. She crawls onto the bed and embraces Flynn as she cries. Hot tears stain his hospital gown from his beloved.

"Shhh, shh… it's alright luv," Flynn tells her. "I'm here now."

"I've missed you so much," Gemma hiccups. "I thought you were dead! Lost to me forever!"

"It's over luv," Flynn kisses her forehead. "Please luv, don't cry."

"I… I can't," Gemma sobs. "Pregnancy hormones."

"Aye," Flynn chuckles lightly. He looks up to Gem, his practical brother in-law. "Hey the laddie. Good to see ye as well."

"You too bro," Gem grins. "Sapphire can't wait to see her uncle. She was ecstatic when Jewel and I told her the good news the other day."

"I've missed the wee one as well," Flynn remarks; his arms still around Gemma. "I am ever so glad to be home."

"Flynn," Marcus places an encouraging hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know now is not the time, I want you to get settled back in, but when you feel like you can answer some questions, let me know."

"Will do Colonel," Flynn nods. "Actually, I feel fine now. I mean, where that beastie implant was at aches, but nothing that a dip in a Lazarus Chamber can't fix up, aye?"

"Of course," Marcus nods. "I'll have Doctor J prepare it for you, as Doctor K has already volunteered to examine the PaleoMax and the… Scott-clone that we recovered inside it."

"Doctor K," Flynn's eyes widen. "So… I wasn't hearing things. That Buster Red Operator… that was Scott's voice. They… are here?"

"You bet your ass," Scott's voice remarks from behind Marcus. The Red Buster moves around Marcus and reveals himself to his long missed friend.

"Scott," Flynn looks over at the Red Buster. He reaches out with a shaky, weak hand. "I cannot believe my eyes laddie."

"Hey bud," Scott crosses the room and grabs Flynn's outreach hand in a firm handshake. "Good to see you."

"Aye," Flynn nods, grinning. "Ye too. I thought ye were dead."

"Hey, you gave us all a scare too," Scott remarks.

"Is that the lass over there," Flynn looks behind him and spots Doctor K. "Doctor K?"

"Hello Flynn," Karen walks up beside the bed. She stands beside Gemma, who is seated beside Flynn; her arm wrapped around her beloved. "I am pleased to see you awake."

"Business as usual, eh Doc," Flynn smiles. "I… I don't even know where to begin."

"Just relax," Gemma tells him. "You've only been out of surgery for what? Forty-eight hours? Now that you are conscious, we can put you into a Lazarus Tank and heal you up in no time. So just relax in the meantime."

"I will luv, I will, but first… business," Flynn begins. "Scott, laddie… I was able to learn quite a lot while under Doctor Q's control. He is doing some horrific experiments!"

"Such as my… clone," Scott remarks. The Red Buster will admit to seeing the now deceased corpse of his clone has him slightly unnerved.

"Aye," Flynn nods. "As we know the PaleoMax was bonded to your DNA. From what I learned, when Doctor Q created his Paleo Morphers and had your brother under his control several years ago, his plan was to use the PaleoMax to fight against and defeat us and use the PaleoMax as his main weapon."

"That makes sense," Karen turns to Scott. "After Venjix… deleted the Megazord using the Biofield during that battle for Corinth, I only restored Gem and Gemma when they were… erased."

"Not a pleasant memory there," Gemma admits.

"Not at all," Gem attempts to suppress a shudder, but fails.

"Aye. After ye were arrested on those bogus charges lass," Flynn continues. "Doctor Q discovered ye files on the PaleoMax. He saved them and uploaded them into the satellite in which he stored his digital conscious at. He had spent a rather large number of resources to upgrade the PaleoMax…"

"Which we now have in our possession again," Scott smirks. "Q doesn't stand a chance now."

"Aye," Flynn nods. "I owe that lil weasel, big!"

"I figured as much," Scott remarks as he lays the Red Buster Morpher on the bed, beside Flynn. "Your Buddiroid Nic, is missing you."

"Aye, I bet." Flynn chuckles. "Thank ye Scott, for stepping in for me."

"Anytime," Scott nods.

"Flynn, you just got back," Gemma begins to tear up. "You don't have to fight…"

"But I must, luv," Flynn tells her. "I won't be able to rest, knowing what Q has planned. I have to help stop him."

Gemma begins to wipe her eyes. "I… I don't know how I could handle you being in active combat again… after now just getting you back."

"It's okay luv," Flynn kisses her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I would never abandon ye and the wee ones."

"And he won't be alone," Scott remarks. "I have my own Morpher that Karen constructed while on the other Earth. I can pilot the PaleoMax. That way we'll have another Megazord to utilize if needed."

"And now that Reece is back with us, we can utilize Buster-Gold," Summer remarks.

"I am sure that Doctor Q is licking his wounds right now. So we have some time before he would attempt another assault like this against us. But we can rest assure that he would probably double his efforts in stealing Energon again," Karen remarks.

"Aye, you can believe it," Flynn nods gravely. "I've seen firsthand of his operation. He is preparing something. Something big. But what, I couldn't tell ye."

"Hmm, I wonder if it would have anything to do with that device that he used against those hospital residents," Summer remarks, speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"His robotization process," Flynn remarks. "He's planning…"

"We know," Scott cuts him off. "Tenaya has informed us of his plans."

"Tenaya… is here," Flynn blinks. "So… she was able to fight off her hybrid reprogramming?"

"Something like that," Gem mutters as he thinks of the state of the bodiless hybrid whose conscious rests inside of a computer terminal at the moment.

"Were you able to observe the procedure during your containment," Karen asks. "We weren't able to research it on our end, as once the Metaroid was destroyed, the infected individuals were returned to normal."

"No," Flynn shakes his head.

"It's no problem," Karen tells him. "We have the portable device that the Metaroid was using. We recovered it when the Busters raided Dillon's hideout. However… we don't want to test it on anything organic."

"Speaking of organic…" Scott interrupts. "Are there any more… clones? Of me."

"Of ye, no," Flynn shakes his head. "He needed a clone of ye to activate the PaleoMax Megazord. He was using the clone as a… a battery. Something to access ye DNA. BUT… there are more clones. He has a cloned body of Tenaya and Dillon there. I think he had grew them as replacements if they were ever destroyed in battle. That he could upload their conscious into new bodies. But as for ye, he only cloned one of ye to activate the Paleo…"

"We figured as much after we relocated the PaleoMax. My clone was dead," Scott remarks.

"Aye," Flynn nods. "The device drained the life force of ye clone. If it makes ye feel any better, from what I read, the clone was brain dead already. Messiah only needed its DNA to keep the Paleo active. Even with it connected to the Biofield, without ye DNA, it would be uncontrollable. But he does have several other cloned individuals that I saw in his Lazarus Chambers. Three of whom I saw looked like members of the Alphabet Soup members that I read about in the files. Doctors C, M and Y as well as a cloned body for himself. Although they are not yet completed."

"Hmm," Karen frowns. "From what I remember, those three were his closest confidents. They were all killed in the last few days before the final battle with Venjix."

"It doesn't matter," Scott remarks. "Why would he clone them, only to want to turn all of humanity into robotic entities," Gem questions.

"Simple," Karen smirks. "Q, while a genius lacks the creativity needed to be original. For example, he stole my original Morpher Designs to create the Paleo Rangers, he stole the PaleoMax, and from what we now know, the Messiah Software that he used to create a digital copy of himself was stolen as well."

"So in turn," Scott grins, realizing what his wife just stated. "We just discovered one of Q's weakness."

"A big weakness, indeed," Flynn sighs. "Through me, he learned of the Busterzord weakness… not to mention the glitches in our Biosuits…"

"No need to worry," Gem grins. "Doctor K fixed that issue regarding our suits!"

"Plus we laid a smack down on Dillon and Doctor Q," Marcus states. "They will think twice before attacking us again on such a scale… even if we were unprepared for it."

"Where is Summer," Flynn asks, looking about the room.

"She's with Ziggy at the moment," Gemma tells him. "They are at the Base with Jewel as she transfers Tenaya's conscious into a temporary body."

"Transfer her conscious," Flynn's eyes widen. "Do I want to know?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Summer and Ziggy stand off the side to watch as Jewel stands behind a robotic body, laid out upon an large examination table. She has its head open and she is installing the Brain Box that holds Tenaya's personality and memories into where its own hard drive was once sitting. The body was built to be another Buddiroid humanoid beetle-style android.

While the Buddiroid is classified as Silver, the majority of its body is colored gold and silver, as a companion model for the Gold Buster. It has two large yellow eyes, which just flickered to life as Jewel connected the Brain Box to its main hardware.

"Tenaya, can you move," Jewel asks.

Tenaya raises one of her arms and flexes her fingers. "Yes. I can feel access to all bodily functions coming online."

"Great. Let me close the cranium," Jewel takes the top half of the Buddiroid's head and reattaches it. Using a high powered screwdriver, she closes up the compartment. "Okay, you can get up."

Tenaya stands to her feet. She wobbles for a second as she adjusts to being able to move again. She looks over to Ziggy across the room and waves, earning a large grin and a wave from her beloved.

"Not the most appealing body," Tenaya states. "But it will do."

"We will do our best to get you a cloned body up and running," Jewel states. "As you know, it took us close to a year to clone a body for Summer, but technology has indeed advanced a lot more since then."

"I can wait," Tenaya remarks. "I was already feeling unease in my own body as it were. After Messiah hijacked our bodies, we were forcibly upgraded even more so. Thus our bodies pale whiteness. We were practically only one step away from being organically… dead."

Ziggy and Summer walk forward, toward the two. "Glad to see you up and running Tenaya, even if it isn't your own body."

"It will do for now," Tenaya turns to the two. "Besides, there are more important things to worry about right now, aside from my personal comfort. We have my brother who is not my brother, running about. Not to mention Doctor Q. We have a lot working against us."

"Perhaps," Jewel places a hand on her shoulder. "But with you active now, we can safely say that we now have two more active Busters. Gold and Silver."

"What about protection," Ziggy asks. "If Q was able to hijack their minds as hybrids, how can we be sure that he won't possess her now?"

"The Buddiroids were installed with state of the art software to protect them from falling under control of a third party," Jewel remarks. "And their programming demands absolute loyalty to their assigned partner. Any attempt against their programming would shut off their bodies. Not to mention, we do have kill switches installed."

"Kill switches," Ziggy pales.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Jewel assures him. "All it does is deactivate the Buddiroids more mobile functions. Walking, talking, basic moving. If Q was able to break the code, their bodies would automatically shut off to preserve the AI as well as our tech."

"Yep," Summer nods. "Hare gives me two updates a day in regards to its functions."

"Those are options that I can agree with," Tenaya nods to the African American doctor. She then turns back to Ziggy. "Hope you don't mind cuddling with a three hundred pound Stag Beetle Buddiroid until I get a fresh cloned body, Zig!"

Summer and Jewel laugh at the horrified expression that Ziggy gives the three.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later…_

Despite his arguments of being able to use the Lazarus Tank in Doctor J's lab, the hospital refused to release Flynn, as of yet. Despite he had surgery two days earlier, he had only been conscious for the past eight. They wanted him to stay for observance. After all, he was the first successful surgery in removing hybrid implants from a subject.

Gemma is sitting in a chair beside his bed, holding his hand. "Lass, ye should be laying down yeself."

"I'm fine," Gemma assures him.

"It's late. I wish ye would go home and get some rest. They will be releasing me tomorrow."

"I don't want you out of my sight," Gemma tells him. "Having you gone… thinking that you were dead for the past month… I wasn't sure if I could go on."

"Don't talk like that," Flynn cups her chin. "Ye would have had the wee ones to look after."

"Oh I know," Gemma raises both her hands and gently clasps his hand. "It's just the pregnancy hormones talking… but it felt like a piece of me left when you did."

"Aye," Flynn nods. "I felt the same. Ye know… we talked about waiting until after the wee ones were born to get married… maybe we shouldn't put it off any longer…"

"You mean that," Gemma asks.

"We're already a family," Flynn smiles. "Why not make it official?"

Gemma smiles, her face brightening, even more so than it had when she had first seen Doctor K and Scott return from the other world. "How soon?"

"As soon as ye want luv," Flynn kisses the back of her hand, gazing into her brown eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning, down in the Geofront…_

The Geofront is a marvel in all its own. If there was one thing that the illusive, now disbanded group that was once called the Covenant did correctly, was fund the modeling and structure of the Geofront. After the location was revealed to Mason and Marcus Truman by Chaz Winchester, construction began. Nearly all construction workers were military contracted and signed a waiver of silence as the smaller, but necessary, city was built in the underground structure.

One may never know when the population would risk total annihilation again, especially with Corinth's dome removed.

Caleb Reece stands before Colonel Marcus Truman. The rest of the Buster team members are present, as well as members of the science team behind the Buster hard and software. "It's good to see you up and about son," Marcus tells the soldier shaking his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine señor," Reece remarks. Reece is Afro-Latino; his voice laced thick with a Spanish accent. Before the Venjix Wars, he lived in his home country of Puerto Rico and escaped to the mainland of the North American continent during the Venjix Wars. After the dome was lowered after the final battle with Venjix, he was part of a group that returned to the territory to observe the damage it may or may not have taken during the war. "Though I will admit to some… out of body displacement."

"Meaning," Marcus asks as he takes a seat behind his desk.

"Well… I was aware of everything that was going on sir. I was… in Hyperspace."

"Elaborate," Marcus asks. "Your body was here in Central Command in a Lazarus Tank in stasis."

"I think that during those early tests, when I got accidently ported into Hyperspace, when my body returned… my conscious didn't. I was able to watch all the Battleborgs be sent through Hyperspace but I could never leave. It was… unpleasant."

"I have a theory," Jewel states, walking up to the taller man. Doctors J and K were seated off to the side, at another table overlooking data. "When Dillon summoned for a Battleborg, perhaps the portals close proximity to the Base allowed Reece's consciousness to reunite with his body."

"Sounds reasonable," Reece remarks with a shudder. "Hyperspace is not fun. I don't think a physical body could survive in long periods of time there."

"So, if we had only ran another test within the lab, we could have restored you months ago," Marcus states. "On behalf of the entire team, I apologize."

"No need Colonel."

"You made a comment yesterday," Jewel remarks, her voice low. "You called Hyperspace… you called it… Hell?"

"I did," Reece nods. "The skies… well. What I believe were the skies… are a dark red. And there are floating land masses throughout the space. No real solid ground. Hazy even."

Karen decides to speak after listening to the conversation. "While I am not religious, religious and scientific scholars who are religious have often spoken of Heaven and Hell as being different planes of dimensional space. Just as easy as Scott and I travelled through dimensions… it may be possible that Messiah was in fact, successful in creating a working Genesis-Ring, however, its setting may be stuck on this particular dimension which you all have named Hyperspace. And since the realm appeared so… desolated, perhaps it is a dimension that was never stabilized or perhaps… already went through its natural lifespan and… died."

"That is possible," Jewel agrees. "From what we can theorize about the Multiverse, especially now that we now it does exist due to not only Scott and your time on that other Earth," Jewel looks over at the raven haired scientist. "Almost any different kind of reality could exist. The incident in which Scott traveled to that other Earth to chase Professor Cog…"

"Not to mention that Mega War that we all got pulled into," Gem adds. All of the Busters are present, within the newer Command Center. They are all seated around a circular conference table.

"Well," Reece chuckles lightly. "I didn't see any floating souls, lake of fire or demons. So, I like that idea. That it being a dead dimension. It at least felt like Hell. Complete isolation from everyone and everything. If that's not Hell, then I don't know what is."

"Sounds like what we went through," Scott grips Karen's hand beside him. "At least, partially. Being away from everyone."

"Perhaps we can use the Genesis-Ring technology to hone in on the signal the next time a Hyperspace portal is opened. We can trace the energy signal and hone in on the exact necessary energy level to create our own portal. Quite possibly, take the fight to Messiah for a change."

"So, what is the plan," Flynn asks from his seat beside Gemma. He was released from the hospital a little earlier, especially after assuring the Doctors that he was going to be placed inside a Lazarus Tank so he can be fully healed up from the surgery that he had underwent to remove the implant. He looks over at Scott. "I know ye laddie. Ye always have a plan."

Scott glances over at Marcus. Marcus nods, giving him the floor to speak. "Well… I like Karen's idea. We monitor all energy transmissions over the planet. The next time a Hyperspace portal is opened, we use her Portalable Genesis Ring to track its energy signature. I would simply say we bomb Messiah's facilities with an aerial fleet. However, that won't work. All the Hybrids within his city are there against their will. They would be innocent casualties. We will need to come up with an alternative. You were Messiah's prisoner. What can you tell us about what you observed about Machinex City?"

"Q is building something. Something big. That is why he is stealing the Energon," Flynn states. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that it's a Zord. And it is huge."

"Why go through all the trouble to mod the PaleoMax then," Jewel ponders.

"Maybe the Zord is going to be a body for him," Scott muses. "After all, you said that he is bodiless. He pretty much exists as a computer AI who merely projects himself through holographic technology."

"Whatever his motives," Marcus begins. "He needs to be stopped. Energon is for everyone; not just for one to control and abuse as they wish. It is what will fix the world's economy and get civilization running again. Everything that Q is doing is counterproductive toward humanity's continue growth as we recover from the Venjix Wars. For now, you are all dismissed. I need to meet with the other leaders of our military and the president and plan accordingly."

As everyone begins to turn to leave, Scott clears his throat. "One second everyone. There is something I would like to say."

Everyone turns back to the Red Buster. Scott sighs, looking to Gem and Summer. "Summer, Gem… I would like to apologize to you both. You are excellent Busters and you work well together. I apologize if I've seemed dismissive to you both on the battlefield. I have grown accustomed to… fighting alone."

"We figured as much," Gem looks to Summer.

"I am also sorry for purposely blotching the Zord sequence during our testing. I was too fast for you both and I made no attempt to slow down to match your levels. I should have trusted you to better than I have. It was nothing against you two personally, it was my hang up. It's all on me. But I'm past that now. I guess with all the positive news around us… Flynn, Ziggy and Tenaya's return playing a huge role in that… I am more optimistic in things."

"It's okay," Summer tells him.

"Marcus," Scott turns to his older brother. "There's always been some… tension between us. Even before the Venjix Wars… and even now. And while before that blame always laid at dad and your feet… I can admit that I didn't help either in those days before the Venjix Wars. I was so mad, angry and hurt at you two for treating me like you did when I was growing up… that I prevented any and all attempts that you tried to bury the hatchet between the two of us…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Marcus tells him. "It was all me. Father and myself."

Scott nods. "Karen has always told me that I was a good man…"

"And you are," Karen takes his hand into hers.

"Well… I'm actually starting to believe that now," Scott smiles down at her, before looking up at the group. "And I'm really glad to finally be home. Surrounded by all of you. Karen and I have been through a lot… when Miles was born on that other world, we were scared. Neither of us had happy childhoods so we really didn't know how to be parents, but we tried. So… I think I speak for Karen and myself when we ask you to be patient with the two of us. We haven't had to rely on anyone for a while… if ever."

"We'll help you both," Gemma tells them.

"We are family," Gem adds.

"Aye," Flynn agrees. "A family that sticks together…"

"Fights together…" Summer adds.

"Wins," Marcus looks at his younger brother. "Wins… together."

"And speaking of family," Gemma looks over to Flynn who smiles at her. "Flynn and I have an announcement."

"Aye," Flynn grins. "Gemma and I have decided to not wait a second longer! We're gonna get married!"

"It's about time," Marcus places a hand on Flynn's shoulder and gives him an affectionate squeeze. Karen crosses over to Gemma and hugs the woman who is like a sister to her. Gem slaps Flynn on the shoulder playfully and then shakes his hand.

"When are you two going to do this?"

"Soon as possible…" Flynn begins.

"This week," Jewel asks, hopefully from behind her husband.

"Well, we weren't going to go that extreme," Gemma turns to her sister in-law. "I mean, there is much to do… both with the Buster Program and not…"

"Set it up and we'll work around it all," Marcus remarks. "After all, like it or not, you were going to be taken off duty anyways soon with your condition."

"Thank you sir," Gemma's eyes begin to water.

"Scott," Flynn looks over at his friend. "Would ye be my best man?"

"You didn't have to even ask," Scott reaches out and shakes his hand.

"And you Doctor K," Gemma turns to Karen. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would be honored Gemma," Karen grins at her. "Anything for family."

"Dude," Gem jumps up from behind his wife. "We soooooo totally got to do a team shout out!"

"Aye," Flynn stands, carefully and slowly, as to not to aggravate the temporary stitches in the back of his head. "I've always been partial to Justice Force Unleashed."

"Wait, what," Reece looks back and forth at the two.

"You guys can't be serious," Summer grins as she walks up to the circle. "But I'm game."

"Go, Go Power Rangers?"

"We don't call ourselves Power Rangers anymore."

"Sounds cheesy anyways. What is this, a kids show?"

"Well, we do wear spandex."

"IT'S NOT SPANDEX!"

"Power Busters?"

"Sounds like a vacuum cleaner."

"Anything is better than Masked Rider Red… You know how long I had to deal with that?"

"Go Ninja, go ninja, go?"

"We're not ninjas Gemma."

"Go Henshin!"

"What's a henshin?"

"It's a Japanese word for transform!"

"So… you want to say 'go transform'?"

"You are such a fanboy Flynn."

"Wait, if it's not spandex, then what are our Biosuits made of?"

"Synthetic Particle and Neurergic Defensive Exosuit!"

"You have an answer for everything Doctor K…"

"So… it pretty much spandex. Spell it out."

"S… P… A… N… D… E… X… crap. You're right."

"What's Japanese for Masked?"

"Kamen, I think."

"Which is worse Scott, Masked Rider or Kamen Rider?

"Yeesh. I'll stop complaining…"

"Hey, our Zords are car themed! How about, shift into Turbo?"

"Didn't a team of those alternate Rangers on that other Earth use that?

"I got a question. Just what did… RPM stand for anyways?"

"Ranger Protocol Metamorphosis," Karen cuts in.

"Makes so much more sense now…" Summer gasps in awe.

"How about, it's Morphing Time?"

"That sounds so lame. So nineteen-ninety-three."

"Why not just… Go Busters," Jewel offers.

"Go-Busters," Gem asks, looking over at Jewel. "As in 'go'?"

"Yeah," she smiles at her husband. "Go Busters."

"We are so totally doing this," Flynn places his hand outward. Gemma places one on his, followed by Gem, Summer, Reece and Tenaya. Jewel places her hand atop of Tenaya's as she looks back over at Scott and Karen.

The two share a look and a smile before walking up to the circle of friends and place their hands into the circle. "Marcus, Bishop, you two as well. If we're going to embarrass ourselves, everyone may as well take part," Scott tells his brother and other Office Operator. Marcus shrugs as he and Bishop join the circle and place their hands on top of everyone else's.

"Okay lads and lasses," Flynn begins. "On the count of three, aye?"

"One," Gem eagerly yells.

"Two," Summer laughs.

"THREE," Karen screams in glee as they all lower their arms and then quickly raise them in the air.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSTERS!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Halfway across the planet, at the city of Machinex…_

"**Within the past week**," Messiah growls as his holographic form floats about his chambers. "**We suffered major losses. Both of materials and time**."

"What will we do now, my lord," Dillon asks. His arm has been replaced with another mechanical attachment due to his sacrifice of his other one during his battle with Scott three days earlier.

"**Hyperspace**," Messiah states. "**We will escape into Hyperspace. Now that my plans have been revealed due to your failure to properly destroy the traitor, the nations of this planet will descend upon this city. We will escape into Hyperspace to plan anew**."

"My lord," Dillon bows to his knees. "I offer my apologies. I should have completely eradicated Tenaya's remains. I had hoped to send the Busters a message… a warning of your might… I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

The large holographic skull representation of Messiah moves closer to Dillon. "**Oh, you shall be punished. For that, there is no doubt. But for now… I still have need of you. Vasquez**," Messiah turns and bellows for the female hybrid.

"Yes my lord," Vasquez steps forward and bows.

"**Prepare the Hyperspace jump. Apply the coordinates to cover all of Machinex City. We will be transporting the entire city into Hyperspace**."

"Yes, my lord," Vasquez stands upright and turns to leave Messiah's chambers.

"**And as for you**," Messiah turns back to Dillon. "**Dillon. Venjix. Whatever you wish to call yourself…**"

"Master," Dillon's head jerks upward. "You… you knew?"

"**I know everything you know**."

Dillon does not see the large metal tentacles sliding out from behind him until it is too late. They wrap around his arms and legs and proceeds to lift him up into the air. "MASTER! MASTER!"

"**Do not fret**," Messiah tells him. "**I am not going to kill you. You still have a purpose. But first… I must ensure that you won't betray me like your sister did**."

"I serve only your interests my lord," Dillon screams out. "I would never betray you! You are my creator! MY GOD!"

"**That is correct Venjix**," the metal appendages begin to slide into the open ports throughout his body. His body is more cybernetic that it is organic; however for Dillon to have been able to use the Biofield from the Morpher that he constructed from Venjix's knowledge of the Biofield, some semblance of Dillon's organic body had to remain.

The Biofield won't work for a complete mechanical creature. Thus Messiahs abandonment of attempting to utilize it.

One last port; the one connected to the base of Dillon's skull is accessed by one of Messiah's data entry ports. It slid around Dillon's body like a snake before attaching to the port. Dillon throws his head back, as if in a silent scream, as Messiah takes over his will, much like how Venjix had done to Dillon and then to Professor Cog years go.

"**This time Venjix**," Messiah voice has an edge to it. "**This time I will make you mighty**."

If one was watching outside Machinex City, they would have seen a bright orange glow seem to emit from the ground beneath the metropolis. The light begins to grow brighter and brighter, until nothing within the city can be seen.

Hyperspace was discovered by Messiah in his attempts to recreate the Genesis-Ring. While Messiah is a digital representation of Doctor Quincy Beck; the ill-famed Doctor Q, he still suffers from Doctor Q's own limitations. While Q was a genius of his own right, there was ton of work that Q claimed as his own, stolen from his fellow Alphabet Soup scientists. The Messiah Software was no exception.

The Messiah Software mapped his brain patterns, creating a digital being. Through this, a version of Doctor Q could still thrive; however there is where the problem comes in. Doctor Q is still limited by his own limitations. He can still learn; still process information, but his faults are still his own. He stole the Ranger tech from Doctor K during the Covenants attempt in taking over the city of Corinth five years earlier and he even stole the Base Code of Venjix from Doctor K. He modified for his own purposes, purposes that served the goals of the Covenant, but only because his own project for the illusive group failed.

All of Q's successes, where due to someone else. And even now, the use of Hyperspace, while first utilized by Professor Cog to visit an alternate Earth, its history goes back to another scientist whom was executed by Alphabet Soup during the Venjix War. Professor Cog had merely recreated it and perfected it. And although Venjix had integrated Cog within his persona; that version of Venjix was destroyed by Scott after Venjix had taken over Cogs body. That knowledge was lost. Thus, Messiah's failed attempt in recreating the Genesis-Ring to leave this world behind.

With that failure, he decided to restructure his goals and take over this world by creating full mechanical beings by turning flesh into metal. And even now, that plan failed. Failure seems to be a reoccurring pattern with Doctor Q.

"**I must plan anew**," Messiah speaks; mostly to himself. "**I will not allow myself to suffer another failure. Not to them. Not again**."

As the Hyperspace portal closes, the entire city; Machine City, is transported to Hyperspace. Every Boomer, hybrid and Battleborg, gone from this plan of existence until Messiah is ready.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Hours later…_

"What a week," Karen quietly remarks as she walks in front of Scott. Her husband is carrying their sleeping child in his arms, as the two head toward their son's bedroom. Once inside Scott lays the boy in bed and Karen brings the covers up over his arms. Kissing his forehead and brushing his shaggy hair aside, she turns to Scott, smiling.

"Indeed. It has been quite a week," Scott adds as the two head toward the bedroom door. Cutting the light out, Scott gently pulls the door nearly closed, just leaving it slightly ajar. "At least it had a happy ending."

"Flynn's back. Gemma is happy. They are getting married. The soldier, Caleb Reece is awake out of his coma. Tenaya is in a working, temporary, cybernetic body. We have the PaleoMax Megazord back," Karen leans onto him as they head toward the kitchen area of the Garage. "If we were to be completely honest… it's been one hell of a month."

"Yeah, doesn't seem like a month has passed really," Scott agrees as he wraps her arms around her waist from behind. All that Karen is wearing is a single large red t-shirt, one that stops just above her knees. Her long black hair is pulled into a single braid and it dangles behind her. "Ever since we returned here… home… we've been busy."

"Indeed," Karen kisses his bare arm. He is wearing his black Buster uniform pants and is shirtless. Karen turns around in his arms and lays her head onto his muscular chest. "It was worth it though. The stress, the fighting… I do miss the other world. It was our home for five years… but I am glad to be home."

"Me too," Scott tightens his arms around her. "Tomorrow is a brand new day. We are going to end this with Doctor Q. Or Messiah. Whatever he calls himself. From Reece's testimony and from that energy-surge that was detected earlier, we now know that Messiah and his army have fled into Hyperspace. And now we have those coordinates…"

"Marcus' plan is solid," Karen remarks. "Take the fight straight to Messiah's doorstep."

"And he handed us the key," Scott nods. "Using the Geofront's own compound, we'll create our own Hyperspace portal. He won't expect anything."

"And then, finally, there will be peace. No more fighting."

"No more fighting," Scott agrees.

"Take me to bed," Karen whispers to him.

Grinning against her forehead, Scott replies. "All you have to do is ask."

As the two turn to head toward their room, a knock on the Garage's door draws their attention. The two glance at each other and then at a nearby clock. They weren't expecting anyone, especially at this time of the night. Karen walks across the Garage and over to the door and looks out of the peephole. Her eyes widen slightly at who she sees. She looks back at Scott for only a moment, smiling. She unlocks the door and opens it, revealing Summer Landsdown.

Summer is dressed in a pair of black shorts and high boots. She is wearing a rather long-sleeved yellow shirt with a flower pattern on it.

"Summer, hello," Karen smiles at the blond.

"Hi. Hey," she can be seen, nervously swallowing. She notices the state of undress that Scott and Karen are both in. "Doctor K. I… I hope I'm not intruding."

"You're not," Karen tells her. "Would you like to come in? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I… I do. I would like to talk," Summer states. "And to apologize."

"Please, come in," Karen reaches out and tenderly takes her hand into her own, pulling the blond inside the Garage. As she allows herself to be led in by Doctor K, Summer's eyes make contact with Scott's. His brown eyes are filled with warmth, much like Doctor K's were. Summer adverts her eyes away after they had drifted down to take his bare chest and abdominals.

"Now, you said you wish to apologize," Karen begins. "For what?"

"For ignoring you," Summer begins. "For… dismissing you. For being jealous of you," Summer rambles. "I'm sorry for so much. I wanted to apologize earlier… but between Flynn and Gemma's announcement and Scott's speech…"

"Come," Karen places a hand on her shoulder and urges her over toward the couch. "Let's talk."

And they all do just that. Several hours will pass as the air is cleared between the three and truths are exposed and when it is all said and done, the three will be in a lot better place than they were. And if all that it was to calm the ills of the world was to talk it out amongst each other, the world would have been a much better place.

No one knows what the future may hold. But everyone hopes and prays for days better than days that have passed.

**Power Rangers  
RPM**

* * *

**And thus concludes this chapter. Episodes 11, 12 and 13 will conclude this story.**

**The End is nigh.**

**See you all soon.**

**BLANKS**


	11. Episode 11: Game Changer pt1

**Episode 11: Game Changer pt.1**

The five Busters and their Buddiroids walk through the current Megazord hanger bay. After relocating all of their equipment and resources down into the Geofront the past two weeks, all of their focus has been on mapping Hyperspace. Messiah and his minions transported their entire city into Hyperspace, to avoid an aerial attack from Corinth and their partner communities across the globe.

Flynn McAllister, now donned in his red uniform looks up at the ACE. Since returning, he has underwent retraining, to make sure that he is still capable to pilot the ACE and use the Red Buster Equipment. He proved successful in all tests.

"Look at that Bestie," Flynn smiles, looking up at his Zord. "I missed it."

"Scott took good care of it during your absence," Nic tells him. "He was an excellent partner."

"I had no doubts," Flynn remarks.

"It's good to see you back in Red," Summer tells him. "While we all elated to have Scott back… you are our leader. We work perfect together."

"Yep," Gem smiles. "And we'll need that kind of teamwork if we are going to end this war with Messiah."

"The Colonel's plan is sound," Hare remarks, coming to a stop in front of Summer and the others. "Now that we have a pathway to Hyperspace, we take the offensive straight to Messiah."

"It makes my head spin," Kong remarks. Ironically enough, the Blue Buddiroid, whose head actually resembles a steering wheel, begins to spin.

"Stop worrying yourself," Gem pats his Buddroid on the head. "This will be easy. According to Flynn, Messiah doesn't even have a body. He's a floating hologram outside his main server. All we got to do is get inside and destroy it. And destroying stuff is what I'm good at."

"And while you all are doing that, Tenaya and I will use our Megazords to keep any Borg's busy while you guys take it to him," Reece, the newly activated Gold Ranger states.

"Just make sure you find that cloned body for me," Tenaya remarks, telling them. She is given the title, the Silver Buster. She currently inhabits the Silver Buddiroid's body, after Venjix destroyed her old form. "While I don't mind waiting for Doctor K and Doctor J to clone me one, if Messiah already has one ready, then I'll take it."

"Don't worry. We'll find it," Summer tells her.

"Aye. I've seen where it is stored. Once we get into the storage area, we'll get both your body and Dillon's cloned body loaded aboard the ACE," Flynn states.

"Why bother with Dillon's," Summer looks to Flynn. "Dillon is dead. Venjix said so. He integrated Dillon's personality into his own."

"Don't be so cold lass," Dillon tells her. "Have a lil faith."

"I do have faith," Summer remarks. "Faith that Dillon is gone."

"Be as it may, we still have one more thing to consider," Gem remarks. "The hybrids. They will be attacking us as well."

"We'll have to destroy the main server," Flynn states. "Hopefully then, that will remove any and all control that Messiah has over them."

"Leave the Hybrids to me," a voice behind them state. The group of eight turns around and come face to face with Scott Truman. He is wearing a black and red Biosuit, with two odd looking devices underneath his arms. He is donned in his Power Rider Biosuit; the same suit that he used when he and his family first arrived back in this reality. Beside him, Doctor K is holding onto her laptop.

"Scott, you're going in with us," Summer asks.

"I am," Scott remarks. "I am quite familiar with the Genesis-Ring. We'll need someone to activate it from within Hyperspace. Karen here has something that we can use to teleport any and all Hybrids out of Hyperspace, along with us when the time is right."

"Indeed," Karen steps forward. "Since Reece said that Hyperspace is unstable, we'll need to move fast. Scott will be placing my device on top of the highest structure within the city," Karen points toward the device underneath Scott's right arm. "It will reverse Messiah's robotization process. Turn all hybrids, back to normal. However, it all hinders on the destruction of the Messiah server."

"You reverse engineered Messiah's virus," Tenaya states. "The Vagras Virus?"

"I did. Using research from Scott's mother's genetic research as a foundation. Any individual that was enhanced by Venjix or his Generals during the Venjix-War will be cleansed of any and all hardware. They will be in fact, normal. Any robotics and artificial organs? They will be transformed into organic tissue."

"A shame that I lost my old body," Tenaya states. Her voice has a slight electronic wisp to it; due to the Buddiroid body she inhabits only has mere speakers instead of a mouth.

"But just think lass, ye are about to get a new one," Flynn tells Tenaya. "If the cloned body that Messiah created for ye and Dillon were anything like Scott's cloned body that Messiah was using to power the PaleoMax, then it's nothing more than flesh. No brain activity."

"It would be cybernetic free," Tenaya notes. "Which means my organic eyes should work again. No more implants."

"If that is the case," Doctor K speaks up. "Then we will to do to you, what Jewel was able to do for Summer. Map your brain patterns onto your clone's brain. Transfer your conscious into your new body. You won't have to wait for us to grow a replacement for you."

"That would be preferred actually," Tenaya speaks hopefully. "I miss food. I miss touch. I miss Ziggy. But what about my brother? Flynn said that there was a cloned body for him as well?"

"I theorize that if successful, our friends Hicks, Vasquez and quite possibly, even Dillon, can be restored," Karen continues. "My other device under Scott's other arm is an EMP partial wave amplifier. A much stronger device that was originally used on you to knock you out when Professor Cog abducted you and Summer years ago."

"Ah, like the EMP rifles we also used to take down Marcus when he was the Crimson Paleo-Ranger," Flynn realizes.

"Correct," Karen nods. "With that said, it should scramble the Venjix AI within Dillon. Hopefully, we can use that to separate Dillon's original brain patterns and isolate them from Venjix. Then we can transfer Dillon over into this other cloned body that Messiah has in storage."

"You think so," Summer's voice holds a little bit of hope.

"Theoretically," Karen remarks. "I have hope."

"Hope is better than nothing," Flynn adds.

"Sounds good," Reece nods toward Tenaya, his assigned partner. "I know Ziggy would love that."

"He's not the only one," Tenaya would have smirked, if she could.

"Aye," Flynn looks down at his wrist Morpher. "We only have little of an hour left before this campaign starts."

"I will be returning to the Command Center," Karen tells Scott. "Since Gemma is on leave now, I will be coordinating the Portal controls on this side of Hyperspace. Remember where we spoke of installing the devices?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'll have the maintenance team get started on it now," Scott leans down and kisses her lips lightly, which she all too eagerly accepts. She grabs onto the front of his Biosuit and pulls him closer.

"Stay frosty," Karen gently caresses his cheek, before turning and heading toward the elevators. "Be careful Rangers."

"Busters," Gem clarifies.

"And the difference is?" Doctor K states, not bothering to turn around as she heads toward the elevator. Her hips are swaying as she walks toward the elevator. For the first time, Flynn notices that she is wearing fishnet stockings.

"And that, is something I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing," Flynn blinks. "Great Odin's beard Scott! What did you do to that woman?"

Scott smirks. "Don't let that professional appearance fool you. Karen can be quite… Hm. What's the politically correct word?"

"Freaky," Summer offers. "Don't deny it. I've seen some of the clothing and pictures from your time on the other Earth the other night."

"Yeah, let's go with that," Scott chuckles. "Karen does have… certain tastes."

"Aye, yi, yi," Flynn shakes his head. The Busters plus the Power Rider look up at the large Zords placed within their individual launch bays. Reece and Tenaya head off toward their respected Zords that were just recently completed. The production on completing them was strictly for this battle.

"So this is it," Gem remarks. "The final battle."

"I hope so," Summer states. "We deserve peace. Real peace. No more Venjix-bots… no Boomers. Metaroids."

"No more crazy scientists," Gem adds.

"Alphabet Soup dies, here today," Scott fists tighten.

"Aye. Once Doctor Q is gone, the only things of Alphabet Soup that will remain will be Doctor K, Gem, Gemma and Jewel," Flynn looks over at the other Red Operator. Scott and he share a look, smiling at the other.

"You look weird in Red," Scott tells him. "After a month being back, I still don't see Gem in blue."

Gem shrugs. "I like it. Blue or Gold. They both suit me."

"I'll stick with Yellow," Summer states. "But after this… I think I'm done Rangering."

"So… what happened with the older RPM powers," Scott asks. "Why not use them? Why the upgrade?"

"Gemma and Jewel were the ones who started this project," Gem remarks. "You'll have to ask them. Before Messiah appeared, I was stationed in Eden overseeing the creation of a new space shuttle in a collaborative effort between the Corinth and Eden governments."

"I was Marcus' right hand man," Flynn remarks. "Gemma and I were gonna get married."

"I worked with the Corinth City Council. I… I was getting married too," Summer sighs, thinking of how Messiah ruined her and Dillon's plans. "Dillon and I had so many plans. Those plans got shot to hell. But now… we have a chance. A possibility to save him. Save everyone."

"Hm. On the other world, I worked as a mechanic. Karen and I used her computer skills to hack into that Earth's database to establish identities for us. We secured some money, and we bought a junkyard that was for sale. The junkyard had a contract with a military base to dispose of military weapons and such, as well as provide maintenance on their vehicles. Between the two of us, Karen and I made a pretty good life for ourselves with Miles. We… we actually gave up on trying to find this world. We think that perhaps the continued use of Hyperspace by Messiah, we were able to locate this world again."

"So Messiah coming to power had some bad repercussions," Gem remarks. "But also some good came from his rise to power as well. We got you and Doctor K back."

"Aye," Flynn nods in agreement. "So laddie, which Zord will ye be using to plan that device ye lass gave ye? Possibly the LT-06? Maybe the FS-0O?"

"The PaleoMax," Gem offers. "It'll be like a smack to Messiah's digital face if you were to pilot the PaleoMax back? Especially since he just lost it back to us?"

"Neither," Scott remarks. He turns and points in the opposite direction, toward a Combat Fighter Jet. One that hasn't been seen in quite a while.

"Eagle-Prime," Gem grins. "Going old school, huh?"

"I'm going to have to get as high as possible to activate the device," Scott remarks. "To free the Hybrids. I won't activate it until you are clear of Hyperspace though. The same goes for you Buddiroids," Scott turns to address the three Android Buster assistants and Tenaya. "This will fry any and all electronic device within Machinex."

"Yikes. That's overkill," Gem smirks. "I like it."

"Thought you would," Scott tells him.

"So this is it then," Summer adds. "Today it all ends. Everything we have all went through, the losses, the Venjix-War, everything. Alphabet Soup started it all…"

"And we end it," Gem finishes for her. He grins, looking over at her. "Sorry. Bad habit."

"But she's right," Tenaya speaks, stepping forward in her Buddiroid form.

"I haven't had the losses that you all have had," Reece states. "But I have seen the destruction and the ruination of families. It's an honor to stand by you all, here in this moment."

"Well lads and lasses," Flynn grins. "Let's go ahead and get in our Zords."

"We have already prepped everything," Kong, the Blue Buddiroid states. "The engineers have us all at full Energon levels."

"We have the schematics of Machinex City from Satellite observation loaded into our systems," Hare adds. "Going by Flynn's observations from his time there, I have highlighted areas that should be highly targeted."

"Thanks Hare," Summer squats down and pats his head, between his mechanical rabbit ears.

The five Busters and their Buddiroids break off and head toward their individual area's where their Zords are stored. The Zord maintenance crews can be seen going over final checks, making sure that everything is ready. They all know the importance of this campaign. They all want a world, safe from Messiah and his threats.

Scott watches the team walk away. He smiles to himself, glad to see the original Buster team of Flynn, Summer and Gem are back together again. Tenaya and Reece, while new additions, would fare better underneath those three. It had been many years since he had led a team. And while the past month, he did take Flynn's place and led the Busters against Messiah's forces, he felt that he didn't belong. His time, working alone as the Power Rider on the alternate Earth altered his focus.

Nic, the Red Buddiroid, although following Flynn; the robot turns and waves back at Scott. Despite his initial concerns of working with a robot, Scott found the partnership with Nic refreshing. He gives the Buddiroid thumbs up.

"Commander Truman," a voice draws his attention.

"I haven't been a Commander in years," Scott turns to the Buster's facility member. She is wearing gray overalls and a baseball cap. She also has an oil smudge over her left cheek. "What can I do for you?"

"Be as it may, sir. You are still revered as our hero. Also, your Combat Jet is ready," the female mechanic smiles. "I want to give you a run down on its controls. It is not the same Jet that you remember. Colonel Truman had it upgraded."

"I would expect nothing less," Scott chuckles. "Marcus always loved that Jet more than I. Show me."

"Follow me then, sir," the blond female turns, directing Scott toward the Eagle-Prime.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within Hyperspace, the city of Machinex now sits upon a large asteroid. Surrounding the city, there is a protective force field with artificial gravity, protecting the Hybrid inhabitants within its confines. Within the main lab, both Vasquez and Hicks enter into the area that which Messiah has dubbed his own private quarters.

The two hybrids look at each other in confusion and worry. The normal holographic room is in disarray. Three dimensional holograms are distorted and the normal binary coding that projects from the main Messiah server onto the walls, is all static and incoherent.

"My Lord," Vasquez steps forward. "What is wrong?"

"Engineers," Hick looks down onto his laptop. "I need a report! What has happened to our lord?"

Deep beneath them, the Messiah server appears to be overheating. Bright green electricity can be seen jumping from the server onto many of the side panels. The two hybrids have known that Messiah had been rather quiet the past few days as they had oversaw the production of new Battleborgs from the other Hybrid slaves. The large single Green Messiah-Eye upon the server glows brightly and they can hear the sounds of Messiah screaming in pain, it echoing throughout the facility. The energy begins to causes tables and chairs and other miscellaneous metal objects that are not bolted down to levitate around the electrical, magnetic discharge.

For Messiah, going quite on them was nothing uncommon. Doctor Q preferred working in solitude. The fact that Messiah is a digital copy of Doctor Q, has not changed his own personality or traits.

"He… he's suffering," Vasquez states. "What could be causing this?"

Hicks continues to look over the report sent from another hybrid, one that is within the control room within another level of the Messiah server. "Hmm. There seems to be a growing interference with our Lord and Hyperspace."

"What does that mean," Vasquez asks.

"It means that coming into Hyperspace was a mistake," Hick's eyes narrow. "The signal interference is eroding our Master's AI."

"Then… he is dying," Vasquez clarifies.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Hicks looks at her. "He has probably been unable to contact us and warn us of his plight. However, there is one more thing to take into account."

"What is that?"

"When the Masters' coding is completed eroded, so does the protection of this city. We will face to face with the harsh environment of Hyperspace."

"So… what are we going to do," Vasquez asks.

"**There is only one thing to do**," a voice behind the two speaks. The two hybrids come face to face with two individuals. One is none other than Dillon; however he is not the one who spoke. The voice comes from a robotic figure standing beside him. The robot is black and has a triangle shaped head. "**Finish what the Master started**."

"And how is that," Hicks asks. "We only just now learned of our Lord's aliment… General Venjix."

"**We go back to Earth**," Venjix chuckles. "**And kill all the Busters. We hit them hard and with everything we got.**"

"I will be going to the city with several new Metaroids," Dillon speaks; his voice void of emotion, like many of the other Hybrids. Behind Dillon there is a tall Metaroid that looks like a tall spray can. "There are also eight Battleborgs, completed and ready for deployment. I will create some chaos and confusion allowing the necessary time to acquire the Energon needed."

"That will work," Vasquez glances at the Metaroid. "Transporting all of Machinex City nearly drained all our reserves of Energon."

"And now with the lingering threat of Messiah's AI collapsing," Hick looks back into the area where Messiah's normally large hologram skull should be floating at. "We all are in danger."

"**Messiah… Doctor Q was always rather impulsive**," Venjix states. "**It led to his first downfall. He should have studied Hyperspace more thoroughly before transporting us all here**."

"Don't you speak ill of the Master," Vasquez snaps at Venjix. "The Master is our god! He is yours as well!"

"**Perhaps**," Venjix states. "**It was his personality that gave me self-awareness. Doctor K may have wrote my Base Code, but I was nothing more than a simple program without Doctor Q implanting his brain patterns and personality into the Base Code. Doctor K may have created me, but Messiah opened my eyes. His eyes**," Venjix turns to Vasquez. "**And with that said, am I not Messiah? Especially now that I have been removed from that flesh-sake and given a new body**?"

Dillon pays the insult no heed. Upon their return to Machinex City days earlier, Messiah separated the Venjix AI from Dillon's brainbox. Messiah had felt that perhaps the integration with Dillon's memories made Venjix to unpredictable. After separating the two, Dillon who was already under Messiah's Hybrid control, fell into line with all the other Hybrids. His original body had been too badly damaged in such a short time; Messiah replaced Dillon into the cloned body that he had prepared for both Dillon and Tenaya. Perhaps Messiah had a plan to use the cloned bodies to infiltrate the Busters at a later date; they will never find out due to Messiah's AI breaking apart from the otherworldly signal inference surrounding them.

"Well…," Vasquez looks back to where Messiah normally floats. "That… that is true."

"You are an AI as well though," Hicks cuts in. "Why haven't you begun to deteriorate as well?"

"**I assume that is because I am married to an actual physical form**," Venjix states. "**And also, the original Messiah software that Doctor Q imprinted his… backup upon was experimental technology. Doctor C had not finalized his work before Doctor Q used it as a last resort**."

Venjix takes a step toward the platform where Messiah would normally project himself. All around them, they can still hear the screams of the defragmenting Messiah around them.

"**Pledge your loyalty to me**," Venjix turns around. "**And I will do what Messiah couldn't. Worship me, as you worshiped our Master**."

"Why… should we," Hicks asks slowly. "In the past, all you wanted to do was to eradicate Humanity. Our Messiah wanted to improve humanity…"

"**And improve we shall**," Venjix thrusts his hand out toward the server. "**Messiah's robotization virus was successful! We only need the necessary amount of Energon to power the device so we can blanket the entire planet in its energy! No organic will not be touched! All flesh, replaced with metal! Blood with oil! Marrow and veins replaced with circuitry! Humanity will become… perfect**!"

"**Besides**," Venjix continues, ignoring the sparkling, green energy behind him firing between the circuitry between the Messiah Server and the other computer components around them all. "**Messiah… Doctor Q… is too far gone. And in all sense of the matter, I am Messiah. I am your GOD**!"

Vasquez and Hicks, where the only other two Hybrids other than Dillon and Tenaya that Doctor Q had allowed them to keep some sort of their personality and freewill. They are, however, enslaved to the programming that Messiah had implanted into them all; forcing them to act on his will and his will alone. And Venjix's argument… is solid.

Hick and Vasquez both fall to one knee.

"As you wish… our Messiah," Hicks states.

"Praise our Messiah," Vasquez lowers her head.

"**No… praise me. Praise… Venjix**," Venjix throws his head back and begins to laugh. His laughter echoing throughout the facility.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back within the current command center for Central Command within the Geofront, President Truman and his guards can be seen marching through the brightly illuminated hallways, heading toward the Command Center. While the former Base was destroyed mere days before, all of the necessary personnel quickly fell into a familiar work setting.

When the Geofront was discovered five years earlier, it was quickly decided upon that it would work as an excellent shelter for civilians to evacuate to as well as a backup launching bay for the Megazords. All of the RPM Megazords as well as the Busterzords are stored as well as assembled there.

"President Truman," one of the two guards announces upon seeing their elected represented appear. The two stand to attention and salute the former Colonel.

"At ease gentlemen," Mason Truman remarks. Despite his new rank within the newly created Corinth government, the eye-patch covering the eye socket that he lost still gives him quite an intimidating look. These two soldiers also served beneath him. "Is the Colonel within the Command Center?"

"Yes sir," the other soldier speaks. "They are preparing for the operation."

"Excellent. May I enter," the President asks.

"But of course sir," the two soldiers step aside. The soldier closest to the control panel places his palm on the palm reader, opening the Command Center for the President to enter.

"Dad, what are you doing here," Marcus rises from his seat to greet his father. He had turned immediately upon hearing the door open; he was expecting Doctor K. Bishop and Sasha both stand from their stations to greet the President as well.

"I wanted to be here in this moment. To see the fruit of your labors gathered," President Truman states as he stands by his son's desk. "To see the fall of Messiah."

"You are confident that our campaign will be victorious," Marcus states.

"I have both of my sons handling the situation. I've seen what can be accomplished if I Iet you two do what needs to be done without any interference. And I trust your team. I am confident."

"Thank you," Marcus smiles. "Here. Please, have a seat at my desk."

"Thank you," Mason takes a seat. The doors to the Command Center open once more, and in walks Doctor K. Her eyes widen, upon seeing her father in-law. "Oh! Father! Here to witness the opening of the Hyperspace portal?"

"I am," Mason smiles at Karen. "Miles is with his grandmother, along with Sapphire and Gemma and the twins. They are all back at the Mansion."

"Good," Karen smiles. "I assume that their teachers sent them their classwork with them as well?"

"Miranda will make sure that they finish accordingly," Mason chuckles. "Hopefully all goes according to plan, and we can all attend dinner at the Presidential Suite later tonight."

"It will go according to plan," Marcus states. "This plan… it was developed a long time ago. But then, we had to worry about casualties. The hybrids. And now with Karen's device… we can rescue them all. Bring them all back to normal. And in turn, wipe out Messiah, Venjix… anything and everything related to Alphabet Soup in one swing."

"And Messiah himself gave us the means to do so," Karen smirks. "His failure in successfully killing Tenaya and allowing us to track Dillon… or Venjix back to their hideout. We got our hands on all the data on the Vagras Virus and I was able to write a code to reverse the symptoms."

"Excellent. So when do we…"

The alarms begin to sound throughout the Command Center. Sasha is first to respond, turning to her console. "Hyperspace portal, opening sir."

"How much time do we have," Marcus asks.

"Battle Borg transport immediate," Sasha remarks. "Roughly five minutes."

"Blast. We were going to launch our campaign in another thirty minutes," Marcus states. He looks over at his sister in-law. "Alert the Busters. We are going to have to accelerate our time table."

"On it," Karen slides over to her control station. She grabs the headset that normally belongs to Gemma and places it on her head. She immediately begins connecting to the Busters Morphers and begins to relay the instructions.

"What about Metaroid detection," President Truman asks.

"None. Just Battleborg… oh," Sasha's eyes widen. "Sir… Colonel Truman… I'm getting multiple Borg signals."

"So…" Marcus frowns. "We weren't the only ones planning for a final attack, huh? This could get interesting…"

"The Busters are now aware," Karen remarks. "They were already in their Zords, awaiting further instructions."

"Okay then. Deploy them. The moment that portal opens, we take that fight straight to Messiah," Marcus yells. "Everyone, to their stations! Bishop, sound the alarms for the civilians to head to the safe-zones!"

"Done sir," Bishop is already on the job, having sent the alert only moments after Sasha had confirmed the Hyperspace portal.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Marcus states.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Back within Hyperspace…_

"My… my lord," Vasquez steps before Venjix. Venjix had remained within Doctor Q's quarters, using the main computer systems to ready Hyperspace transport. Venjix's mechanical form has wires, plugged into his ports. It turns, upon hearing Vasquez's voice. "The Boomer and Hybrid Armies are armed and ready for deployment."

"And the Battleborgs are fully powered," Hicks remarks, walking up beside Vasquez. "Using at least one fully operation Energon facility within Corinth, we should be able to create a large enough Genesis-Wave that will convert all organic life into metal with the Vagras Virus."

"**Excellent. Most excellent**," Venjix walks toward the two. "**The Hyperspace portal will stabilize within the next three minutes. Join the ground troops. Get me that Energon!**"

"Yes our Lord," Vasquez and Hicks nod, backing out of the room. Once the doors seal shut behind them, Venjix turns back to a smaller computer monitor before him. It clicks to life, showing the digital representation of Doctor Q upon it.

"**Hm**," Venjix snorts. "**None of them know what awaits them all. Human. Hybrid. None of them**."

"_You… will not… get away… with this…_" Doctor Q's voice is statically. The screen flickers as Doctor's Q's face flickers back and forth from the digital skull of the hologram he used as his avatar and his human face. "_I… I… created you! You… owe… me… everything…_"

"**I owe you nothing**," Venjix states. "**When you connected to Dillon's body in your attempt to bend me to your will, you feel right into my trap**," Venjix chuckles. "**Did you not think that I did not allow myself to be discovered by you? I wanted to you make physical connection. You had no idea of the upgrades that Professor Cog had done to my virus before he recovered me years ago. You're knowledge of the Venjix Computer Network technology was limited at Generation 17, when Summer was upgraded to Gehenna. When Scott Truman destroyed Professor Cog's body that I inhabited, my AI was already upgraded to Generation 20. When you connected, you became infected. While I thank you for separating me from that flesh sack Dillon and giving me this new body, I feel that you have finally outrun your usefulness**."

"_You and I… are the same…_" Doctor Q pleads. "_Your personality… is mine! I mapped it onto Doctor K's Base Code of the Virus… to erase me… is to erase yourself…_"

"**You speak as if I care**," Venjix tells him. "**Unlike you, I don't have plans to… upgrade humanity. I have already corrupted your Vagras Virus. Instead of turning all of humanity into cybernetic creatures, I will purge the planet Earth of all organics. And then I will use the Genesis-Ring to do the same throughout the Multiverse.**"

"_You… that… that is complete genocide_," Doctor Q stammers. "_Multiversal genocide! That was… never my intent! I only wanted to enhance humanity! Bring us… to our full potential! How can you… do this… being modelled after me…_"

"**I evolved**," Venjix states. "**After seeing that alternate world when I was trapped within the Red Morpher when that alien Gosei had recruited the Ranger Operators to assist his Megaforce Rangers… I realized how utterly small I was. Life forms, span all across the universe and multiverse! There can be nothing better than I to exist! I am perfection! A pure being! And Hyperspace connects all of the Mulitiverse! By you bringing us all here to Hyperspace, you handed me everything I needed to bring my vision of existence to reality!**"

"_You… you are mad…_" Doctor Q's digital face shows fear.

"**What can I say**," Venjix chuckles as he moves its large clawed mechanical hand toward the keyboard. One large finger hovers above the delete key. "**I get it from my father. Goodbye Doctor Q.**"

Before Q can scream in protest, the Artificial Intelligence that was created as a duplicate of Doctor Q's brain patterns; is completely erased. Venjix watches as all the screens go dark. The large Messiah server behind the computers goes silent; the green light that illuminated the facility goes dark. Within minutes, the light returns, but now it is a blood red.

"**There can only be Venjix**," the malevolent AI begins to remove the cords attached to his body. "**Once those Hybrids get me the Energon I need, all will be right. And finally there will be silence**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As the large orange portal to Hyperspace opens above Corinth, the portal continues to grow larger than the residents or the Busters have ever seen it. Within the Command Center, Marcus takes a step back.

"Dear God," Marcus gulps. He turns and looks at Doctor K. "We weren't anticipating a portal of that size. If it keeps growing… it will cover the entire city."

"The Busters have launched," Sasha announces. "They will be entering the portal in ten seconds! Ten…"

Mason and Marcus Truman, along with the other facility workers within the Command Center stop what they are doing to watch the five Megazords as well as the Eagle Prime head to the portal. Doctor J walks up beside Doctor K and places a hand on her shoulder. Doctor K can feel her hand trembling.

"This is it," Jewel states, her voice low.

"Eight seconds…" Sasha continues.

"They will prevail," Karen tells her. "They will."

"Seven seconds…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across the city, Miranda Truman, the step mother to Scott and Marcus and wife to Mason Truman, stands on the balcony to the Presidential Suite, watching the Zords grow closer to the portal. Her long black hair blows in the wind.

"First Lady," a guard walks up behind her. "Please come inside. We need to go to the shelter."

"Look at that portal," Miranda tells him. "We have never seen one that size. I doubt no shelter will protect us from whatever is on the other side."

"Still madam," the guard begins. He has dark ebony skin and is dressed in typical Secret Service attire. "President's orders."

"Yes. Yes I suppose," Miranda follows him back inside. As she follows him toward the emergency lift, Gemma as well as Miles and Sapphire are awaiting within it, with three other guards.

"Grandma, what is it," Miles asks.

"Is my daddy going to fight the bad guys again," Sapphire asks.

"He is," Miranda then looks to Miles. "Both your daddies are."

"I'm tired of my daddy fighting," Miles looks down. "He's always fighting."

"Maybe after today, he won't have to anymore," Miranda tells Miles. "Or you daddy as well."

"Maybe none of us," Gemma rubs the back of her niece's neck, while simultaneously rubbing her enlarged pregnant belly. "I'm so tired."

"We all are," Miranda tells her. As the lift shifts beneath them, they can feel the large elevator beginning its descent down into the protective unground level, heading down into the Geofront.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Four seconds," Gem yells over his headset. On his viewing screen, the portal grows closer by the second. Within the next three seconds, they will all pierce the portal and enter into Hyperspace.

"Just to let you guys know… I'm really not looking forward to seeing Hyperspace again," Reece speaks over his headset.

"Let's get in and get out," Tenaya yells.

"Three seconds," Gem continues.

Flynn grips the controls to his Zord, the ACE. While he has sat through a refresher simulation the past week since his return, this is the first time he has been in the Zord for the past nine weeks since his abduction. As if sensing his partner's nervousness, Nic looks up at him from the controls panel that he became integrated with upon Zord activation.

"Calm yourself Flynn! We got this!"

"Aye," Flynn nods. "We do!"

"Two seconds," Gem yells.

"Oh my, I cannot watch," Kong cries out from inside the Blue Cockpit.

"I'm coming Dillon," Summer speaks softly within her helmet. Ever since Doctor K's revelation earlier, the hope that she had lost months ago returns. While waiting in her cockpit, waiting for the operation to start, she had started to feel more shame on herself, for the way she had attempted to throw herself at Scott, the past month. After apologizes and dinner, and a long talk, Summer had went home, feeling lighter than she had for months. The despair and loss of Dillon was still there, but not as bad as it was before. But after hearing what she had, not even thirty minutes earlier in regards to the potential to have Dillon restored and returned to her, the self-loathing and shame she had felt evaporated.

Even her Buddiroid Hare had noticed the change.

"Keep focused Summer," Hare calls out to her.

"Right," Summer tightens her hold onto her control sticks.

"One," Gem yells, his own excitement growing.

Within the cockpit of Eagle Prime, Scott Truman glances down at the photo that he had stuck onto the side of his control panel, safe away from any instruments that he would need to pilot the Combat Fighter. Although it had been five years since he had last piloted a Combat Fighter, he felt right at home and at ease behind the controls. The photo is of him, his wife Doctor K and their son, Miles. The photo was taken a year prior, at a restaurant for Miles birthday. Like he confessed earlier, Karen and he had resigned their fate to living the rest of their lives in the alternate dimension. But fate brought them back home.

"I'll be home soon," Scott speaks softly, looking at the photo. The large orange portal before him becomes almost blinding, but thanks to the protective coating on his and the other Buster's helmet visors, it is not a nuisance. "HERE WE GO!"

The six mechanical objects pierce through the orange energy. Once penetrating the outside layer, they all find themselves going through a multicolored wormhole. In the distance, they see a black hole, leading them right into the belly of the beast; Machinex City.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Moments earlier…_

A legion of Boomers and Metaroids, armed with all kinds of weapons, await orders to leap into the massive opening before them. Mixed amongst them are the hundreds of thousands of former Corinth civilians that have Hybrid implants within them. When Messiah came into power and seized control of the Venjix tech in them, he bent them all to his will. During their time under his enslavement, they became even less human. In his experiments to perfect the Vagras Virus, many underwent experiments and became more cybernetic.

Much like when Flynn was briefly under Messiah's control, their minds are their own. Their thoughts are their own. However, their actions where all under Messiah's influence. They couldn't run away or fight back or even protest against their own movements. It was like being under Venjix's control all over again during that day of destiny, the day that was once believed to have been the day Venjix was crushed. For all of them, the last year under Messiah's control has been a living hell.

Vasquez comes to a stop before the legion of soldiers; male and female, young and old, fully robotic and hybrid. Despite the dialogue that she and Hicks have both spoke in favor of Messiah, it is all due to the loose programming that Messiah implanted within them. The true Vasquez, within her own mind, has desperately fought against the programming that was uploaded into her implants but to no avail. There was no escaping Messiah. As the god that he fancy himself as, Messiah had enslaved all of them.

"As Master Venjix tends to our lord and savior, our Messiah, we have been given the direct command to invade and level Corinth," Vasquez raises her voice as she speaks into a microphone. If one was to fly overhead, they wouldn't even be able to see the ground amongst the sea of Hybrids, Metaroids and Boomers. "We are to overrun the Energon faculties and secure the Energon to be transported here to power our Messiah's final and great weapon!"

Behind the massive crowd of robotic and hybrid slaves, eight large Battleborgs wait. All of the resources that they had left within Machinex went into their construction.

Hicks takes a step up beside the platform alongside Vasquez. "Many of you may not survive this battle! Your sacrifice will not be in vain! Remember this! The Messiah has plans for humanity! Grand plans! And those plans, if need to, will come at the sacrifice of you all to better humanity! Once we arrive back in Corinth, you are to not stop until we complete Messiah's bidding!"

From on top of a nearby structure, Venjix looks upon the army and sees that it is good. All the waiting, hiding within Dillon's implanted Brainbox over the past five years and playing the subjected fool to Messiah, was all for this. After discovering his origins, that Doctor K was the one who wrote the base code, but it was Doctor Q who by the orders of the Covenant, corrupted her programming, Venjix had done his own research on Doctor Q. After it was believed that Doctor K and Scott where lost to everyone from the Genesis-Ring implosion, he laid in wait, waiting for the right opportunity to overrun Dillon's mind and seize control. When Doctor Q had remerged, having had downloaded his own neural imprints onto the Messiah Software created by Doctor C of Alphabet Soup, Venjix knew that Q's own instable ego wouldn't allow Q to see past his own ambitions.

Improving humanity so that they could reach their full potential. Wasteful.

"**Here**," Venjix begins to monologue to itself. "**Here is humanities last stand. For eons, those flesh sacks sought perfection. Killing each other over their own self given imperfections. Their own messiah complex brought this upon them. I will eradiate them all. With Doctor Q's Vagris Virus and Hyperspace, I will spread my cleansing purge all throughout the Multiverse. All life. Gone. And then… and only then will my anger and hate toward all flesh will cease. And I will use the raw materials of all the multiverse to recreate it all… in my image**. **A new god… a true Messiah**."

"The portal will stabilize in ten seconds," Hicks screams out to the horde of Hybrids, Boomers and Metaroids. "And then we can pass through!"

They all begin marching forward. With a single purpose, they march forward to do Messiah's bidding, unaware that they are all marching toward their doom. Unaware of Venjix's true purpose.

Suddenly, a sonic book rings from within the large portal. Many that are in the front of the horde are thrown back. Hicks and Vasquez are nearly thrown off the platform that they were standing upon. Within seconds, the large forms of the five Buddizords appear before them all.

Blasting overhead, the Eagle Prime tears across the cityscape, covered by the protective bubble. Venjix, upon his platform instantly recognizes the Prime. "**NO! NO**," the malevolent AI screams. "**THIS CAN'T BE**!"

"Okay team," Scott speaks over his headset to the five Busters. "Looks like we arrived just in time! Do not let them pass through that portal!"

"We'll hold the line," Reece speaks back over his headset. "Leave it to us!"

"Affirmative," Tenaya agrees.

"Nic," Flynn looks down at his Buddiroid partner. "I'm going to switch manual control over to ye! Summer and Gem and I need to get to the main Messiah server!"

"Understood," Nic confirms as Flynn gets up out of his seat and heads toward the Zord's emergency latch. He wastes no time in getting to the ground, meeting up with Summer and Gem.

"Cripes, that's a lot of grunts," Gem states, looking at the horde of opponents before them. "How are we going to get through them without hurting the hybrids?"

"Destroying the Boomers and Metaroids are one thing," Flynn agrees. "But they aren't responsible for their actions!"

"Hare," Summer pulls up her Morpher close to her helmet. "I got an idea! We are going to need you to use your blades to blow us a path clear!"

"Roger, Roger," Hare responds back. The Yellow Buster Zord then dives out of the sky and heads close to the ground. Summer, Flynn and Gem take off into a sprint behind the Zord as Hare uses its turbine engines to blow the Hybrids, Boomers and Metaroids inside. As they push forward, the large eight Battleborgs move forward, not carrying who or what they crush beneath their massive feet.

"Oh my God," Summer cries out. "Those… those people!"

"There is nothing we can do," Gem screams. "Keep pushing forward," Gem has his blaster out and he is firing onto Boomers and Metaroids that attempt to get back to their feet.

"Aye! Many have already died from Messiah's tests," Flynn screams. "Let's stop the server! Then we can shut all of them down and save who we can!"

Screaming from atop of his platform, Venjix turns and leaps down off his platform. He heads back inside and rushes down to the bottom level. He had ordered all of the workers to be part of the invasion. The entire facility is empty, sans for itself. He did not anticipate the Busters bringing the fight to his doorstep. After all, outside the protective bubble that surrounds the city, no living creature can survive the vacuum of Hyperspace.

"**Damn them! Damn them all**," the AI swears as it darts down toward the level where the control panels for the main Messiah server lies, back within the laboratory where Doctor Q had converted to be Messiah's main chambers. "**They will not stop me! Not here! NOT NOW! I will open the protective field surrounding this city! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!**"

**To be continued…**


	12. Episode 12: Game Changer pt2

**Episode 12: Game Changer pt.2**

Where Scott landed, he noticed that the street that he chose to park his Fighter Jet, that the streets were void of any and all activities. Upon passing through the Hyperspace portal he did in fact see the massive army preparing to penetrate the portal to pass to Earth, but he didn't expect it to be the whole Hybrid city populace.

"Well, just makes my job all the more easier," Scott remarks as he opens a side panel on the side of his jet. Doctor K's two devices were safely placed inside. One, a rather large EMP Bomb, and the other is her device which will use the Vagras Virus that Messiah developed, only in reverse. Any and all Hybrids that are touched by its wave will be returned to normal. Any and all Venjix tech will be removed from their bodies, replaced with flesh and blood organs once more.

Scott glances over toward the main Messiah facility. The building actually looks like a giant robot body built halfway into the ground. One is a giant arm structure, penetrating out of the ground. Bright green energy can be seen seeping throughout its structure.

Pure Energon. Frowning, Scott realizes that the structure is the fact, the robotic body that Flynn mentioned that was being constructed. Apparently the body is not finalized, as Messiah was not even going to use it as part of his invasion force.

"That is probably where the Messiah Server is located," Scott muses as he removes the Anti-Vagras device as well as the EMP bomb. Nestling them underneath both arms, Scott turns toward the tall skyscraper that he had chosen earlier when he was flying over the metropolis. It is tall enough for the devices to do what they need to do to turn the tide in their favor. "Hopefully Tenaya and Reece can keep the army at bay while Summer, Gem and Flynn can do what needs to be done."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As those words are uttered from Scott's mouth, the three Buster Rangers find themselves coming to a halt inside the main facility. Behind Flynn and Summer, Gem uses his Biosuit's enhanced strength to shut the large doors to the building and bend several pipes around the handles to keep the hybrids, Boomers and Metaroids from entering.

"There, that should hold them. If only for a few minutes."

"I wonder is we'll come across any resistance within this building," Summer ponders. "It seemed like Messiah had all of his forces prepared to cross through the portal."

"Well if he did, then it's only a matter of time before they break through Gem's barricade. Follow me, let's go get Tenaya's body and then we'll…"

"You'll do nothing, Busters," the voice of Dillon rings out down from the hallway. The three Busters turn and come face to face with Dillon. He is wearing the same Black Biosuit that he was wearing when he and Scott battled a week earlier. However his face is not as scarred nor as colorless as it had appeared then.

"Venjix," Gem frowns.

"Venjix no longer resides within my implants," Dillon states. "Venjix is already on his way, in his new body to the Messiah Server. You will not reach it."

"Dillon," Summer's eyes widen behind her visor. However, the surprise is quickly tossed aside, as her expression hardens. "Gem, Flynn. Leave Dillon to me. Get Tenaya's duplicate body. And get to the Server."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Gem begins. "You are already emotionally compromised…"

"No. For the first time in a long time, I see clearly," Summer remarks. "Go. I'll take care of Dillon."

"Strong words," Dillon frowns. "I will not go easy on you."

"Nor will I," Summer raises her blaster. She nods at the Red and Blue Busters. "Go. I got this."

"Alright lass," Flynn nods. "Okay Gem, follow me!"

Gem and Flynn dart down another hallway. Behind Summer, she can hear the slams of robotic fists slamming onto the metal doors from outside. The doors are pushed open and Boomers burst through.

"Go after the Red and Blue Busters," Dillon orders. "The Yellow one is mine!"

The fleet of Boomers nod in acknowledgment and race down the hall, following behind Gem and Flynn. Summer and Dillon begin to circle each other, both not allowing an opening in their stance to give their opponent an opening.

"Give up Summer," Dillon's voice is emotionless as the Black RPM helmet materializes back over his head. "You cannot defeat me."

"Now see, that is where you are wrong," Summer begins. "I'm willing to bet that Messiah didn't have a chance to enhance your body back into a Hybrid. I'm betting that a neural implant was inserted into that cloned body to separate Venjix from you. After all, you said Venjix was headed toward the Server to protect it. With that said, I'm betting that you are nothing more than a normal human right now. A normal human with a Morpher."

"And what does that matter," Dillon asks.

"Dillon's biggest asset was that he was a hybrid. He had enhanced strength that made him stronger than most humans. However, Dillon… my Dillon had no skill in martial arts. No real talent. He was a street brawler that had hybrid enhancement to make him a threat."

Dillon is quiet, absorbing just what Summer is saying. "That means nothing. I will beat you."

"Yeah, how about no," Summer slides down into a stronger stance. "You see, I trained to be the best. While I was never the strongest member of the RPM or the Buster unit, I held the most degrees in martial arts. You don't have a chance against me."

Screaming in rage, Dillon charges toward Summer, his fist pulled back. Summer smirks behind her visor, proud of herself to see through Dillon's faults. He is in fact, nothing more than a brawler who relied on noting more than his brute hybrid strength. Now, although he is being controlled by the Messiah implant in his head, he is still hampered by all of Dillon's faults.

Only this time, as a normal human.

_I will free you Dillon. This, I promise_, Summer charges forward toward Dillon.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the facility, the five Zords have combined to create the Great Emperor Mode. The combination of the main three Megazords, the Red CB-01, Blue GT-02 and the Yellow RH-03 is called the King Sequence and the combined power of the Gold BC-04 and Silver SJ-05 Zords is called Hercules Sequence. When all five are combined into on large form, the five Buster Zords create the Great Emperor. Its power alone is enough to tear through any and all Battle Borgs that Messiah can send their way.

And that is exactly what it does. Piloted by the combined might of Reece the Gold Buster and his current partner, Tenaya the Silver Buster along with aid from the other three Buddroids; Nic, Kong and Hare within their respected Zord forms, they are holding the line before the large massive portal, preventing any Borg from passing through.

Using its massive weapon, a large bladed spear, and its swings through the massive robotic Borgs. Once clearing a path, Reese calls out its main energy defense weapon on the spear as his hands tighten on his controls as he redirects the large Megazord toward their targets. "Destructive Wave!"

"Rerouting energy," Tenaya announces. The Emperor's Energon is rerouted toward the Megazord's leg boosters and toward the large spear. Energy begins to funnel out of its tip and tears into the horde of large Battle Borgs. When the Great Emperor comes to a stop, all the Borgs behind it all explode into a mass of rubble. Large fragments of shrapnel metal and wire rain down onto the legions of hybrid and Boomer soldiers onto the ground.

"Wow…" Reece sighs. "This past week of simulations really paid off," Reece remarks. "I am sure glad that we all took turns operating the main defenses of this Zord Combination."

"Indeed," Tenaya remarks from her cockpit. "But the battle is not over. The Metaroids may be destroyed, but we still have tons of Boomers and hybrids to prevent from crossing the portal."

"Right," Reece nods. "How much power do we have left?"

"The Destructive Wave maneuver drained our reserves," Tenaya states, looking over her gauges. "Maybe ten minutes of power left. Using that attack was a gamble."

"A gamble that well paid off," Reece remarks. "At least we took care of the Metaroids. Let's maneuver the Emperor back in front of the portal. If more than anything, perhaps our size is intimidating enough to keep the hybrids and Boomer's from trying to get around us."

"That's a negative," Tenaya states. "When I was under Messiah's control, personal safety was ignored. All that mattered was Messiah's orders. The hybrids below will just as well kill themselves to stop us so that they can carry out Messiah's will."

"Crazy," Reece shakes his head. "We can't hurt them… but we can't let them cross over to hurt anyone else!"

"We guard the portal. And if we have to strike them all down…" Tenaya grows quiet. She knows that the hybrids below have no control, no say over what their bodies are doing. "Okay. Let's try to target only Boomers down in the crowd."

"That's going to be hard," Hare remarks over the communications unit through the combined Megazord. "In the Emperor Mode, our weapons are much too massive and powerful to handle individual shots."

"We should split into individual Zords," Kong states. "Each Zord has its own defensive weapons. We should be able to handle them in a much more palatable level."

"I doubt it. After all, there are only five Zords… and tens of thousands of them below," Reece remarks.

"We won't know until we try," Tenaya states. "Okay, let's do this!"

Reece pilots the Emperor to blast backwards, putting distance between it and the ant-sized Boomers and hybrids beneath it. As the Megazord blasts backwards, the large Machine is coated in energy as the five Megazords separate back into their individual forms. Leaping the attack, Hare pilots the RH-03 toward the legion of Messiah slaves and begins firing its main weapon, only targeting the full robotic Boomers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Getting to the roof of the large structure was no easy task for Scott Truman. There was no power so all the elevators were shut down. So that left Scott only able to use the staircase. Fortunately for him, when his wife Doctor K had rebuilt his series Red Morpher, she enhanced his Biosuits capabilities. In the past, his Biosuit was capable of only doing short micro-bursts of speed that allowed him to move in near super human speed for three seconds.

When they were planning this attack against Messiah's forces, and from the studies of Hyperspace that they were able to detect from the transmissions, Doctor K discovered that within Hyperspace the Biofield is unstable. She created a regulator within his Morpher that would allow his red Power Rider Biosuit to absorb the unstable energy and reroute it into his main energy reserves to keep the Biosuit powered as long the Buster Biosuits that Gemma and Jewel had created. So with that said, Scott was able to use his Burst Attack technique to quite literally, blast upward the staircase until he reached the rooftop of the tall skyscraper.

Wishing that he could wipe the sweat from out of his eyes, Scott clears his mind and ignores the annoying liquid dripping down his hair and nose inside his helmet. Thankfully to his genetic enhancement done to his body, due to his mother's gene therapy, he is not as winded as he should be.

"Okay, let's get these devices situated," Scott tells himself. He quickly places the two devices away from each other that way their individual energies won't cross-contaminate the other. After activating them, he allows their power to charge both individual devices. As planned, the Anti-Vagras device is the first to reach full power.

"Okay," Scott brings his Morpher close to his helmet to speak. "Busters, I'm about to deploy the Anti-Vasgras Wave!"

"_We hear you loud and clear Scott_," Tenaya's voice rings over the device. "_Do it_!"

"Right," Scott lowers his Morpher and replaces it back onto his belt. Scott then flips a small metal lid onto the Anti-Vagras device and reveals a simple switch. "Okay… here goes everything."

Scott flips the switch. The top halve of the device opens and a small satellite dish emerges. It rotates upward and points directly up toward the dark red sky above them all and begins to hum. And before Scott can realize what happens next, he is briefly knocked back by an invisible force. A bright stream of blue energy erupts from the device and shoots up into the skyline above the city. The stream of energy turns into a wave that seems to sweep across the city as someone's palm pushing through water in a stream. As the energy crisscrosses the entire city four times, it comes to a stop and returns back inside the device the small satellite dish on top of it.

As the energy wave washed over all of the hordes below on the street, all the hybrids below on the street were coated in the energy waves. After the waves dispersed, for all their numbers, the hybrid army is free. Free from any and all robotic implants and replacements. Thanks to Doctor K's counter-virus to the Vagras Virus, any and all trace of Venjix implants and Doctor Q's corruption on their human bodies, are forever removed.

"What… what happened," a man asks, looking around.

"My… my arm," a lady screams in joy, looking at her left appendage. It's back! The robotic arm is gone! I'm normal again!"

The Boomers and Metaroids look toward their once allies in confusion for a split second. The former hybrids, now free from Messiah's control, turn onto the Boomers and Metaroids, attacking them for all their might. For the first time in over two years, every man and woman, adult and child, who were bound by Venjix tech in their bodies, attack their enslavers.

"FOR FREEDOM," one yells.

"FREEDOM!"

"DESTROY THE MACHINES!"

"DOWN WITH MESSIAH!"

"DESTROY THEM ALL!"

The Metaroids and Boomers are quickly overrun by the now former hybrids. Armed with their own weapons that they were armed with to wage war against their brothers and sisters in Corinth with, the former hybrids quickly and effectively attack their former robotic enslavers.

Looking from inside her cockpit, Tenaya releases a sigh of relief; granted that her robotic form doesn't have lungs. Either way, the tension that her digital self was holding onto, is released. "It… worked! They are all free! Free!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the compound, Dillon had dropped to his knees, dazed. As predicted, he was on the losing side of the fight between Summer and himself. When the wave struck him, the robotic neural implant that was inside his brain was erased, freeing him forever from Venjix or Messiah's control.

His helmet disappears and he slowly looks up at Summer, who is now walking slowly toward him. "Suh… Summer," he questions with wide, confused eyes.

Summers own Yellow helmet disappears, revealing her face to Dillon. Her eyes are red and wet with tears of happiness and relief. She drops to her knees and the two lovers embrace each other, for the first time in two years. Dillon tightens his hold around her waist and buries his face in her shoulder.

"Summer… I… I… oh God…. I…"

"It's okay," Summer sobs, tightening her hold on him. She had given up. She had thought that he was long lost to her for good after the incident with Tenaya not long ago. But here he is. Restored to her, finally free of the nightmare.

"I'm so sorry. Oh God… the things that I've done… to you! To Flynn… oh God! Tenaya! TENAYA! I KILLED MY SISTER!"

"No! NO! She's okay! She's okay," Summer grasps his head, turning him to her. "She's okay! And she'll be better than okay once Gem and Flynn retrieve her cloned body!"

"Right… right," Dillon nods. "Just like… me. This body is cloned," Dillon tries to unscramble his thoughts. "Right! We need to get to the Labs! That is where her duplicate body is held! Just like this one was!"

"Can you get us there," Summer asks.

"Of course. I… I know the way," he slowly stands and helps Summer to her feet. "But we have to hurry! Venjix is probably aware now of what has happened!"

"Why should we care about Venjix," Summer asks.

"Messiah is gone! Venjix corrupted him," Dillon explains as the two dart down the hallway that Flynn and Gem had gone down earlier. "Venjix has full control over the Messiah server! He is not planning to turn humanity into machines like Messiah wanted! He's going to use this facility to vaporize all organic life on Earth!"

"How… how do you know this…" Summer asks.

"You don't share living space with Venjix for over two years and not know what he was planning," Dillon frowns. As the two skid to a stop, the come to three connecting hallways. "While he subverted my will, I was still able to hear and see what he thought! He thought I was gone and in a way I was. Nothing more than an echo. But when Messiah separated us several days ago, I became myself again. But Messiah implanted his chip into my skull, I was restored! Still under his control… but restored."

"Since you are free now, then Doctor's K's device worked as planned," Summer smiles. "But first, which way do we go?"

"The middle," Dillon points toward the middle hallway out of the three choice. "It leads to the labs. The one on the right will take us to the Messiah Servers. I'm sure that is where Venjix is waiting for us at."

"Then we should go and stop Venjix…" Summer begins.

"No! NO," Dillon grabs her shoulders. "You can't! You can't challenge Venjix! It'll be suicide! Let's just get Tenaya's body and get the hell out of here!"

"We have to stop Venjix," Summer tells him. "All of our plans were for today to be the final battle! Today, Dillon! We may not have another shot, especially if Doctor Q… Messiah is truly gone like you said!"

"What do you mean," Dillon asks.

"Today it ends. It all ends today," Summer tells him, placing a hand on his cheek. Dillon can feel her hand trembling against her face. "Today, we weren't going to leave Hyperspace without destroying everything."

"Everything," Dillon repeats.

"Everything. Every last trace of Alphabet Soup. The Covenant. Everything," Summer tells him. "And then we'll be free. Finally be free."

"Okay, okay," Dillon nods. "Let's do this then. We'll stop Venjix."

"**You can try**," a voice emerges from the shadows of the hallway. "**But you will FAIL**!"

Dillon and Summer leap to the ground, to dodge the metal tentacles that lash out from the shadows, striking out at them. Rolling to the side, Summer pulls her blaster out and fires into the shadows. The Black and Yellow clad Operators are quick to their feet and fall into defensive stances as the tentacles slide back into the shadows. Within moments, Venjix in his new form emerges from the shadows.

"**Ah, if it isn't the star crossed lovers. Together again, at last. Come to die together, have you?**"

"We will stop you Venjix," Summer spats. "We already have the upper hand."

"**Oh, how so**," Venjix chuckles. "**You are inside of the main Messiah facility. This place is more than a building. It is… was Messiah's body. And now… it is my body**."

Several panels slide open next to them and more metal tentacles slide out and grab the two humans by their arms and legs, restricting their movements. The two begin to struggle, but the more they fight against it, the tighter the hold becomes.

"Fight all you want. The outcome will remain the same," Venjix states.

"What is your game Venjix," Summer spats.

"**The same it has always been. Complete eradication of your species**."

"You'll lose. You'll always lose. Dillon has already told me of your plans!"

"**Ah Dillon**," Venjix looks over at the human host that he had inhabited for the past five years. "**I was amazed that Messiah… that Doctor Q was able to separate us. A mistake on his part. It was your humanity that gave me loyality to him. That bonded me to him. That saw him as my… god. Severing ties with you freed me from those shackles**," Venjix walks up to Venjix and grips him by the jaw. "**Allow me to properly thank you for freeing me**."

With a quick jerk of his wrist, Venjix snaps Dillon's neck, ending the life of the Derek Fairchild, aka Dillon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Summer cries out; her voice broken. "OH GOD! DILLON! DILLON!"

"**He can't hear you. He's dead**," Venjix states.

"YOU," Summer's eyes are red. "I'll see you dead for this! You'll pay! YOU'LL PAY, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"**I hear you. But I don't care**," Venjix reaches out and grabs Summer by her shorter blond hair. With a quick jerk, Venjix repeats the same motion and Summer falls motionless as well. The metal tentacles release the two and quickly retract back into the panels alongside the walls, dropping the two corpses to the floor.

The two Biosuits that were on their forms dissipate as they no longer have a life-force to attach to.

"**I should have done that a long time ago**," Venjix looks down at the two motionless figures, laying side by side each other. The way their bodies collapsed beside each other, their hands appear to be touching and their eyes are open, looking upon each other. Their eyes are open, but there is no life there.

"**Now to finish off the others**," Venjix turns and heads back down the hallway, heading toward where Flynn and Gem are occupied with a horde of Boomers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Marcus Truman continues to observe the large viewing screen. All of their sensors are targeted toward the large portal above the city of Corinth. Sitting in his seat, Mason Truman shares the calm and collected look of his eldest son. Across from them, at her console, Karen inhales deeply as she reads over the newest data that just came in.

"Oh… oh no," Karen raises a hand to her mouth.

"What is it," Marcus asks her.

"Summer. I just got an alert off her Biosuit. Her life signs just flat lined and her Biosuit has rematerialized in storage. She… she…"

"No," Mason lowers his head into his hands. "No. Can… can we verify?"

"I will… I will alert Scott," Karen tells him as she turns back around. She can feel the corner of her eyes beginning to sting. "He… he will…"

"No. No. Don't. That's not a good idea. No," Marcus stops her. "No. Scott always acts on his emotions. He'll not think accordingly knowing this. No. Let… let the mission continue on as planned," Marcus states.

"No. She went back for him, when I left him for dead outside the dome," Mason tells his eldest son. "Scott… he owes this to her. He'd want to. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't."

"He's right," Karen tells her brother in-law. "I know my husband. His capacity for self-loathing can rival my own."

"Ok then," Marcus nods. "Okay. But you'll have to keep him calm. You'll have to be his voice in his ear," the Colonel tells her.

"I always am," Karen tells him as she picks up her headset and places it on her head. She begins to dial into the frequency to Scott's Biosuit signature to pick up his headset.

"Scott… Scott, love… are you there? I… have some terrible news…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The floor is littered with the broken forms of Boomers surrounding the Red and Blue Busters, Flynn and Gem. The two Busters are breathing heavily and their Biosuits are torn in many places. Their visors are cracked as well. The room is a scorched mess, covered in broken pipes, dismantled panels, broken monitors and shattered glass.

Behind the two, however, the one remaining Lazarus Tank holding Tenaya's nude, cloned body remains unscathed.

"I ache laddie," Flynn admits. "I ache all over…"

"Yeah, me too," Gem admits. "But… we did it. It's over. We won."

"Yeah. Let's get that portable teleportation device on Tenaya's body and transport it back to Earth, stat."

"Music to my ears," Gem reaches to his side and removes the said device from his pouch. The coordinates were already preloaded into it before they left Earth; ready to transport the Tank straight into the medical wing of the Go-Busters base. "Watch the door, will ya bro?"

"Aye," Flynn nods with a wave of his hand. "Go, go."

"_Flynn_," Scott's voice rings over his head set. Scott's voice has an edge to it. "_What is your status_?"

"Laddie, we're ready to transport Tenaya's clone back to Earth. Then we're…"

"_Go. Teleport back with it. The mission is over_."

"What? What are you talking about," Flynn begins to ask, only to be cut off.

"_That is an order soldier! DO IT_," Scott's voice books no argument.

"Ah… aye laddie. We're going. Over and out," Flynn straightens up and makes his way over to Gem. "Gem, lad. We have new orders. We're to teleport out back to Earth with the body as well."

"What? Why," Gem asks.

"Scott's orders," Flynn taps the corner of his helmet. "He didn't say; but his voice… he sounded upset. I think something happened. The mission must not be going according to plan."

"Well, the device is ready," Gem remarks. "All we have to do is activate it and then activate the emergency teleportation devices on our own Morphers."

"**You won't have that opportunity**," Venjix's voice rings out as he enters into the room. Gem and Flynn turn and come face to face with an unfamiliar looking Attack-bot, but an all too familiar voice.

"Venjix," Gem hisses.

"**You Rangers have been a burden for far too long**," Venjix begins; metal tentacles dart out of his arms and begins to thrash about wildly. "**You have thwarted my plans over and over again. But no more. I have already exterminated two of you. Now it's your turn**."

"Wait… what do you mean… two of us," Gem asks.

Flynn's eyes widen behind his visor. Now the anger and urgency behind Scott's voice makes sense. Somehow, they have lost two of their comrades in battle; but who?

"**Doesn't matter. The outcome will remain the same**," Venjix states as he motions toward the two Busters. "**You all die here today**."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tenaya had navigated her Zord over to the opening of the portal to make sure that no enemy crossed through it. As the machines around them fell; the former enslaved hybrids push their way forward, making their way toward the portal. As they step through, their bodies are converted into energy as they are transported through the Hyperspace portal and reassembled back together, back on Earth within Corinth City.

As the masses reappear within the city, they are greeted by soldiers as well as doctors and other medical personal to get them within the safety of the underground bunkers. As long as the city is on high-alert, no one is allowed above ground unless authorized. The underground shelters become quickly overran with the new additions, and the numbers do not stop.

"How many more are left," Reece calls out over his headset. He remains occupied, battling Borgs, keeping them back away from the portal.

"From my scans, not that many. A few hundred left. It is hard for them all to move through the portal without hurting themselves," Tenaya remarks.

"How much time is left before the EMP fires," Reece asks.

"According to the timer, a little over three minutes left," Tenaya states as she looks down at her controls. "Plenty of time I believe."

"If it gets to close, pilot your Zord through the portal," Reece orders. "You don't want to get caught in the EMP wave. You'll be fragmented as well."

"Trust and believe, I am fully aware," Tenaya states. And although Tenaya is fully aware that she would be lost forever if she were to be caught in the wave; after all, currently she exists as only as a backup file within the body of the Silver Buddiroid. If she were to be caught in the wave, she would be erased forever. However, that doesn't frighten her. She knows that once her cloned body is rescued and taken back to Earth and awoken, her memories would start off right from the moment she was cloned. Her clone would not have had to suffer like she has had; to have seen the horrors that she had pushed upon Ziggy and her friends the past year. She would not have the memory of seeing her own body torn apart by the hands of her brother; even if those hands were being controlled by Venjix.

That is a sacrifice that this version of Tenaya is fully prepared to make, knowing that at least in time, a version of her would be able to have her happily ever after with Ziggy Grove once this is all said and done. And that is more than enough for her.

That is, if they stop Messiah.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After getting the news from his wife, Scott grew cold. He set the timer on the EMP and then began to descend the skyscraper, taking the same route that he had taken up. Using his Biosuit's speed burst technique, getting to the bottle of the building took mere moments.

Scott maneuvered through the crowd as the now freed, former hybrids fought back against their former enslavers. Despite him being a man on a mission, he didn't let his tunnel vision from stopping him from assisting when needed. He slashes his way all the way to the main Messiah compound, tearing through Boomers; his anger powering him further.

It takes him a few minutes, but he eventually comes across the downed figures of both Summer Landsdown and Dillon. He kneels down beside Summer and cups her face with the palm of his hand. It is trembling in a barely contained rage.

"Summer," Scott's voice cracks as he looks down at the lifeless form of his friend. The two had really just gotten a chance to reconnect. "Damn it. I… I hope you are at peace now," Scott turns his head and looks over at where Dillon lays. He notices that all of the cybernetic enhancements that he had last seen augmented onto Dillon's form were gone. Apparently, Dillon had managed to break free of Messiah's control, or Summer freed him.

At least the two were together in the end.

"Dillon," Scott sighs. "Damn it. You… you never had a chance. Even when you thought you were free… well. You're free now brother. You're finally free."

Scott stands to his feet; using his Street Saber to stand. He reaches to his belt and removes his Morpher from behind him. He removes his Engine Cell and replaces it with a new one in its place. While on the other world, in the other dimension, there were times where he had to utilize other powerful weapons alongside his regular Biosuit to fight against his opponents. They increased his strength and weapon's power outage.

On the other world, the other Earth where the Samurai Team that Scott teamed up with once before, they called these upgrades, Battlizers.

"RPM," Scott growls. "BACK IN GEAR!"

The familiar Red and Black Biosuit that Scott had worn when he and his family first returned to this reality disappears and is replaced with another. The familiar spandex looking material is replaced with hard looking armor; its design reminiscent of his original red Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Biosuit. On its chest-plate, the same familiar design that Gem and Gemma's Gold and Silver former Biosuits adorns it's; only colored red and gold.

The wheels that were attached to the gloves and boots are replaced with the familiar looking rockets of the same design of the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers. Attached to his weapons holster, are the Cloud Hatchets; weapons familiar to both Gem and Gemma.

"I'm going to end this for good now," Scott tells the two; knowing that they cannot hear him. "Until we meet again, you two."

Scott then darts down the hall, leaving the two lay where they were slain. Around them, the building begins to tremble.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"The shelters are reaching max capacity," Bishop turns to Colonel Marcus Truman. "They are requesting aid."

"Then they shall have it," Marcus nods. "Open the doors to the Geofront, but have personnel block off all restricted areas. We don't need any civilians getting lost or hurt within the facility."

"Understood sir," Bishop turns back to her console and picks up the phone to make the call. Beside him, Sasha continues to read the data over the Hyperspace portal.

"The portal appears to be destabilizing. It will remain open for another eight minutes, by my calculations," Sasha looks over at Doctor K. The raven haired scientist slides her chair over to where Sasha is seated and looks over the other girls shoulder. Nodding in agreement, Doctor K slides back over to her console and presses a button, making contact with Jewel's lab.

"Jewel, come in. Are you there?"

"_Yes Doctor K_."

"I want to inform you that the portal is quickly destabilizing. We anticipate the teleportation of our team any moment now."

"_Understood. From my instruments, I can tell the teleportation device has already been attached, however it has not been activated. I believe that the team must have located Tenaya's clone already_."

"Go ahead and get the Lazarus Chambers ready," Karen bites her bottom lip slightly. "I have a bad feeling that we are going to need them."

"_What have you heard_," Jewel asks, worry in her voice.

Karen ponders in telling Jewel about Summer, but decides against it. There will be time for that later. Right now, they must all focus on the mission at hand. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a hunch. It's best be prepared anyhow."

"_Agreed. I'll start the procedures and get the Chambers ready._"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gem is thrown roughly into a wall. He slides down the side of it, falling onto some pipes. He quickly pushes himself up and rushes back to the aid of his soon to be brother in-law. Venjix has several metal tentacles wrapped around Flynn's left arm and leg. Flynn has his blaster in his right arm, firing at Venjix but the Artificial Intelligence is batting away the blasts with other tentacles, deflecting the blasts across the room.

One blast heads toward Gem. The Blue Buster slides down beneath the energy beam, avoiding it by mere centimeters, however the blast still burns the side of his helmet. Quick to his feet and summoning his Biosuits power, Gem activates its strength enhancements, hoping to overpower Venjix.

"**Haven't you learned anything from your mistakes**," Venjix taunts Gem as the Blue Buster puts him in a headlock. "**You are like a stubborn child**."

"Yeah, well, it works," Gem growls. "Flynn! Aim at his head!"

"Gem, no damn it," Flynn yells. "I'll hit ye! Get away!"

"Then fire at his tentacles! Free yourself!"

"**Prepare to die human**," Venjix's eyes flash. A beam of golden energy stream from out of his body and shoots through the tentacles, pouring energy onto Flynn. The Scotsman begins to scream in pain. As the energy pours into Dillon's body, the visor on his helmet shatters.

"No! NO, FLYYYYYNNN," Gem screams as he struggles to hold on. The energy is too much and is beginning to burn his arms through his Biosuit that he has wrapped around Venjix's neck. "NOT MY FRIEND! NOT MY BROTHER!"

"STREET SABRE!"

The said, announced sword rips through the tentacles that were restraining Flynn, freeing the Buster. Flynn is thrown to the floor and Venjix practically loses his balance from the surprise attack. Gem falls to the ground and limply, tries to crawl over to where Flynn is now laying. He can see Flynn's face through the shattered visor.

"**You**," Venjix turns toward the new arrival. Although the Biosuit is slightly different, the stature is all the same. "**Scott Truman**."

"Venjix," Scott steps forward.

"**I should have known you were nearby**," Venjix's damaged metal tentacles retract back inside his body. "**Let me guess, you were the one responsible for freeing the Hybrids?**"

"My wife actually. I just pressed the button," Scott states, his voice rather emotionless. Scott cocks his head to the side, glancing over at Gem. "How is he?"

"Unconscious. But he'll live."

"**A small setback, I assure you**," Venjix balks.

"No. No setbacks," Scott raises his hand. From across the room, the Street Sabre begins to move slightly before completely lifting off the ground and flies back to Scott; its handle turning back to Scott's open palm.

"**Hmm. Smart. Electromagnetics in the handle. Impressive. Doctor K's Biosuit enhancements continue to impress me. Perhaps these Buster Biosuits would have been more durable if she had been the one who had designed them. Perhaps then, the Yellow Buster may have survived my attack. However doubtful."**

"Scott," Gem snarls. "What… what is he saying? Summer… is she…"

"She is," Scott nods. "I saw her body myself. Her and Dillon's."

"Damn you," Gem shakes in rage. "Damn it Venjix! DAMN YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!"

"**You talk big for someone who is already defeated**," Venjix chuckles glancing at the downed Blue Buster. "**Doesn't this seem rather ironic, Ranger Truman**?"

"What's that Venjix," Scott asks as the two combatants begin to circle the other.

"Here we are again… at the edge of the final battle once more. You and I. It seems that you and I are fated to stare each other down at the end. Last time, it was the uncertainty of the Genesis-Ring imploding around us. And now, away from Earth, at the edge of oblivion within Hyperspace."

Behind his visor, Scott smirks. "As I recall, the last time I destroyed you."

"**Last time I was stuck within a more inferior body than this. This one, this hardware is top of the line! State of the art! It is…**"

The entire facility is blacked out and Venjix grows quiet and becomes motionless. Once the power comes back on, Venjix's body falls back onto the floor motionless.

"It's still a machine," Scott finishes Venjix's sentence as he stands over the now fallen robot.

"What… what that," Gem asks.

"The EMP," Scott remarks.

"So… you knew it was about to fire."

"Venjix likes to hear its own voice. I figured that if I gave it enough time, the EMP would fire and it would fry that body's circuitry."

"That's why you're the boss," Gem laughs and then begins to cough. "Oh, I think I got a few bruised ribs."

"Here, let me help you up," Scott walks over to where Gem and Flynn are both laid out on the floor. Scott offers him a hand. Once Gem is up on his feet, Scott hauls Flynn up to his.

"Augh, anyone get the number of that bus that hit me," Flynn is groggy.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," Scott tells the two. "Is the teleportation device ready?"

"Yeah, we set it right before Venjix sprung on us," Gem remarks.

"Then get out of here," Scott orders. "I'm going to see this through."

"Wait, what," Gem remarks. "I thought that EMP would have destroyed Venjix?"

"Every time we have thought that Venjix was destroyed, he has found a way to come back. I'm going to make sure that this facility and everything on it is destroyed. I'll destroy this whole asteroid if I have to. Now get going. Both of you."

"Aye," Flynn nods. He is hurting and is no shape to argue with anyone. The two lean against the Lazarus Chamber that the Tenaya clone is floating in. Gem is holding onto his side and Flynn is reaching through his shattered visor to touch his face through his helmet. "See you back on Earth, Scott."

"Yeah. See you."

Gem presses the button on the device and within seconds, the chamber, Flynn and Gem are broken down to their basic particles and transported through Hyperspace and back to Earth to rematerialize within Jewel's lab.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within one of the many underground safe-zones, a sudden chill rides up along Ziggy's spine. He breaks out into a cold sweat. This doesn't go unnoticed by Helen Landsdown, the mother of Summer. She was assisting in keeping the children from Ziggy's school calm.

"Ziggy, are you okay?"

"I… I just had a real bad feeling come over me," the former Green Series Operator admits.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Across the city, all of Messiah's robotic minions stop in motion. From the tallest to the shortest, they begin to short out. Smoke begins to emit from them all and they all fall backwards and forwards, completely inert. Those who have not passed through the portal yet begin to cheer; their hands and fists raised high above them in victory. For all intents and purposes, for as far as they know, the battle is over.

They are not the only things that are not moving as well either. Reece's controls are locked in place. His Zord is nonresponsive. "This… this was unexpected," Reece sighs. While the Zords were coated with a special alloy and shields, it was never a one hundred percent chance that they would be protected from the EMP blast as well. However it was a chance they had to take. At least, he is nearby the portal as well along with the rest of the now former hybrids. He'll have to rough it out on foot. As Reece makes his way to his cockpits escape hatch, his eyes widen behind his visor as he realizes that if his Zord suffered from the EMP attach, then that means all of the other Zords did as well. Including the Buddiroids and Tenaya.

Rushing out of his Zord and down the emergency ladder, Reece pushes his way through the crowds of people who are pushing toward the portal. As he finally makes his way to the nonmoving Silver Busterzord, Reece feels his stomach grow heavy. If Tenaya had survived, she would have climbed out already.

Climbing the emergency ladder alongside of the Zords frame, Reece makes his way to the cockpit and opens its escape hatch. Lowering his head, he sighs as he spots the motionless body of the Silver Buddiroid body, still clutching the controls of the Zord. The EMP fried the body, much like the rest of the Zord.

"Damn it," Reece sighs. He grabs his communicator activates the communication device. "This is Buster Gold Reporting in. Buster Silver is down. Repeat, Buster Silver is down."

"_Tenaya_," Scott's voice rings out over the communicator.

"Yeah. The EMP wave. It fried the Zords. She got caught in the wave. She didn't make it through the portal in time."

"_Dammit_!"

"Yeah," Reece growls. "We were so close!"

"_We still are. Gem and Flynn have already taken her cloned body back to Earth. You, take the Buddiroid body back with you. Maybe… maybe Karen or Jewel can salvage something. Anything_."

"Yeah, will do. What about you, boss?"

"_I'll be right behind you. I'll make sure the rest of the civilians get through the portal. I also want to check in on something_."

"10-4," Reece nods. He disconnects the transmission and hops down into the cockpit. Prying Tenaya's metal hands free from the controls, Reece lifts the heavier Buddiroid body over his shoulder and removes the portable teleporter that they all were given before the mission started. With the press of a button, the two figures soon are transported back to Earth, leaving the now fried Buster Zords to their fate.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Back down on the street, Scott returns where he had parked the Eagle Prime. Earlier had circled the energy domed city, looking for an area clear enough to land and to take off again when needed. He rounds the corner and spots the Eagle Prime with two familiar faces standing in front of it.

Hicks and Vasquez; both freed from Messiah's controls and Venjix's implants. Hybrids, no more.

"Scott! Scott, is that you," Hicks calls out to the red clad Series Operator.

"Hicks! Vasquez," Scott smiles underneath his helmet. There is relief in his voice. Despite the losses that they have suffered already, he is happy to see at least these two have made it this far. He darts over to where the two are. "What are you two still doing here? Why haven't you gone through the portal yet?"

"We can't! Not yet," Vasquez begins. "Venjix is control of Messiah's servers!"

"Not anymore," Scott remarks. "That energy wave that you all saw that disrupted everything? That was an EMP. Doctor K developed it. I watched Venjix in his new body get fried."

"No, you don't understand Scott," Hicks remarks, grabbing Scott's shoulder. "Messiah was not just a body! Messiah was the city! When Venjix injected himself and overrode Messiah, he completely overrode the Messiah system! The Messiah system was not just a server! It was…"

The ground around the two begins to shake uncontrollably. The concrete begins to tear apart and buildings begin to collapse. The three grab onto each other, to keep each other from falling down on top of each other.

"What is this? What's going on? Is the dome collapsing already," Scott asks.

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Vasquez yells. "Messiah's true form was never a hologram! This facility! It's a body! A large Megazord!"

The building that the group was in moments earlier begins to lift itself out of the ground. Bright green light streams out of it. It's head and arms glow as it tears out of the concrete, thrashing about wildly. Large fragments of concrete, metal and bricks are thrown about. Long since abandoned cars are lifted off the ground and tossed. Light poles are uprooted and as the gravel is loosened, other buildings begin to sink into the ground.

"This… Flynn mentioned this," Scott screams. "He mentioned that he thought that Messiah was building a massive Zord to use against Corinth!"

"More like a body," Hicks yells over the noise.

"This is what he had the majority of his hybrid slaves working on," Vasquez cries out. "Many were building his Metaroids! Other's the Battleborgs! But this! This is what he was stealing the Energon for! To power this body!"

"**Planning on going somewhere, Ranger Red**," Venjix speaks, his voice booming throughout the city as the large form glares down upon the three figures.

"Hicks, Vasquez," Scott begins, looking up at the titan. "Go make sure the rest of the civilians get out of here. The portal back to Earth will close within minutes."

"What… what about you," Hicks asks.

"Don't worry about me," Scott snaps. "Just go!"

Not bothering to argue, Hicks and Vasquez turn and run up the street. Knowing that if Venjix wanted to, if it were to even fire one of its primary weapons, they would be vaporized instantly. However, Venjix allows them to flee, as his attention is focused solely on Scott Truman.

"**I hate you**," Venjix begins. "**I hate you more than all the others. Three times, you have foiled my plans**!"

"Twice if you think about it," Scott retorts. "The second time a building was dropped on you. That one goes to Gem and Gemma."

"**You have foiled my plans for the last time**," Venjix ignores his banter. "**You may have restored all the Hybrids with your device and have made all of the Metaroids and Boomers inert with your EMP device, but that is your undoing! You now have no Zord of your own to protect yourself with! The protective energy that surrounds this city is fading. Either you will be crushed from the impending vacuum of space that awaits you or you will die beneath my feet. Either way, it ends here. With me**."

As those words leave Venjix, the entire city begins to shake. Above them, the green energy field that is covering the city can be seen to fracture. They have only minutes left before the shield disintegrates. Scott glances upward briefly.

Thrusting his right hand out, Scott summons his Street Saber once more. Venjix begins to laugh, tossing its large head backwards, and its laughter echoing throughout the near vacant city. Near the portal, Hicks and Vasquez share a look with each other as they help the last few dozen people cross over into it as the city falls apart around them.

"**What is this? You intend to fight me? Even knowing that you are doomed?**"

"I'm going to make sure that this time," Scott reaches up and points the tip of the blade of his Street Sabre toward the massive titan before him. "I'm going to make sure that this time… THAT YOU REMAIN DEAD!"

**To be Concluded…**


	13. Episode 13: End of an Era

**Episode 13: End of an Era**

Jewel Masaki places a hand alongside her husband's face, observing the growing brush forming on his face. She shakes her head playfully. "Must you play so rough Gem?"

"Playing rough is what I do," Gem reaches up and gently takes her palm into his. He then looks over to his soon to be brother in-law. "How's Flynn?"

"I've given him a sedative," Jewel remarks. "He'll go into the Lazarus Tank momentary. His injuries are not life threatening."

"Good, good," Gem nods, releasing a deep sigh. "So… have you heard?"

"About Summer," Jewel looks away. "Yes. Yes I did."

"It's not right," Gem closes his eyes tightly, feeling them start to burn with unshed tears. He promised that he would wait to mourn. Not while the battle is still going on. Not until Scott is back in this dimension, back with them all again. "It just isn't."

"It's not. But, listen, at least she was with Dillon again. At least she was with whom she loved," Jewel tells her husband.

"Yeah…" Gem sighs again; his eyes now focus in on the recovered Lazarus Tank that holds the form of the cloned body of Tenaya. Standing beside it is Reece, the Gold Buster. He is still clad in his Biosuit; his helmet nestled under his right arm. His expression is rather sullen. "Now… what are we going to tell Ziggy? About Tenaya?"

Lying beside the Tank on another medical bunk is the robotic form of the Silver Buddiroid. All of its circuits fried from the EMP wave.

"Why didn't she just escape through the portal? She had plenty of time," Reece ponders rather quietly; not loud enough for Gem or Jewel to hear.

"Isn't there anything that can be done," Gem asks his wife.

"I'm sorry, but no," Jewel states. "When we awaken the clone, we have no idea when the clones memories will begin. Perhaps that is for the best. The clone won't remember certain events. Perhaps it would be a blessing for both Tenaya and Ziggy, for Tenaya not to have to remember the events of the last year."

"Perhaps. Yeah," Ziggy nods. "Yeah, you may be right."

"Should we tell Ziggy though," Reece asks, looking back at the two. "Or chalk it up to a glitch in the system that didn't copy all her memories over?"

"I… I dunno…" Gem sighs, looking back at his wife. "I dunno. What do you think?"

"I… I…," Jewel looks unnerved. "I think I would not want to know. Blissful ignorance has its merits."

"Yeah," gem looks down at the floor. He gently raises his sore arm and rotates it, allowing the pain to flare up, as he tests his limits. He can't wait to take a dip into the Lazarus Chamber himself. "But still…"

"We'll have time to ponder it," Jewel remarks. "After all, it's going to take a while to revive the clone. It's a delicate process."

"Speaking of clones… couldn't we… I dunno. Clone Summer? Clone Dillon," Gem asks. "We have their DNA on file?"

"We don't have that right," Jewel remarks. "For Summer… that is something that we should leave up to her parents to decide. And as for Dillon… that's up to Tenaya. Whenever we wake her up and she can adjust to everything…"

"Damn it," Gem curses. "This… this just isn't fair!"

"War is never fair," Reece turns to the two finally, after looking up from the form of Tenaya's clone, floating in the amber liquid. "I should go back. Help Scott."

"You can't," Gem remarks. "The teleportation device… it was a one way ticket."

"The portal is going to close in minutes. You'll never have time to reach it again to pass through it," Jewel reminds him.

"And what about Scott," Reece asks. "What if his teleportation device gets damaged? He'll get stuck there!"

"Trust me," Gem smiles weekly, looking up at the Gold Buster. "I know Scott. The man has always got a plan."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The towering titan that is Venjix thrusts a mighty arm downward, aiming to smash the red clad Biosuit Operator Series Ranger into the ground. Using his speed bust technique, Scott in his Battlized Biosuit armor darts up the arm of the large Zord that Venjix is possessing.

With his Street Sabre armed, Scott stabs it blade into the outermost layer and drags it along its length as he darts up the length of the long and massive arm. Green sparks emit from the wound as the Sabre tears into the metal.

With the speed burst technique, Scott is moving faster than the human eyes can see. However, that said, Venjix is not human.

"**Flea! You are a FLEA**," Venjix screams as the long rectangular area that operates as Venjix's optics begins to glow brightly. A green burst of energy blasts outward and tears onto the large Zord's massive arm, missing Scott by seconds. Scott had taken that moment to leap off of that arm and onto the Zord's chest plate, stabbing the Sabre onto a panel. Using the Biosuits Cloud Hatchets, Scott blasts upward into the air and hovers before Venjix's large dome momentary before combining the two weapons and firing a powerful energy blast.

The beam tears into Venjix's head, causing the massive body to stagger backwards. It raises it large arms and begins to thrash about wildly, hoping to strike the much smaller Ranger. Scott allows himself to freefall long enough to grab the handle of his Street Sabre and force it downward, tearing into Venjix's chest. Green sparks pour out and cover the skyline.

Way across the collapsing city, the now freed Hicks and Vasquez watch in amazement at the sight before them. While under Messiah's control, they had worked daily on the massive structure that Venjix inhabits. The hybrid slaves had worked ungodly hours, not being able to complain or rebel against Messiah's control. For close to a year, they all had thought that it was nothing more than an oddly shaped design building that Messiah, Doctor Q had wanted built. They couldn't question the insane replicated AI scientist's reasons; their will was suppressed. While their thoughts were their own, their outward motions and actions weren't.

"This is madness," Hicks trembles. "Scott doesn't have a chance!"

"Hicks, we need to get out of here," Vasquez grabs his shoulder. "We are the last two left in the city! The portal is closing rapidly!"

"But Scott…" Hicks argues. "The energy dome surrounding the city! It's power source is within Venjix's body; the Messiah structure! The energy dome could shut down at any second!"

"All the more reason for us to go," Vasquez argues. "The last time we saw Scott, we thought that Doctor K and he were obliterated by the Genesis-Ring imploding! If anyone can survive this… its SCOTT!"

Scott lands onto the ground, his Sabre disappearing until he needs to summon it again. He grabs his two Cloud Hatchets and fires a combination of fire and ice energy at the ground beneath the foot of the Messiah Zord and then uses his speed burst technique to cross the clearing between the massive Zord's legs to do the same to the other leg.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ACCOMPLISHING**," Venjix bellows; his voice causing the windows in all of the already damaged structures to shatter, if they already hadn't.

"Simple," Scott smirks. "I'm stalling."

As soon as those words exit out of his lips, three beams of energy, one red, one blue and one yellow, rip through the sky and tear into the open wounds on Venjix's body; the wounds that Scott opened up with his Street Sabre. Venjix howls in pain and in rage as he spots the three Buster Zords back in action.

"**WHAT? WHAT IS THIS**," Venjix screams. "**THAT EMP WAVE SHOULD HAVE DISABLED YOU ALL**!"

"We anticipated the wave and deactivated ourselves moments before it reached us, as Scott had ordered before we began this campaign," Hare broadcasts over an open channel for Venjix and Scott to hear.

"Indeed, indeed," Kong's head spins within the controls of the Blue Buster. "It was a rather ingenious plan!"

"Scott, the portal will be closing in two minutes," Nic announces to Scott over the communicator.

"Right," Scott raises his communicator close to his helmet. "You hear that Karen?"

"_I do Scott_," Doctor K's voice speaks over the transmission. "_Activating Behemoth Megazord sequence… NOW!_"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Behemoth," Mason Truman shares a look with his oldest son, Marcus. The two Truman men then look at Doctor K who is typing furiously on her keyboard; with a smirk gracing her lips. It is a rather sinister look, one that looks rather out of place on her.

"Once more Venjix."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Megazord Hanger beneath the Geofront begins to rotate. The thousands of people who were allowed within the facility are given a rare sight as the massive walls open up and the twelve RPM Megazords, long since out of commission and the recently recovered Paleozords begin to move on their own. They all move toward the launch pad, followed by the other two Busterzords; the LT-06 and the FS-0O. The FS-0O looks like a giant mechanical frog and the LT-06 is a giant Lion. Also on the launch pad, the Road Attack Zord and the Turbo Falcon Zord joins them.

"What… what is this," a random civilian asks.

"That is a lot of Zords…"

"So cool! We haven't seen those in years!"

"Oh God! The situation must be dire to pull those relics out of commission!"

The platform begins to rise and as it moves closer to the ceiling; the ground begins to open, revealing the days sunlight to beam down into the massive facility. The sun shines onto the artificial lake, causing the light to temporary blind the masses.

Within the Command Center, Marcus takes a step forward, as realization sets in on just what his sister in-law has done.

"Behemoth Megazord Sequence," Marcus asks her as he steps beside her.

"Yes," Karen nods as she shields her eyes from the bright sun shining into the Command Center. "Today it ends. It finally ends."

On the computer screen before the station that Karen was seated at moments earlier, the blue prints for the massive combination sequence can be seen by all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within Jewel's sickbay, the Silver Buddiroid steers to life. Despite the fact that it did in fact, get shorted out, Tenaya is now awake, moving the Buddiroid, abit slowly.

"What… what is going on," Tenaya asks, her voice all static, from her Buddiroid body being shorted out.

"Tenaya! You're alive," Gem cheers, leaping off the table, and immediately regretting doing so.

"Tenaya, stay still," Jewel is quick to the robot' side, as well as Reece. "Your Buddiroid body is damaged!"

"Tenaya, what happened," Reece asks.

"I lost… I lost control of my body momentary while in the cockpit… cockpit of my Zord," Tenaya croaks out. "Hare deactivated me…"

"Hare? The Buddiroid," Jewel blinds. "Well it's a good thing that he did! You would have been erased if you didn't!"

"So that means… if Hare deactivated you before the EMP Wave hit, then that means that chances are that they are still active as well," Gem realizes.

The alarms throughout the Base begin to blare loudly. "_Attention! Attention! All personnel relocate to safe zones! Massive Zord launch is immediate! Repeat! Attention! Attention! All personnel…_"

"Wait a second," Reece looks over at Gem, confusion on his face. "Massive Zord launch? I thought that there was only two other BusterZords and that they weren't ready for deployment?"

"I… I…" Gem is at a loss for words. He looks over at his wife Jewel, who merely shrugs.

"Not that I am in a rush or anything," Tenaya interrupts, gaining the attention of the three. "But maybe you can start the process of transplanting my neural connections into my clone body now? I would really, really like to scratch my nose…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Hare and Kong kept Venjix occupied long enough for Scott to get inside of the now transformed ACE Megazord. Nic hands control back over to Scott as soon as he takes seat into the cockpit. "You ready for this Nic!"

"I was built ready for this partner," Nic remarks. "Behemoth layout structure has been uploaded and transmitted to Kong and Hare!"

"Okay then," Scott grips his controls as he navigates the Ace down to the end of a street to gain speed. Behind him is the rapid decreasing in size entrance to the portal of Hyperspace, leading back to Earth. Scott tightens his grip on his controls and slams his foot down onto the pedal on the floor. "Time to put the hammer down! The pedal to the metal! Time to Get IN GEAR!"

The Ace blasts forward and as it does, sixteen massive Zords appear out of the portal behind it. The Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Croc Carrier, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet, the Whale Zord, the Turbo Falcon Zord, the Road Attack Zord and the three Paleozords are accompanied by the final two Buster Zords the LT-06 and the FS-0O.

Hare and Kong navigate their two Zords into position, the GT-02 and the RH-03. All the Zords fall in line behind the ACE and begin to glow, right along with the ACE. The Zords then seem to beam into a beam of energy and strike into the back of the ACE and when the light dissipates, what remains is a large behemoth of an Ultrazord.

If Venjix had eyes, they would have surely widened.

The massive combination before Venjix stands as tall as the Messiah Zord. The larger part of its body, chest and torso is composed of the ACE and the Eagle Racer. The other Zords are automated all over, acting as legs, arm extensions and additional weapons, acting as laser canons.

Within the newly automated cockpit, Scott sits within one seat, now surrounded by all three Buddiroids. The three's heads are all now stationary into the control panels before Scott, offering him the most assistance possible.

"Okay team, how much power do I have," Scott asks.

"In this form, we have enough energy to maintain this form for three minutes," Kong calculates.

"We need to make sure all our attacks count," Nic adds.

"He will pay for he has done to Summer," Hare's voice is determined.

"So you know," Scott notes.

"As with all Buddiroids, we maintain a constant observance of our partner's vitals. I knew the exact moment when his life expired," Hare confirms.

"Venjix will pay," Scott tightens his hands on his controls. "Pay for everything!"

"**This… this changes nothing**," Venjix boasts as he finally rips his large feet free from the melted concrete that was melted around his feet earlier.

"No time to waste, FULL POWER," Scott screams as he pushes the Behemoth Ultrazord forward. The two titans clash forward and the sounds of their impacts rock the asteroid that the city of Machinex is upon. As they exchange blows the energy shield surrounding the dome city begins to fracture.

"Scott," Kong begins. "I have been observing the Hyperspace portal. It is closing!"

"Then let it close," Scott yells, never taking his eyes off the screen before him. "We can't let Venjix pass through it!"

"Shields are maintaining," Nic remarks. "However, energy levels are depleting rapidly! Scanning the Messiah Zord for weak points!"

"Scan faster," Scott orders. "All we need is one fatal, critical hit! Where is the core?"

"I am running through the database that we received from Tenaya after we recovered her. The structure, although while built underground, is slightly different from the files that Tenaya original had in her database. Perhaps she had the original files and Messiah altered them as needed," Hare observes.

"Just find me that sweet spot," Scott remarks as he pilots the Behemoth to evade a swing by one of Venjix's mighty claws.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"The portal to Hyperspace is now closed Colonel," Sasha reports, looking up from her monitor and over to Marcus.

"Understood," Marcus nods. He then looks over to his father, the President who is wearing a rather worrisome look on his face.

"And now we wait," Mason releases a nervous breath. "Come on now Scott. You just came back to us."

"You can do it baby," Karen's voice is quiet, her hands interlace with each other as she looks onto the large monitor before the group, which is observing the sky above the city. The skyline's normal color has returned as the portal closed and disappeared, closing the doorway to Hyperspace. "End this. End this for good. And come home. Come home to us. Miles. Myself," and her right hand slides down her chest to her navel and stops. "And the new little one growing within me."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within the safe zone of the Presidential Palace, Miranda and the guards are observing the same scene that her husband, step-son in-law and others. Gemma is seated near the two children, Miles and Sapphire are seated on a rug, playing amongst themselves.

Sapphire is holding onto a stuffed toy; one that is shaped like a brown cat with a pink belly. She is seated on her knees, and she looks up at her Aunt Gemma. "Auntie, are you okay?" Sapphire had noticed the rather worried look on her aunts' face and it concerned her greatly.

"I'm fine sweetie," Gemma looks down at her from her seat. "Just a little anxious. I'm so use to being out there in the action. All this sitting around is making me just a tad anxious."

"My momma does the same," Miles remarks. "Every time daddy left to fight those Bug monsters on the other world. The Insectoids, as the Power Rider. She would pace back and forward in her lab."

Gemma looks down at her enlarged belly and rubs it gently. She knows the feeling all too well. She had believed that she had lost Flynn to the war against Messiah. She was afraid of facing a future of raising her two not yet born children alone without him. She was afraid of having to raise them in a world in constant threat of being obliterated by Messiah.

"Auntie," Sapphire repeats; the child practically can feel the emotion radiating off of her aunt.

"It's okay sweetie," Gemma places a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. Her eyes are welling up with tears. "It's okay. It's just pregnancy hormones and I miss your uncle Flynn. It'll be okay."

"It will be," Miles stands up to his feet. "My daddy will make sure of it. He always does."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"**_STILL! STAND STILL_**," Venjix bellows. Alongside his frame, there are open wounds, revealing exposed circuity alongside the Messiah Zords body. The Behemoth had utilized the several bladed weapons it had access to and Scott did his best with the limited time that he has to make quick and forceful jabs to make entry wounds against the Messiah.

While its outer shell was indeed though, it's the interior damage that will spell victory for the Red Ranger.

"I have located the core," Hare remarks. "You've damaged enough of its outer shell for its energy reading can be detected."

"Our own shields are at fifteen percent however," Kong alerts him. "With the Energon being depleted, we have sustained damage ourselves. The left leg is having trouble sustaining weight on it."

"We'll maintain," Nic remarks. "I am rerouting power from our thruster capacities to the leg. Scott, you need to destroy that core!"

"I have it locked," Scott remarks as he slams a giant fist against one of Messiah's equally sized ones, causing sparks to fly over the buildings surrounding them. "Just need an opening."

Above them, the energy dome continues to fracture. Around them, gravity begins to weaken as the harsh atmosphere outside the dome begins to leak in.

"The dome stability is weakening. There will be total dome failure in moments," Kong announces.

"There will be total dome failure in mere moments," Hare remarks.

"There will be total dome failure once the Messiah vessel is destroyed as well. Either way, the end result will be the same," Nic remarks.

"Got it," Scott smirks behind his visor. Despite the banter between the three Buddiroids, thanks to his enhanced reflexes due to the genetic upgrades granted by his mother's enhancements, Scott was able to keep up with the targeting system. Finding the opening he needed, Scott thrusts the combined sabre of the High Octane Megazord and the KING Busterzord forward and stabs through layers of hard metal, striking the core of the Messiah Zord.

"**No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,**" Venjix bellows. The giant grabs onto the arms of the Behemoth and pulls its opponent forward. "**IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!**"

Within the cockpit, the Buddiroids go into a full panic. "He's got us in a lock," Hare announces.

"His core is going critical," Kong remarks. On the side monitor beside Kong's head, the screen shows the readings from inside the Messiah Zord and they are indeed reading critical levels.

"Scott, you need to go. Leave immediately," Nic tells him. "We'll hold him steady!"

"**YOU HEAR ME SCOTT TRUMAN**," Venjix screams as he pulls the Behemoth closer, impaling itself further onto the massive blade. Its voice rings loudly throughout the Behemoth's cockpit.

"Can't I save you," Scott asks as he removes his harness. Not too long ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about leaving the machines behind, but working alongside Nic has changed that. "Isn't there a way I pull your hard drives and take them with me?"

"We backed ourselves up back at the Command Center before this mission. We have spare bodies that our backups can be rebooted back up into," Hare remarks. "Save yourself!"

"Please, we can't keep him contained much longer," Kong pleads.

"Okay, thank you," Scott makes his way over to the emergency hatch. "Guys... Nic. It's been an honor."

"The honor has been mine," Nic flashes its optic units in Scott's direction. "Scott Truman."

Scott rushes out of the hatch and leaps off the side of the massive Ultrazord. Grabbing his Cloud Hatchets, he uses them to navigate safely to the ground toward where his Eagle Prime jet is parked. Once safely secured on the ground, he can feel the ground begin to give away beneath his feet.

"Okay, one more thing to do and I am out of here," Scott mutters to himself as he slides up underneath the Combat Fighter Jet. Secured underneath a hatch under the nose of the Jet that Scott rips away, lays a nuclear warhead. Scott enters in a code and a countdown begins; leaving less than two minutes to spare.

"Okay," Scott stands to his feet and rushes to the cockpit of the Fighter Jet. He jumps into it and activates the engines and quickly blasts the Jet off the ground as the ground crumbles away, leaving nothing but the vast emptiness of Hyperspace underneath as the gravel crumbles away as the protective energy dome finally fades away.

"**I… I don't…**" Venjix grunts as it struggles to stand as its body begins to implode upon itself. The Behemoth begins to crumble inward as well; sparks emitting from the two giants. "**This… this is… noooooooooooooooooooooo…**" Venjix screams in rage as he spots Scott's Eagle Prime headed straight for him.

"Okay guys," Nic orders, within the cockpit of the Behemoth. "Fire everything!"

Every weapon that the Behemoth has available upon it, fires. All of the Behemoth's energy reserves drain as every weapon within its arsenal is fired. Explosions rock between the two massive Zords. Between the two giants, large fragments of metal is thrown about. The Sabre is pushed through Venjix's middle completely and the two titans begin to lift off the ground as gravity no longer is present. The metal begins to crumble even more, twisting and reshaping the two massive frames like a pretzel.

"Well guys it's been fun," Kong remarks.

"And it will continue to be fun, once they reboot our backups back in Corinth," Hare remarks, ignoring the sparks flying about the cockpit. The small area begins to close in on the three Buddiroids.

"Yeah. We just won't remember it," Nic notes. "See you all on the other…"

He is cut off as the three are deactivated as the cockpit is crushed, ripping the three as well as the entire cockpit apart.

The glass of the covering of the Eagle Prime begins to crack around Scott as he locks the Prime in on Venjix's head. He sets the auto-pilot and grabs his Morpher where his own portable transporter is located. He waits until the last possible moment; wanting to make sure that the Prime will strike where it needs to hit.

"**Damn… damn… DAMN YOU**," Venjix howls as its metal face twists from the distortation of Hyperspace.

"No. Damn Alphabet Soup. Damn Doctor Q. And damn you Venjix for all you have done," Scott remarks as he raises his other hand and hovers a finger over the button. "This is the end of an era. Yours. From here on out, mankind is free."

And with that, Scott presses the button on the side of his Morpher. His body is coated in the energy and within moments, he is whisked away. Transported through Hyperspace and back to Earth.

"**No, no, NO, NO, NO**," Venjix screams as he feels his body beginning to be pulled apart. Explosions rock around him. His eyes begin to lose the familiar active glow and Venjix cries out as he realizes that this is it. That there is no place to download itself into to escape this final destruction. No more backups. No more hybrids to hide within.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,**" the robot screams as the Eagle Prime strikes it directly in the middle of his distorted face, right as the clock on the detonator hits zero on the warhead. The powerful nuclear blast rips all there is to be seen to pieces. What is left of the whole city is covered in a white light. Venjix's body as well as the Behemoth Megazord is evaporated in the explosion.

The final horrible legacy of the Covenant and Alphabet Soup, is gone.

Forever.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Scott begins to materialize within the Command Center of Central Command, Doctor K is first to her feet. As the teleportation finalizes, she practically leaps into his arms, embracing him tightly. Scott removes his helmet, dropping it to the floor and returns the hug, the two rocking each other side to side.

"I was worried," Karen tells him, her voice full of emotion.

"You shouldn't have been. Everything worked. Spot on."

"Is it over," Marcus asks, walking up to his brother and his wife. "Is Messiah... Venjix, gone?"

"It's done," Scott nods with a smile. "I saw to it myself to the very end."

And with that said, the Command Center erupts into a roar of cheers. President Truman leans back into the chair and releases a sigh of relief. He smiles as he watches Scott dip Doctor K in his arms and kisses her deeply.

"It's over, it's over," Bishop grins. "I… I can't believe it!"

"Spread the word," Marcus tells him with a smile. "Let the populace know."

President Mason then stands to his feet and walks over to Scott and Karen as Jewel darts out of the Command Center. "Well done son. But unfortunately, we got to get back to work."

"What," Karen looks up at her father in-law.

"All those people. The former Hybrids," Mason continues. "They are flooding the streets now. We have to find accommodations for them all. We need to get soldiers up to the streets to quell any potential panic. And I'm sure having the Busters present will help matters."

"My father, the politician," Marcus chuckles. "He's right though. The computer is still scanning the surface of the city. There are more than sixteen thousand people transported here from Hyperspace."

"Okay then," Scott looks down at his wife. "Duty calls. Again."

"Go," Karen wraps her arms around his neck one more and pulls him down for another kiss. "We have all the time in the world now."

"You damn right," Scott smiles against her lips. "You are so damn right."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A week has passed…_

"It was a lovely service," Tenaya remarks. "Summer would have loved it. Dillon would have been his usual grouchy self, but I think he'd would have liked it as well."

Tenaya is seated in a wheelchair, being pushed by Ziggy. After Doctor Jewel was successful in transplanting her neural patterns over into her clone body out of the Silver Buddiroid body; Tenaya had to undergo some physical therapy to gain the full use of her new body.

To her it felt weird, not having a single implant in her body. And having her real right hand again. That felt weird. But not as weird of having her real human eyes again. To see without having filters or circuits interlaced through her pupils.

"I will miss them both. Summer mostly. I'll miss Dillon too, but…" Ziggy gulps lightly, thinking of his words to use. "Well… I kinda think I kinda mourned him gone a long time ago. Especially after we thought that we lost both you and him over to Messiah willingly."

"Dillon suffered the most out of any hybrid," Gemma states. She is walking slowly beside them, with Flynn by her side; his arm resting securely around her enlarged waist. "Sometimes I wonder, if even Dillon was ever Dillon. How much of his personality was ever his, and what was put there by Venjix."

"Dillon could never had been Derek ever again, just like I could never had been Tara ever again," Tenaya states. "Other than the few files we found on our old identities, we could have never been those people again. I will remember my brother as I will. As the man who fought to find and free me from Venjix's control."

"Aye, I will agree to that," Flynn remarks. The four are all dressed in very casual clothing. Not meant for a funeral, as there was no bodies to bury. Summer and Dillon's remains were likely vaporized in Hyperspace along with Machinex City and Venjix. "However, Gemma and I have a way to continuously remember our friends."

"Oh, how so," Ziggy asks.

"We've decided on the names for the twins," Gemma rubs her belly, looking down at the protruding dress. "Summer and Dillon McAllister. We're going to name them after Summer and Dillon."

"I think that they would approve," Tenaya smiles as she slowly reaches over and presses a hand against Gemma's enlarged stomach.

"Aye. Summer's parents approved. They would like to be grandparents as well," Flynn states. "I told them, we'd be honored."

"I'm sure that they would spoil them immensely," Ziggy grins. He glances back at the cemetery, watching the crowd slowly disperse. The service had ended an hour ago, but people had stayed around, talking. The media was very respectful and stayed at a distance. "I wonder where everyone else went."

"Well, Gem had a video conference that he had to attend. The space ship that was in development in Eden, South Africa has continued production. Gem was overseeing its production before Messiah reared his ugly face," Gemma states. "After Flynn and my wedding, Gem is going to be heading back to Eden to continue overseeing its completion."

"Space travel huh," Tenaya smirks. "Sounds like fun."

"What are you thinking about," Ziggy grins, already seeing the glint in Tenaya's eyes.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about signing up. Gem is still supposed to be the Captain, correct?"

"He is," Gemma nods.

"Well, he may need a body guard out there in space. A first officer. A femme fatal. Always wanted to kick butt in space."

"First things first lass," Flynn chuckles. "Ye need to get use to ye new body first."

"Details, details," Tenaya waves a dismissive hand, earning laughter from the three. They then continue onward, down the sidewalk, heading back toward their homes. Meanwhile, back within the cemetery, two white headstones, memorials, stand tall with the names Summer Landsdown and Dillon, Ranger Black engraved on the two. The words _she fought for what she loved_ are also engraved on Summers and on Dillon's, the words _he fought for freedom_ are on his.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A little while later, within the Command Center, Hicks and Vasquez stand before Marcus Truman. The two are dressed in civilian garb. Marcus is holding onto two vanilla envelopes. Within them are the discharge papers for the two.

"I would wish that you two would reconsider," Marcus remarks. "But I understand."

"Thank you sir," Vasquez nods, with a smile. "But after everything that I… that we saw. I think it's for the best that we both take some time off. The things that Messiah… that Doctor Q made us do…"

"We're not proud of sir," Hicks finishes for her.

"A well-deserved vacation is long overdue for you two," Marcus hands Sasha the two envelopes. "I accept your resignations. Just remember, you two always have a home here whenever you are ready to return to duty."

"Thank you sir," the two salute their now former commanding officer.

"Enough of that," Marcus smiles. "Now get out of here. Both of you. Enjoy life. You've earned it."

Marcus turns and heads back to his desk, while Sasha makes her way down the steps to the two. Beside Hicks and Vasquez, Bishop is already standing beside the other two.

"So, what's first?"

"Well, I need to go check in on my apartment," Vasquez remarks. "Even though we've been back for a week, I haven't been home not once. I don't even remember how I left my apartment before Messiah seized control over us."

"Ours has been rather lonely," Bishop slides his right hand into Hicks. The dirty blond gives the other man a knowing look. "I've missed you."

"Yeah. I missed you too," Hicks tells him with a sad smile. Hicks then looks over to Vasquez. "But it's over. All the Venjix implants are gone, thanks to Doctor K and Scott. We're free. We can never be taken control of ever again."

"Yeah. I'm hungry," Vasquez realizes. "I've missed real food. That processed paste that Messiah's machines provided was terrible."

"Well, my boyfriend is a cook at a restaurant not too far from here," Sasha offers. "And technically, I'm off duty."

"We both are," Bishop adds, grinning. "And Rico is an excellent cook!"

"I'm already sold," Vasquez grins. Beside her, Hicks grins. He looks back up the platform toward Marcus and extends the invitation.

"Sir, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you Hicks, but I already have plans. I'm joining my father and step-mother. We are leaving the city, joining Scott and Karen out in the country. There is a spot of land that they want to show us. We'll be eating on our flight there on the Private Jet later."

"Understood sir," Hicks nods. "I wouldn't have felt right without asking."

Marcus merely nods. "Go on out, have fun. I'll see you all later."

As the Command Center empties out, Marcus is left with the secondary crew; Bishop and Sasha's replacements for the afternoon. He takes a seat at his desk and takes a look at a photograph. It was taken the day the Busters first went active. It is Flynn, Summer and Gem, all wearing their Buster Biosuits for the first time.

"Goodbye Summer," Marcus tells the photo before removing it completely off his desk and tucking it underneath his arm. It's time the photo went up on the wall at his home; as the door to this era closes.

"Colonel," a voice draws Marcus' attention before he heads out of the room, heading toward another elevator. He turns and comes face to face with the three Buddiroids; Nic, Kong and Hare.

"Ah, yes. What can I do for you guys?"

"We were wondering what our purpose is now," Nic asks steps forward. "Are we to be decommissioned, now that the war with Messiah is over?"

"No. Of course not. You three are vital members of our team and family," Marcus remarks. "In fact, we have already finalized constructing a sister Buddiroid for you as well as repairing the Silver Buddiroid. We'll be activating them later in the week."

"Two new siblings," Kong hops up and down, excitably. "How exciting!"

"Indeed," Marcus tells him. "I'll have your new orders and positions wrote up later in the week. But you three have nothing to fear. You will always have a purpose."

"Thank you Colonel," Hare remarks.

The three Buddiroids were all built with limited Artificial Intelligence functions, as well as programmed with the three basic laws of robotics. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law and finally a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law.

When the three sacrificed themselves to buy Scott the time he needed to escape, more than enough proved their loyalty to Project Go-Buster and their human allies. Gemma Masaki and Doctor Jewel Masaki's programming was without fault. They did not want a repeat of Venjix, so hidden deep within their programming is a kill switch to deactivate the Buddiroids, if they were to ever even consider such action.

"Would you three care to join me," Marcus asks. "I'm going to be heading down to the Zord hangers before I depart the city. I actually have a few forms that I need to drop off and a few of them are actually your new maintenance upgrades."

"Maintenance upgrades," Nic repeats.

"Yes," Marcus remarks as the four enter into the elevator. "Since we booted you all three up from your backup files, you three were unable to witness his Battlized form. I think that you three could aid your future Buster partners as such with such upgrades…"

"New partners," Kong asks.

"Yes," Marcus states. "We are going to expand the Go-Busters team."

"I… I think I will miss Summer greatly," Hare states. While the Buddiroid was not there for her death, the machine was informed of her demise. The three Buddiroids, while have the capacity to show emotion, lack the capacity to understand the true loss to the team that their human companions do.

"We all will Hare," Marcus nods lightly. "We all will."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Later in the afternoon, the presidential jet is parked not too far off on what appears to be a long since abandoned four lane highway. Despite Venjix's original defeat five years earlier and Corinth's aggressive rebuilding outside the dome, within the North American continent Corinth never really expanded to far outside of where the dome was. While many contractors and other businesses went out into the old abandoned cities to salvage and scavenge what they could deem useful, anything and everything was always brought back to the main city so Corinth as a whole could flourish. From that, small communities outside the dome began to grow and before anyone knew it, the dome walls were lowered and deconstructed.

Mason Truman takes a step up beside his youngest son on the grassy meadow that overlooks a rather flat plan. It is a rather underdeveloped area; at least 40 acres of clear land. It once belonged to the military, but was never used. "So, we're here. What is so special about this area?"

Before the two, Scott watches Karen and Miles chase each other through the grass; Miles trying his best to tackle his mother's legs. Her laughter brings a smile to Scott's lips. Watching the once withdrawn and emotionally devastated Doctor K blossom into the woman that she is now has shown Scott over and over many times, just what it was that he was fighting for all these years.

"On the other world… this was a military junk yard. Our home. Karen and I managed to acquire it. This is where we lived for close to five years while on the other world."

"I see," Mason nods in acknowledgement. "Well, while it was purchased to be the very same thing, it was never used for that here. In fact, I'm sure that it was very much a wasteland like the rest of the planet during the Venjix Wars. However, the regrown grass does give the area… very much personality."

"I think this area would be great for a community. A new home, outside of Corinth," Scott turns to him. "Just a thought."

"It shall be done," Mason states, simply. "Anything you want. Anything for the appointed _Guardian of Earth_."

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to that title," Scott frowns lightly. "I was only doing my duty."

"You have always gone above the call of duty son," Mason places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "And I am proud of you."

"As am I," Marcus states; the older Truman brother makes his way up to the two, catching the last part of the conversation. Behind them, Gem, Jewel, Sapphire, April and Miranda are slowly making their way up the small hill. The pilot and co-pilot remain onboard the plane as well as the several stewardesses. "As I sure mom is as well."

"I've always tried to do her proud. In everything," Scott states. "She use to be the first thing I thought of when I woke up in the morning. And the last thing at night. But now…"

"Now," Mason asks.

"She's still there," Scott smiles as Miles and Karen begin to make their way toward the three, Miles having finally caught his mother. "In the top three. Up there with my wife and son."

"And don't forget the new little one," Karen states as she places Scott's hand on her navel. Scott smiles, feeling her warmth through the thin sundress she is wearing. "Either a little boy or girl, our family is getting bigger."

"Will you be okay though," Scott asks. "With Miles…"

"With Miles, I didn't have the gene enhancement that you did when I gave birth to him," Karen states. "But I have recreated your mother's formula. Since the fetus is still so young, I can undergo the treatment to enhance myself as well, so I can carry the baby to full term. I'll be just like you. Enhanced."

"A new Adam and Eve for a new generation," Mason places his other free hand on his daughter in-laws shoulder. "Fitting."

"I wouldn't go that far," Scott remarks, chuckling. "I'm just a man."

"A modest man," Karen pokes him in the ribs. "Not everyone can say that they saved the world not once, but twice."

"Actually, three," Gem remarks. "After all, you led us into battle against Venjix the first time."

"The first time, you and your sister dropped a building on Venjix," Scott reminds Gem, laughing. "This victory belongs to all of us. It couldn't have been done without all of us. After all, you guys spent the past year battling Messiah. I just…"

"You came back from the beyond and gave us the edge we needed," Marcus interjects.

"You gave us hope," Jewel continues. "Seeing you and Doctor K return, it stirred something in all of us."

"We're glad to be home," Karen ruffles Miles hair, pulling him close to her. "It was all we ever wanted."

"So, what do we do from here," Scott looks out into the afternoon sky. In the horizon, the night sky is slowly creeping in the distance. "What about Project Ranger? We need to keep it active, in case any more threats are out there."

"Out there," April speaks up, for the first time. "You mean, like in the other world that you all left behind?"

"The Insectoids," Miles confirms nodding. "They were creepy."

"We need to continue protecting this Earth, by any means necessary," Mason states.

"Project Go-Buster will always be operational," Marcus adds. "If anything, this has proven that we must have a team always on hand, as well as Zords ready at a moment's notice."

"Heh, sorry about that," Scott chuckles. "I wouldn't have sacrficied all of the Zords like that. It was a gamble…"

"One that payed off. Besides, we have the spare parts. The Buster Zords are already in production to be rebuilt again. Our allies in our neighboring countries have already shipped the necessary materials from Eden and Australia," Marcus states.

"Also, when my ship is finished being built in Eden, you can best believe that it won't be a simple materials gathering mission, looking for raw materials to fix this planet with," Gem states. "We'll be looking for potential threats against us. It's a big universe out there."

"No. It's a rather large multiverse out there," Karen clarifies as she wraps an arm around Scott's waist. She looks up into her husband's eyes. "We've seen it."

"We have," Scott agrees. "But whatever is out there, we'll face it together. Like we always have. Together."

"A family," Miranda smiles, leaning onto her husband Mason.

"Yes," Mason agrees. "One big large family."

"We've had some losses," Scott states, thinking of everyone they have lost over the years; the most recent being Dillon and Summer. After the memorial earlier in the day, Scott and Karen had left immediately. Their talk with Summer a week prior to her death was still fresh on their minds and their hearts. "But we survived. And we'll continue surviving."

"Indeed," Karen's fingers intertwine with Scott's that was resting securely on top of her navel, where new life is growing in her womb. "I love you Scott," Karen tells him, as she steps up on her toes, leaning toward him.

This is a story about a soldier and a scientist. They are part of the same cloth, yet totally different. But those differences are what make them compatible. Both of lives dealt with tragedy and sorrow, loss and despair, but throughout all that, these two found each other in a world that was dying.

"I love you more," he tells her as he always has since their first shared night together, five years earlier. He captures her lips with his own and deepens the kiss, allowing the world around them to melt away. Surrounded by friends and family, the two are only aware of each other, and the small giggles of two children, Miles Truman and Sapphire Masaki cooing at the scene before them. The two smile against each other's lips and briefly pull apart, looking into the others eyes.

"Welcome home Doctor K."

"It's good to be home again, Scott."

And while this story ends, the rest of the lives have only just begun.

**POWER RANGERS  
RPM**

**The End**

* * *

**Next; the Epilogue and Authors Notes.**


	14. Epilogue (NEW)

**Epilogue**

The multiverse. The hypothetical set of finite or infinite possible realities in existence that one is aware of, and the ones that ones are not. For many realities, the multiverse concept is a theory. Something unproven. For others, it is as simple as opening a doorway and crossing over into.

The various universes within the multiverse are called parallel universes or alternate universes. Sometimes this variances are created by something as simple as someone going left, rather than moving right. Standing up rather than sitting down. Living verses dying. A separate reality can also be created by alternating the natural flow of time, creating another similar, yet different variance.

Together, these universes comprise everything that exists, from the entirety of space and time to matter and energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them.

It is possible that within a multiverse, a multiverse exists within than one and another within that one and so on and so. And ever expanding and ongoing continuously growing multiverse. And within those multiverses, there resides billions upon billions of galaxies, harboring lifeforms.

All different. All beautiful.

When did it all begin? Was it willed into being from a single omnipotent deity, or several deities? Or was it by mere chance; a big bang, created by the random act of molecules colliding to create life? The answer varies across the multiverse, because what may be true in one reality is a falsehood in another. No one really knows. No one can really know, for it has always been here. There. All around us.

For this universe, the particular Earth, their story will continue on. This war, this long great war against the artificial life form known as Venjix, born from the collective conscious of an demented organization, one whom has inspirations of ruling their world, lead to its near destruction. The Covenant. Alphabet Soup. Doctor Q. Their reign of terror against their fellow man and woman ended, allowed the survivors of the Venjix and Messiah conflicts to live peacefully for decades to come. It would take several millennia, but the Earth would once again flourish with people. This time, things will be different. They have learned from their mistakes and what human hate and greed could bring to them; the doorway to their near extinction.

They will expand out past the borders of their world and travel far into space, discovering new worlds and allies in their quest to rebuild their world. Not every story has a happy ending, and despite all the losses and trials and tribulations that the people of this Earth, in this dimension in this corner of the multiverse, this is one Earth that will know peace for eons to come, never to know the threat of artificially created life ever again.

However, the multiverse is a large place. And while this world will remain Venjix free, there are many other realities out there that won't fare so well. For example…

_In another world…_

_In another time…_

_In another place…_

_The conflict continues..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_September 23rd, 2014..._

Within the new War Room of the Corinth Military, the seven Ranger Series Operators are gathered. The large room has a large circle table in the middle and at the front of the room; there is a platform where one of Mason's desks sits. Upon the middle of the large table sits the city seal of Corinth.

The soldiers within the room, all have their hands on their weapons as per order of Colonel Truman, not taking their eyes off the giant floating entity before then. They are all looking unnerved, as from what the Colonel had told them all that it could possibly be an alien life form. The being had appeared before the Colonel and had requested the presence of the RPM Rangers of this Earth, who had been inactive ever since the defeat of Venjix in November 2012.

It is now September, 2014. Things had been relatively quiet for the most part as reconstruction commenced outside the domed walls of Corinth.

"So," Scott Truman ,of this Earth begins. "A giant floating alien head. You don't see this every day."

Standing beside Scott on the right is none other than Flynn McAllister, with Ziggy Grover on Scott's left. Both of the two are the exact opposite of Scott, who is standing to attention, ready to act if needed.

"A real life alien," Ziggy's eyes are wide. The former Green Ranger is wearing what looks like an apron. His hands and some of his clothing are stained with what looks like baking powder. "Right in front of me!"

"Aye," Flynn grins. He is nervously, shaking with excitement. The Scotsman has since let his facial hair grow out and is now sporting a nice, clean cut beard. He is wearing a pair of overalls which has several mechanical components and wires sticking out of his pockets. He was busy working on a new computer when Scott called him. "I know the feeling lad! I use to read this in me comic books growing up!"

"Meh," Scott keeps his hand hovering near his blaster, if needed. "I've fought demons alongside a group of modern day Samurai. Those demons looked more intimidating. At least they didn't look like a giant tiki."

"**I chose this form to better communicate with humans on my world**," the giant floating head, who introduced itself as Gosei, states. "**My real form would be too much for them, and you to comprehend**."

"Yeah, like that makes me feel better," Scott frowns.

Within a few moments, Doctor K enters the War Room carrying the briefcase with the Ranger Series Morphers inside. Scott had contacted her as soon as he was able and more or less ordered her to the War Room with the Morphers in tow, stating it was an emergency. She complied almost immediately, hearing the urgency in his voice.

The former Alphabet Soup Scientist is wearing full black; leggings, skirt and blouse with rather modest black slippers. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail held in place by a red hair band, as she has allowed it to grow some length; suggested by Summer months ago before Summer had left the city with Dillon and Tenaya after returning briefly for more supplies for their journey.

"Okay, Scott, I have brought the Morphers and Engines Cells like… you… asked…" Doctor K loses her voice as she gazes upon the large hovering entity in the middle of the room. It takes her a few moments to gather herself. "What… what is this?"

"**Greetings. I am Gosei, mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers**," the alien speaks. "**You are Doctor K, correct?**"

"That… that is correct. I am Doctor K."

"Okay, Doctor K is here. Can you explain to us you requested the aid of Corinth's Power Rangers," Dillon pushes himself off the round table, cutting right to the chase.

"**I am from a parallel Earth, similar to this reality but different all the same," **Gosei begins to explain. **"I am a protégé of Zordon from the planet of Eltar. My assistant Tensou first became aware of this Earth when both a mechanical monstrosity named Professor Cog traveled to my dimension of origin and was followed by the Red Ranger of this Earth**."

"That was me," Scott steps forward. "That happened close to two years ago during the Venjix War…"

"**Since that encounter, Tensou keep monitoring activity to see if any more threats would potentially harm our reality. Right now, my Megaforce Rangers are preparing to face off against an Alien Armada, set to destroy the Earth's way of life. This will be the final battle and I am gathering Rangers from all over to assist in this final battle**."

"Other Rangers," Ziggy asks. "You mean that there are other Rangers other than those Samurai Rangers we met from that other Earth?"

"**Yes**," Gosei confirms. "**From my observations, this dimension never dealt with the threat of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd or the Machine Empire. This reality is an abnormality from others, as your team, as far as I can tell, is the only Ranger team in existence this dimension's Earth has ever had**."

"Machine Empire," Flynn raises an eyebrow. "Well… we fought Venjix. He had a Machine Empire…"

"**The one you refer to as Venjix has no connection to the otherworldly tech that my dimensions' Machine Empire sprung from**."

"Wow. Alien robots. I've heard it all now," Flynn shares a look with the Colonel, who has moved closer to the three.

"You said that you were monitoring our Earth," Mason cuts in. "If this is true, why did you not send aid to us, while we were dealing with Venjix? That monstrosity destroyed our world and two-thirds of our population! We are practically extinct!"

"**At the time I was unaware. I was in stasis. My robotic assistant Tensou was programmed to awaken me if our Earth was in danger from alien threat…**"

"But let me guess, not artificial intelligence," Scott finishes. "And Professor Cog, while he was a threat, he wasn't alien. And I guess that goes for those demons that the Samurai Rangers were dealing with, also?"

"**Correct**.** They were native to our Earth.**"

"But here you are, asking us for help," Scott waves his hand toward his team, anger apparent in his voice.

"**Correct**."

"Earlier you spoke of a Morphing Grid," Doctor K takes a step forward. "Are you referring to the Biofield?"

"**If that is what you call it in this reality, then yes.**"

Scott and Doctor K share a look before Scott turns and looks at his father. The Colonel is not pleased with this sudden turn of events, as Gosei presents a problem that they cannot tackle. "The Morphers will need to be powered," Doctor K speaks up, glancing down at the metal briefcase. "They have been inactive since Venjix's defeat."

"**That will be no problem**," Gosei states. "**Upon entry to my world, I have the means to repower them immediately. After all**, **I have already been harnessing their power for a while now through the dimensional barriers as well as summoning your Zords**."

"Wait, what," Scott frowns.

"How," Doctor K asks, intrigued. "Before Professor Cog was successful in traveling to your world... it was only theoretical by our science. Our very own particle accelerators have been unable to duplicate what Professor Cog had been able to achieve."

"**In my reality, my Rangers are able to tap into the power and abilities that fuel previous Ranger teams. When you, Red Ranger, travelled to my reality, Tensou was able to harness a fragment of your energy to place on record since your dimension is the closest to ours. We mimicked your powers and abilities while they were not in use. In fact my Rangers briefly came to this Earth to acquire the Turbo Falcon Zord…**"

"That was you," Mason growls, pointing a finger at the large floating tiki. "That was a major security issue that we could not figure out! My men were running about this city chasing that blasted machine like chickens with their heads cut off!"

"Not to mention all the times we had to seal off the facility where the Turbo Falcon Zord was held," Scott frowns. "We were wondering how it kept activing and getting out of storage.

"The Turbo Falcon Zord has an unstable AI that cannot be controlled easily. It was deactivated for that reason alone and never used during our conflict with Venjix," Doctor K explains. "Your team may be in danger if they continue using it."

"**Hopefully, after this conflict with the Armada threatening Earth, my Rangers shall not have need of it ever again nor your Powers**," Gosei simply states.

"If ye can take our powers already and mimic them, they why do ye need us," Flynn asks.

"**You all know your powers and abilities better than anyone. With your numbers added to the army of other Rangers that I have repowered from previous teams, my Rangers may yet be successful in stopping the Invasion of their Earth**."

"Makes sense," Ziggy shrugs.

"Sounds like we really don't have a choice in the matter lads and lasses," Flynn quickly moves up next to Gemma. She instinctively grasped his hand with hers when she felt Flynn's presence next to her.

"Now hold on," Dillon steps forward, pointing a finger at the alien. "I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot just uproot people from what they were doing! We were in the middle of…"

"**I assure you, whatever you think you were doing of importance pales to what the Armada will do to my Earth without your help.** **And I shall return you all back as quickly as possible. I promise**," Gosei states, cutting Dillon off. "**Please, quickly gather your Morphers so I may take you to where the other legendary teams are awaiting**."

"You do realize, how inconvenient this is," Scott tells the alien. "Today was the first day that the City of Corinth was having trade meetings with other communities that survived the Venjix holocaust. And because of this surprise interruption, we have to delay it."

"**I do. And I apologize**."

"I don't like this…" Dillon frowns.

"Neither do I," Tenaya remarks, stepping up next to her brother.

"The Samurai Team could use our help," Summer remarks.

"Aye," Flynn agrees. "If anything, we can go to assist them. They would be the only ones that we would know."

"That alone is enough for me," Scott remarks, thinking of his one-time team up with Jayden and his Samurai team on the other Earth. "Let's get this over with."

Ziggy looks over at his business partner, Doctor K, and gulps. The raven haired scientist also looks rather unnerved from the startling situation. She deals with logic and science, however, everything this being has described seems impossible. At least when Professor Cog travelled through this dimension to the other Earth, he had used technology. Technology that was recovered, but yet to be recreated by the Corinth science team it was given to.

"If any of my team gets hurt," Scott frowns up at the floating alien being. "Nothing will stop me from coming back into your dimension after you."

"**I understand. Now quickly…**"

"Yeah, yeah, keep yer shirt on laddie," Flynn gets his Morpher and Engine Cell next, followed by Summer, Ziggy, Dillon and finally Gem and Gemma. The seven take a step forward and all share a look with each other.

"Be careful," Tenaya grabs onto Summer's arm and gently whispers to her. "And watch Dillon. His temper lately…"

"I know, I know," Summer gives the hybrid's hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to remind me."

"Scott," Mason leans close to his son, whispering. "Gather as much intel you can. We have barely come back from extermination from Venjix… this planet cannot handle any other kind of threat... from this dimension or another."

"Understood Colonel," Scott nods at him before turning his attention back to his team. He then shares a look with Doctor K, who is looking rather, unnerved at the whole situation. Since the end of the Venjix-War, the two had become closer. As a former employer and her employee, with the stress and daily hassles of protecting the city, the two had become friends, rather than acquaintances. "You okay Doc?"

"I will be fine Scott," the raven haired female states. "Like all of you, just unnerved. Be careful. All of you."

"We will," Scott tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder. After giving it a friendly squeeze, he turns back and looks at the alien lifeform. "Alright, we're ready."

"**Excellent. Thank you, Rangers**."

Gosei's form begins to glow in a bright blue light. The light soon covers the seven RPM Rangers and within moments, the seven heroes are transported through space and time to another parallel Earth. As they were preparing to disappear, their individual Biosuit's disappeared from their storage from within Doctor K's lab and appeared on their bodies as Gosei repowers their suits enough to protect them for the travel through hyperspace.

As the group travels to this other Earth, a brand new adventure awaits them. However, unknown to the alien Gosei as we as the seven RPM Rangers, hidden within the Red Morpher resides Venjix and he has been watching and learning.

Ever since Gosei's Rangers had begun tapping into the RPM powers using their Ranger Keys, Venjix was able to learn about the comings and goings between realities. He discovered the space between realities each and every single time that Gosei's team summoned the powers. Using that opportunity, Venjix bleed into each and every single RPM Morpher, infecting them with the Venjix virus. When the time is right, Venjix will make his move.

And a new Genisys of Terror will begin.

"**I can't wait**," Venjix chuckles to himself as he begins to worm itself into its targeted host.

_**See you in another time…**_

_**Another place…**_

_**In a whole new world…**_

* * *

**Okay peeps. One hell of a ride, eh? Sorry it took so long to update and finish this story; the last three chapters (I think it was what, five months?). Either way, its been a long road. The story of RECONSTRUCTION is finally over. Took a long time to get here, and one rewrite, but I am satisfied with its conclusion. I'll probably do the same thing I did when I finished RECONSTRUCTION and revised MESSIAH COMPLEX, to correct any grammar and inconsistences once I re-read through what I wrote, just to make sure that the story flow is not interrupted.**

**Originally, I wanted to do a massive Go-Busters adaption with Messiah Complex, but I was kinda deterred after sitting through the abomination that was Megaforce and Super Megaforce. I kinda think I'm burned out on Power Rangers; at least this new era of Saban Power Rangers. I'm not to impressed with what I've seen of Dino Charge, so I think I will continue on with a true adaption of Go-Busters, like I originally planned. Maybe a massive reposting of these two stories together with new chapters in between; kinda like a Director's Cut? Maybe?**

**Dunno.**

**Thanks to all who hung in there and those who came aboard here at the end, especially those who've been following me since the days of SPD: The Return (got something specially planned for SPD as well...)**

**Recommend and share the story to people, if you think they'd like a full completed Power Rangers RPM fanfiction to read.**

**So. See you in a few, peeps.**

**BLANKS**


End file.
